NMNT Season 2
by lknmjh
Summary: Good and Evil clash! Our 5 Heroes soon find that something always lurks in the shadows.
1. Chapter 1: 2001 A Ninja Odyssey Part 1

As always: TMNT belongs to Nickelodeon and Mirage Studios and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release.

NMNT: Season 2 Chapter 1: 2001 A Ninja Odyssey Part 1

**-Deep into Outer Space-**

A giant blue beam of light made its way past the known solar system, traveling faster than the speed of light itself.

**-On a distant planet-**

On the planet's immediate surface was a giant city with towers and spires as far as the eye could see. The sky was red but this seemed to be something normal for the city's inhabitants. Everywhere you looked, anything from the tallest building to the nearest trash-can could resemble something out of a science fiction movie. One inhabitant in particular could be an example of all this. It was a four foot tall, two-stumped legged, and three fingered, green eyed, green mouth, oval shaped head robot. Apparently this robot was afraid of something and was trying to get away from it by going into an alley. This however turned out to be a bad decision because the alley led into a dead-end. The robot tried in vain to jump and climb the wall in front of it, but it was no use. Then it looked behind at its pursuers. Its pursuers turned out to be a small military like force; all were armed and potentially dangerous.

"Oh dear," said the robot in a male voice (apparently it could speak English), "Oh dear." The leader activated his ear communicator.

"Bravo team to base, we got that Fugitoid cornered in Sector 4," (let's just assume every one of the inhabitants can speak English) he said. His team then pointed their guns at the robot, now known as the Fugitoid.

"Oh no," said the Fugitoid as he tried to shield himself with his arms in a last resort sort of way.

"_Roger_, _bag him and tag him Bravo_. _General Blanque wants him in one piece_," replied a voice on the other end. As the soldiers prepared to fire, a giant blue beam rained down from the sky. As it hit the ground in the space between the Fugitoid and the soldiers, it flashed a brilliant, bright and blinding blue light. Then five objects started to materialize out of thin air, piece by piece and bit by bit. As the light died down, it revealed our five heroes, Naruto, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo. All were standing in the last position they were in back at the T.C.R.I. building (and they were facing the Fugitoid while their backs faced the soldiers).

"Ugh, my head," Naruto muttered as he rubbed his head.

"That was unpleasant," said Mikey.

All the soldiers gasped.

"Take cover, this Fugitoid has got some kind of secret weapon!" said the leader.

"No I don't!" the Fugitoid protested as he hid in a nearby blanket.

"Ugh, I feel like I've been turned inside out and back again," said Raph as he cracked his neck.

"What happened?" Mikey asked, "That light, the weird lab, those weird robot aliens; where'd they go?"

"You mean, where'd we go?" Leo replied.

"Some place I don't think we're supposed to be," said Naruto as he turned around to face the soldiers that still had their weapons raised.

"Natives don't look too friendly," Mikey muttered as he and the other four turned to see what Naruto meant.

"Looks like our best offense might be….." Don started to say.

"Some serious ass kicking ninja action," Raph finished as he took out his Sais. Don took out his Bo Staff, Mikey took out his Nun chucks, Leo took out his Katanas and Naruto raised his fists.

"Fire at will!" shouted the leader as his men sprayed their laser bullets. The five heroes leapt in the air and used everything they could find as cover. Leo then leapt out to a group of three soldiers and sliced and diced their weapons. Then he kicked them all down. With Raph, he fought two soldiers. He ran up the wall, kicked one solider then threw his Sai into the barrel of the other soldier's gun.

"Huh?" said the soldier, then the gun blew up in his face. The explosion then propelled the Sai and made it stick to the wall.

"Raph heads up!" Don shouted as he knocked away more soldiers and threw the lone Sai back at Raph. Meanwhile Mikey handled a group of three soldiers.

"You're mine you alien freak!" said a soldier as he pointed his gun at Mikey.

"Not today chumley!" Mikey replied as he swung his nun-chucks and knocked out the small group. Meanwhile Naruto faced off against a group of five.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he exclaimed as he formed the famous sign and made six copies of himself.

"Ready!" he commanded.

"Ready," replied his clones as they all started to encircle the five soldiers; then they ran around in a circle to make sure they weren't hit by the lasers. Then they slid on the ground and put their feet in the air while shouting, "NA-RU-TO!" They kicked the group into a small mass and launched them in the air. Naruto then leapt up in the air, lifted his leg, and shouted the second phrase of his technique (while kicking the mass of soldiers back towards the ground hard), "UZUMAKI BARRAGE!" The group landed…hard, possibly even breaking a few bones in the process. The leader couldn't believe his eyes.

"Bravo to base, we need back-up!" he shouted into his head set.

"My word," said the Fugitoid, "Those fellows are making short work of these troops. But I still need a way out of here." The robot then walked over to a boarded up doorway and proceeded to rip apart the wood.

"One benefit of this robotic body is its sheer strength," he muttered. As he started to enter the doorway and run, he turned around and (with a tone of guilt in his voice) said, "Oh, I can't just run out on those little guys; they've been ever so helpful." As the five heroes took down the last of the soldiers, they all huddled together.

"What the hell was that all about," Leo asked.

"Whatever it was, it's not over. Look!" said Naruto as pointed out the reinforcements that were coming.

"Well guys, we fight or die?" Don asked.

"I vote fight," Raph replied.

"You always vote fight," Mikey complained.

"Umm excuse me! Hello! Terrapin beings! Yes you, this way quickly!" said the Fugitoid who was waving them to follow him as he made his way through the open doorway. Deciding they had no other choice, Naruto and the others all followed the robot just as the reinforcements arrived.

"Hurry, hurry! Those Federation Troops won't give up the chase so easily," said the Fugitoid as he climbed some stairs. As the gang followed the robot, Mikey took the momentary advantage to have some fun.

"Comin' through slowpoke!" he exclaimed as he leapt over Raph. Raph just growled in annoyance.

Soon the stairs led the now gang of six up to the roof of the building.

"Another dead end," said Leo as they all went towards the edge of the roof. Then they noticed down below them on the road a garbage truck of sorts. Then Mikey looked behind himself and saw the soldiers, now known as the Federation troops, coming up the stairs.

"Uh-oh, here comes the unwelcome wagon," he said.

"Quick, into that truck!" Leo commanded.

"No, I hate heights!" the Fugitoid protested.

"How do you feel about laser guns?" said Nartuo as he grabbed the robot and leapt off with the others following suit.

"Down, down and away!" Mikey exclaimed.

"I don't like this!" the Fugitoid protested. Luckily they all landed safely and let the garbage truck take them as far away as possible.

**-The Roof Top of the building-**

The Federation troop reinforcements all gathered on the roof top. The leader then walked towards the edge.

"Alpha to base, umm….we…lost the Fugitoid," he said into his head set.

**-Federation Base of Operations-**

"You what?!" shouted General Blanque from his command chair, "Search the entire sector, find that Fugitoid!"

**-On the Garbage Truck-**

Leo and the others now had a proper chance to look at their surroundings.

"Where are we?" Leo asked.

"Something tells me this isn't Manhattan," said Naruto.

"I'm not even sure we're on Earth," said Don. As the truck pulled in and stopped at a market square, the occupants decided to climb out. As Naruto climbed out, the Fugitoid said, "Ahh, Earth; is that your home planet? I do believe it's in this galaxy; at least…I've never heard of it. Are you five the dominant species on your planet?"

"WHERE ARE WE?!" Raph demanded to know.

"Calm down son. You're on the planet D'Hoonnib in the Cidion system, Federation Territory," the Fugitoid explained.

"A different galaxy?" Don asked.

"Master Splinter is so far away, so helpless" said Leo, "We need to find a way to help Master Splinter."

"We'll find a way Leo," said Raph.

"We don't even know how we got zapped here in the first place guys," said Naruto.

"That question has been vexing me," said the Fugitiod, "How did you materialize like that?"

"Guys you can compare theories later; right now we got company!" said Leo, pointing towards a small platoon of Federation troops marching down the street.

"Ugh, more of those bozos," said Raph as he got out his Sais.

"Don't look now, but those bozos brought a tank," said Don as he pointed out the land based military vehicle.

"How come bad guys always have the great toys," Mikey complained. The group then quickly hid in a fruit stand. The troops then surrounded the fruit stand.

"You're surrounded. Come out with your appendages where we can see them," shouted the leader as he and his platoon readied their laser weapons. They then started to knock away all the boxes that could potentially hide the group. But there was no one to be found.

"Fan out and search the streets!" the leader commanded, failing to notice a (what appeared to be) sewer that was nearby.

**-In the D'Hoonnib Sewers-**

"Check out these fancy sewers!" Mikey exclaimed, "Clean enough to eat off of! If only we had something to eat." As the group started to huddle away from the man hole, (and now it's time for something completely different/big lipped alligator moment) Mikey noticed a yellow skinned humanoid alien with a turtle shell on his back leading four small green furred alien rats. Mikey's eyes popped wide with wonder.

"Ooopadedada," said a rat.

"Whoa," Mikey whispered as they rounded a corner and disappeared from sight while he rejoined the others, "Bizzaro world."

"So what is your story?" Naruto asked the Fugitoid, "Why are those soldiers after you?"

"Hmm, yes; I do owe you a full explanation. Your see I am Professor Honeycutt, or at least I used to be," the Fugitoid, now known as Professor Honeycutt, started to explain.

-_Flashback_-

"_I was the most brilliant scientist on D_'_Hoonnib_."

An Albert Einstein looking male put on a head set that had three small glowing green lights.

"_I had just completed my Mentawave Helmet_, _a device used for boosting mind powers like telepathy or telekinesis_."

The professor then looked over towards a box/cubed shaped object and waved his arms as if he was telling it to come to him. Then the object started to cackle with green electricity as it floated in the air and went towards the professor.

"_When I was rudely interrupted by General Blanque_."

In another part of the professor's laboratory, a holographic image of the General's upper torso and head appeared. The professor then quit the experiment that he was performing to answer the General's call.

"_Just because he_'_s the head of the Federation Military in this sector_, _he thinks he can call anytime he wants_. _You see the_ '_good general_' _wanted me to build my Tele_-_portal device_: _a device capable of transporting beings from planet to planet_."

The general made a few angry remarks before reminding the professor to build the Tele-portal device. As the device appeared in the hologram, it looked like the same machine that Naruto and the others accidentally got transported on.

"_I invented the Tele_-_portal as a way to promote peace_, _but General Blanque had other ideas_. _He wanted to use it as a weapon for death and destruction_."

When the general had said his fill, Professor Honeycutt had an appalled look on his face. He then marched angrily over to the holographic communicator's 'End Transmission' button and pushed it.

"_And that is why_, _even though he was funding my work_, _I could never build it for him_."

Outside the professor's home, a raging electrical/thunder storm was passing over the area. Rain swirled in from every direction.

"_It was then that I received a distress call from my worker robot S_._A_._L_."

The professor stepped outside to see what the emergency was. He looked over to his left and saw that his robot was tangled up in some sort of electric-conductive cables.

"_He had become entangled in some wires and an electrical storm was brewing_."

As the professor was untangling the robot, lighting suddenly hit a metal pole that was atop the professor's home. The current then traveled through the cable and shock both Professor Honeycutt and his robot.

"_Then we were struck by lightning_._ The lightning must have triggered my Mentawave Helmet_. _My body died in the process, but my mind was transferred into S_._A_._L_.'_s robotic shell_."

The professor's body was now burned beyond any chance of being resuscitated. But his mind was now safe inside the robot's body, thus he could continue to live. As the professor, now in the robot's body, got up, he found that his troubles were not over yet. Just some fifty feet away, a military vehicle touched down. Its doors opened up and out came Federation Troops and General Blanque himself.

"_Apparently the _'_good general_'_ had been spying on me and was well aware of my transference into this robot body_. _He was overjoyed_; _you see_, _robots have no rights_. _The general could do anything he liked with me now_. _The Tele_-_portal I wouldn_'_t give him when I was human he could take from me now that I became a robot_. _He sent his men after me_."

Professor Honeycutt, realizing what was about to happen, started to run into the nearby forest. And he ran, and ran, and ran, and ran as fast as his robot legs would carry him. The soldiers however pursued with no signs of slowing down. Then Professor Honeycutt decided to hide underneath a cone shaped shell.

"_But with the help of some Hermit Crab like creatures_, _I was able to elude Blanque and his soldiers_. _At least until I came into the city_."

The Hermit Crab then raised its shell up just high enough for the professor to escape in a different direction.

-_Flashback End_-

"Which is where you five came in," Professor Honeycutt concluded.

"Guys, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Don asked.

"That an extra large serving of Kung-Pao Chicken would be good right now," Mikey replied as he licked his lips. The others just gave him annoyed looks.

"The professor's Tele-portal," Naruto answered.

"Yep, if the professor here…." Don started.

"Can build his Tele-Portal…." Leo continued.

"Then we can use it….." Raph continued.

"To go home!" Naruto finished.

"Home," Mikey muttered happily, then he shook his head and said, "Uhh, don't get me wrong Professor Roboto, these sewers are nice. But they don't have that sewer fresh stank our sewers have."

"How do they keep these sewers so clean?" Raph asked.

"Probably something to do with that!" Don panicked as he pointed to a large robot that had many robotic tentacles and a giant gaping mouth filled with several spinning blades. The group then decided as fast as they could away from the mechanical menace.

"Oh dear!" exclaimed Professor Honeycutt.

"It's gaining on us!" Mikey shouted.

"I don't think we can outrun it!" Don exclaimed.

"Then it looks like it's time to rage against the machine," Leo said (with a subtle reference to the American rock band) as he stood his ground and took out his Katanas.

"If you guys can slow it down, I think I can stop it," said Don who took out his Bo Staff.

"I've got an idea!" said Naruto as he leapt up to the ceiling and grabbed two decent sized pipes and threw them to Raph and Mikey.

"Raph Mikey, think fast!" he exclaimed. The two turtles got the idea as they grabbed the pipes and pushed up against the giant machine. Naruto and Leo then decided to help.

"Hurry Donny!" Leo exclaimed. Don then leapt up on top of the giant machine and accessed the control panel.

"Donny, I don't know how long we can hold this thing!" Mikey shouted as the professor decided to help as well.

"Raph, toss me a Sai!" Don shouted. As Raph did, the giant robot got the upper hand and pushed aside all those who were holding it back. Don caught the Sai and stabbed the control panel effectively disabling the machine.

"See," Don said with a little bit of nervousness in his voice, "Piece of cake."

**-Federation Base of Operations-**

"I can't believe with all the Federation technology at our disposal we can't find one damn Fugitoid!" General Blanque shouted as he looked at a giant computer monitor that had a photo of Professor Honeycutt's new robot body.

"General Blanque there's a disturbance in the sewers. Wait! We've got them sir, Sector 8," said his purple haired female assistant.

"General Blanque to all units: quarantine Sector 8. Kill the five terrapin creatures, but the Fugitoid _must_ be unharmed. Repeat: the robot _must_ be unharmed!" General Blanque called out, his voice echoing throughout the base. The soldiers in the base armed them selves with their laser guns and readied the tanks.

"If you'll forgive my asking sir, what is so important about this Tele-Portal device?" the purple haired female assistant asked, "It's useful for transportation but…"

"It's much more than that. It holds the key to the balance of power in our galaxy if not the universe. As a weapon the Tele-Portal is unparalleled. It could be used to secretly transport our newest nuclear-fusion bombs into the middle of enemy space craft. Into the center of unsuspecting enemy cities. Even to the center of an enemy planet. I could bring our enemies to their knees and raise the Federation flag across the entire galaxy," General Blanque said.

"But our enemies; if they knew about this technology, they'd stop at nothing to get it," said the female assistant.

"Exactly; the Tele-Portal must be ours. The Fugitoid **must** be captured," General Blanque replied.

**-Sector 8-**

A sewer man hole was opened and out came Professor Honeycutt followed by Leo, Naruto, Don, Raph, and Mikey. They looked around and saw some Ferderation Troops interrogating a vendor.

"These soldiers are everywhere," Raph muttered as the group decided to hide somewhere safe.

"Indeed," agreed Professor Honeycutt.

"We've got to get out of the city fast," said Leo, "Raphael, we're going to need some transportation.

"Back in two," Raph replied and left.

"Umm, I'll keep an eye on him," said Mikey as he followed Raph. Up ahead, Raph stopped and looked around before going to the left. Behind him, Mikey stopped in the same spot, but went to the right.

"Now to find somethin' to eat," he muttered in a happy/devious sort of way. In a market square, Raph hid behind a trash can and saw a tank just a few feet ahead of him. He made his way over to the tank and took knocked out the soldier that was standing in the entrance. Raph then heard his partner ask, "Which sewer entrance were we supposed to be watching again?"

Raph then leapt in and said, "Yo pal, mind if I borrow your tank?" Before the soldier manning the tank could respond, Raph knocked him out.

Meanwhile Mikey had snagged himself a bag of potato chips. He was just about to eat one (it was colored pink) when he heard the sound of weapons being pointed at something. He turned around and saw two Federation soldiers pointing their weapons at him.

"Uh, hi guys," he said. Then he threw every potato chip the bag held at once, creating instant/quick confusion, and ran while saying, "Bye guys!" As he rounded a corner, there in front of him was a large tank with its cannon aimed at him.

"Sometimes I just hate being me," he muttered. Then the two soldiers that found Mikey we're behind him.

"Well, if I'm goin' down, I'm goin' down fighting!" he exclaimed as he got out his Nun-Chucks. The soldiers aimed their weapons, but all of a sudden the cannon swept them away and knocked them into some boxes. Then the tank's entrance opened up and Raph pooped his head out and said, "Quit foolin' around Mikey, we gotta pick up the others."

**-A Short While Later-**

"Nothing like riding in style!" Naruto said as he surveyed the tank (they're all inside) that was cruising along the streets.

"Couldn't you have boosted something…I don't know, a little less CONSPICUOUS!" Leo complained, "You know, something that might blend in better!"

"Are you kiddin', this bitch is almost invisible it blends in so well," Raph replied. Just then the tank went past some Federation troops and a couple of tanks.

"Hey that's my tank!" shouted the Federation tank driver that Raph knocked out. The tanks then pursued the stolen tank.

"Yeah _real_ invisible," said Leo sarcastically. Just then the Federation tanks started to fire, hoping to disable the stolen tank.

"Don return fire!" said Naruto.

"In a minute, my D'Hoonnibian is a little rusty," Don replied. The Federation tanks started to close in.

"Donny you better figure out how to fire this bitch or we're gonna be smoked meat in a can," said Raph in an urgent tone.

"Perhaps I can be of some service," Professor Honeycutt suggested as he switched his right hand with a tool of sorts, "One of the benefits of this robot body."

He then stuck it into a jack. "Yes, I have weapons control," he said. Raph then turned the tank around and faced the pursuers.

"Raph, tell me you're not playing 'Chicken' here," said a worried Leo.

"A turtle is never a chicken!" said Raph as he turned the cannon around.

"Now Doc," he said to the professor, "Fire!" The professor did and they managed to destroy three of the four tanks that were following them.

"There's one more left on our tail!" said Naruto.

"Not for long!" said Raph as he rammed the tank up against a wall, making the debris fall onto the other one.

"One more up ahead!" said Naruto.

"Fire!" Raph yelled. On the other side of the destroyed tank, Federation troops were prepared to attack the stolen one as soon as it came through the wreckage. As it did, the leader shouted, "MOVE IN!" They then all fired their lasers on the tank and made it explode.

**-Federation Base of Operations-**

"Imbeciles," General Blanque yelled as he watched the whole thing unfold, "I thought I gave the order that the Fugitoid should not be harmed!"

**-With the Federation Troops-**

"They're not here sir, they must have evacuated the vehicle before it exploded," said the leader.

"_Find them soldier, FIND THEM_!" General Blanque commanded. Meanwhile in an alley not to far away, the five heroes and the professor were watching everything. Then Leo gave a hand signal telling the group to move someplace safer. Professor Honeycutt, however, did not notice it until he saw that no one was with him.

"Now where did those little fellows go?" he wondered. Just then Naruto grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Ah; how do you know all those wonderful disappearing techniques?" the professor asked. Naruto just covered his mouth and said, "Shh, maybe we'll tell you later but for now, come on." He then led the professor out of the alley just as the Federation troops were combing the area.

**-Federation Base of Operations-**

"Deploy all units! Kill anyone or anything that gets in the way! Hunt down that Fugitoid and bring it to me!" General Blanque shouted to his troops.

**-In an Abandoned Warehouse-**

The purple haired female assistant walked carefully, looking around and made sure she wasn't being watched. As she walked towards a room a voice called out.

"Do you have the information we discussed?" it said (it sounded like a male). The assistant then entered the room and walked towards a table where the voice made its presence known. It belonged to a Triceratops dinosaur looking alien that was wearing a mask of sorts over its face On one of its eyes was an eye patch.

"If you have the grease," the assistant replied.

"Look in the box," said the Triceratops. She did and gasped at the amount of jewels that were inside.

"Navian pleasure gems, enough for a life time," she said. The Triceratops then closed the box.

"First things first my friend; my superiors are very interested in the Tele-Portal. Tell me everything you know about this Fugitoid…._**everything**_," he said.

**-In the City-**

Tanks and platoons were swarming everywhere trying in vain to locate Professor Honeycutt and kill the five heroes. Leonardo peered from an alley way to make sure that the patrol that just passed by was not watching them.

"That's the fifth patrol that we've seen in the last hour," he said.

"Don't those guys have anything better to do?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, like eat?" Michelangelo asked as his stomach growled, "I know poor baby," he said in a tone that someone would use to talk to babies, "You're hungry aren't ya."

"We got an entire alien army lookin' for us and you're talkin' to your stomach?" Raphael asked in annoyance.

"Well it's talkin' to me," Mikey retorted, "It's sayin': 'Food, food'."

"More than food, we need an escape plan," said Donatello.

"We need to get off this planet quickly and quietly; and that means smugglers," said Professor Honeycutt, "I believe I know of one particularly sleazy inn that we just might obtain off world transport."

"Sounds like a plan," said Naruto, "Lead on professor."

**-Federation Base of Operations-**

"General Blanque, all squads are at full alert sir," said the purple haired female assistant as she walked over to the general who was standing in front of a computer monitor, "These images of the five alien life forms and the Fugitoid are posted all over the city. We'll find them."

As the images of Naruto, Leo, Mikey, Don, Raph and Professor Honeycutt appeared on the monitor, General Blanque said, "We had better. Kill the five aliens for all I care; turn their skins into pelts that will lie at the foot of my bed, but bring me that Fugitoid!"

"Yes sir," the female assistant replied.

**-On a Bunker Like Spaceship in the middle of a forest-**

The Triceratops alien was sitting at the control panel when he received a call.

"Speak," he said.

"_Still no sign of the Fugitoid Commander Mozar_, _but we_'_ll find him_. _However_, _I_'_m afraid that a Tele_-_Portal is worth much more than what you paid me_," said the female assistant.

"BAH! Your greed disgusts me; however, you will get whatever money you wish. The Triceraton Republic shall have the Tele-Portal. It shall give us great victory! I must have that Fugitoid!" the Triceraton, now known as Commander Mozar, replied.

**-In the City-**

The gang gathered in an alley where they had a clear view of the inn.

"This doesn't exactly look like your kind of place professor," said Naruto.

"Umm, well I'm very partial to the D'Hoonnibian spicy cheese disk they serve here. At least I used to be," said Professor Honeycutt as he knocked on his robot body for emphasis.

"Whoa, alien pizza; what a concept," said Mikey.

"We can't just walk in there, our pictures are everywhere," said Leo.

"Maybe it's time for the ninjutsu art of disguise," Don said as he pointed out a clothes line.

"Already taken care of Don," said Naruto as he formed the ram seal, "Transform!" In a poof of smoke, Naruto transformed from himself into the coffee loving worm alien from Men in Black.

"Naruto, you watch _way_ too many tv shows," said Don.

"Just get me my coffee," Naruto said while imitating the alien's voice to a perfect pitch. The others then proceeded to obtain some of the cloaks with hoods that were on the clothes line. The professor put on a tan cloak, Leo, Raph, and Don put on the red cloaks, but Mikey started to protest at the only color that was left.

"I can't wear this!" he complained as he pointed to the pink dress-like hooded cloak, "I can't!"

"What, it should fit just fine," said Don trying to be the voice of reason.

"These colors clash with my headband," Mikey retorted, "It's a fashion nightmare!"

"Mikey, there's food in there," said Naruto, "Foood." Mikey then looked at his stomach.

**-Inside the inn-**

The inn looked like a scene taken right out of Star Wars. First Professor Honeycutt went in followed by Naruto then the disguised ninja turtles.

"This had better be worth it," Mikey muttered in annoyance. As they walked around the restaurant part of the inn, there were wanted posters of the group everywhere. Leo then lowered his hood even further down over his face. Mikey, on the other hand, went straight for the bar stools situated around the bartender who was currently making something.

"Stomach, you n' me are gonna party," Mikey whispered as he inspected the menu, but found that he could not read it.

"Um, excuse me garcon? Um I'll have what he's having," he said pointing to the alien sitting right next to him eating a plate of pink alien food. The bartender complied and within seconds he served Mikey a hot fresh platter of pink alien food. To Mikey's horror, he found the dish to be rather disgusting and displeasing to the eye. In it he immediately saw one mushroom, three worms and an eye ball.

"Yeeccchhh," said Mikey.

"Delicious," said the alien who was sitting right next to him, "Extraordinarily exquisite." As Mikey got up to leave, he bumped into a six-eyed alien with a cigarette in his mouth (don't know how or why that is but let's just go with it).

"Hey beautiful are you a library book?" he asked, "cuz' I'm checkin' you out."

"Hee, hee, I'm not a library book," Mikey answered in a falsetto tone.

"You're new here; I like that in a woman. So what's your Viz-screen number?" the alien asked.

"Umm, 555-Kick in the head?" Mikey answered as he delivered a knock-out blow to the six eyed alien. But as he did, his hood fell down and revealed his true face. The bartender looked from him to a wanted poster before picking up a phone to call about the reward.

"Umm hello, I'm calling about those strange green life forms and their blond humanoid friend, as well as the Fugitoid," he said.

**-Federation Base of Operations-**

"General Sir, the Fugitoid and the off-worlders have been sighted," said a solider.

"Well finally," replied General Blanque, "Have all units in that sector move in!"

Meanwhile, the female assistant quietly activated her communicator and spoke in a low whisper, "Commander Mozar, they've been located."

**-The inn-**

Naruto and the others, minus Mikey, stood around and waited for Professor Honeycutt to return. When he did, he pointed over to a table and said, "I do believe these fine gentlemen can help us." They looked over and saw two suspiciously familiar characters; one of them let out a low guttural bear-like sound that sounded like, "Gwraaaawwhhh."

"Why is there a purple-skinned Han Solo and a blue haired Chewbacca sitting in this very inn?" Naruto asked incredulously.

Raph and Leo just looked at each other and said at the same time, "We can do better." Just then, Federation soldiers came rushing in through the entrance.

"Everybody freeze in the name of the Federation!" said the leader.

"Man they'll let anybody in this place," Raph muttered as he started to get out his Sais, but Leo made a 'put-it-away' gesture.

The soliders then moved through the crowd saying things like, "Out of the way; Stand clear; Move it!" As Mikey silently joined the group, Leo started looking around for a way out.

"The back door," he whispered to the others, "Come on." But as they backed away, they suddenly stopped when Mikey felt a gun being pointed on his back.

"You, get back in there!" the Federation soldier commanded.

"You couldn't possibly hit a lady, but you know," Mikey said before he switched back to hit regular voice and said, "a lady could hit you!" He then took out his Nun-Chucks at hit the soldier before he could retaliate.

"You go girl!" said a random alien. Just then the rest of the Federation soldiers came to see what the commotion was all about.

"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful," Mikey said.

"Troopers, ATTACK!" yelled the leader. Mikey, Don, Leo, Raph, Naruto and Professor Honeycutt then decided to drop the disguises they had on and attacked back. Mikey took on a group and led them over to the bar where the platter of pink alien food was still there.

"I hear the food here is exquisite," he bantered in a bad French accent as he threw the food into the soldier's faces and kicked them.

Meanwhile Don knocked a group of three around with hi Bo Staff. As one solider hit the wall, he dropped his gun.

Don picked it up and couldn't help but admire the thing that almost killed him while saying, "Fascinating; now then, it shouldn't be too hard to find the on switch." Just then the Federation soldiers started to encircle the group.

"Oh dear, they have us surrounded," said the professor.

"Take out the off-worlders, but **don't** target the Fugitoid. On my order!" the leader said as he and the rest of his men pointed their guns at the group. Suddenly an explosion blew the Federation soldiers away. And from the big gaping hole that was made came in Commander Mozar and three Triceraton soliders.

"Find the Fugitoid, kill the rest. TO VICTORY!" yelled Commander Mozar.

"TO VICTORY!" the Triceraton soldiers replied as they started to open fire.

"Oh my, oh my!" said Professor Honeycutt (who had 'C-3PO not getting hit by laser blasts' syndrome) Just then, Naruto leapt in and carried him away to the nearest source of cover.

"Man, who invited the dinosaurs?" Raph asked as he joined them.

"Triceratons," replied the professor, "A ruthless and war-like race. They're the sworn enemies of the Federation. I simply can't imagine what they're doing here."

Meanwhile the leader decided to find cover and report to General Blanque.

"General, we are under attack by Triceratons! Repeat: we are under attack by Triceratons!" he yelled.

"_Triceratons_? _On a Federation planet_?! _They_'_ve gone too far_. _Wipe them out_, _ALL OF THEM_!" commanded General Blanque

"Yes sir, we're-ugh-we're trying sir!" replied the leader.

Meanwhile Mikey was using every once of strength he had to dodge the laser blasts.

"We need a way out of here!" he yelled as he hid behind a stone pillar.

"I'm working on that!" Don yelled as he was re-wiring the gun. "C'mon. c'mon; there!" he said as he inspected the table he was hiding under. "Hmm, structurally sound," he said as he pushed a button on the gun which made it beep like it was going to explode. Then he stood it up right, leapt onto the table and called out, "ALL ABOARD THE TURTLE EXPRESS!" Mikey, Leo and Raph quickly responded while Naruto ran with Professor Honeycutt. Suddenly, however, a laser hit the professor straight into his robot abdomen. Luckily it appeared that no damage had been done, but when Naruto tried to help him up, a shower of laser blasts prevented him from doing so.

"Look out!" Naruto exclaimed as the professor was suddenly hurled into the air by a Triceraton and was caught by another, and another and another until he landed into a group of Triceratons. Naruto shook his head in defeat as he leapt onto the table with his turtle brothers just in the nick of time. The gun then made a long bleep and exploded, hurling the five ninja warriors into the air and out and far enough away from the inn, making a very rough landing in the process. From afar the professor's voice could be heard.

"Get your hands off me! Let me go!"

"Guys look!" said Leo as he indicated the small Triceraton vehicle that was taking away their only chance of getting home.

Meanwhile the Federation soldiers started to exit through the giant hole the Triceratons made.

"General," said the leader, "The Triceratons are escaping with the Fugitiod!"

**-Federation Base of Operations-**

"My god; if the Triceratons get their hands on the Tele-Portal it-it'll spell death for us all," General Blanque whispered. Then he shook his head, rose from his chair and yelled out, "Scramble the troops, full pursuit! We must get the Fugitoid back! Ready my Commando Squad, I'll deal with these bastards personally."

**-With the Five Heroes-**

"Damn it, they're getting away," said Leo.

"Guys, check this out," Don said as he ran over to a beat-up hover vehicle that had a side car.

"That bucket of bolts?" Raph asked.

"O ye of little faith," Don replied as he started to tinker with the motor. Soon the hover vehicle roared to life. "I am so good," he said.

"Side car, I call side car," said Mikey. Then, in a very bad William Shatner voice, said, "Warp nine Mr. Sulu, degas are….out of…orbit."

"Hey Don, want me to drive?" Naruto asked.

"It's all under control," said Don as he pushed some buttons. The hover vehicle rose into the air then gave a sudden jerk and flew away very fast.

"Uhh, I meant to do that," said Don. The vehicle then swayed and swerved as Don tried to slow it down while keeping it in the air. Mikey yelled out of happiness while everyone else screamed for their lives. Miraculously, they caught up with the Triceratons over the forests of D'Hoonnib. But they didn't go unnoticed.

"Mozar to base, we are being followed," said Commander Mozar, "Kill them!"

"Affirmative Commander," said a leader of a nearby group of three Triceratons. They then put on jetpacks and flew into the air. As they neared the hover vehicle that the five warriors commandeered, they opened fire, lasers exploding on all sides.

"We got horn heads on our tail!" Leo shouted.

"Man I wish this flyin' bath tub had some weapons, we're sittin' ducks!" said Raph.

"Guys you're looking at your weapon right here," said Naruto as he stood up from his seat and faced the immediate threats. Then he formed some hand signs in rapid succession, took a deep breath and shouted, "Wind Style: Giant Wind Scythe Jutsu!" He then blew out a large gust of wind that had invisible chakra powered blades which hit the three Triceratons hard. But unfortunately as they fell, they each squeezed off one last laser blast which all found their way towards the hover vehicle. As the lasers hit the hover vehicle, two hit the wings while the third hit the engine.

"We're going down!" Don yelled as he fought for control while the vehicle fell.

"We're doomed, we're doomed!" Mikey yelled as he shut his eyes. And in no time the vehicle made its way through the D'Honnibian tree canopy.

"The brakes, hit the brakes!" Leo yelled.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" they all went as the hover vehicle made a rough landing and tossed out the occupants.

"Ugggggghhhhhhh," they groaned as they started to get up.

"Nice landin' bro," muttered Raph.

"It could've been worse," said Don.

"I don't think so," said Leo with a guilty expression on his face, "We lost the professor. We'll never find him now, which means we'll never get home. We failed ourselves, we failed Master Splinter."

"Lighten up Leo," said Naruto who put a hand on his shoulder, "We'll find a way."

"We always do," said Mikey.

"Well I took the liberty of attaching a turtle tracker to our little metal friend," said Don as he took out the tracking device locator from his duffel bag (remember he still had it from when they all entered the T.C.R.I. building).

"Nice work Donny," said Leo. Then they heard a noise.

"What was that?" Raph asked.

"Fighting; it sounds like it's nearby, come on!" said Naruto as he led the way.

"Aww, just once I wish we were running _away_ from the explosions," Mikey whined.

In the distance, the Triceratons were now engaged in combat with the Federation soliders, while trying to make their way back to their bunker like spaceship with Professor Honeycutt in their possession. Everywhere you could look, lasers were falling like rain. In a nearby bush, the five heroes observed the battle they were about to step in.

"What have we stepped into this time?" Raph muttered.

Don looked at the tracking device locator and said, "Guys, Professor Honeycutt is in there somewhere."

"Its rescue time," said Naruto as the turtles got out their weapons and stealthily stepped through the battle field while trying not to be spotted.

Meanwhile up in the air, General Blanque looked all over for the professor.

"Damn Triceratons, I want them dead!" he said as he peered through his high-tech binoculars, "All units, FULL ATTACK!"

On the ground, Commander Mozar entered the Triceraton bunker like spaceship. He then turned and yelled into the sky, "The Federation shall fall! We shall hatch our brood in their ruined cities!" He then fired a laser at the hover craft General Blanque was on.

"Commander," said a Triceraton behind him, "We have the Fugitoid Safely inside."

"Excelent," said Commander Mozar, "All troops fall back and prepare for departure." Just near the door hatch, the five heroes arrived.

As the hatch door was closing Raph said, "The horn heads are bookin'." They then all made a run for the door and got inside just as it closed. They then proceeded to walk into the room in front of them and explore a bit. It appeared to be a cargo bay of sorts.

"I don't get it, why would a bunker have a cargo bay?" Leo wondered. Then the Spaceship started to rumble.

"Maybe because it's not a bunker," Naruto answered. Outside the spaceship started to rise high in the sky.

"That Triceraton ship must not be allowed to leave the planet!" shouted General Blanque.

**-Up in Space-**

"_Planetary defense_: _ready the tractor beams_!" General Blanque commanded the four planetary defense ships. Onboard the Triceraton spaceship bridge, they saw what the Federation was planning on doing.

"Commander, the Federation ships are powering up their tractor beams," said a helmsman.

"Activate the ion burn," said Commander Mozar.

"But that will use up all of our fuel," warned a second helmsmen.

"It is the only way! Do it," said Commander Mozar. The second helmsmen pulled a lever and the ship let out a burst of blue energy which made it like rocket. In the cargo bay, the five heroes were taken aback with this sudden burst of speed. They flew into the air and lay flat against a wall. They then started to feel the extreme G-Force on their entire body. Faces were pulled back as if they were being sucked in by a vacuum. But just as soon as it started, it was over. The next thing they felt was weightlessness as they floated in the air. Don then peered out of a nearby window.

"Guys check this out," he said. Outside everyone could see stars and planets as far as the eye could see (for some strange illogical reason).

"We're in space?!" Mikey asked incredulously. Then there was more trouble.

"Guys, we're running out of air in here, hold your breath in and save what little we have left for as long as you can," said Naruto as he took in a deep breath while the others followed suit. Outside, the ship then entered through a hyperspace portal.

**-In a Different part of the Galaxy-**

A hyperspace portal opened up and out came the Triceraton spaceship. Soon it came upon a mother ship of sorts. The mother ship was shaped like an ice-cream cone with a giant glass dome instead of ice-cream. The cone part was made up of (presumably) Triceraton spaceship parts. There were six arms that seemed to serve no purpose. Iside the Triceraton spaceship bridge, Commander Mozar, who was sitting in his chair, looked at the mother ship while appearing to be deep in thought. The door to the bridge then opened up and two Triceraton soldiers brought in Professor Honeycutt.

"Ah, Professor Honeycutt; you honor us with your esteemed presence," said Commander Mozar as he turned his chair to face the robot.

"Oh, why thank you I-wait, how do you know who I am?" the professor asked.

"We learned your identity from an old friend of yours: General Blanque," replied Commander Mozar, "We know you hold the secret to the ultimate weapon inside that robot brain of yours, and the Triceraton Republic will have it one way or another. Ensign, I want this scout ship inventoried and inspected when we land." One of the helmsmen gave a salute and left. Just then the ship entered the mother ship and docked inside. Then the mother ship activated its engines and blasted off towards another hyperspace portal. Inside the spaceship, the doors to the cargo bay opened and the helmsmen and five other Triceratons entered. They then started to do the inspection.

"Hmm, no visible signs of the hull being breached," muttered the helmsmen.

"Sir," said a Triceraton soldier, "Stowaways." He then removed some boxes to reveal the five heroes sitting in a meditation position with their eyes closed.

"What, this chamber had no atmosphere, they must be dead," said the helmsmen as he touched Raphael's hand for any sign of life.

"Get your paws off me you damn three horned dinosaur," said Raph.

"Alive, but how?" wondered the helmsmen.

"It's called Chi Gong," Leonardo replied.

"It means 'Internal Breathing'," said Naruto.

"Our ninja training teaches us how to slow our breath and heart rate enabling us to survive the loss of atmosphere, for a while anyway," said Donatello.

"I don't know about you bros, but now I'm ready for a taste of good old Oxygen," said Michelangelo as he took in a deep breath, only to face the horrible realization that there was no oxygen to breathe.

As he coughed and wheezed, the helmsmen said, "Oxygen? We Triceratons breathe in a hearty mixture of Nitrogen and Sulfur." The otheres then too started to feel the effects of not breathing in oxygen.

"Take them away for interrogation, and bring me five atmosphere converters," said the helmsmen.

**-In another part of the galaxy-**

The mother ship exited out of hyper space. In one part of the mother ship, Commander Mozar led Professor Honeycutt towards a large window that gave a view into space.

"Behold," said Commander Mozar, "The Triceraton home world!" In the distance, an extremely large planet sized ice-cream cone shaped spaceship with multiple arms could be seen. And just like the mother ship, it too had a glass dome.

"Glorious, is it not?" Commander Mozar asked.

The mother ship then docked itself with one of the home world's arms.

"Come," said Commander Mozar as he led the robot away, "The high council awaits."

**-The High Council Chambers-**

Professor Honeycutt stood before seven Triceratons, who were sitting at a triangle-shaped table.

"I can offer you protection from your Federation pursuers," said the apparent leader, "Plus full rights as a citizen of the Triceraton Republic. You need no longer be a fugitive robot."

"That's very kind of you Prime Leader Zanramon," said the professor, "But I cannot in good conscious build the device that could potentially used for such destructive purposes." The prime leader slammed his left fist onto the table in anger.

"You will be crushed into submission!…..I mean *achem*; my friend, the Triceratons only seek stability not conquest. Your Tele-Portal will be a weapon of peace not war," he said trying to persuade the robot to change his mind.

"I only wish I could believe that," Professor Honeycutt replied. Just then a video call from one of Commander Mozar's helmsmen interrupted the meeting. As Prime Leader Zanramon answered, a hologram of the helmsmen appeared.

"_Please excuse us prime leader but we found something on the scout ship_," said the helmsmen.

"It better be good ensign," said Zanramon, "Put it on screen." The holographic image became bigger and showed Naruto, Leo, Don, Raph and Mikey all with their hands behind their backs and with a tube sticking into their mouths.

"_We discovered these stowaways in the hold and_…." The helmsmen started to answer, but the professor gasped.

"The terrapin beings? Here? How?" he asked.

"You know these creatures?" Zanramon asked slyly.

"Please, don't harm them, they are my only friends!" pleaded the professor.

"As you wish," Zanramon replied with a smug on his face, "Keep the creatures alive ensign," he commanded, but as the holographic image disappeared he added the after thought, "For now. Let's skip the diplomacy; you have one orbital cycle to begin work on your Tele-Portal. If you refuse, your friends will be executed!"

**-In the Prison Part of the Triceraton Home World-**

A small transport-like vehicle entered the prison entrance as lights shone in on it form all directions. A door then opened up.

"Prisoners, move out," said the Triceraton who opened the door. Don first stepped out and saw two moving walkways, one that led away from the transport and another that went towards the transport. The Triceraton who opened the door pushed him forward.

"Hey! Watch it!" Leo said in an angry tone while Raph just gave the Triceraton a dirty look. Another Triceraton pushed both of them forward. Mikey and Naruto did not protest, instead they moved forward quietly. When the group was together, they were all escorted by two Triceraton prison guards and were put on the moving walkway. Then the five heroes noticed a prisoner moving on the other walkway.

"No, have mercy! Please! NO! Please don't take me to the games! Anything but the games! Let me go!" yelled the prisoner who was escorted by eight Triceraton prison guards and put onto the transport.

"OK, I'll bite: what are the games?" Naruto asked.

"Pray that you'll never find out alien," replied the guard ominously. As they approached a front desk of sorts, the guard said, "Fresh meat ready to be processed." The Triceraton front desk guard nodded and pushed a button which lowered an opened ring shaped machine of sorts.

"Prisoners: step back with your hands up," the second Triceraton guard commanded. As they did, a blue glowing band appeared on both their right and left wrists. Then the front desk guard pushed another button which made the bands on their wrists bind with each other and imprinted an identification number on them. Then the front desk guard opened the door in front of them. The two guards then led them to the cell the five would be sharing.

"Inside alien scum," said the first guard.

"Who are you callin' 'alien' you dino freak?!" Raph complain/asked with an insulted tone of voice. The first guard then started to make a move to hit Raph, but Raph went, "Ah ah ah, your boss wants us alive." The second guard then took out a small hand held device and pushed a button which made the identification number shock Raph.

The first guard then kicked him in with the rest of the gang and said, "I can make you wish you weren't!" Then he closed the cell door.

_**-To Be Continued-**_

**I'm back dear readers; so welcome to the next installment of NMNT. I worked diligently after I re-took the ACT, except on Halloween where I had to pass out candy while scaring kids as Freddy Krueger. Since this story is five parts long, I decided not to bore you all by adapting all of it. Instead I stopped at a certain point in Part 3 where I could end this chapter on a semi-cliff hanger. But note that when I do adapt 'Turtles Forever', I'm going to adapt all of it on one chapter. Just like the last season, I'm going to shorten this 26 episode season to 12 or 13 chapters, but expect them to be long. **

**So please, give a review.**


	2. Chapter 2: 2001 A Ninja Odyssey Part 2

As always: TMNT belongs to Nickelodeon and Mirage Studios and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release.

NMNT Season 2 Chapter 2: 2001 A Ninja Odyssey Part 2

**-Inside the Triceraton Prison-**

Cell doors opened up as prisoners started to walk through the halls.

"Move it out!" said a Triceraton guard, "Chow time."

"Finally," Michelangelo muttered, "I'm so hungry I can't think straight."

"And here I though you were just born that way," Naruto said in a smug tone.

"Ha ha; a wise guy eh," Mikey retorted. Just then he bumped into an alien prisoner.

The prisoner turned around and said, "No one touches Rynokk!"

"Heh, heh; oops," Mikey apologized as he backed away. Rynokk then raised a fist, but Raphael made a move to intervene only to be stopped by Naruto, Leonardo, and Donatello.

"Raph, we got to keep a low profile," Leo muttered. Rynokk just laughed.

"You don't want to mess with Rynokk," said a prisoner (all these prisoners are aliens unless otherwise specified), "He's the king of this cell block. I'd make nice with him if I were you."

**-The Prison Cafeteria-**

Everyone lined up to get food.

"Now remember, desserts are the main commodity on the inside. You can use it to buy just about anything," said the prisoner.

"No way anyone's getting my dessert," said Mikey defensively as he pulled a lever and started to eat some white paste-like substance.

"You, wax detail; I want to see that floor shine!" shouted a Triceraton guard as he handed a brush to a prisoner who had the same white paste-like substance that was now clearly floor wax.

"Uh, desserts are over there," said the prisoner as another prisoner pulled a lever and a similar looking paste came out, "_That_'_s_ the floor wax dispenser."

"Floor wax?!" Mikey asked as he started to barf his brains out.

"Not off to a good start are we?" Don asked.

"It'll get worse when they realize that your friend just hurled in the salad bar," replied the prisoner.

**-In a Laboratory of sorts-**

Professor Honeycutt stood at a lab table, clearly in distress as he knocked over some lab equipment and let out an anguished groan.

"Oh, what am I to do? If I build my Tele-Portal, I can help my friends return to their home planet; on the other hand, I can't put the most dangerous weapon in the galaxy in the hands of those horrible Triceratons. Yet I can't let them execute my only friends. Oh, I should have never devised the Tele-Portal device in then first place," he said.

**-The Prison-**

The five heroes entered their cell and as soon as the cell doors closed, their glowing wrist bands disappeared.

"We need to step up our escape plan," said Leo as he took out two spoons, "What did you guys swipe?"

Raph reached into his mouth and pulled out a small cup. "I got a cup," he said.

"I got some floor wax," said Don.

Naruto reached into his left blue sneaker and said, "I still have my ninja wire."

Mikey, in a small panic, looked all around and picked up a small black rock from the floor. "Umm, I got a rock," he said. The others just gave him annoyed looks. "Oh right, like we're gonna use floor wax to bust outta here," he retorted.

"Maybe," said Don as he put some on the floor and started to mess with it, "If my theory is correct about it's chemical composition, mix it with a little soot, add a drop of moisture and you've got a crude but effective smoke bomb." The floor wax then started to let out a cloud of smoke. "Yes! I love it when I'm right," Don exclaimed.

"I've been timing the cell block gate. Once it's opened, there's a five second delay before the lock resets," said Naruto. Leo then started to draw some figure in the dirt floor with one of the spoons.

"Once we get past that, we can access the drainage system. That'll get us into the exercise yard. From there, we'll stick to the shadows and scale the wall," he said.

"We still need to steal a guard's key card," said Don.

"That's gonna need a distraction," said Raph.

"Finally, something I'm good at," said Mikey.

"Then it's settled, we go tonight," said Leo.

**-The Prison Cafeteria-**

The five sat at a table. Don then looked around as he took out a small ball of cloth, added a drop of moisture and stuck it underneath the table while Naruto wrapped some, invisible, ninja wire around it to make sure it stayed in place.

"All right, I've wrapped the smoke bomb in a damp cloth that acts as a fuse delaying the chemical reaction by about six hours," he said.

"Show time bros," said Mikey.

"Hold up," said Leo, "We got trouble." He then pointed towards Rynokk who was in the process of bullying everyone out of their dessert.

"Come on, give it up you damn weaklings!" he exclaimed. He then loomed over the hero's table.

"Hand over yours freak!" he said.

"Who are you callin' freak you ugly son of a bitch?" Raph growled as he stood his ground against Rynokk.

"No one insults Rynokk!" Rynokk retorted as he pushed Raph down. Raph then made a move.

"Raph wait don't!" Naruto commanded, but it was too late; Raph did a flying kick and knocked Rynokk down. The Triceraton guards then heard the commotion. As two of them made a move to stop the conflict, the head guard stopped them and said, "Wait, this should be good."

The entire cafeteria populous then encircled the two fighting prisoners. Rynokk then tried to punch, grab or knock Raph down as hard as he could but Raph dodged them all with ease. But it was clear whose side the crowd was on. "Rynokk! Rynokk! Rynokk! Rynokk!..." they shouted. Rynokk then grasped Raph by the head and threw him against a table. Raph thought fast and threw some food in Rynokk's face before knocking against a wall. The crowd gasped, paused their cheering, then shouted, "Green guy! Green guy! Green Guy! Green Guy!..."

"These five pieces of fresh meat have spunk," said the lead guard, "They'll make prime candidates for the games!" Raph then inadvertently proved the lead guard's point by knocking Rynokk out for the count. The crowd cheered wildly and Raph had a smug little smirk plastered on his face.

"I've seen enough," the lead guard said pleasantly as he took out the small hand held device used to control the prisoners and shocked Raph.

"Take him to Solitary Confinement," the lead guard commanded. Two guards then led Raph away.

**-The Hero's Prison Cell-**

"All right, Plan B," said Leo as he drew some figures in the dirt floor, "We can still make it to the drainage system through Solitary, we just need to spring Raph first.

"But how do we get close enough to a guard to swipe a key card?" Don asked.

"Hey guys, if a prisoner is really sick, they'll have to take them to the infirmary right?" Naruto asked.

"How do you make _that_ convincing?" Mikey asked. Leo and Don looked towards Naruto, who smiled as he pulled out a lump of floor wax and wordlessly answered Mikey's question.

"Oh hell no, no way!" Mikey protested. Leo and Don then got on both sides and held Mikey down while Naruto shoved the wax into his brother's mouth. Don then got up and started to bang on the door to get the guard's attention.

"Help, help! Guard, guards we need help!" he shouted. Two guards then came to see what the commotion was all about.

"Come, my brother is really sick!" Naruto shouted. One of the guards then took out the aforementioned key card and swiped it to open the cell door.

"Fools, that trick won't work in here!" said the first guard as he picked Mikey up. Then Mikey proceeded to empty the contents of his stomach all over the guard. The guard dropped him and calmly said, "Disgusting."

Meanwhile in the prison cafeteria, the smoke bomb went off. An alarm sounded and a voice was soon heard over the PA system.

"_All Guards_, _code red in the cafeteria_!"

"We'll be back to deal with you in a bit," said the second guard as he and his partner exited.

"Well Naruto, did you manage to swipe a key card?" Leo asked.

"You know it," Naruto replied as he held up a key card. Mikey coughed a bit.

"Raph better appreciate this," he groaned. Naruto then pressed a button and their wrists were freed from bondage. Then he pressed another button and the glowing ID number disappeared from their shoulders. Naruto then pressed a third button and opened the cell doors. As they all peered out, they saw the guards open the cell block gate.

"Five seconds until the lock resets," Leo murmured. They all then made a mad dash towards the closing gate and made it out just in time.

**-Solitary Confinement-**

The gang of four snuck around quietly and saw many cell doors.

"Now if I read my Triceratonese correctly, this should be where they're holding Raph," said Don as he took the key card from Naruto and swiped open the door, only for it to lead to a janitor's closet.

"Maybe we should see what's behind door number two?" Mikey asked. Don just grabbed a broom out of the closet and swung it around as if he was wielding his Bo Staff.

"At least it's not a total loss," he replied.

"Hey," said Mikey as he held up two daisy chained toilet scrubbers, "What d'you think?"

"I don't want to know where those brushes have been," Don replied. Leo then swung around two toilet plungers.

"Not exactly Katanas," he said as he sheathed them away behind his back. Then there was a thumping noise. Naruto swiped the key card and the cell door opened up to reveal Raph.

"What took you guys, so long?" he asked.

"Something came up," Naruto replied as he glanced over towards Mikey.

"Actually, a lot of something came up," Mikey groaned.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," said Leo.

"You guys at least bring me any weapons?" Raph asked. Leo took out some spoons and Raph gave an annoyed look as he accepted them.

"Come on, we can access the drainage system this way," said Leo as they all walked away from Solitary Confinement.

**-In a Laboratory of sorts-**

Professor Honeycutt paced back and forth. Just then the door opened and Prime Leader Zanramon entered.

"Professor Honeycutt, your time is up," he said, "Now watch as the first of your friends is executed before your very eyes." The professor gasped as Zanramon activated a viewing screen showing the cell the five heroes were sharing. Zanramon gasped as the image revealed that the heroes weren't in their cell.

"They're gone! GUARDS!" he shouted as he activated an alarm.

**-The Exercise Yard near the prison walls-**

A panel in the ground was pushed up and out came Leo, Naruto, Don, Mikey and Raph.

"Congratulations guys, we just made early release," said Don. Just then a search light shone on them. Then more trouble came as a sizeable army of guards came out.

"Subdue the prisoners!" commanded the lead guard. A guard took out a small hand held device and pressed a button expecting the five to be in pain. But no electricity was surged.

"I said subdue the prisoners!" shouted the lead guard as he looked over to the guard holding the remote. The guard pressed the button again but still nothing happened. The four turtles got out their replacement weapons while Naruto got into a fighting stance. The guards thought they were joking and started to laugh. Leo then leapt in and kicked away three guards while Naruto took down a fourth. The rest of the prison guards came charging at the five.

Raph leapt in the air and yelled, "SPOOOOOOOONS!" (making a subtle reference to The Tick) and took down three guards. Naruto, meanwhile, was knocking out guards left and right, when suddenly he was grabbed from behind.

"Not so tough now are you, you little insect," said the guard.

"Hey, you want to know how I exterminate insects?" Naruto asked as he struggled against the grip.

"What?" asked the guard.

"Like this," Naruto replied as he backwards head-butted the guard right on the nose.

Meanwhile, Leo climbed a section of the prison wall, leapt off, swung his entire body and hit five guards. Then he swung around his plungers and kissed them.

"UGH!" he said as he realized what he did.

Meanwhile, Mikey and Don teamed up against two guards. Mikey twirled his toilet brushes and grabbed a guard's baton and threw them both towards Don who knocked them away with his broom.

"What d'ya know, these things can clean up all kinds of toilets," Mikey remarked.

"Not bad for a bunch of cleaning supplies!" Don exclaimed. But he spook too soon. More Triceraton prison guards came out and they all wielded laser guns. As the group of five fell back, a leader shouted, "Set your blasters on stun, the prime leader wants them alive!"

"If we're going to go down, we're going to take a piece of them with us!" said Leo. They all then charged at the guards, but it was hopelessly foolish for they each took a direct hit and were instantly stunned. As they laid there groaning, the leader approached them.

"Word came from the top," he said, "You are all to be shipped off to the games!" A transport then arrived momentarily.

"So," Naruto groaned as he and his brothers were all picked up and carried over to the transport, "What are the games exactly?"

"For you freaks, certain death," replied a guard most evilly.

**-The Arena-**

The five heroes, back in cuffs, walked off the transport and towards the entrance to the arena floor. The doors opened and what awaited them on the other side were two things. One was a fairly tall statue of Prime Leader Zanramon. And the other was a monstrous, gargantuan, tentecled (and purple) monster. It gave a loud roar and the crowd, which was packed to the very last seat, cheered and jeered for the fresh blood that was to be spilt.

The five then were pushed in and the doors were shut.

"You know," said Mikey, "I'm _really_ starting to miss the Shredder now."

"Good morning fellow Saurians and guest species welcome to the Tri-Sports Arena!" said the first commentator.

"We got some line-up for this full day of games! Should be quite a spectacle for our attendants today Raz!" said the second commentator.

"Yes indeed Zed. Now let's see this morning's first event!" replied the first commentator, now known as Raz, to the second, now known as Zed, "Five Alien creatures VS the Spasmosaur!"

"Looks like it's gonna be one hell of a match!" said Zed.

"So, this is the games huh," said Leonardo.

"I was hopin' for somethin' more Parcheesi-like," said Michelangelo. The Spamosaur roared and swung a tentacle which all five narrowly dodged.

"So they're expecting us to _fight_ this thing?" Donatello asked.

"No they're expecting that thing to _kill_ us," Raphael replied.

"Well then let's kill him first!" Naruto as he charged at the Spasmosaur. The monster just swung another tentacle and knocked Naruto away.

"OHHHH, that's just gotta hurt Raz. Looks like the aliens better come up with something that'll actually work or this bout is gonna be a short one!" said Zed as Naruto got up and bumped fists with Mikey. Then he looked at the other three and they nodded in acknowledgement. They then all leapt in with flying kicks, but the Spamosaur swung its tentacles and knocked Mikey and Naruto away while it grabbed Don, Leo, and Raph.

"DAAAAAAMMMMNNNN, I'd say this fight is just about over!" said Zed.

"Raz, don't forget to bring up the event program at any of the sales kiosks; at only Fifteen Pleques, it's a steal!" said Raz.

**-The Laboratory-**

Zanramon looked at the holographic monitor with glee, while Professor Honeycutt could only look in horror.

"Such a pity," said Zanramon, "It looks like your friends are going to die. Of course, if you were to agree to build the Tele-Portal device for me, I could stop the match and set your friends free."

"I already told you I won't do it. I can't!" the professor protested.

"*Achem* Well then let's watch as your five friends are ripped limb from limb in the arena," said Zanramon as he brought the professor closer to the monitor, "But know that you could have saved them."

**-The Arena-**

"The fight is just about over fans!" said Raz.

"Mikey, let's attack the head! NOW!" said Naruto as he and Mikey got up fast, ran up the Spasmosaur's back and hit it above the jaw. The monster let out a great bellow and let go the three heroes.

"Wait a minute Raz, wait a damn minute. Those aliens are fighting back!" said Zed.

"D'you think we hurt it?" Mikey asked.

"Not even close," said Naruto. The Spasmosaur then started to swing its tentacles around, but now the five were able to hold their own.

"The elasticity of its flesh is too resilient," said Don.

"And it's really rubbery too," said Mikey, not knowing he was reiterating what Don had said.

"Guys, we got to run," Leo commanded.

"No way, I never run!" Raph retorted.

"Just follow my lead," said Leo. They then ran away from the monster.

"Don't forget get folks, this event is co-sponsored by Ram-Zams Yum Stuff, makers of the best meat food on a stick treat in this galaxy or in any other!" said Raz. The Spasmosaur then started to chase after the group of five.

"Hey Zed, I didn't know the Spasmosaur could move that fast. The radar marks it in at ninety-seven croutocks-per-hallock.

"Here comes ugly!" said Mikey.

"Now everybody, when I say jump, JUMP!" said Leo as they all ran up and jumped off a corner of the arena and made the Spasmosaur hit the wall hard.

"OHHHHHHHH! I don't care what galaxy you're from, that's gotta hurt!" said Zed. The after shock made the statue wobble a bit before it fell on the monster.

"Now that _has_ to hurt. What an upset, unbelievable!" said Raz. The crowed cheered and went nuts.

**-The Laboratory-**

"Boo-yah, as my friends would say," said Professor Honecutt as he did a little victory dance before stopping, "My friends seem to have broken your statue Prime Leader, so sorry."

Zanramon just growled in anger as he hit a computer console. Then he pressed a button. "I want those off worlders dead. DEAD AT MY FEET, DO YOU HEAR ME!" he yelled; but as he calmed down, he took a look at the screen and gave a sly smile, "No wait. I have an even better idea, something very cruel."

**-The Arena-**

"Aliens, aliens, aliens, aliens, aliens, aliens…" went the crowd. Mikey waved to the crowd and (in the immortal words of Mike Tyson) said, "Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee! Do the turtle! Do the turtle! The turtle be me!" Just then three Triceratons on jetpacks flew in.

"Umm, if it's about wreaking that big statue, it was all his idea," Mikey said as he pointed to Leo. The Triceratons just fired their jetpack lasers.

"What a morning this is turning out to be. The five aliens have managed to defeat the Spasmosaur, but now they're going to be blasted into extinction." said Raz.

"Not quite Raz; by order of Prime Leader Zanramon, these turtles and their blond whiskered humanoid friend, as they are known by, will be back tonight for a last warrior standing free-for-all," said Zed.

"A Spasmosaur is one thing, but going up against trained gladiators is another," said Raz. The Triceratons on jet packs fired their lasers at the group, making them back slowly away into a trap door that opened up. The five then fell in and landed in a pile of hay.

"An elevator would've been nice," Naruto remarked as he brushed off some of the hay from his hair.

"Can't say much about the décor," Leo remarked as he looked around and saw several aliens in stocks and chains.

"Or our new roommates," said Mikey.

"It's just another kind of prison," said Raph.

"Exactly, which is why we need to figure out another way out of here," said Leo. Some aliens approached.

"There is only one way out off worlder, and you will all find it soon enough, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha," said an alien.

"You newbies will not live to see tomorrow's dawn," said a voice. The five turned to the source and found a Triceraton. "You are slaves now, like the rest of us," he said, "The games will be the deaths of us all."

"Who's Mr. Sunshine?" Raph asked.

"That is Traximus the Mighty, undefeated champion of the games. You would do well to address him with respect," said another alien. Just then, a crack of electricity could be heard.

"Listen up you meat," said a Triceraton, "Tonight you slaves shall have the honor of fighting for the amusement of our beloved prime leader. I want you all to die well and with much applause."

"Yeah, whatever," mumbled some of the, now known as, slaves. The Triceraton cracked his whip.

"Do you hear me meat?!" he asked.

"Yes Master Gruell," said the general population of slaves in a bored tone of voice.

"Gruell, nice name," Mikey muttered.

"Hmm, I seem to be missing something," said the Triceraton, now known as Gruell, "Ah yes, practice dummies. You five will be my new practice dummies."

"You callin' me a dummy?!" Raph asked angrily.

"Wouldn't be the first time Raph," Mikey replied while his brothers chuckled amongst themselves.

"SCILENCE!" Gruell commanded as he cracked his whip, "You won't be laughing for long!"

**-The Practice Chamber-**

"Shock Staff Practice! Remember practice dummies, no hands!" Gruell commanded as he cracked his whip, "Commence!" All of the gladiator slaves, except for Traximus who was watching from the side lines, activated their electric staffs and charged at the group. Leo, Don, Raph and Mikey looked at Naruto, who nodded. Then he blew a silent, but steady stream of air that was evidently powered by his wind style chakra. The invisible air collectively picked up the gladiator slaves, took them high in the air and dropped them in a pile.

"Are you through, I though these were gladiators not Boy Scouts or Grandmas," Naruto remarked. His brothers gave him pats on the back and smiled with him.

"STOP!" Gruell shouted, "New Weapons practice: Extra rations to anyone who can take these pieces of shit down! You too Traximus!" The five then started to become surrounded by the gladiator slaves.

"Things look pretty ugly," said Leo.

"That's just Mikey," said Raph.

"I'm afraid you must be mistaken bro," retorted Mikey, "Cuz I was voted most likely to brighten any room with my smile."

"Well, good luck brightening this one," said Don as the gladiators picked up melee weapons like Tridents, Axes, Spears, Stone Hammers or Maces. One gladiator went after Mikey and swung the mace he had picked up. Mikey nimbly dodged every spike infested swing thrown at him, and then he kicked the gladiator into a rack of weapons. Meanwhile Raph squared off against a gladiator with a spear, but he just held the spear down and kicked him away. Leo faced off against Traximus, who sung an axe he had picked up. But he was easily put out of commission by Leo. Leo then leapt over to Don, whose opponent had two swords, knocked over his opponent, grabbed his swords and easily defeated the next three gladiators that were charging in.

"Hey, anyone got a weapon for me?" Don asked.

"Special delivery for one Donatello," said Naruto as he knocked his opponent's trident away and threw it near Don. They all then huddled together and fought as one, helping each other out.

"STOP, gladiators do NOT help each other!" Gruell shouted, "In the games, the weak get no mercy!" As he cracked his whip, Naruto caught it (with the electricity not affecting him because he's such a bad-ass) and said, "You're wrong shit head, we always look after each other." Then he yanked the whip away and cracked it at Gruell who landed in a pile of shit.

"Now let's finish up here," said Leo as they all faced off against the last on the gladiators. Leo then squared off against Traximus and easily disarmed and threw him to the ground. Traximus looked up and said, "Please kill me, it is your right as the victor. And you would be doing _this_ slave a favor." Leo just threw the swords aside and lent out a hand for Traximus to pick himself up with. Just then Gruell came out of the shit pile. He then gave the group of five a dirty look.

**-The Mess Hall-**

Gladiator slaves lined up to get their food, which was being served by Gruell.

"Take your last meal," he said as he ladled the food onto their trays, "I hope you all choke on it!"

"Hey look," said Don, "Gruell's serving gruel."

"Seriously though, what is that smell?" Leo asked.

"I hope it's the gruel and not the food," Raph replied. But just as it was the five's turn to get food, Gruell gave a sadistic and sarcastic smile.

"Aww, there's no more food. It's all gone. Please forgive me. Now move along," he said. The five then sat a table and stared down at their empty trays.

"Man," Mikey complained, "I'm so hungry, even that disgustingly yellowy slop looks good." They were soon joined by Traximus and three other gladiator slaves. Traximus gave one look at the five and ladled some of his food into their trays.

"Eat," he simply said, "You will all need your strength."

"You don't have to tell me twice," said Naruto and Mikey at the same time as they happily ate their food. The other gladiator slaves ladled some of their food into the five's trays as well.

"Thank you," said Leo.

"We have been living as slaves for so long, I had almost forgotten what it was like to fight with honor," Traximus replied.

"I don't mean any disrespect Traximus, but what's a Triceraton like you doing locked up in here with the rest of us gladiator slime?" Leo asked.

"Because I believe in the Triceraton Republic, the _real_ Republic," Traximus answered, "You see, once we Triceratons valued truth and honor above all else. But now we have a dictatorship that craves victory at any price. Corruption and greed had robbed us of our noble warrior heritage. I spoke out loudly and too often against our Prime Leader and soon found myself here locked away as a slave. But you, you have reminded me of honor in battle and I hope to find a way to repay you all."

**-Deep In Outer Space-**

A fleet of Federation ships led by General Blanque flew past many planets and moons.

**-The Main Ship: The Bridge-**

"_General Blanque_, _our scouts searched a hundred and forty-two sectors to find a trace that would lead us to the Triceraton home world_. _But finally we have them sighted_," said a squad leader.

"Good," said General Blanque, "We leave at once. If the Triceratons get the Fugitoid to build the Tele-Portal device, those horned monsters will use it to kill us all. We _must_ get that Fugitoid back, or die trying." A hyperspace portal then opened up and the entire fleet went in.

**-The Tri-Sports Arena-**

"Would everyone please rise for our glorious Prime Leader Zanramon, leader of the Triceraton Republic!" said Zed. Zanramon then stood up from his chair and like a Roman Caesar, he waved to the crowd. As he turned around to sit down, he addressed Commander Mozar.

"Commander, bring the Fugitoid here. I think we would be better able to persuade him to build us his Tele-Portal device if he witnessed the death of his friends first hand," he said.

"As you wish, Prime Leader," Commander Mozar answered.

**-The Gladiator Pits-**

"All right meat, prepare yourselves!" Gruell shouted. The gladiator slaves and Traximus then put on various pieces of armor and grabbed their weapons of choice.

"Yo, how 'bout some weapons here?" Raph asked.

"Weapons? Why prolong the inevitable? Soon you will all be put out of _my_ misery," Gruell replied as he gathered everyone on a platform. Then he said, "Farewell we shall **not** meet again!" The platform then started to climb towards the arena floor.

"Don't worry, I still have friends in the Triceraton armed forces," Traximus whispered to the group of five as he unrolled a piece of cloth and revealed Mikey's Nun-chucks, Don's Bo Staff, Raph's Sais, Leo's Katanas and Naruto's small bag of Kunais, Shuriken and other various ninja tools, "I managed to get these for you."

"Our weapons," said Naruto.

"My babies," said Mikey in the same tone of voice a mother or father would use, "Daddy missed you. Did you miss daddy?"

"We owe you one," said Leo who sheathed his Katans away.

"We gladiators look after each other," Traximus replied.

**-The Arena-**

The group who would be fighting each other were welcomed with adoration as fans both cheered and jeered. The stadium, if at all possible, appeared to be even more jam packed.

"We who are about to fight salute you!" shouted the gladiator slaves (except of course the five heroes).

"My fellow Saurians, I am proud to lead the Triceraton Republic. And I am also proud to give you this game of games!" Zanramon said as his voice echoed everywhere. Then he turned and saw the professor being brought in.

"Ah, Professor Honeycutt; just in time to enjoy the blood bath," he said.

"This is barbaric!" the professor protested. Zanramon ignored him and addressed the crowd.

"Tonight the special event shall be: all gladiators against the five off worlders! A fight to the death!" he said. The crowd went wild and cheered as loudly as they could.

"No!" Professor Honeycutt protested.

"Yes," Zanramon retorted, "Unless you construct the Tele-Portal device for me?" He received no answer. "No?" he asked. Still there was no reply. Then he turned to the crowd and said, "Then let the games begin!"

Traximus charged in first, raising his sword at the ready. The five were instantly on alert for the next move. To their shock, Traximus put his blade into the dirt and stopped his attack. He then turned to address Zanramon.

"We will _**not**_ fight! We will no longer die to amuse the Prime Leader! His time is at an end!"

"What?!" Zanramon asked in surprise/anger. Then he commanded, "Guards, SEIZE THEM!" Several Triceratons on jet packs flew in and pushed the gladiator slaves towards a hidden room.

"NO!" Traximus shouted, but it was too late; the door to the room shut in front of him. The five collectively gasped.

"This is your last chance, build me the Tele-Portal device or your friends will perish!" Zanramon shouted to the professor.

"Never!" Professor Honeycutt retorted.

"Then you have sealed their fate!" Zanramon retorted. The he addressed the crowd.

"Saurains I give you: Monza Ram and his All-Star Warriors!"

"What a treat!" said Raz.

"The All-Star team led by reigning champion Monza Ram! Those five off worlders don't stand a hell of a chance," said Zed. Zanramon then rang a gong and the two teams went head to head. But it was soon apparent that the five was now stronger than they appeared to be. Zanramon gasped in horror as each member of the all star team were taken down one by one. As Leo knocked down Monza Ram, the crowd went wild.

But Zanramon growled and gave a thumb down, giving the order to execute the five heroes. The crowd collectively went, "BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Then they started to chant, "Live! Live! Live! Live! Live! Live! Live! Live!..."

"I don't think he's going to let us live," said Don.

"Then let's not leave it up to him. Mikey, how about a little sling shot action?" said Naruto.

"Gotcha," Mikey replied. He then gave one end of a Nun-chuck to Don and Naruto leapt up into the air and commandeered a camera air vehicle. He then flew it down to pick up his brothers and took off.

"GUARDS!" shouted Zanramon. The Triceratons on jet packs quickly responded and fired their lasers. Naruto just flew the air vehicle towards the prime minister and he and the others leapt down to confront him, crashing the vehicle in the process. As Leo took out his Katanas, the guards on the ground quickly assembled and readied their laser pistols and the Triceratons on jet packs started to surround the group. Naruto thought fast, took out a kunai knife, held it against Zanramon's throat (he leapt onto his back) and shouted, "Drop them, or else your leader will drop dead." Leo then held one of his Katanas against Zanramon's throat and took Naruto's place, who nodded in acknowledgement.

"You'll never leave here alive," said Zanramon, "You will all be shot down like dogs!"

"Zip it wind bag, you're our ticket out of here," said Raph.

"Guys, I really hope their all fond of their Zanramon guy," said Mikey, "Really, really fond."

"What an amazing, yet terrifying, turn of events Zed!" said Raz.

"Terrifying, more like some thing we should shit our pants for Raz. It seems that the five off worlders have just taken our Prime Leader Zanramon hostage!" said Zed.

"Drop your weapons, or else your prime leader will become our new throw rug," Raphael warned.

"Do…do as they say," said Zanramon. The ground guards dropped their guns and backed away. Michelangelo picked up one of the guns and started to twirl it around. Leonardo picked up two more and handed one to Raph, Naruto picked one up and holstered it and Donatello picked one up and started to inspect it before just holding it in front of him.

"So what do we do now fearless leader?" Raph asked.

"I don't know; I'm trying to think over this racket," Leo replied. Naruto then shot the screen that showed the commentators Zed and Raz.

"That help?" he asked.

"Actually yes. Okay let's try this: Professor Honeycutt, take us to your lab. Prime Leader, you're coming with us. Everyone else, stay put and don't move a muscle!" The five heroes plus the professor and their hostage slowly started to back away into the exit. The ground guards then picked up the remaining guns and started to chase after the group while firing their lasers.

"Call off your goons," Raph said, "Now!"

"Hold your fire!" Zanramon shouted. The guards did as they were commanded.

"Which way to the lab?" Naruto asked.

"Well, there are actually several routes. The Triceraton home world with its interconnective network of asteroid cities is a maze really," the professor answered.

"Show us the fastest way Spike, **now**!" Raph threatened.

"As you wish," Zanramon replied. They then walked over to a wall where a hidden door opened up (for some reason) and led to a slide (for some reason) that took them to the laboratory in no time. The group of five wasted no time as Leo gave out some instructions.

"Mikey, give me a hand welding the doors and hatches shut. Don help Professor Honeycutt gather up everything he needs to construct his Tele-Portal. Raph and Naruto, you have guard duty," he said.

"Got it," was the general reply.

"Excuse me Leonardo, you don't actually intend for me to _build_ the Tele-Portal do you?" Professor Honeycutt asked.

"It maybe the only way for us to return home," Leo replied as he got to work of welding the doors shut.

"But if I am captured the knowledge will surely fall into the wrong hands," the professor continued.

"You can use it to transport yourself and find somewhere the Feddration and the Triceratons can't follow, like Earth for instance." Leo answered.

"If you don't build the Tele-Portal, we'll never get home to rescue Master Splinter," said Naruto.

"Yes, by all means help your friends. Build the Tele-Portal," Zanramon said slyly.

"You keep outta this," said Raph.

"The danger will always exist, whether or not you build the Tele-Portal," said Leo.

"What's to stop them from ripping apart your robot body and downloading all the data from your brain," said Don.

"Damn it, why didn't I think of that," Zanramon muttered.

"Good one Don," said Mikey.

"Sorry," Don apologized.

"I see," said the professor as he quickly grabbed Leo's gun and pointed it to his robot head, "The only sensible solution is to blast my self into tiny pieces of scrap metal right now."

"Wait, Professor I was just saying-I didn't mean…" Don started to panic, but Leo walked up to him calmly.

"Please, you are our only hope," he said. The professor sighed. "All right, but you must promise me one thing," he said as he handed Leo his gun back, "If all goes wrong, if it looks like we are about to be captured then you must destroy me so that my knowledge will never be used for evil and destruction."

"It won't come to that," said Naruto. The professor then turned and faced him. "But if it does come to that, do you swear on your honor to destroy me?" he asked. Naruto looked at the others, who all nodded and they all said, "We swear it." Leo then turned to Zanramon.

"Where is the fastest ship out of here?" he demanded to know.

"Hmm, now let me think," Zanramon replied as he stealthily pushed a button that opened a one way communication with the guards, "You four turtles, the blond whiskered human and Professor Honeycutt are going to have to make your escape on my personal cruiser. It's in my private space dock hanger."

**-In another room-**

Commander Mozar listened with the utmost concentration.

"You heard the Prime Leader, get the strike team in position NOW!" he commanded, "We'll be waiting for them."

**-The Hanger Bay-**

A door opened and a hover craft cruised along. Professor Honeycutt piloted the vehicle while the five heroes kept a close eye on Zanramon.

"My ship is in the next bay," he said pointing right. As they turned, a group of Triceraton guards stood at the ready. But one stood up so fast that he knocked over a barrel and alerted the heroes to their presence.

"Guy get down, it's a trap!" Leo commanded as he got out his Katanas. The guards started to fire their laser guns. Leo then deflected a few before leaping off and fought them on the ground.

"Mikey, shoot at the ceiling," said Don. They then both fired their weapons and several pieces of debris fall.

"Look out!" said a guard. But several were already crushed. The remaining guards continued to fire as Leo leapt back onto the hover craft. They then arrived at Zanramons personal cruiser.

"Order you troops to stand down, now!" said Raph.

"Stand down, I order you to stand down!" Zanramon shouted over the commotion. Unfortunately a laser blast managed to hit the hover craft. Zanramon lost his balance and fell to the ground.

"You fools! You hit the Prime Leader!" the lead guard shouted.

"What about our hostage?!" Raph asked.

"There's no time, leave him and get into the ship!" said Naruto. As the hover craft lowered to the ship's entrance, the guards came to Zanramon's aid.

"Prime Leader are you all right?! Please for give us!" said the lead guard.

"You morons, STOP THEM! Don't let them take my cruiser!" Zanramon shouted.

**-Inside the Cruiser-**

A door opened up to the bridge. As they all ran in and made the preparations to take off, Mikey gleefully got into the command chair and started to imitate William Shatner again.

"Mr. Sulu, ahead. Warp Factor!"

"Knock it off Mikey!" Raph remarked in an angry annoyed voice as he smacked his head. The professor then changed his left hand into a tool of sorts.

"Isn't it fortuitous that my robot body comes equipped with a piloting program?" he asked as he accessed the controls. They then activated the ships engines and took off at a rather fast speed. Those whose faces weren't made of metal felt the effects. Their faces were pulled back as if they were being sucked in by a vacuum.

"WHOOOOAAAAAAHHHHHH!" the five shouted.

"Yes, perhaps a few upgrades would be in order," said the professor. The cruiser screeched in space as it sped away from the hanger. Just then, a monitor showed three Triceratons in space suits and on jet packs were firing their lasers trying to take down the space craft.

"Looks like someone doesn't want us to leave," Raph remarked.

"Ah yes, let's see here. Evasive maneuvers 7-3-3-8, activating files now. Hang on my friends!" said the professor. He then maneuvered the ship around tight spaces as one by one the pursuers were blown up in space. The professor then started to go around a small moon and escape into space.

"Well gentlemen, it should be very smooth sailing from this point," he said. But just as the ship went around the horizon, what awaited them on the other side was not empty space but an entire armada of Triceraton ships waiting to ambush them.

"Unless of course we happen to run into the entire Triceraton space fleet," the professor said nervously.

"_Attention Professor Honeycutt_, _this is Commander Mozar_. _Return at once to the Triceraton home world_, _or face the wrath of the Republic_'_s fiercest warriors_," Commander Mozar said over the Triceraton Radio channel as hundreds of ships greeted Zanramon's personal cruiser.

"Can't say I'm happy with our choices," said Naruto as he thrust the lever forward and put the engines at full power. As his brothers looked at him nervously, he calmly smiled and said, "Master Splinter once told me, 'A ninja must see through deception.' "

"Hmm," said Professor Honeycutt, "I must meet this Master Splinter someday." Lasers then started to explode around them.

"Well, we ain't out of the woods yet," said Raph as he and Mikey took command over the cruiser's laser cannons. Don pressed a couple of buttons and said, "Better get the shields up and running." Raph and Mikey then started to fire and one by one, the enemy ships exploded.

"Yeah, now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Raph said excitedly.

"Don't get cocky kid," said Mikey, referencing Han Solo.

"Feeling confident about your piloting skills?" Naruto asked.

"Of course," said the professor.

"Good, then let's lose these guys in this asteroid field," said Naruto. The cruiser swayed and swerved as it nimbly and narrowly dodged the incoming asteroids. The smaller ships however were not so lucky. As they cleared the asteroid field, they saw open space with no Triceratons in sight.

"Well gentlemen, I'd say the difficult part is over," said the professor. Suddenly a hyper-space portal opened up in front of them and out came the fleet of Federation ships led by General Blanque.

"Oh my," said the professor.

"And the really difficult part is just beginning," said Leo. The monitor then showed General Blanque.

"_Hello Professor Honeycutt_, _I believe you have something that belongs to me_. _Or should I say_: _you are something that belongs to me_. _Did you really think the Federation would give up its most valuable scientific mind without a fight_?" he asked.

"They want a fight, let's show them where they can find one," said Leo. The professor then turned the cruiser around and the Federation was in full pursuit.

**-The Main Ship-**

"I want that Fugitoid _**alive**_ do you hear me, _**ALIVE**_!" General Blanque commanded.

"Yes General," his purple haired assistant replied. All the ships both big and small were in full pursuit of Zanramon's personal cruiser as it flew into the asteroid field again. Lasers exploded all around the group of five and the professor as the Triceraton fleet came into view. The Triceratons then fired their lasers.

**-With the Heroes- **

"I think it's time for our friends to get re-aquainted," said Leo. The professor then put the ship at a higher position and the two opposing factions suddenly collided with each other.

**-The Federation Main Ship-**

"Mozar, what are _your_ troops doing in this neutral sector?!" General Blaque demanded to know.

**-The Triceraton Main Ship-**

"I could ask you the same question General," Mozar replied.

**-In Space- **

The battle raged on and the five heroes quietly slipped away.

**-With the Heroes-**

"We can't avoid them forever," said Don.

"We don't need forever, just enough time for you and Professor Honeycutt to build that Tele-Portal," Leo replied.

"Hmm, that planetoid should provide an ideal spot for us to build the Tele-Portal device," Professor Honeycutt said as he pointed to a small moon like planet.

**-The Triceratons and the Federation-**

The battle still ranged on with ship after ship blowing up each other. Lasers flew and explosions shook everything in its path.

**-The Federation Main Ship-**

"You wouldn't be hunting down a certain Fugitoid who recently escaped from your home world would you?" General Blanque asked.

**-The Triceraton Main Ship-**

"How did you know that he escaped?" Mozar retorted.

**-The Federation Main Ship-**

"You don't think we don't get Triceraton Gladiator on D'Hoonib? It's our number one rated show," General Blanque retorted. Then he had a revelation and asked, "Wait! How did you know the Fugitoid was Honeycutt?"

**-The Triceraton Main Ship-**

"Why don't you ask your trusted aide?" Mozar slyly asked.

**-The Federation Main Ship-**

"Lonae? Lonae! SEIZE HER!" General Blanque shouted. The purple haired assistant, now known as Lonae, ran as fast as she could away from the bridge. But she was suddenly surrounded by Federation troops.

**-With the Heroes-**

"You fellows will need atmosphere suits to work outside the ship. Fortunately the Prime Leader's cruiser is stocked with special form fitting suits that can configure to a multitude of alien anatomies," said Professor Honeycutt as Don, Leo, Naruto, Raph put on the space suits. Don, Leo, Naruto and Raph pressed a green button on their right arm and instantly the suits fitted just right.

"Unfortunately, there's only four of them," said Mikey as his suit had no such button. His other four brothers chuckled at his predicament.

**-The Triceratons and the Federation-**

The battle still raged on as each of the opposing forces were diminishing by the second.

**-The Federation Main Ship-**

"Commander Mozar I order you to cease this unprovoked of Triceraton aggression at once!" shouted General Blanque.

**-The Triceraton Main Ship-**

"I don't take orders from Federation shit-heads General Blanque!" Commander Mozar replied. Just then the door to the bridge opened up and a Triceraton soldier entered.

"Commander, we have traced the warp vector pattern of the Fugitoid's cruiser to the Planet D'Rail. Troops are on their way to apprehend them now!" said the soldier.

"_Thank you Commander Mozar for your assistance in this matter_. _The Federation will handle it from here_," said General Blanque (who was on a monitor) as he dissapered from the screen.

"Not if the Triceratons get there first," Commander Mozar growled.

**-On the Planet D'Rail just a very short distance from Zanramon's Cruiser-**

A Tele-Portal capsule was almost near completion. Don, Raph and Naruto were outside helping the professor while Leo and Mikey were on the ship looking for any danger.

"Guys, I'm picking up massive energy signals on the scanner. Looks like the Federation _**and**_ Triceraton fighters are headed our way!" Mikey alerted the others.

"We need more time!" the professor protested.

"You'll have to stall them," said Naruto.

"How?!" Mikey asked.

"Just keep them talking, _anything_ to keep them from attacking," said Naruto. Mikey then started to push some buttons, trying to get communication from both sides.

"Hope this thing has three-way calling," he muttered. He then gave Leo a thumb up, prompting Leo to sit in the command chair.

"General Blanque, Commandar Mozar," he called out (I don't know how he know's Mozar's name) as both figures came on the monitor side be side, "I am Leonardo of the Planet Earth. I demand an immediate cease-fire!"

"_And why should we agree to your demand Earthling_?" Commander Mozar asked.

"Because if you don't don't stop, you'll blow up Professor Honeycutt along with us. Then nobody gets the Tele-Portal. However, we'll give up the Fugitoid; for a price," Leo replied.

"We will?" Mikey asked in a whisper.

"I'm trying to all-stay for ime-tay," Leo whispered back in Pig Latin. Then he addressed the two figures, "But first we'll need to broker a truce between the Federation and the Triceratons. We want assurances that neither side will use the Tele-Portal technology for destructive purposes.

"_Agreed_," Blanque and Mozar said at the same time. Leo and Mikey went, "Huh?"

"Wait, said Mikey, "Don't you want to argue about it some more?!"

"_No_; _the Triceraton Republic is eager to settle the matter peacefully_," Commander Mozar replied. But aboard his ship, he gave an aside to a soldier, "Once we have the Tele-Portal, we'll hit the Federation with everything we've got."

"_The Federation equally eager to avoid unnecessary conflict_," General Blanque replied. . But aboard his ship, he gave an aside to his new aide, "Once we have the Tele-Portal, we'll hit the Triceratons with everything we've got."

"_Now bring us the Fugitoid_!" they both demanded.

"Alright, but first we'll need to finalize your agreement, in writing of course. That is once we can determine a neutral meeting place mutually acceptable to both sides," Leo said as he noticed Naruto's movements and signals to keep talking and buy more time.

"_Naturally the Federation will require assurances of non-aggression from the Triceratons_," said General Blanque. But aboard his ship, he gave an aside to his new aide, "Prepare to attack."

"_We Triceratons have always honored our treaties_." said Commander Mozar.But aboard his ship, he gave an aside to a soldier, "Prepare to attack."

"_It is the Federation who must provide assurances of non-aggression_," he said.

"_Are you accusing us of treachery you freak_?" General Blanque asked.

"_You Federation shit-heads didn_'_t force a hundred and fifty planets under your rule by acting honorably_," Mozar replied.

"_Well maybe if you Triceraton ass_-_wipes didn't manage to blow up your own home world_, _you wouldn't be living under a bunch of floating rock fragments_," General Blanque retorted.

"_Hair-less ape_!"

"_Overgrown lizard_!"

"This is better than a day time talk show," Mikey mutted, to which Leo happily agreed on.

"How are we doing out there professor?" Leo asked, "Did we buy you enough time?" Just then three Federation ships swarmed into view.

"I'm gonna say no," Raph answered as the ships started to fire their lasers. The explosions forced those outside to take cover while it also rocked the entire ship side to side.

"Come on, let's move!" said Leo as he and Mikey manned the laser cannons.

**-The Triceraton Main Ship-**

"This is an outrage! It just goes to prove the Federation can't be trusted!" Commander Mozar shouted.

**-With the Heroes-**

"Three Triceraton Fighters at twelve o'clock!" Leo said to Mikey. Mikey nodded and started to fire his laser cannon.

**-The Federation Main Ship-**

"It seems the Triceratons aren't to be trusted either!" said General Blaque.

**-With the Heroes-**

"Hey, at least we got them to agree on something," said Mikey. All six fighters then landed on the ground, desperately trying to win the race as to who could get the professor.

"To victory!" shouted a Triceraton soldier.

"Get the Fugitoid," said a Fedration trooper. They all started to close in. Leo and Mikey exited the ship and ran to the others as fast as they could.

"Please tell me you're ready Don," Leo pleaded.

"We're ready," Don replied.

"But it hasn't been tested yet!" Professor Honeycutt protested. Lasers started to rain down on them.

"There's no time come on!" Naruto shouted as he opened the door to the capsule.

"Fugitoid sighted! Move in, I repeat: move in!" shouted the Federation Troop leader.

"Get inside now!" Naruto shouted. The door was shut and the Tele-Portal started to come to life. Blue lights started to glow, electricity crackled and the machine made a roaring sound. The whit light then started to engulf Naruto, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo and Professor Honeycutt. But then the lights flickered and the machine started to die down.

"I'm gonna guess it's not supposed to do that," said Mikey.

"Gee, you think," Raph sarcastically asked.

"Everyone, back to the ship!" Leo commanded, but as they went outside the capsule, they could only watch as the Triceraton main ship destroyed the cruiser. Through the burning wreckage, more lasers started to rain on them.

"Back inside!" Leo shouted. The lasers then started to crack the glass.

"The capsule won't hold much longer," said Don.

"Oh dear," said the professor. Then the glass shattered.

"I'm afraid we have no choice now; you fellows _must_ destroy me and the knowledge I posses!" said the professor as his right hand changed to reveal a remote of sorts.

"This is an E.M.P. fail-safe control. It will overload all my circuitry and wipe out my entire memory core," he explained as he handed it to Leo, "If you don't destroy me now, a weapon of ultimate destruction will fall into the hands of lunatics who will not hesitate to use it!"

Leo shut his eyes and replied in a lamented tone, "I…I can't."

"You swore on your honor!"

The enemies then started to close in slowly. Leo looked from the remote to the professor. The others looked on with sadness written in their eyes. Just then, a bright blue light enveloped the group of six.

"But how can this be?" the professor asked, "My Tele-Portal didn't work."

"Well, somebody's did!" Naruto replied.

"This feels familiar!" said Raph.

"Yeah, and I didn't like it the first time!" said Mikey. The turtle's, Naruto's, Professor Honeycutt's, the three Federation Troopers, and the three Triceraton's bodies started to dematerialize, their feet were all glued to the ground as once again they were sent into space.

**The Months of November and December are hard times to write if you are a writer in the United States. So please forgive me for these long updates. The Holidays are just a tough time to get any writing done. **

**So please, give a review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Beginnings and Endings

As always: TMNT belongs to Nickelodeon and Mirage Studios and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release.

NMNT Season 2 Chapter 3: Beginnings and Endings

**-Outside the T.C.R.I Building, Night-**

Deep from outer space, the giant blue teleportation beam hit the roof top of the T.C.R.I. building, both surprising and alarming many of New York City's citizens.

**-Inside the Tele-Portal Chamber-**

Mr. Mortu stood in front of the machine as two other Utroms worked furiously to make sure the return trip was smooth. The machine began to materialize the Turtles, Naruto, Professor Honeycutt, the three Ferderation Troops and the three Triceraton Soldiers.

"Thank god, they're back," said Mr. Mortu.

"Ugh, not this place again," said Raphael as the five heroes took off their helmets.

"We're home!" Naruto and Michelangelo exclaimed happily.

"Uh guys, I think we brought some hitch hikers," said Leonardo as the Federation Troops and the Triceraton soldiers looked around in shock. They then aimed their weapons at each other.

"Rule #1: Never pick up hitch hikers," said Raph as he got out his Sais.

"No! Remain stationary. Stay calm and we will return you to your native homeworlds safe and sound," Mr. Mortu addressed the two fighting alien factions.

"What is this madness?!" shouted a Triceraton soldier, "Where are the rest of our warriors?!" Then he noticed Professor Honeycutt and exclaimed, "The Fugitoid, seize it!"

"Oh dear!" exclaimed the professor.

"Fire!" said a Federation Trooper as he and his squad fired upon the Triceratons, who fired back in retaliation. As the Triceratons took cover, one managed to leap a bit farther than he would have liked. He fell down into a hole and fell so far until he landed face first and very hard into the sewers (for some reason). Back at the Tele-Portal chamber lasers flew everywhere.

"Take cover!" said Donetello. Suddenly, several Utroms on hover disks flew in.

"Fire stasis lasers," said the lead Utrom. One by one, all five opposing forces were frozen in place. The five heroes and the professor were secretly grateful, but as Raph growled and made a move to attack the Utroms a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"My son stop, they are not our enemy!" And out of the shadows came Master Splinter accompanied by two Guardians.

"Maser Splinter!" the five heroes exclaimed happily as they ran up to hug him.

"My sons, it is good to see you too. But please, my spine," he groaned happily. The others let go and stood with him.

"I want you to meet some friends. I believe you already know the Guardians; it was they who found me after the battle with the Shredder. They brought me here to these benevolent beings who saved my life," he said as he indicated the two Guardians who bowed. Then Splinter indicated towards Mr. Mortu and said, "This is my good friend: Mr. Mortu. Mortu, these are my sons."

"Thank you for saving our sensei," said Naruto who bowed, his brothers following suit.

"But who are they?" Leo asked, "_What_ are they?"

"They call themselves: Utroms. And their story is inextricably interwoven with our own," Splinter answered as he walked over to four clear canisters of ooze. "The ooze that mutated your four and me is a byproduct of their experiments with this Trans-mat device," he said indicating the Tele-Portal.

"So the chemical make-up of the ooze is caused by the interdimensional shift of nonessential sub-atomic particles," Don deduced.

"But where were we transported?! How did we wind up back here?! And what-what-OW!" Mikey said very rapidly before Raph smacked his head to shut him up.

"All will be explained, but first there is some business to be taken care of," said Mr. Mortu before addressing the Utroms manning the Tele-Portal, "Beam these intruders back to their original coordinates."

"Yes sir," said an Utrom as he unfroze the two Triceratons and the three Federation Troops and beamed them away before they could do anything.

**-The Sewers-**

The lone Triceraton groaned as he pushed himself up, shook his head from side to side and started to wander the endless maze of sewer tunnels and passage ways while holding his head.

**-The Tele-Portal Chamber-**

"Master Splinter, this is Professor Honeycutt," said Naruto as the professor shook his hand.

"I must apologize for my present condition; this mechanical body was the body of my helper robot S.A.L. You see, my original body was destroyed in a lightning storm. I was on the verge of inventing a Tele-Portal device when the 'good' Federation general Blanque wanted to use it as a weapon for death and destruction. He sent his troops after me; I tried hiding in the city but it was no good, they had managed to corner me there. I most certainly would have been captured, were it not for the untimely but most certainly helpful arrival of these five creatures whom I now consider my friends. We tried to secure off world transport so that I could build my Tele-Portal and send these five back home; but unfortunately I was captured by the Triceraton Republic led by their Prime Leader Zanramon. The prime leader tried to force me to build the Tele-Portal by threatening my friends to fight and kill each other as gladiators. Fortunately they managed to avoid such a fate by taking the prime leader hostage. After escaping to a nearby planet, I managed to build my Tele-Portal, but unfortunately it didn't work. Things became worse when we all saw that the Federation and the Triceraton Republic had managed to follow us. They were about to kill us all when we became transported here. So that is how I came to be here," Professor Honeycutt explained to Splinter while the Turtles and Naruto took off the space suits.

"I see my sons have gotten into their usual amount of trouble in the eight hours they've been gone," Splinter.

"Eight hours?! But we were gone three weeks," said Raph.

"Perhaps I can explain," said Mr. Mortu, "The exigencies of interdimensional travel affect not only the Three Dimensional Laws of Space, but the fluidity of Temporal Mechanics as well."

"That is so cool," said Don.

"Yeah if it made any sense at all," said Mikey.

"What the hell is going here?" Raph asked.

"My friends," said Mr. Mortu as he started to peel away at his 'human' skin (more specifically at his abdomen), "Let there be no more secrets between us." Inside a mess of sticky stringy fluid was an Utrom. The five heroes collectively shuddered.

"Follow me," said the Utrom, who we are still calling Mr. Mortu, "Let us start at the beginning." He then led the group of seven out of the Tele-Portal chamber.

**-Outside the T.C.R.I. Building, Night-**

Tanks started to gather at the entrance as the National Guard started to close off nearby roads. A military vehicle stopped infront of the entrance to the building.

"ALPHA Unit, move out! All civilian personal please vacate the area!"

Unknown to the army, a small spider robot hopped out from underneath the military vehicle and discreetly scaled the building's windows. Its abdomen opened up and revealed Baxter Stockman's head, though in place of the eye patch was a robotic eye.

"I'm baaaack," he chuckled to himself as he started to climb to the top.

**-Inside the T.C.R.I. Building-**

The group led by Mr. Mortu stepped into a chamber with many pods. But they were unlike the pods that held Master Splinter.

"I've seen this in a movie before. We're-uhh-not going to have anything burst out of our chests are we?" he asked nervously.

"Mikey the only time you should be worried is when Sigourney Weaver makes an appearance," remarked Naruto.

"This is the oracle pod chamber," said Mr. Mortu, "Where our race achieves its highest rate of communion; where many minds enter into oneness by sharing life experience. Inside these pods, you will be able share the story of our life."

"You know, I can't think of one science fiction movie where a pod has been a good thing," said Mikey.

"Mikey shush," said Naruto.

"All will be explained. Please enter the pods," said Mr. Mortu as he opened up six pods. As the viewing glass closed, their hands were enclosed into individual pods while a device that strangely appeared like a Menta-Wave helmet was placed on their heads.

"Easy," Raph warned.

"Fascinating," said Don.

"A little off the top please," said Mikey.

"I have a bad feeling about all this," said Naruto.

"Prepare yourselves to become one with the sacred memories of the Utroms," said Mr. Mortu as he activated the pods. The group of six then mentally entered a swirling vortex.

"Amazing," said Don, "Technically this is only happening in our minds. And we're all sharing the same experience simultaneously." They then entered a spaceship bridge full of Utroms.

"Whoa dudes," said Mikey, "We're on an Utrom Starship."

"Your blessing honored navigators?" a helmsman asked.

"Your course is straight and true," said an Utrom as his eyes glowed.

"Through the vastness of space and time captain," said another Utrom as his eyes glowed.

"You have the blessings of the navigators," said a third Utroms as his eyes glowed.

"Master Splinter, your friend Mortu is the captain," said Nartuo.

"Okay, I'm not even going to ask about the brains in a jar Mr. Mortu," said Mikey addressing Mortu the helmsmen. But he continued on making calculations and keeping the ship on course and made no indication that he heard Mikey.

"Mr. Mortu?" he asked trying to get his attention but there was still no response. Then he tried to grab the three navigator's attention.

"Guys? Yo blob heads!" But there was still no response.

"Fine be that way; snooty Utroms," he muttered.

"Mikey, this is all Utrom History. It's already happened; we're just experiencing it with our minds. It's like watching a movie with our heads," Don explained.

"But it all seems so real," said Mikey as he touched of the navigator Utroms. Suddenly his hand just phased through as if it were a hologram. Just then there was another swirling vortex.

"Whoa, what's happening?" Leo asked.

"If it's a movie, maybe were going into the next scene," said Mikey. They were then standing in a chamber with a pod that held a red Utrom with a purple scar over his eye. He was being restrained by two devices that held his head and body.

"These security per-cautions are pitiful; you will never hold me," he said in a cruel cold voice.

"We have finally re-captured you after a Hundred year search. We're not about to lose the worst criminal this universe has ever known," Mortu replied smoothly as he hovered in on a hover disk with arms.

"Ha ha ha ha ha; I _**will**_ escape and you will all be killed by _**my**_ hands. That is my promise," replied the Utrom prisoner.

"Big talk little slime ball," Raph muttered.

"Big talk little slime ball," Mortu echoed.

"Hey I like the way this Mortu guy thinks," Raph said with a smile. As Mortu hovered away, the Utrom prisoner chuckled to himself and said, "_**This**_ universe? Hee, hee, hee, I smell a loophole. I'll make sure to keep it for future reference."

Mikey then walked up to the prisoner. "Yoo-hoo, hey there you ugly little Utrom. *PTHHHHHHHHHPPPPP*" he said as he blew a wet raspberry.

"Michelangelo, you should know better than to tempt fate," Splinter warned.

"But Master Splinter, you're always saying we should tell the truth. And the truth is mister creepy here is pretty ugly," Mikey replied happily.

"That is not the point," Splinter muttered as Mikey blew another wet raspberry. They then transitioned to back to the bridge.

"Hey look," said Leo, "They're passing close to Earth."

"Captain, the prisoner has escaped!" an Utrom urgently explained. "Security, report!" Mortu exclaimed.

"_The prisoner is attacking and_-_AAARRRRRRGGGGGHHH_!" Warnings then flashed as the ship started to lose power.

"Emergency power cut. Engines are offline" said a navigator.

"Our minds are going dark, cell by cell," said a second.

"We will die," said the third.

"Helm you have control of the bridge. Security detail, come with me to the engine room!" Mortu shouted.

"I hope nothing bad happens to these guys," said Raph.

"Whatever happens, it's all history now Raph," Leo replied as the scene in front of them changed. They were now in the engine room as Mortu and two security personnel entered.

"Be careful, this prisoner is very crafty," he said as they all heard an evil laugh. The Utrom prisoner then came out of his hiding place and held two sparking wires close together.

"You see, I always keep my promises. Goodbye captain," he said as he connected the two wires and caused an explosion. The spaceship started to pick up speed as it fell toward Earth. Alarms blared everywhere.

"It's only a movie, it's only a movie, it's only a-WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Mikey shouted. The ship then made a very hard crash landing, pieces of wreckage covering the surrounding areas. (The six heroes on the other hand were all in one piece).

"Duuuuude, I can't believe we're in one piece," said Mikey.

"Remember this is all a memory, an illusion," Don reiterated.

"Tell that to my stomach," said Mikey as he proceeded to barf the contents of his stomach out. They then saw through the wreckage that the three navigators survived as well as numerous Utroms including Mortu.

**-Outside the T.C.R.I. Building, Night- **

The National Guard started to put up more roadblocks as more tanks started to roll in. In an alley across from the T.C.R.I. Building April and Casey were inside the Battle Shell watching the whole thing unfold.

"Looks like they're gonna try somethin'," said Casey. April pushed some buttons and waited for something, but nothing came.

"The guys still aren't answering their shell cells," she said with a hint of worry in her tone, "They've been gone for more than eight hours already."

"Then time's up, I'm goin' out there," Casey said as he got out of the chair he was in. April held him back.

"To do what Casey? There's about a Hundred National Guards between us and them. The best way to help them is by sitting down and waiting until they need us," she said. Casey just sighed and said, "I know, but I don't have to like it."

**-The Utrom's Memories: The Wreckage, Sunrise- **

Everything in the spaceship was either starting to burn, burning already, smoldering, or reduced to smithereens.

"My friends and honored navigators, we are safe. But the ship is ruined," Mortu said as he pressed a button on a small device, which showed a map of sorts, "We are stranded on this primitive planet, millions of light years from our home world."

"There is not enough to salvage to repair the ship," said a navigator.

"We cannot return to our home world?" all three navigators asked at the same time.

"No," Mortu sadly answered.

"How are they gonna get home?" Mikey asked.

"Captain, there is a structure beyond the next rise," said an Utrom. Mortu (along with the six heroes) went to investigated and gasped at the sight. There in front of him stood a large pagoda and a little ways further was a man training with a sword in his hand.

"This is Japan!" Leo exclaimed.

"11th Century Feudal Japan from the look of it," said Nartuo.

"I got one word: Wow," said Raph in with an awed tone.

"To actually be here to see the birthplace of Bushido and Ninjutsu," said Don. Mikey then had an idea. He ran up to the man training with the sword.

"Hey guys!" he called out, "Check me out; I'm in a Samurai movie." He then proceeded to "fight" against the swordsmen and started talking in the way dub actors would talk in a martial arts movie. "Your blade cannot touch the mighty Ronen: Michelangelo-San! I am the storming sea, I am the breaking wind!"

"Michelangelo show some respect," Splinter said sternly.

"Sorry sensei," Mikey apologized. As he walked away, he spotted some rice balls. Smacking his lips, he proceeded to kneel down and eat them. "Well I'm definitely going to respect his breakfast." He tried grabbing them, but to no avail. Naruto chuckled.

"Dumbass," he said.

"There is some sort of lesson here, but I'm enjoying this too much to think what it is," Splinter muttered with a smile while the other four just laughed. They then followed Mortu back to the wrecked spaceship.

"I have concluded that this planet is too primitive to build a flying vehicle, let alone an interstellar ship or even a hyperspace transmat device. The technology simply does not exist. But it will soon, we can wait," he said to the navigators and the group of surviving Utroms.

"Okay, reality check. How long do these guys live? They're going to wait centuries until they can build themselves a way home?" Mikey asked.

"I believe that is exactly what they do," Splinter answered.

**-Outside the T.C.R.I. Building, Night- **

Stockman crawled through the holographic window and muttered, "Proceeding to Phase 1."

**-The Utrom's Memories: Feudal Japan- **

The Utroms started to learn how the Japanese people walked and talked. They learned all of the expected and unexpected mannerisms that came with it. They also learned much about their culture.A while later Mortu was giving a presentation with something hidden behind a veil.

"From our technology we have been able to salvage from the crash, I give you: the Exo-Suit," he said as he unveiled the robot skeleton that would forever be associated with the Utroms. "With the proper covering, this will allow us to move among these humans undetected," he said as he hovered into the abdominal cavity.

"So that's how they developed those robot bodies," said Naruto.

"Amazing," said Don. Mortu then started to demonstrate the suit.

"I believe a field test is in order,"'he said as he wobbled around in the suit. The next day, they put on clothes and a face concealing mask and hat that would allow an Utrom test subject to go around subtlety. He walked among small groups of people as he slowly got the hang of walking. He then maneuvered the arms so that they would go into the sleeves of the robe. Soon he blended in so well that you could not tell him apart from other people. He then walked into a forest.

"Satisfactory, most satisfactory. Test 1 is concluded," he said. Suddenly he tripped over a wire which activated a swinging log trap, knocking him over hard and exposing him in the process. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes as he gasped at the thing that laid the trap. Standing over him was the red Utrom prisoner.

"You!"

"What a wonderful toy," the prisoner said with an evil smile, "Why don't you share it."

"It's that evil Utrom, I was hopin' he didn't survive that crash," said Raph as the prisoner chuckled evilly. He then knocked away the other Utrom and got into the suit where he handled it with ease. The other Utrom tried to run as fast as he could, but the red Utrom chuckled evilly as he picked up the other Utrom and threw him aside. He then laughed out loud as he took the suit.

Raph just growled, "I know that happened a long time ago, but that guy just pisses me off!" Just then the scene changed.

"What's happenin'?" Raph asked.

"Time is passing, and a lot of it. Just look," Leo replied as thu were once again back at the wreckage. This time though, there were more Utroms and Exo-Suits. Suddenly ninjas came from out of nowhere and threw bombs. As flames erupted, a claw slashed through them. Then a very early version of the Shredder stepped through. He didn't have as many spikes and blades sticking out of his body, but his helmet and mask still held the evil red pupiless eyes. The six heroes gasped.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Mikey asked.

"That looks like the Shredder," said Leo.

"Too much like the Shredder," said Naruto.

"But it can't be," said Don.

"Ninjas attack! Kill them all!" the Shredder commanded. A battle ensued as both opposing forces clashed. The Utroms got out their electric batons and ganged up on the Shredder who swiped his clawed hand left and right.

"What is the meaning of this? We mean you no harm," Mortu said as he stood in front of the Shredder. The Shredder said nothing as he beat up the Utrom's Exo-Suit and threw it to the ground. "We come in peace!" Mortu shouted.

"And you will die in pieces!" the Shredder retorted.

"He can't be our Shredder, this is Seven Hundred years ago," said Leo trying to rationalize the situation, "It must be the Shredder's ancestor or something."

**-Inside the T.C.R.I. Building- **

Baxter Stockman crawled around until he found the chamber where the pods that held the group of six were.

"I must say," said Professor Honeycutt to Mr. Mortu (both of them not noticing Stockman), "This is a most intriguing device sir. We must exchange Cosmo-Ethereal Equations sometime."

Stockman ignored them and headed for the pods. He headed for a small panel behind the pods which connected theirs minds altogether.

**-The Utrom's Memories: Feudal Japan- **

"Mikey, get back," Naruto warned as the Shredder started to head in their direction.

"Don't sweat it Naruto, like Don said this isn't real see," Mikey replied as he stepped through the Shredder.

**-The Pod Chamber- **

"Sweet dreams you damn freaks," Stockman muttered as he re-arranged some wires, "Or should I say: 'Very hellish nightmares'. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." Alarms then blared.

"What's happening?!" Professor Honeycutt asked.

"I don't know, something has gone horribly wrong," Mr. Mortu answered. They then looked at the pods.

"Oh dear, Michelangelo's vital signs! They're going critical!" the professor exclaimed.

"This is Stockman," Stockman muttered quietly, "All finished here, I am proceeding to Phase 2."

**-The Utrom's Memories: Feudal Japan-**

"What the hell, our weapons disappeared!" Leo exclaimed.

The Shredder looked behind himself, saw an unusual sight and exclaimed, "What?!"

Mikey then realized he had no weapons. The Shredder then wasted no time in hitting Mikey across the forest.

"Mikey!" Don exclaimed.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter exclaimed.

"Curious," said the Shredder as he faced his ninja,"Capture those strange creatures they may prove to be useful."

"Michelangelo needs help, he is badly hurt," Splinter said as he knelt down.

"Someone must have altered the program on us!" said Don as they all started to be surrounded by ninja.

"Whatever is going on, this reality isn't virtual anymore!" said Leo.

**-The Pod Chamber-**

"Michelangelo is going critical, you _must_ pull them out of the virtual reality system!" Professor Honeycutt exclaimed.

"I'm trying," said Mr. Mortu, "Then system is locked up. The controls, they aren't responding."

"How could the controls have gone so horribly wrong?" the professor asked. Meanwhile in the background, Stockman scuttled away and chuckled evily.

**-Virtual World: Feudal Japan-**

"Steady guys," said Naruto, "This is about to get worse."

"This isn't supposed to be happening. This is supposed to be _**virtual**_ reality," Donatello protested, "They're not supposed to see us let alone attack us." Just then a ninja swung his katana, which Don narrowly avoided. Two more leapt in from the air, but we're quickly disposed of by two split kicks.

"My sons, it is time for us to become one with the shadows," said Splinter.

"Guys, get Mikey and head for the bamboo," Leonardo commanded. Raphael then picked up Michelangelo and put him in a fire-man's carry and ran into the bamboo. Leo and Don made improvised weapons out of the bamboo that was lying around as they leapt into the forest. Naruto and Splinter knocked away arrows that were aimed at the retreating group before disappearing as well. Just then the Shredder (along with more ninja) came in to find most of his men groaning in defeat.

"Send some men to watch the road through the forest," he said to ninja towards his right. He then turned to the rest of the group he had brought with him and commanded, "You others: Come with me, I have more important business in the village."

Up in the trees, the five heroes (Mikey's out of commission) listened in.

"Guys, you go on ahead, I'll follow Mr. Personality here," said Naruto.

"Very well my son, be careful," said Splinter.

"Don't worry, I'll catch up," Naruto replied as he leapt away and followed the Shredder.

**-The Pod Chamber-**

The professor and Mr. Mortu worked furiously to bring the six back to reality.

"Why don't we just shut the system down?" the professor asked.

"Normally it would be that simple, but the system has been tampered with. The slightest disruption or energy spike could kill them. We must disconnect their minds from the memory pods very carefully. But it will take time. Let us hope that they can survive that long," Mr. Mortu explained.

**-Virtual World: Feudal Japan, Night-**

The Shredder arrived at a sword smith's shop where the sword smith was finishing up a blade with no handle. The sword smith then hurriedly wrapped the blade around in a red cloth.

"Sword smith, is it finished?" the Shredder asked. The sword smith and his two apprentices knelt down before him.

"Hai Dono-sama, I made the blade just as you requested," the sword smith replied as he unraveled the red cloth, "The metal is amazing. I have never seen its like before."

"Nor will you ever again," said the Shredder as he took out a very familiar hilt, "Let's say it….fell from the heavens." He then connected the blade to the hilt and suddenly the sword glowed and cackled with energy. "Just as the ninja are said to have descended from goblins, behold the goblin's sword: The Sword of Tengu!"

Naruto, who was hiding in the trees, gasped. The sword smith and his apprentices looked at the sword with both awe and fear.

"And now for your….payment," the Shredder said ominously as he pointed the Sword of Tengu at the three men and fired a bolt of lightning, instantly killing the three men and destroying their shop.

"The sword is perfect. With it, my enemies will not be able to hide. I will find then and KILL THEM! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" the Shredder laughed evily.

Naruto just narrowed his eyes and muttered, "Not if we have anything to say Shredder." He then quietly leapt away into the night.

**-Virtual World: Feudal Japan, NMNT Makeshift Base Camp, Night-**

Leo and the others (Raph now has a pair of Bamboo Sais) were tending to Mikey when the heard a rustlings through the tree leaves. Don looked up as Naruto leapt down.

"How's Mikey?" Naruto asked.

"We must be careful, Michelangelo is not well," Splinter answered, "And I fear tha in this dream world it if we believe we have died, then we will truly die."

"Being careful won't be easy," said Naruto, "That guy that looks like the Shredder, he just invented the Sword of Tengu."

Splinter's eyes widened, and then turned into a thought-provoking scowl. "This is not good," he said.

**-Outside the T.C.R.I. Building, Night-**

The National Guard finished setting up the road blocks and proceeded to break down the door with a battering ram.

"1,2,3!" And they rammed against the door. But to their surprise the door wouldn't budge. Just then a metal shield descended in front of the door. Then more metal shields covered the windows, effectively ensuring that nothing would get in or out.

The general just growled, picked up a phone and commanded, "Open fire!" Soon bullets, missiles and cannon shells fired upon the lone entrance.

As the smoke generated to a dangerous level, the general shouted, "Cease fire! Cease fire!" The smoke then cleared and the General saw that they had barely made a dent. "Looks like we're going to need the big guns," he muttered as he dialed a number.

**-The Pod Chamber-**

Mr. Mortu and Professor Honeycutt were still working furiously. This time they were working underneath the control console. Just then a holo-graphic screen appeared before them.

"Mortu," said the Utrom leader with the square hat, "We are under attack."

"This location is no longer viable," said the rotund Utrom leader.

"We are surrounded," said the woman Utrom leader.

"We have no choice," said the Utrom leader with the square hat.

"We must use the Trans-Mat device," said the rotund Utrom leader.

"And return home," said the woman Utrom leader.

"Our preliminary defenses are holding. We must save the turtles, their blond whiskered human brother and their master. They are under our care," Mr. Mortu reassured the leaders.

"Are their lives more important than the lives of the Utroms?" the leaders asked at the same time.

"_All_ life is precious council," Mr. Mortu answered.

"True," said the woman Utrom leader.

"But remember Mortu," said the rotund Utrom leader.

"You have a great responsibility to your fellow Utroms; the burden is heavy," said the Utrom leader with the square hat.

"But you must bear it," they all said at the same time.

"I understand council," Mr. Mortu replied as the screen disappeared.

"You can't abandon my friends and their master," Professor Honeycutt protested.

"Don't worry professor, we will find a way to save them and ourselves," Mr. Mortu replied.

**-Virtual World: Feudal Japan, NMNT Makeshift Base Camp, Night-**

All four remaining heroes stood over Mikey while Splinter knelt beside him.

"Uhh, Master Splinter," Mikey groaned, "Is it….time to eat?" Suddenly a scream was heard.

"You guys hear that?" Don asked.

"A fight in the forest," said Splinter.

"Over the hill to the north," said Leo.

"Go, investigate. I will stay here and look after your brother," said Splinter.

As the band of four peered through the bamboo, they saw and old man, a woman and a young boy surrounded by the Shredder's ninjas (who were now bearing the symbol of the Foot ninjas).

"Leave us alone!" the old man shouted in a gravelly voice.

"Stay back!" the woman shouted as she brandished a double-bladed sword. The ninja attacked and the woman started to fight back.

"Y'know I'm really starting to hate these old school Foot ninjas as much as I hate the modern day versions," said Raph. The woman then knocked away more Foot ninjas.

"She's good," said Don

"What do you say we lend a hand," said Naruto. His brothers nodded and they all ran towards the battle. But just as they were about to fight, two ninjas bearing gold medallions leapt from the trees and brandished their Katanas. They then started to fight for the small group.

"All sorts of bozos are joining this party," said Raph.

"A few too many, look," said Leo as he pointed towards more Foot ninjas that were just a few feet away down the road. The four then decided it was time to assist; they leapt into the air and kicked more Foot ninjas to the ground. As the woman held off a Foot ninja with her sword, another stood behind her and brandished a Mace. He then swung it a few times before throwing it to her head. The woman gasped and shut her eyes. When she felt nothing, she opened her eyes and saw that Naruto had leapt in, wrapped the Mace's chain around his hand, pulled the Foot ninja in and hit him in the face. He then knocked more away with a split-kick, knocking them into the bamboo. Don twirled his bamboo Bo Staff and knocked away four Foot ninja and tripped up a fifth. Raph went up against a Foot ninja with a Katana. He tried to take out his bamboo Sais but they were sliced to bits.

"Looks like I'm doin' this the old fashioned way," he muttered as he punched the Foot ninja in the face. Then he leapt on to a pull-cart and knocked a Foot ninja up wards, where he proceeded to do multiple kicks to the Foot ninja's abdomen. As the last of the Foot ninja were knocked away, they groaned and got up. Then they all ran away in fear.

"Alright!" Naruto exclaimed happily as he shared high fives amongst his brothers.

"We still kick ass even in ancient Japan!" Leo exclaimed.

"Stay away evil goblins!" the old man shouted. He then turned to the two ninja with gold medallions and said, "Save us! Save us from the evil ones! Goblins! GOBLINS!"

"Somehow I don't think we're going to get the thank-you we deserve," said Naruto as the old man picked up the cart and put the young boy on it, while the two ninja approached them.

"Come onee-san, we go," the old man said very sharply. Naruto just looked at the woman, who looked back at him. She then gave a small smile, bowed to him and left to catch up to the old man. The ninja then pointed their Katanas at the group of four.

"Look," said Leo, "We were only trying to help."

"We don't want to fight you," said Don.

"Although I like fighting," said Raph as he cracked his knuckles.

Naruto smacked him across the head and said, "Shut up Raph, you're not making things any better."

"No you shut up," Raph retorted, "What I don't like is being trapped in this stupid Utrom video game!"

The ninja's eyes widened. They then lowered their Katanas as one turned to the second and said, "The Utrom?"

"How do these strange creatures know of the Utrom?" the second asked his partner.

"That's it!" Leo exclaimed, "That's where I've seen that medallion before, on the guardians. Are friends here must be an early incarnation of the Guardians." He then turned to the ninja's and said, "You work for the Utrom right? Well look, we're on the same side."

"We need to talk to the Utrom," said Don, "We're stuck here in this place like them and maybe they can help us."

"Can you take us to them?" Naruto asked.

There was no reply.

"Can you at least let them know we need to see them?" Naruto asked. The two ninja then looked at each other.

"We will tell them," said the first ninja. They then started to walk away.

"Wait, how will we find you?" Don asked.

"If our masters agree to an audience, _they_ will find _you_," the second answered. They then walked away.

**-Inside the T.C.R.I. Building-**

Baxter Stockman crawled through the vents until he came to the security room. He then pushed open the grate and crawled down the wall. He then took a quick peek and found that the room was totally empty. He then crawled over to the cylindrical console and pulged himself in where he deactivated the building's defensive measures.

"Stockman here; Phase 2 is complete, security system is down thanks to my genius," he said smugly. His left eye then shocked his entire head, making him scream in pain.

"OOOWWWWWW! SORRY, SORRY!" The shock then subsided as he said, "I should know better master. I have detected an underground passage that will allow you and your men to enter the building un-seen. I'll deactivate the security of that sector and commence with Phase 3."

Back outside the building, the General pulled out his phone and said, "Area has been cleared Comanche One, blow that bitch of a door away."

A Comanche helicopter flew in. "Copy that," said the pilot as he maneuvered the helicopter towards the front of the building. He then moved the cross-hairs to aim the missiles at the door. He then fired two missiles.

Inside the explosion rocked the entire building and caused both Mr. Mortu and Professor Honeycutt to topple over each other.

"Oh dear, that can't be good," said the professor.

Back outside, the smoke cleared to reveal a gaping hole where the door used to be.

Back inside the Pod Chamber, a screen appeared.

"Mortu, there has been a security breech," said the rotund Utrom leader.

"And internal security control," said the Utrom leader with the square hat.

"Is not responding," said the woman Utrom leader.

"We must leave at once," they all said.

"I understand council," Mr. Mortu replied as the screen disappeared. Then he turned to another Utom in an exo-suit and said, "Activate the security robots."

"Yes sir," replied the Utrom. Mr. Mortu then removed all of his human skin and commanded, "Instruct the Trans-Mat room to prepare for immediate evacuation!"

"But you _**must**_ free my friends!" Professor Honeycutt protested.

"Of course Professor Honeycutt, we will not abandon them," Mr. Mortu reassured him, "I promise. But if only they could activate the pod's internal failsafe; but that's too much to hope for."

**-Virtual World: Feudal Japan-**

Naruto and the others all hurried back to the camp, only when they arrived they saw Mikey alive and eating sushi with Splinter.

"Welcome back bros, anyone for sushi?" he asked.

"Mikey!" the four happily exclaimed.

"Aww, Mikey you bum I'm glad you're OK," Raph said as he gave Mikey a friendly noogie.

"Uhh, Mikey you know not a molecule of that food is real; it's all part of this illusion," said Don.

"Yeah I know," Mikey replied, "But right now it's real enough for me." Splinter then had a realization.

"That is it!" he exclaimed, "The answer, it's….." But before he could explain the two guardian ninja leapt into the base camp from the trees. They then revealed an Utrom that came walking in.

"Greetings, I am Mortu," Mortu formally announced. The six heroes bowed before him.

"Mr. Mortu, you're just the…man we need to see," said Leo. Mortu just gave a puzzled look.

**-Inside the T.C.R.I. Building-**

Baxter Stockman crawled to a seemingly insignificant door. He then went for the lock, entered the combination and opened the door. From the shadows, the Shredder's elite guard came in. Then Hun and some Foot ninja and Tech ninja. Then finally the Shredder himself, head and all.

"All is ready master, and they don't suspect a thing," Stockman said gleefully.

**-Virtual World: Feudal Japan-**

"It was at that point that the memories became real. So you see Mr. Mortu, we're trapped in this virtual reality and we can't get out," Leo said as he finished explaining the situation the group of six were in.

"I do see, and it is an interesting phenomenon," said Mortu, "You have much knowledge of our ways, but your knowledge of the Shredder is incomplete. The Shredder is one of…" Before he could reveal the important piece of information, they were interrupted by an ominous chuckle. Foot ninja then leapt in as the Shredder made his presence known.

"How fortuitous that I should find you here Mortu; now I can display the full powers of the Sword of Tengu for your amusement, and your DEATH!" he exclaimed as the sword started to glow and cackle with energy. He then sent a bolt of electricity towards Mortu, whose exo-suit started to shake and sputter. Mortu then leapt out of the suit just as it exploded. The ninja guardians then surrounded the defenseless Utrom.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" the Shredder laughed as he knocked away the guardians and the six heroes. Everyone tried to knock the weapon out of the Shredder's hands, but to the Shredder it was a useless gesture that made them beg for death. So he gleefully obliged by sending electricity surging through their bodies. He then walked towards Mortu.

Naruto groaned as he got up and walked over to Master Splinter as he said, "Guys are you alright?"

"Naruto, listen there is little time. This virtual reality is an illusion _within_ an illusion, and illusion of the mind; control your mind and you will control the illusion," Splinter explained as the other four slowly got up.

"I'll try," said Naruto.

"Good-bye Mortu," said the Shredder as he raised the sword. Naruto then narrowed his eyes and concentrated. Suddenly the Sword of Tengu disappeared from the Shredders hands.

"**WHAT?!** Where is the Sword of Tengu?!" the Shredder demanded to know as his eyes widened and looked all over. Just then the sword appeared in Naruto's hands.

"Looking for this?" he asked.

"Whoa," Mikey said in awe.

"How did Naruto do that?" Leo asked.

Naruto just yelled, "HYYYYAAAAAHHHHHHH!" as he swung the Sword and sent multiple bolts of electricity to the Shredder, which knocked him through the bamboo and over a cliff where he fell towards shallow water and jagged rocks.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed the Shredder. The Foot ninja then ran away in fear. Naruto then shut his eyes and made the sword disappear.

"Dudes and dudettes, I give you: Neo-I mean Naruto!" Mikey exclaimed happily(as he almost slipped up and made a reference to the Matrix).

"Way to go bro!" Leo exclaimed. Just then Mortu came in (carried by one of the guardian ninja).

"Your actions demonstrate the veracity of what you say," he said as the second guardian ninja handed out a black box, "Take this. It should help you return safely to where you belong." Naruto took it.

"But if we're stuck in a video game, how can you give us anything that can affect the real world?" Mikey asked, "I-we-you-but-ughhh my brain hurts," he said as he tried to wrap the idea around his head.

"If this world is a virtual projection created from our technology, then we Urtoms have encoded an internal fail-safe that can be activated by using the virtual reset device you now possess," Mortu explained.

"Here we go then, I hope," said Naruto.

"Good-bye and thank-you," said Splinter.

"See you in a few hundred years," said Raph.

Naruto then pressed the top of the box. It then glowed a bright yellow light that enveloped them all.

"Wait!" Leo exclaimed, "What was it that you were trying to tell us about the Shredder before!"

"The Shredder is an…." But the answer was never received.

**-The Pod Chamber-**

All of the six heroes' pods let go of their hands and took off the helmet. They all slowly opened their eyes as the doors opened up.

"My god, they've done it; they've activated the internal fail-safe!" Mr. Mortu exclaimed, "But how?"

"Well….you helped us," said Naruto as they all stepped out of the pods, "Not 'you' you but you."

"It's kind of a long story," said Leo.

"Well I don't care how you got out," Professor Honeycutt said with glee, "What matters is that you're safe and sound."

"Still," said Mr. Mortu, "I can't understand how the oracle pods malfunctioned."

"Oh, but I do," said a voice. The group gasped as they turned their heads and saw the Shredder,  
Hun, the Shredder's elite guard and some Foot and Tech ninja standing at the entrance.

"What the shell, the Shredder?!" was the collective question.

"No," said Naruto.

"It-it _**can**_'_**t**_ be," said Leo, "I killed you myself. Your head was removed, you can't be alive!"

"HA HA HA HA HA, you merely separated my head from my body, a courtesy I will gladly share with you all, FOR NONE OF YOU ARE LEAVING HERE ALIVE! ATTACK, KILL THEM ALL!" shouted the Shredder. Stockman gleefully laughed.

"Oh dear, and here I thought _**I**_ was stuck with an unpleasant robot body," said Professor Honeycutt as he looked at Stockman. Stockman just fired a laser gun mounted on two of his robot-spider legs, knocking away the professor.

"My sons, attack!" Splinter commanded. The turtles and Naruto all leapt in the air and faced off against the Foot and Tech ninjas. Just then three guardians (among them the one the group of six recognize who is undoubtedly the leader) entered. The blue haired leader guardian said, "Protect Mr. Mortu!" They then all ran towards him and took out their glowing swords and faced off against the Shredder's elite. Splinter faced off against Hun and knocked him into a couple of pods, while Mr. Mortu faced off against the Shredder.

"Mortu, I have anticipated this moment for nearly **ten centuries**!" he said.

"I'm surprised that with your genius that it took you a thousand years to **find** us," Mr. Mortu retorted as he raised his fists into a fighting position. They then exchanged blows, with neither side showing any signs of letting up.

"If those two have been enemies for that long, then that means," Naruto said.

"This is the same Shredder from a thousand years ago," Master Splinter finished. Hun then grabbed Mr. Mortu from behind and held the exo-suit in a tight squeeze.

"Now you die," said the Shredder as he raised his clawed hand. Just then, three Utroms on hover disks flew in and fired their laser, making Hun let go of Mr. Mortu. The Shredder growled as he leapt in the air and kicked the Utroms away. One Utrom was about to meet his end by an elite wielding an axe, were it not for Leonardo's timely rescue.

As he faced off against another elite who wielded a spear, he said, "Sorry about this. Donny, go long!" He then threw the Utrom over to Donatello who caught him with ease. He then placed the Utrom back to his hover disk. Meawhile Stockman went up against Michelangelo and Raphael.

"At last, it's time I finally had my revenge on you annoying mutants!" he said.

"Stockman, ha ha I almost didn't recognize ya. New hair cut?" Raph asked with a smug expression as he and Mikey (who also had a smug little smirk) put away their weapons. Stockman just growled as he fired his lasers and sent the two turtles flying across the chamber.

Shredder saw what had happened and said (as he knocked Mr. Mortu out of his robot suit), "Stockman hold, you have more important business!"

"Never! My revenge comes first!" Stockman retorted.

"I said: HOLD!" the Shredder shouted as his eyes glowed which caused an electric current to shock Stockman.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Implement Phase 3," the Shredder commanded.

"Yes master, the device will soon be under your control," Stockman replied as he scuttled away.

As Mr. Mortu was placed back into his body he said, "The device? The Trans-Mat! We must stop that cyborg before…" But before he could finish, the entrance was blocked by Hun and the elite.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha; you will go nowhere," said the Shredder. Just then Leo knocked him into a very sticky substance hanging on the wall. Mr. Mortu quickly ran towards the control console and pressed a couple of buttons. This made the sticky substance envelop the Shredder completely. Hun and the elite quickly hurried to free their master, while Mr. Mortu, the three guardians, Professor Honeycutt and the Utroms hurried out the chamber.

"We will return to assist you as soon as the Trans-Mat is secure!" he shouted. Just then the Shredder burst out.

"After the Utrom, now!" he commanded but the six heroes stood in his path.

"You'll have to go through us first," said Raph.

"You're not worth wasting my time," the Shredder simply said as he went to the control console, pressed a few buttons and sealed the entrance. Then the chamber started to fill with a white fluid as a tunnel opened up from the wall which allowed the Shredder and his minions to escape. The group of six then tried to make a dent in the walls, but it was no use.

"It's no good," said Leo, "No matter how much I slice the wall, it quickly heals itself. It's like this room is alive."

"That's it," said Don, "Don't you get it, this is a techno-organic chamber; we need to think a little less techno and a little more organic." He then took his Bo Staff and just smacked the walls which caused them to quiver and shake. "You see, the walls have techno-organic nerve endings. They can feel. Just follow my rhythm; if we can agitate the nerve endings just so." Everyone then started to hit the walls which quickly made the room start to grumble and rumble.

"She's gonna blow!" Don shouted. The fluid then launched itself in the air like a fountain and hit the ceiling. On the other side, the floor had a huge bulge as it burst through and out came the heroes.

"Okay, that was nasty," Mikey bluntly remarked.

"I would say something here, you know the fluid being white and all, but I think I'll just be quiet," said Naruto.

**-Outside the T.C.R.I. Building-**

People and news vans started to gather around the road blocks the National Guard set up. The General, meanwhile, was on the phone with the mayor of New York City.

"No mister mayor, I don't care what kind of media shit storm you think this is; my orders are to get into that building and to investigate those flashes of light," he said. He then turned to the troops and said, "All units: move in!" As the troops started to storm the building, they found some small tripod robots defending the lobby.

In the alley where the Battle Shell was located April was busy changing clothes (Casey made extra sure that he wouldn't look even by accident) and making a plan.

"We can't sit around anymore. We need to know what's going on in there. The authorities won't talk to us but they might talk to a TV news reporter. How do I look?" she asked. Casey then looked over his seat and saw that April had put on a yellow jumpsuit with the number 6 etched above her left breast. It was…..revealing to say the least.

"Naruto sure knows how to pick em' he muttered.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothin' nothin' it looks great," Casey hastily replied. April then picked up a microphone and a camera.

"Can you at least be my camera man?" she asked.

"Do I have a choice?" he asked.

**-Inside the Tele-Portal Chamber-**

"Guardians, be ready for anything," Mr. Mortu commanded. Just then bombs exploded as the Shredder and his minions entered. The Utroms on hover disks started to fire their lasers but the Shredders armor was impervious to their blasts.

"Stay back; I will not let you to destroy the Trans-Mat!" Mr. Mortu exclaimed. The Shredder just knocked both him and Professor Honeycutt onto the Tele-Portal's platform. Then he knocked the guardians and the Utroms on to it.

"I do not intend to destroy it Mortu," he said, "I will use it to send you to your death! Perhaps I shall send you to the extreme heat of a super nova; or the cold endless vacuum of space. And you're just the beginning; after I have killed you, I will use this device to conquer the home world of the Utroms. AND I'LL MURDER EVERY LAST ONE OF YOUR KIND MORTU!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!"

The Shredder turned around and saw Naruto and company all standing proud and tall.

"Remember us?" Raph asked.

"I grow tired of you damn creatures and your constant interference! Elite ninja: attack!" the Shredder commanded. The elite ninja then faced off against the six heroes. He then looked down at Stockman and said, "Stockman: power up the Trans-Mat; kill Mortu and his friends!"

"Yes master," said Stockman. Meanwhile up above, Leo and Naruto faced off against the elite wielding a spear.

"We have to stop Stockman," Leo said as he pushed the elite towards Naruto who tripped him.

"And here I am all put of bug spray," said Mikey sarcastically as he faced off against the elite wielding a trident.

"Why don't we get Shredder to ask him to stop; Stockman seems to listen to him," Raph suggested sarcastically as he kicked away the elite wielding an axe.

"That's it, Stockman must have a control chip that's voice activated," said Don as he knocked away the elite wielding a double bladed sword. Then he leapt over to the professor and whispered, "*Psst* Professor Honeycutt, can your audio processor replicate _any_ sound?"

"Of course," Professor Honeycutt replied.

"We need your best impersonation of the Shredder now!" said Don.

"**Stockman**, **step away from the controls**," Professor Honeycutt said in the voice of the Shredder. Stockman did as he was told.

"Stockman, don't listen to him," the Shredder protested, "You obey only me."

"**Don**'**t listen to him**," said the professor, "**Override all voice command protocols**!" Stockman's left eye cackled a bit as he shook his head side to side, his mind now free from the Shredder's control.

"I'm-I'm free; I obey no one now!" he exclaimed. He then latched himself onto the Shredder and started to shock him severely.

"Who's in charge NOW 'master'!" Stockman shouted.

"NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the Shredder shouted in pain. As the shocks subsided, the Shredder's eyes started to close as if he was dying.

"Noooooo," he weakly said as he fell down hard.

"I'm free, free of him at last; ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Stockman laughed as he scuttled away. Hun and the elite ninja stood over their master with looks on concern.

"Master," Hun whispered as he picked up the Shredder's body.

"Do you think the Shredder is dead?" Naruto asked.

"We'll be back you damned freaks," Hun declared as he dropped a small, clawed red device with a timer set for ten minutes. The claws then dug into the floor and spread red jagged lines all over the chamber and began the count down.

As Don walked over to try and deactivate the device, Mr. Mortu shouted, "Don't touch it! It's an Utrom implosion device; the techno-organic device it contains will kill you in an instant," he then looked around, "Already it's thoroughly infected the system. The entire building will implode in less than ten mimutes." The six heroes gasped.

"Can't you stop it?" Don asked.

"No. Unfortunately the virus was comprehensive; it spread too quickly," Mr. Mortu replied.

"So Shredder found a way to tear us a new one, even in defeat," said Raph.

Just then a screen appeared.

"The human troops are making their way deeper into the building," said the Utrom leader with a square hat.

"We have to get them out before the place implodes!" Leo exclaimed.

"The lower floors are completely sealed off," said Mr. Mortu, "There's no way to contact them."

"There must be someone on the outside we can contact," said Leo.

"I think we know someone," Naruto said with a smile as he took out his shell cell and punched in a number, "Let's just hope she stayed in the Battle Shell these past eight hours."

**-Outside the T.C.R.I. Building-**

April went up to the General and presented the microphone.

"General, April O'Neil Channel 6 news reporting; what can you tell us about the situation inside?" she asked.

"Reporters?! I thought I told all of you to get the hell out of here and stay back behind the barricades!" the General shouted.

"Sir, the people have a right to know!" April retorted as she and Casey were pushed back behind the barricades.

"_April_, _Casey it_'_s me Naruto_."

"Hello?" the two answered.

"Naruto? Oh my god I can't believe I'm hearing your voice, I thought you and the others were dead!" April happily exclaimed.

"Me neither, when d'you get three –way calling?" Casey asked, and then he was elbowed by April.

"Oww, what?" he asked.

"Hello? They're alive," she said.

"Oh yeah, WOOOHOOO!" he quickly replied.

"So how's Master Splinter, is he alright?" she asked.

"_There_'_s_ _no time for questions_. _Listen you have to get a message out to evacuate the building_. _It_'_s going to self_-_destruct in about six minutes_."

"Right," the two said at the same time. They then walked up to the General again.

"General, my-uh-station manager just received an urgent message from a terrorist organization calling itself," April said with a tone of urgency.

"Goongala-cowabunga," Casey finished.

"They're going to blow up the building! You have to get your men out of there in the ne….." said April.

"I thought I told you lunatics to get behind the damn barricade!" the General interrupted.

"But general!" April protested as she and Casey were led away.

**-Inside the Tele-Portal Chamber- **

The countdown now showed five minutes and twenty-five seconds.

"Mr. Mortu," said an Urtom, "The Trans-Mat is powered up."

"Primary team, assemble on the platform," Mr. Mortu commanded, "You are going home." Two Utroms in exo-suits lowered themselves so that it would be easier to get out of the abdomen.

"I hate walking on my tentacles," complained an Utrom.

"Oh shut up Krang," said the second. They walked up on to the Tele-Portal's platform along with a guardian. The Tele-Portal roared to life as the three occupanrs were enveloped in a blue beam of light before becoming bits and particles as they were launched into space.

**-Outside the T.C.R.I. Building-**

The General's eyes widened as he saw a blue beam shoot from the rooftop and into outer space. He then turned to April and Casey and asked, "Uh, how much time did you say we got?"

"About five minutes," she answered. The General then pulled out his phone and yelled, "Pull out, I repeat: pull out! That building's gonna blow in five minutes!" The soldiers hastily (and gladly) obeyed the order and started to evacuate.

**-Inside the Tele-Portal Chamber-**

The timer now showed four minutes as the three Utrom leaders stepped up to the Tele-Portal platform.

"Mortu, we are the last. The others have been evacuated," said the Utrom with the square hat.

"Secondary team will accompany the council," Mr. Mortu commanded. The three Utrom leaders then got out of their exo-suit bodies. Unlike the other Utroms, these Utroms were each enclosed in a glass bubble filled with clear pink fluid. As the three Utroms hovered out of their exo-suits, three guardians (including the blue-haired guardian Leo talked to) carried them in their arms. The three guardians then stepped onto the platform.

"It is good to be going home," the Three Utrom leaders said at the same time.

"Professor Honeycutt," said Mr. Mortu, "Would you care to join us? We would gladly offer you asylum on our home world."

"Really, me? To live amongst an advanced, peaceful civilization where I can use my knowledge and skills for good? It's-it's a dream come true!" Professor Honeycutt exclaimed. "But my friends," he addressed Naruto, Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello and Raphael sadly, "I will miss you. I-I-I can't thank you enough. Oh if I had my original body, I would be producing tears right now."

Naruto just gave a thumbs-up and a smile. "Take care of yourself Professor," he said. The professor then stepped up to the platform and joined the Utrom leaders.

"Mr. Mortu," Leo said, "Thank-you for everything."

"Man," Mikey sniffed sadly, "I hate long good-byes." He then hugged Raph, who just grimaced at the sudden contact. The timer now showed three minutes and counting.

"It has been an honor to know you and your race Mortu-san," said Master Splinter as he bowed down to Mr. Mortu.

"It is we who are honored Master Splinter," Mr. Mortu replied as he bowed down as well. He then materialized a small orb and said, "Before we leave, a small token of our appreciation." He handed it to Splinter who took it and gazed into it. There he saw himself as a mutated rat standing in front of his master, Hamato Yoshi.

"Your Master Yoshi was the most loyal guardian that ever served the Utrom," Mr. Mortu explained, "He gave his life to protect us. But his spirit is still with us in our collective history." Master Splinter smiled sadly and shed silent tears, which he wiped from his eyes as he pocketed the gift. Then Mr. Mortu exited his exo-suit and said, "And now my friends you must leave this building while you still can. Donatello, if you would do me the honor of powering up the Trans-Mat."

"Sweet, I'm all over it!" Don happily exclaimed as he ran to the controls. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, shuriken were thrown right at him. Naruto then quickly leapt in front of Don and blocked them all with a kunai knife.

"AS LONG AS I STILL DRAW BREATH, NONE OF YOU WILL LEAVE HERE ALIVE!"

There in the entrance way stood the Shredder as he growled and exclaimed, "AFTER TEN CENTURIES, I WILL _**NOT**_ BE DENIED OF MY REVENGE. YOUR TEN-THOUSAND YEAR STRUGGLE ENDS HERE!" He then charged in with the intent to kill.

"Don!" Naruto said with urgency.

"I'm on it, aaaannnnnnnnnd NOW!" Don said as he activated the Tele-Portal.

"We will meet again," said the blue-haried guardian as all of the occupants on the platform were beamed into space.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU! You have all been nothing but thorns in my side! But now you have wrought me of my triumph! And for that you shall all pay WITH YOUR LIVES!" the Shredder exclaimed as he faced off against the group of six. But once again, he demonstrated just how powerful he really was as he punched Naruto and Leo in their stomachs, threw Mikey and Don up in the air and slammed them towards the ground and kicked both Splinter and Raph to the wall. But then the Shredder's eyes widened as the six got up, albeit with a little groaning, and huddled together. The Shredder then growled as he charged again, this time with his clawed hand. But as he swiped down, he was stopped by Splinter's cane.

"Shredder, there is no time! The building is about to implode! Even _you_ could not survive," Splinter warned.

The Shredder just sliced through the cane and said, "Then we shall all die together!" The timer showed that they had one minute and twenty seconds. The Shredder then split the group apart again as he knocked them away towards the wall even harder than before. Leo quickly recovered, leapt in the air and sliced at the Shredder's armor.

"GAhhhhh!" the Shredder screamed in pain. Raph then took out his Sais and slashed at the Shredder as well.

"GAhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Naruto, Leo, Raph: use your weapons to penetrate the Shredder's armor!" Don shouted.

"Right," they said as Naruto threw a barrage of shuriken and kunai knives while Raph and Leo sliced the Shredder's armor from every possible side and angle.

"GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed the Shredder as he fell to the ground and closed his eyes. The six then stood over him. Then something unexpected happened. The Shredder's chest started to hiss and release steam. The six collectively gasped.

"I don't believe it," said Naruto.

"The Shredder is an Utrom?!" Don asked incredulously. The Shredder's chest then opened up and out stepped the red Utrom with a purple scar over his left eye. He had the most angriest scowl you had ever seen.

"It's the prisoner dude, he's the one who-who-who," Mikey stuttered.

"Escaped after causing Mortu's ship to crash!" the Utrom answered.

"He ain't so tough," said RAph issuing a challenge. The Utrom growled and leapt onto Raph's head, covered his face and started to suffocate him.

"What did you say, I can't seem to hear you," said the Utrom. The timer showed 10 seconds as Naruto ripped the Utrom off Raph's face and threw him to the other side of the room just as Don finished entering coordinates into the Tele-Portal.

"Guys I got the Trans-Mat recalibrated let's go!" he said with urgency as they all got onto the platform.

-00:08

The machine roared to life.

-00:07

The Utrom started to get up.

-00:06

A blue light started to envelop the six heroes.

-00:05

The Utrom tried to join in.

-00:04

He leapt in the air, but was too late. The heroes were transported away from the building.

-00:03

The Utrom growled and looked at the timer. His eyes widened.

-00:02

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO!"

**-Outside the T.C.R.I. Building-**

The entire building imploded as the National Guard ducked for cover. April and Casey ran towards the Battle Shell and ducked behind it, shutting their eyes. A bright flash then lit up half of the city. But just as quickly as it happened, it ended just as fast. April and Casey then opened their eyes and peered at the National Guard, who were peering at the giant hole where the building used to stand.

"Oh no," April said with worry and panic in her eyes, "Naruto." Just then a blue beam appeared behind them. It touched the ground and out came the six heroes.

"Well, looks like I got us out," said Don.

"Guys, Master Splinter you're alive!" April cried out.

"Yeah we are," said Naruto as he received a bear hug from April and once again blushed at the sudden contact, "Heh, heh, it's good to see you too. So what's with the get up, not that I don't like it but are you a news reporter?"

"Yeah, in another dimension maybe," she replied.

"*Achem* I suggest we continue our reunion in a less conspicuous location," said Splinter as he opened the doors to the Battle Shell. Naruto then entered the driver's seat while Leo took the passenger seat.

"So, do you think we've truly seen the last of the Shredder this time?" Leo asked.

"I want to say yes, but deep inside I doubt it," Naruto replied.

"The Shredder? Don't tell me _he_ was in there too," April remarked. Naruto just started the car.

"Boy have we got a story to tell you," the five brothers said altogether.

**Ha ha, I've done it; I got this done before 1/01/13. This was a really good WHAM episode too. Again I apologize for the slow update. I'm now starting to look at collages and we all know what happens there. But don't worry, I am 100% committed to this project. No matter what I will finish this season as well as the others, nothing will slow me down. Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas or Hanukah or Kwanza or whatever you celebrate in December. My Christmas went really well, I got some nice gifts and went ice skating (where I made five spectacular falls before I got the hang of it). **

**So Happy New Year and please leave a review. **


	4. Chapter 4: The Ultimate Ninja

As always: TMNT belongs to Nickelodeon and Mirage Studios and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release.

NMNT Season 2 Chapter 4: The Ultimate Ninja

**-New York City: Night-**

It was a dark and stormy night (jeez don't all the clichés start out like this) as lighting crashed and thunder boomed. If you happened to look at the roof tops, you might have seen something but dismissed it as nothing more than a mirage of the lightning flashes. But this was no mirage. From out of nowhere (well from a small, dark swirling cloak-like tornado) a frightening figure appeared. This figure appeared to have human like qualities like its red hair tied into a pony tail, except it was slightly taller than most average humans, it had two swords strapped and sheathed onto its back, it wore ancient Japanese style armor, it had a red devil-like mask that only revealed the figure's eyes, it wore open-toed strapped sandals and it had a clawed gauntlet on its right hand.

The figure then opened up his left palm (which showed that it was wearing a metal glove with small finger claws) and a small ring of smoke appeared. The figure then said (in a voice that identifies it as a male), "Show me the one I seek." The ring of smoke then took the form of an intangible looking glass as it showed an image of Leonardo.

"Here is the one you seek," said a voice.

"Yes; now find him, for his death is soon at hand," said the red-haired man.

**-The Lair-**

Leo was busily brushing his teeth in the lair's make-shift bathroom (which consisted of a make-shift mirror, shower stall, washing machine, dryer, and sink) in front of the mirror that hung over the make-shift sink. He then spat into the sink and reached for a cup to fill with water only to find a pair of red, lacey panties sitting on it. He visibly blushed as he cleared his throat and put the cup down.

"Nice," he muttered as he looked around at the clothes lines and the clothes that hung from them, "But I shouldn't be too surprised, how many times do I have to tell Don that we need more clothes pins." He then walked out and yawned. As he made his way to the entertainment center, he saw Splinter and said, "Master Splinter, may I speak with you?"

"Certainly my son," Splinter replied.

"You know, it's great having April live with us, at Naruto's insistence," Leo started to explain, "But after all it's like he said, she's been through a lot. I mean, she lost her place because of us. But it's just that…"

"Hey I found that hair brush I promised you Master Splinter," April said as she walked up to the two of them and unintentionally interrupted Leo, "How'd the shampoo and conditioner work out?"

"It was wonderful; my hair has never felt this full bodied and supple. And my split ends, they are all gone," Splinter happily proclaimed, "Truly I am in your debt Miss O'Neil."

"Oh, you're more than welcome," she replied. And she happily hummed as she walked away.

"Now what was it you wanted to speak to me about Leonardo?" Splinter asked.

"Nothing sensei," Leo replied. He then continued to walk toward the entertainment center and muttered dejectedly, "Everything's just fine."

In the entertainment center, Raphael was sitting down on the couch in front of the 14 TVs and watching the news.

"_The police seem unable to keep the peace on our city streets_. _This reporter can only hope the growing wave of gang violence is not the precursor of things to come_."

"Rrggh, I hate watching the news," he muttered in a somewhat annoyed tone as he flipped through the channels, "It's all bad; these gangs out there banging heads, it really pisses me off."

"Raph, everything pisses you off," Donatello jokingly remarked.

"Not everything…alright everything," Raph admitted. Don just chuckled a bit and returned to the work he was doing: building another vehicle.

"Man, the technology on this hover skiff is amazing. Did those Utroms know how to make cool stuff or what?" he said with clear admiration. Presently there was a clatter of pots and pans falling to the kitchen floor.

"Hey Mikey, could you keep it down to only a slightly deafening cacophony?" Don remarked.

"Sorry bro we don't have any cake-ophony, but we do have pop-corn: the glorious golden kernels of freshly popped joy, because it's movie night!" Michelangelo replied as he stepped out of the kitchen.

"At the expense of three batches made by you that were completely inedible and me having to come in and make a perfect fourth batch," said Naruto who was right behind him.

"Movie night, right; Naruto, where's that clone of yours, he's supposed to bring the movie," said Raph as Mikey sat down crossed legs next to the couch in the entertainment center.

"So what are we watching tonight Naruto?" Don asked as he sat down on a reclining chair next to the couch's left. Presently the doors to the pod opened and Naruto's shadow-clone stepped out and handed a VHS tape to Naruto as it promptly dispelled.

"I thought we'd do a western tonight. It's called 'Rio Gato' and the artwork on the cover seems promising," he replied as he put the tape in the VCR and joined April, Splinter and Raph on the couch while Leo sat in the lawn chair next to the couch's right.

As the movie began, Raph remarked, "I can't believe you picked a western."

April, on the other hand, said rather excitedly, "I can't believe it either, I love this movie!"

"Well, I'm glad to see you're so enthusiastic about it," Naruto replied as he gave a light chuckle.

"I think it's great how the punk kid challenges-," she started to say before Naruto put a finger to her lips, "Eep."

"No spoilers," he said in a joking way as he lifted his finger off her lips.

"Umm guys, can we just watch the movie instead please?" Leo asked in annoyance. Naruto said nothing as he returned his attention to the movie.

**-Much Later-**

As Mikey polished off the last of the pop-corn as the movie reached its climax.

"_After I_'_m done with you sheriff_, _they_'_ll know my name in every territory west of the Mississippi_," said the villain in a stereotypical southern drawl, "_Now draw_."

"_Look kid_," said the sheriff in a southern drawl, "_Havin_' _people know your name isn_'_t important_, _fame and glory aren_'_t worth fightin_' _for_."

"_Enough talk old man_! _I said draw_," said the villain as he held his fingers over his two gun holsters while the sheriff held his hand over the one holster he had.

"_On the count of three_," said the villain. Everyone became tense at the outcome.

"_One_."

"_Two_."

"_Three_!"

*_**BANG**_**!*** Everyone collectively gasped and held their breath. The two men still held their guns which were now emitting smoke. Then the villain let out his last breath as he fell down and bled a little on the ground. The sheriff then twirled his gun before holstering it. He then closed his eyes and shook his head in sadness. Then he walked away into the sunset as the 'The End' titles hung over him.

"Well I think I made a pretty good choice tonight, what do you guys think?" Naruto asked as he got off the couch and stretched a little.

"They sure don't make them like that anymore," Leo replied.

"How cool was that Sheriff Bart guy?" Mikey asked as he made his fingers into a gun shape before blowing the 'smoke' off the tip of the barrel.

"Yes, it was if he were a samurai of the old west," Splinter agreed.

Mikey then looked at the bowl in his lap and whined, "Aww, the pop-corn is all gone."

"I wonder where it all went Mikey?" Raph asked sarcastically.

"I was hungry, but now I'm _really_ hungry," Mikey replied.

"Maybe it's time for, oh I don't know, an ICE-CREAM RUN!" Don happily suggested.

"YEAH!" his four brothers replied.

"Hmm, it is too dangerous on the surface. The increased gang activity alone makes it ill advisable to go," said Splinter.

"We'll be careful sensei," Leo replied.

"I will accompany you to make sure you do not get into mischief," said Splinter as he got up with a smile on his face, "Besides, I am craving a double thick ice-cream shake."

**-The Surface-**

"Ice-cream here we come!" Naruot happily proclaimed as he cruised the Battle-Shell through the streets of New York City. Up above on the roof-tops, the red haired man watched as the vehicle drove to its destination. He then looked at the intangible smoke looking glass in his hand.

"There. There is the one you seek," said a voice.

"Beware warrior, I am coming," said the man. He then disappeared in the swirling cloak tornado.

**-In an Alley-**

"Okay, so who ordered the double banana split with almonds and caramel?" April asked as she and Naruto brought the ice-creams back to the Battle Shell.

"Me, me!" Mikey exclaimed, "I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice-cream!"

"You say that one more time and I really am going to scream," Don remarked as everyone's orders were handed out.

"I gotta admit, that 'Rio Gato' turned out to be a great flick," said Raph, "One thing though: how did Sheriff Bart beat the kid when the kid obviously had better skills?"

"I believe the young gun-slinger fought only for fame and glory, while the sheriff fought to protect his loved ones," Splinter explained, "Of course, possibly Sheriff Bart won because it was only a movie and needed a happy ending."

"Yeah, maybe," Raph agreed. Meanwhile in the shadows, the man crept up silently.

"I don't know, statistically, the odds were against him," said Don.

"Thanks for the stats brainiac," Mikey replied sarcastically.

"Besides," said Naruto, "The same thing could be said about Luke Skywalker in Episode 4."

The man then took out a dagger and threw it at Leo.

"But you got to admit, Sheriff Bart was pretty quick on the draw for an old guy," said Leo. Just then he narrowed his eyes, quickly turned around and caught the dagger with his hands.

"Leo!" Raph exclaimed.

"Watch your backs," Leo warned.

"I have seen this marker before," Splinter said as he observed the dagger more closely and took it out of Leo's ands, "Though not around here."

"You think it's the Foot? Are they back?" Raph asked.

"It is not the Foot," Splinter replied, "It is a challenge; a marker for a duel. A duel until only one is left standing."

"Young warrior," said a voice behind them, "The one called Leonardo." And out from the shadows stepped in the red-haired man.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am named: Ultimate Ninja, and I had come to this dimension to battle Oroku Saki, the Shredder. But you _stole_ that honor from me when you killed the Shredder in combat," the man, now known as Ultimate Ninja, explained, "So for fame and glory I must kill you instead. I challenge you young warrior to a duel!"

"Now hang on here, we just got done battling the Shredder!" Naruto argued as he stood alongside Leo and raised his fists, "Since you're challenging us on our turf, I think _we_ have the ultimatum as to whether or not we choose to battle!"

"Besides ass-breath, if you're gonna battle Leo, then you're gonna battle his bros too!" Raph argued angrily as he stood alongside Leo and took out his Sais.

"All four of us!" Don agreed as he stood alongside Leo and took out his Bo Staff.

"Ditto!" said Mikey as he stood alongside Leo and took out his Nun-Chucks.

Ultimate Ninja turned to Splinter and said, "_These_ are not the rules."

"Yes…..I know," Splinter sighed. The five gasped as Ultimate Ninja and Splinter bowed to each other. Ultimate Ninja then took out a fan and held it in front of him. He then let go and it floated in the air. Then a ghostly hand held it as it was followed by a ghostly body wearing some traditional Japanese robes and a white mask that concealed his entire face, save for two eye holes.

"Master Splinter, what is all this?" Leo asked.

"This is a universal challenge match and that floating apparition is Gyoji; he will be the referee," Splinter explained. Then Gyoji swept the fan in front of himself and created a giant bubble that enclosed the immediate group in the vicinity. Raph then walked up to the bubble's walls and tried stabbing it with his Sais.

"What's up with this cage?" he asked.

"If the warrior named Leonardo refuses the match, then your lives are forfeit," Gyoji answered. "And if he accepts and loses, then his life will be forfeit," Ultimate Ninja finished.

"You must choose my son," said Splinter.

"Sensei, there is no choice," Leo replied sadly before addressing Ultimate Ninja, "I accept the challenge."

"So noted," said Gyoji, "Challenge accepted, duelists prepare."

"Soon warrior, you shall taste defeat," Ultimate Ninja declared.

"Master Splinter, what is going on?" Don asked with impatience in his tone.

Splinter just held up a hand and replied, "I will explain later; now is not the time." He then walked up to Gyoji and requested, "I demand a full observance."

"Full observance accorded," Gyoji replied.

"A full observance? Fine old man, observe all you want, it will not change the outcome," said Ultimate Ninja as he disappeared.

"Warrior, prepare to face your death," he said as his voiced echoed.

"Isn't he over dramatic," April remarked.

"I wish _I_ were fightin' that nutcase," Raph said whit a hint of anger.

"I wish I knew what it is I'm supposed to do," said Leo.

"You must face him in combat my son and you must be careful, he will be a difficult opponent," Splinter advised, "But you have the skill. And most importantly, you have the heart to defeat him." Leo then bowed in thanks. Just then Gyoji made a portal appear beneath Leo's feet, which started to pull him under quickly.

"Leo!" his brothers cried.

"What did you do to him?!" Raph angrily demanded to know.

"Behold," Gyoji replied as he made an intangible looking glass and in its image was Leo, alive and well.

"It is all right Raphael, calm down. All is in order," Splinter said as they all gathered around and watched.

"What do we do now Master Splinter?" Mikey asked.

"Now we wait and watch," Splinter answered.

**-With Leo, Night-**

Leo looked around and saw that he was in Central Park. Suddenly he saw a movement in the trees. Then he looked up as a piece of cloth landed in front of him. He turned around and waited for an attack. Just then the cloth took shape as it formed Ultimate ninja.

**-With the Group-**

"Look out Leo, behind you!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Forget it Mikey, he can't hear you," said Naruto.

**-With Leo-**

Leo smirked as he leapt out of the way just as Ultimate Ninja swung at him. Both opponents faced each other as they did hand to hand combat. The two matched each other blow for blow. Then Ultimate Ninja kicked Leo into a lamppost, making him bend it at a ninety-degree angle. He then took out a chain with a heavy weight on one end and a blade on the other. He swung it around a bit before throwing at Leo.

**-With the Group-**

Move Leo, move!" Don shouted.

**-With Leo-**

Leo sat for a bit before shaking his head and opening his eyes, which widened at the object that was aimed at his head. He quickly ducked down and got out of the way as the object wrapped itself around the light post and snapped it in two. He then took out his Katanas at Ultimate Ninja threw the weight again and again. But each strike that was thrown was successfully blocked by Leo. He then wrapped the chain around both his Katanas and pulled Ultimate Ninja in. Leo then leapt into the air and kicked Ultimate Ninja into a tree. He then urapped the chain from his Katanas and threw them into a trash can.

**-With the Group-**

"Wahoo!" Mikey yelled happily, "Two points!"

"Now that's what I'm talking about," said Naruto as he held up both of his hands for a group high-five.

"Al right Leo!" the four brother happily exclaimed.

**-With Leo-**

Ultimate Ninja then started to run towards a bridge. He then leapt off and landed on a truck that was passing underneath. Leo then started to leap through the trees until he had caught up with the truck. He then used his momentum to leap forward and land on the trailer. Ultimate Ninja faced him and took out his swords as Leo took out his Katanas. Once more they exchanged blows as the truck turned onto a freeway and pick up speed. Clashes rung and tiny sparks flew as the two opponents easily held each other at bay. The lights from the city's buildings and skyscrapers started to whir by them. Leo then performed a leg sweep and knocked Ultimate Ninja off his feet. Then Leo leapt in the air and pointed his Katanas down. Ultimate Ninja, seeing what was about to happen, disappeared making Leo sick his blades into the trailer. He then reappeared behind Leo and kicked him near the edge of the trailer that would lead to the roof of the truck's cab.

**-With the Group-**

"Hey, that guy cheated!" Raph exclaimed, "That's gotta be against the rules!"

"Your complaint is so noted," Gyoji replied.

"Noted?! What the hell are you saying, you need to do somthin'!" Raph protested.

"Such things are considered at the _end_ of the challenge, not during," Splinter explained.

"At the end?" Don asked, "It might be too late by then."

**-With Leo-**

Ultimate Ninja then raised his swords and prepared to cut Leo down to size. Leo just rolled out of the way as the truck headed for the Brooklyn Bridge. Ultimate Ninja swung down again, but Leo rolled out of the way again, but he managed to make himself end up near the back edge of the trailer. Worse still, he was about to lose his balance and fall. Ultimate ninja chuckled as he raised his arms and prepared to strike. Leo just smirked and grabbed Ultimate Ninja's grappling hook as he fell backwards on purpose. Acting quickly, he threw it and made it latch onto the trailer. He then swung behind Ultimate Ninja and knocked him off the Truck. Leo then let go of the rope and landed gracefully, leaving his Katanas on the trailer as the truck went away. Both Ultimate Ninja and Leo decided to leap up onto the nearest tower. Ultimate Ninja then pulled out a mace and started to swing it. As Leo dodged it, he then was struck by the clawed gauntlet right in his chest.

**-With the Group-**

"Leo!" Naruto, Don and Mikey cried out.

"That's it, I'm putting a stop to this," said Raph as he faced Gyoji, "Starting with you!"

Gyoji just enclosed Raph in a barrier. "You must not interfere; honor dictates certain rules," he said.

"Who the hell cares about honor?! When I get outta this, I'm gonna…"

"Raphael enough!" Splinter warned as he hung his head and shut his eyes as the barrier disappeared and let Raph go, "It is hard to watch, I know. But we must."

"Sensei, isn't there _anything_ we can do?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Splinter answered as he walked over to Gyoji, "As family members we claim right of attendance."

"So granted," Gyoji replied as he took the entire bubble to the tower where Leo and Ultimate Ninja were fighting.

**-With Leo-**

As Ultimate Ninja took another swing with his gauntlet, Leo grabbed onto it and kicked him away. Just then the bubble appeared. The others now saw the gauntlet was in Leo's hands.

"Whoa," said Mikey, "_This_ isn't how we left things."

"Change is good," said April.

"Way to go Leo!" cheered Don.

Leo stood over Ultimate Ninja, who had his back facing Leo. Ultimate Ninja reached into his cloak and threw a handful of green dust into Leo's face. Leo coughed and wheezed as the dust started to form a fog-like cloud around him. Ultimate Ninja then leapt into the air and kicked Leo several times before punching in the chest and sending him over the edge of the tower.

"Leo!"

"My son!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha," lauged Ultimate Ninja as he saw that Leo hadmandaged to grab onto a cable. Ultimate Ninja then leapt off the tower and landed on the support beam that held the cable. He then took out his swords and cut the cable, which made Leo fall half-way down. Leo held on with all of his strength, but it was no use; Ultimate Ninja sliced away the last of the cable and made Leo fall to his death.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"We got to help him!" Naruto shouted as he took out some kunai knives and ninja wire. His brothers quickly, and wordlessly agreed, as they all took out their weapons. They then all tried to burt the bubble, but it was no use; they hardly made a dent or scratch. Meanwhile as Leo fell, he quickly formed an idea. He put on the gauntlet and maneuvered himself over towards the stone leg of the tower. He then penetrated the stone and stopped himself.

"Phew," Leo said as he breathed heavily, "Either I learn how to sick to anything like Naruto can, or I got to get me one of these." He then started to climb the stone leg. Up on top of the tower, Ultimate Ninja faced the group.

"He is dead, I have won," he said, "I am the Ultimate Warrior on this planet! With this victory, my fame and glory grows. Soon all will know my name. I _**am**_ the _**Ultimate Ninja**_!"

"Just wait and I'll give you all the fame and glory you can handle!" Naruto declared.

"Hang on there Nauto."  
Everyone looked over past Ultimate Ninja and saw Leo standing tall and proud.

"I'm not finished with him yet," he said.

"What, it-it can't be," said Ultimate Ninja.

"It can be; and it is," said Leo, "Let's you and me finish this, now."

"Go Leo!" said Mikey.

"You are the turtle!" said Raph. Ultimate Ninja and Leo faced each other as Leo held up the gauntlet and Ultimate Ninja drew one sword. They then leapt at each other. Leo then raised his leg and kicked Ultimate Ninja to the floor, removing his mask in the process. Leo then took off the gauntlet and performed a four-combo punch to Ultimate Ninja's face.

"Come on," he challenged. Ultimate Nina just drew his second sword and sung at Leo, who leapt behind him, kicked him and knocked his swords out of his hands. Leo then took the swords and leapt in the air and prepared to strike. Ultimate Ninja shut his eyes and prepared for the final blow. When he didn't feel anything, he opened one eye and saw that Leo had trapped his head between the two swords.

"You lose," Leo said bluntly.

"N-no, I _cannot_ lose. I cannot!"

"Sorry," Leo retorted, "but you just did. But you fought well. It's okay." He then bowed to Ultimate Ninja.

"I-I…I do not believe it," said Ultimate Ninja, "I-I…I…I surrender." Leo then removed the swords and freed Ultimate Ninja.

"Winner: Leonardo," Gyoji said as he dispelled the bubble. Leo's brothers, Splinter and April all ran up to him and gave him his congratulations.

"My son, I am so proud," said Splinter. He then gave Leo a hug, which prompted the rest of the group to do a group hug.

Ultimate Ninja, hoever, took another handful of green dust, blew it and summoned a giant snake-like dragon. But before the dragon could do anything, it was sliced in half by an enormous white-haired man wearing traditional Japanese robes and a golden mask that showed green eyes.  
"Your highness," said Gyoji as he bowed his head. Ultimate Ninja knelt down at the man's feet.

"To use such dark arts in defeat; not only would you disgrace yourself, but you would disgrace _**me**_, Ultimate Daimyo: your own Father with your lack of honor. You have not earned this combat, yet you have the _**audacity**_ to make a name for yourself in such a manner!" the man, now known as Ultimate Daimyo, boomed. The he faced Splinter and said, "Splinter-san, you have trained your students well; I salute you." He then bowed down to Splinter, who bowed back. Ultimate Daimyo turned to Leo and said, "You have fought well young one and won honorably."

Leo just smiled.

"I return to you: your Katana," said Ultimate Daimyo as he made Leo's Katanas appear out of thin air and handed them to him. They then both bowed to each other.

"Once many generations ago," Ultimate Daimyo started to explain, "We visited this dimension. The people here took us to be like gods. So we endowed the first few with the art of Ninjutsu. You have carried that tradition well. Better, even, than my son." He then called over Gyoji and said, "Come, we go now." Then a brilliant blue light engulfed the three as they disappeared into thin air. Leo sheathed his Katanas.

"My son, you have made us all proud," said Splinter, "Come, let us all go home."

"Master Splinter, I-uhh don't mean any disrespect, but what the shell was _that_ all about?" Raph asked.

"Be patient; when the time is right, _**all**_ will be made clear," Splinter answered.

**Ahh, it's nice to be back to doing one episode chapters. Sorry if you wanted to see me adapt the episode before this, but honestly who wants to read about a clip show. Even though it's well after, he is my Happy New Year gift to you dear readers in hopes that you stick around for the entire thing.**


	5. Chapter 5: Everybody Tolerates the Nano

As always: TMNT belongs to Nickelodeon and Mirage Studios and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release.

NMNT Season 2 Chapter 5: Everybody Tolerates the Nano.

**-The Lair-**

April (who's in the bathroom and wearing a blue bath-robe with a towel wrapped around her hair) busily applying her green facial. As she was finishing up, she reached for the tooth brush and the tube of tooth paste. To her shock, and annoyance, she saw that the tube of toothpaste had been all used up.

"Rrrr, somebody took my tooth paste again?! I can understand Naruto, but I didn't even know turtles had teeth," she muttered with a clear tone of annoyance. She then stepped out and proceeded to voice her complaint when she was rudely interrupted by Michelangelo, who was on a hover-board.

"What the hell?!"

"Watch out April!" Mikey shouted as he whizzed past her, "You're in the middle of my obstacle course!" He then grinded on every rail and weaved in and out of the stone pillars that made up the central part of the lair.

"Don, all that amazing Utrom technology and you build Mikey a flying skateboard?" she complained.

Donatello was in the middle of putting on S.C.U.B.A. gear and flippers when he answered, "Well you know Mikey April, it's the only way I can get any peace." April then walked over to him with a retort when he leapt into the water and splashed her everywhere.

"Ewww, sewer water," she complained when she saw some of it get on her toothbrush.

Don started to correct her, "Actually it's not sewer water; it's coming from the river."

"Oh yeah, that makes it waaaaay better," April retorted sarcastically, "What are you doing anyway?"

"I'm looking into building an access way," Don replied, "There are a lot of underwater tunnels that could be excavated to allow us a way into the river. See you later." He then put on an old-fashioned divers helmet and went under.

"Donatello don't you…" He then splashed her some more as he went under.

"This day just keeps getting better and better already," she muttered sarcastically.

"Incoming!" Mikey yelled as April ducked down,"Yahoooooo!" He then whizzed by Splinter as he tried to watch the news in the entertainment center.

"_With innocent victims caught in the crossfire of rising gang violence_, _the police are warning the public to stay off the streets in much of the city_," said the news anchor.

Mikey then whizzed over Splinter's head.

"Michelangelo, quiet," Splinter hissed. Mikey just proceeded to skate around Raphael who was in the training center lifting weights.

"Yahoo, Raph check this out!" He yelled as he went around and around. Raph just growled, took the hover-board in his own hands and flung him across the lair, right into April.

"Sorry April, I wasn't aimin' him at you," he apologized.

"Hey, getting flattened by turtles is just part of my new lifestyle," she remarked.

"Hey guys," said Naruto as he exited from the pod, "I think I found a way to earn some extra cash for pizza and ramen. But just to let you know, I'm going to borrow some extra tools."

"Finally another human," April sighed happily before muttering, "Well almost." Then she addressed him and asked, "So what's this all about?'

"Casey; a buddy of his asked him if he could look at the Ferris wheel down on Coney Island to possibly fix it up. Then he asked me if I could do the job for him, since I can make more of me, and earn a little over two-hundred dollars," Naruto explained.

"Coney Island, I haven't been there since I was a kid. I love that place," April said with a smile.

"Oh really, maybe you can come with me and tell me all about it; since, you know, I've been living down here for as long as I can remember," said Naruto.

"Can I help with the repairs?" April asked.

"Sure why not, maybe all that observation I've been doing with Don will pay-off," Naruto replied. Just then Mikey whizzed over their heads with Raph angrily chasing him.

"Then I'll come; besides it would be nice to get out of here, I've got turtles coming out of my ears," said April.

"Alright then, I'll let you know when it's time," said Naruto as he joined in on the chase and said, "Get off Mikey, it's my turn!"

"It's not a date," April muttered, "Right?"

**-The Junk Yard- **

Beneath the mountains of trash, a slight movement was made. The movement caused the junk to shudder until a grey cloud of nano-bots came out. They nano-bots looked all over the junk yard until thy came upon a heap of scrap with a video camera on it. The nano-bots then rearranged the pile until they formed a new robot body with the video camera for a head. The robot then started to walk around until it came to a broken down TV. The robot then manipulated the TV until it was fully repaired. The robot then turned on the TV and a family-centered sit-com was on the screen. The family was gathered around a fire place in the living room. The robot then sat down in front of the TV.

"_How was your day dear_?" The father asked his wife.

"_Oh the usual honey_," the mother replied to her husband, "_But Joey here has something to tell you_, _don_'_t you Joey_."

A boy who was playing jacks stopped and said, "_Umm_, _I got an_ '_A_' _on my math test_. _But I guess I kinda got in trouble for putting a cherry bomb in a toilet in the girl_'_s bathroom_."

-*_**The Audience Laughs**_*-

"_Oh Joey_, _how am I supposed to raise a family when you keep doing stupid shit like that_," the mother sighed.

"_Now dear_, _I did things just like that when I was his age_. _It_'_s how I met you_," said the father.

"Family," said the robot as he changed the channel to a news broadcast.

"_A now for a news update_; _con man Harry _'_The Schlub_' _Parker is being moved to Rikers Island Prison_. _Over the course of a four day crime spree Parker made off with a million dollars in diamonds and other values_," said the reporter as they showed footage of the man the robot knew.

"Daddy," said the robot as he turned off the TV and walked out of the junk yard.

**-Rikers Island: Rec Room-**

Harry, currently, was playing poker with three other convicts with candy being used instead of money.

"I'll see ya a Crunch Bar, and raise you three two-packs of Reese's Peanut Butter Cups," he said.

"Ah hell."

"Damn it all."

"Shit."

The other convicts said as they folded their hands.

"Ha ha ha, like takin' candy from a bunch of babies. But you should see the 'candy' I got stashed outside. It sparkles reeeeeaaal pretty," he said as he took the enormous pile of candy, "Yes boys, when I get outta here, I'm gonna live like a king." Just then the Ace of Spades fell out of his sleeve.

"Whoops."

The three other convicts got up and proceeded to crack their knuckles.

"Uh, can't we-uhh discuss this like the-uhh sophisticated gentlemen that we are?" Harry asked. The convicts just backed Harry up against a wall. Suddenly the lights in the rec room turned off.

"What the hell's goin' on?!" Harry asked. Just then, a TV above him sprouted legs and came to life. Harry and the convicts looked up and ran away as the TV started to go after Harry.

"Get away, get the hell away from me!" he shouted. Just then, a white mask like face appeared on the TV.

"Daddy?" said the robot, revealing his presence.

"What the hell, kid?" Harry asked. Just then the robot let out a cloud of nano-bots and grabbed whatever metal or electrical parts it could salvage as it reconstructed itself a newer and bigger body with the TV as the head.

"Daddy!" said the robot happily.

"Kid, oh my god you're alive!" Harry exclaimed with genuine happiness, "Boy did I miss you. We are goin' straight back to da top. First up: take me back to da loot kid; it's high time I got my hands on all that sparkly diamond goodness again!" Just then the doors to the rec room burst open as some guards came in and took out their Tasers.

"Hey, those men are bad kid; they're keepin' your dear old innocent dad in here when he didn't do nothin'!" said Harry. The robot scowled and took out some cables as he ensnared Harry and put him inside his body. Once inside, he gave Harry a view to the outside world

"Bad men move!" the robot shouted as he made his way towards making an exit.

"Oh this is sweet," said Harry. The robot then burst through many walls before fully exiting from Rikers and making his way towards the city.

"Yeah! Bada bing bada boom!" said Harry, "That's my boy!"

**-The Lair-**

April busily helped Don as he tinkered with Utrom technology.

"Hey April, hand me that 3/8ths," he requested. April handed him the wrench and looked at her watch.

"It's almost 10:00 PM, when is Naruto going to leave? At this point I might have just as easily cleaned up," she said.

"Don't see any point in doing that, you're just going to get dirty again," said Naruto as he walked in with a duffel bag in his hand.

"Naruto, don't you know it's impolite to keep a lady waiting?" Don asked with a smug little smirk plastered on his face.

"So Naruto, where _are_ you taking our April?" Leo asked as he walked in with Mikey and Raph (all three had smirks plastered on their faces).

"Guys, I know what you're thinking behind those smiles," said Naruto, "So let me just say…"

"And when will you have her _home_ young man?" Splinter interrupted as he walked in with a smile on his face.

"Everybody, knock it off. It's just Naruto and me and we're just going to do a repair job. Come on Naruto," said April as she took Naruto's hand and headed off.

"It's totally a date," said Mikey.

"Shut up!" said the two.

Everyone else nodded and agreed with Mikey.

**-Much Later-**

The turtles sat around and watched the news.

"_File this one under_ '_B_' _for Bizarre_; _eyewitnesses to the strange escape of Harry Parker say that he was helped by machines that came to life_," said the news caster.

"Remind you of anything?" Leo asked as he turned off the TVs.

"It's gotta be that walkin' junk pile that almost killed us last time," said Raph, "But I thought Naruto burned that thing to a crisp."

"I guess some of the nano-bots survived and rebuilt themselves," said Don, "That poor thing; remember how it was acting like a kid? It just seemed so helpless."

"Yeah it was so 'helpless' that it almost smashed us into turtle pancakes last time," Mikey objected.

"But it wasn't his fault," Don retorted calmly, "That crook was teaching him to steal. I mean, imagine if Splinter was evil. All five of us would've been crooks instead of who we are."

"And your point is?" Raph asked.

"We should help it; give it an alternative life, a chance it never had. Like Master Splinter helped us, like how he helped Naruto," Don said using a voice of reason.

The other three looked amongst themselves. Raph sighed as he said, "I just know we're gonna regret this."

"Where do we start looking?" Leo asked.

"Every good search starts at the source," said Don as he walked over to the computer, "There might be something on the nano-bots that can help us."

The others then followed him as he sat down and looked at video footage (how convenient) of the nano-bots.

"I kept detailed records of the first time we came across this nano technology," he said as he zoomed in on a single nano-bot, "Just a little closer aaaaaaaaannnnddd that's it." He then pointed at a number on its back.

"That is a patent registration number," he said, "And if it's registered, its source can be found; especially with a little digging on the Internet."

**-Some Random Science Building in New York: Night-**

The same woman scientist who invented the first version of the nano-bots once again stared into the cylindrical glass tube.

"Given the first emotional imprinting of my first nano technology," she said, "I have rewritten the primary encryption and..."

Before she said anything more, she was interrupted by a loud rumble. Suddenly the wall in front of her was torn down. She gasped as the robot walked towards her.

"Mommy," said the robot as he picked her up and put her inside him and beside Harry.

"Calm down lady, he ain't gonna hurt ya," said Harry, "Well, I don't think."

"Wait a minute, I saw you on the news; you're that thief," said the scientist.

"_Alleged_ thief, and who the hell are you,"

"I'm the inventor of this nano technology."

"Then maybe you can explain what the hell he thinks he's doin'."

The robot, meanwhile, started to rework the entire laboratory into a 1950's style house with only a living room. He then furnished the living room with a reclining chair, a foot stool, a fire place with a crudely drawn family group picture (along with crudely drawn photos of himself, Harry and the woman) on the fire place mantle and some 'logs' for the fireplace. He then placed Harry and the woman scientist inside the home and rematerialized a smaller body for himself with a TV for a head (his Greek theater mask face could now show a range of emotions with just one mask). The robot smiled as he materialized a couch and made both Harry and the woman sit down. He then made a 'newspaper' for Harry and a ball of 'yarn' for the woman.

He then sat down in front of them and started to play with some nuts and bolts as if they were jack pieces. "Uhh, I got an 'A' on my math test," he said.

Harry and he woman just looked at each other. "Uhh, that's...great...kid," Harry replied.

"Yes," said the woman, "That's a great...achievement."

"Family," said the robot with a smile in his mask.

"That's what dis is?" Harry asked as he turned to the scientist and asked, "What do y'know about this?"

The woman sighed an answered, "When I first created this technology, it had the personality and attention span of a three year old."

"Oh. So, uhhh...you want to have sex?"

"You're disgusting."

"C'mon, it's like the kid said we're a family it's what families do."

"I should hardly think so."

"Ahh forget youse. So kid, can you take me to the loot now?" The robot was about to happily answer when the scientist interjected.

"See, this is the problem: he's being influenced by you!"

"Y'know lady, after talkin' to you I can see why the kid ran away in the first place!" Harry retorted back. The robot then frowned with worry and sadness.

"You can't talk to me like that you schmuck!" the woman shouted.

"Youse better get outta my face with that 'schmuck' talk!"

"Stop fighting; STOP!" the robot cried. He then put on a sad scowl as he covered the outside and inside of the house with enormous spikes.

"Mommy and Daddy be happy, NOW!" he cried.

"No kid, don't hurt us!"

"Please stop!"

They both cried out as the spikes started to come closer. The robot then put on a worried frown as he realized what he was about to do. He then stopped the spikes.

"You not happy?" the robot asked Harry as he accessed his memories and showed them on his TV screen head.

-_Accessing Memory Files_-

_Harry took out a flashlight and began to observe at what he could steal_. _He then set his eyes upon a display case that had gold necklaces_, _diamond rings_, _pearl necklaces_, _and diamond earrings_. _He smashed the case and stuffed them inside of his duffel bag_, _and then he took all the money out of the cash register_. _Then both he and the robot walked away without a hitch_.

-_End of File_-

The robot then played an audio clip of Harry's voice.

"_Take me to the loot kid_."

The robot then smiled as he said, "I make you happy!" He then proceeded to make another (and bigger) body for himself as he took in Harry and the woman scientist.

"Here we go again," said Harry.

"Make you happy!" the robot happily exclaimed as he walked out of the building and made his way towards Coney Island.

**-Fifteen minutes later- **

The turtles ran towards the science building.

"This is it; the patent registration lists this address," said Don.

"It looks like nano boy left the back door open for us," said Raph. As they went inside they found the laboratory to be a mess; rubble, debris and broken glass were strewn everywhere.

"I think we're too late," said Leo as they stepped in.

"What the shell is that?" Raph asked as he pointed toward the remnants of the house the robot built.

"Whoa," said Mikey, "It looks like Mr. and Mrs. Wilson went insane." Raph then saw some foot prints deeply embedded in the ground.

"Trakin' him isn't going to be too hard," he said.

**-Coney Island-**

The night guard closed the gates as he said, "Well good night Case."

Casey Jones waved in acknowledgement, but as soon as the guard turned and walked away 'Casey' poofed into Naruto. "Well, the place is all ours," he said.

"I still don't see why you had to change into Casey," said April.

"Hey I'm just being careful," Naruto replied as he looked around, "Wow you were right; this place really is great. Hey, let's check out the view from up there." He then pointed towards the top of a wooden roller coaster.

"Uhh, shouldn't we start working?" April asked.

"That's Leo talking, you need to live a little," said Naruto as he climbed on top of a milk crate and put one foot on the fence enclosing the ride, " Come on I'll give you a boost over this feeeeeence!" He fell, but April managed to catch him as they were both knocked towards the ground (Naruto is on top of April). They both groaned a bit.

"Ugh, I'm sorry," said Naruto. But then both blue and green eyes opened up and gazed intently (with a calm, happy and warm feeling enveloping them both) into each other.

"It's...all right," April quietly responded as they both lazily shut their eyes and tilted their heads as they closed the distance between their faces.

Suddenly (and when their lips were just inches apart) there was a loud rumbling noise.

"What was that?" April asked as the both of them got up and were instantly on alert.

"Trouble," said Naruto. Just then the entrance to Coney Island was smashed into smithereens as the robot made his way in.

"Damn it, not him again," said Naruto. The robot just walked over to a ticket stand/kiosk that had a big individually lettered sign that read 'Family Fun' with a picture of a mother, a father and a child all looking at a treasure chest. The robot then picked up the treasure chest, opened it up and revealed to Harry that the valuables he stole were inside.

"Make daddy happy!" the robot happily explained as he put the chest inside and in front of Harry.

"The loot! But kid, I thought we stashed these in a warehouse; what're they doin' here?" Harry asked.

"I put here before come get you " the robot exclaimed as he made a scrap pile head with his face inside the cavity that held both Harry and the woman, "I put here for families. They all see shiny pretty. All for families."

"Aww, that's great kid; I'll hang on to em'," Harry replied, "Now we had our fun and all, but uhh I gotta get back to work. I wanna leave."

"Yes," said the woman, "I have to get back to work as well, can you let me leave please." The robot put on a surprised/worried expression. (Are these two great parents or what?)

"Just let me leave…okay?" Harry asked with slight caution.

"Please let us go?" The woman asked with a genuine pleading tone.

"Leave?" the robot asked, "Go? NO! No leave me! NOOOO!" The robot then threw a tantrum as he smashed the ticket kiosk and proceeded to destroy the amusement park in a blind rage.

Just then, unknown to the robot, the Battle Shell came racing in and stopped in front of Naruto and April.

Leo then rolled down the window (he was on the passenger side) and asked, "So, how's the date going?"

"Am I glad to see you guys," April replied.

"Yeah that robot is back and he's smashing the place to the ground," said Naruto.

"No leave me!" cried the robot as he tore apart the Ferris wheel.

"I don't know Donny, this isn't lookin' like such a good idea," said Raph as all four turtles stepped out.

"It's throwing a tantrum," said Don, "We have to try to talk to it."

"Talk to it?!" Raph asked as the robot smashed more of the park. The turtles and Naruto ran up to it. Leo then waved his arms to get his attention.

"Uhh, robot-thingy we mean you no harm," he said.

"We don't want to fight," said Naruto. The robot pulled up some memory files.

-_Accessing Memory Files_-

"_Don_'_t move punk." Harry turned around and saw Naruto who had a hardened expression on his face_. "_So_, _what_'_s your story_: _doing some after hour shopping_?" _Naruto asked as he walked towards Harry and grabbed him by his shirt collar_. _The robot then put on a frightened expression_, _disassembled a car and combined the parts onto its body_, _the result being that the robot was larger_. _Naruto let go of Harry and faced the new challenger_.

"_Well_, _this is going to be fun_," _he said_. _The robot just charged_. _It then swung its fists left and right but Naruto just dodged them with ease. The robot then did an uppercut and knocked the wind out of Naruto_. _Then it swung its fist_, _hitting Naruto and slamming him into a brick wall_.

–––––––––––

_And all the turtles leapt in the air_. _Raph went behind_, _Mikey went for the legs_, _Don went for the arms and Leo went for a hand_. _The robot screamed in pain_.

"_FIRE SYLE_: _FIRE BALL JUTSU_," _said a voice_. _Suddenly a ball of fire that was larger than any of the junk hills and heat that could put a volcano to shame blasted its way towards the robot_, _reducing it to smithereens and virtually destroying every last nano bot_.

-_End of File_-

The robot then scowled angrily and screamed as he sent out a giant cloud of nano-bots that disassembled various rides in order to make itself even bigger (as big as a Power Rangers Megazord). The robot (still having a TV screen for a head) started to advance toward the five heroes, his thundering foot steps making them back away bit by bit.

"Don, we have to shut this thing down now!" said Leo as he and the others took out their weapons (and as we've established, unless he is carrying a weapon or unless otherwise noted, Naruto will use his fists, as well as Jutsu and ninja tools, as his weapon).

"Well it won't be easy,"' said Don, "it's composed of millions of tiny nano-bots; you'd have to deactivate them all." The robot then swung his dragon fist (did we mention that in addition to having a bigger body than before, the robot also has a dragon head for a fist?) down at the group of five who barely leapt out of the way.

"Damn, and I was looking for a giant 'off' switch," said Mikey sarcastically.

"Wait, that's it!" Don exclaimed, "We can turn it off Mikey; all the nano-bots with an electro-magnetic pulse! You four keep him busy; when I give the word, lure him to the roller coaster. April I'll need your help."

"Got it," April replied as she and Don (who, I forgot to mention, is carrying his trusty duffel bag) ran toward the roller coaster's electrical panel.

"Did he say 'lure'?" Naruto asked.

"How quaint," said Mikey.

"How in the hell are we supposed to lure him?!" Raph asked. Just then the robot's regular fist slammed down and tried to flatten our heroes. The dust cleared, and the evidence showed they would have died on impact. The four then tried to take down the robot using quick damage attacks, but those only irritated the robot more as he started to stomp on the heroes. Meanwhile, April and Don reached the roller coaster's electrical panel.

"April, I need you to interface my laptop in the roller coasters operating system. I'll wire the tracks for electricity," said Don as he took out his laptop and some connecting cables.

April did as he told her and said, "I get it; you're going to magnetize the tracks, switching the polarity from positive to negative alternately."

As she plugged in the last of the small cables Don opened up his laptop and began to work furiously.

"The resulting internate-multipolar flux should create the electro-magnetic pulse," Don finished.

"I like it; but do you think it will work?" April asked.

"To be honest, I'm making this stuff up as I go," Don replied. At last he had success as electricity cackled everywhere on the roller coaster before conducting through the rails.

"Sweet, it's actually working!" he exclaimed, "Hey guys: get it over here!"

Meanwhile, the robot was throwing giant pieces of debris when the four heard the signal.

"C'mon over here you big, ugly pile of junk!" Mikey yelled as he waved his arms to get the robot's attention, "Step on the turtle and get a prize!" The robot turned and faced Mikey. "Yoo-hoo robot-thingy!" Mikey yelled. The robot then started to walk over to Mikey. "That's it," said Mikey, "Come to daddy you big tin can!"

Mikey then took out his hover board and started to skate his way over towards the roller coaster, making the robot angry and chase him.

"WAAAAAAAHHOOOOO!" Mikey yelled as he neared the roller coaster. He then climbed to the roller coaster's peak hill and hovered in the air and waited for the robot to make his move. The robot screamed as he raised his fist and swung down. Just then, as Mikey got out of the way, form a mere fifty feet above the rails, the electricity surged through the entire robot. The robot screamed in pain as an electro-magnetic shockwave surged and exited out of the robot, creating a pulse that was so visible you could touch it. Just as quickly as it happened, it was over as the entire body was now just and empty shell. Bit by enormous bit, the body fell to the ground and out of the rubble, Harry and the woman scientist climbed out.

"Ugh, take me back to jail," Harry muttered, "Anything is better than this crap."

Meanwhile Raph, Leo, Mikey, and Naruto stood over the robot's head as it faintly said, "Fa...mi...ly." Then the screen went black as the last of the nano-bots died out.

"Man, poor kid," Raph lamented sadly.

"All he wanted was a family," said Mikey.

"Doesn't seem like that much to ask,"' said Naruto.

**-Ten Minutes Later-**

Police cars were everywhere as two police officers (who look suspiciously like Peter Laird and Kevin Eastmen) arrested Harry.

"But I'm tellin' you, I didn't bust outta jail. I was kidnapped, honest!" Harry protested.

"Yeah, yeah," said the arresting officer, "Tell it to the judge ."

"But you gotta believe me!" Harry exclaimed as he was put into a police car.

Meanwhile, from afar the gang of six watched everything unfold. Naruto then walked in with the treasure chest full of jewels.

"April," said Naruto, "We found this treasure chest full of jewels the police have been looking for."

"We were thinkin' you should turn them in," said Raph.

"There's a big reward," said Leo.

"You can build your place again," said Don as Naruto handed her the chest.

"Guys, we should share the reward," said April.

"Sharing is good," said Mikey in the hopes that April would share. Raph just hit him.

"Will you knock it off?" he asked with annoyance.

"Thanks guys," said April.

"So uhh; guess if you get your place back, we won't be seeing you much anymore," said Naruto with a disappointed look. April just walked up to him and gave him a kiss (on the cheek). Naruto gave a big smile as he blushed and put his hand on his cheek.

"Of course you will guys, we're family," said April.

**If I had more time on my hands and won the lottery, I could be updating this every three days. **

**Yes, if you haven't figured it out by now, it is official; Naruto and April will eventually end up together. I really think he should get the girl. So please, leave a review; I want to know how I'm doing and if I am pleasing all you dear readers.**


	6. Chapter 6: Croc and Stock

As always: TMNT belongs to Nickelodeon and Mirage Studios and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release.

NMNT Season 2 Chapter 6: Croc and Stock

**-The Lair- **

Raphael snored as loud as he possibly could; much to the dismay of Michelangelo, who was trying to sleep. Currently he stuck his head inside his pillow, but this did little good.

"Hey shell for brains, could you keep it down? There are people in Cuba who are trying to sleep," he moaned as he threw his pillow, which was unconsciously deflected as Raph moved a bit. Mikey just groaned as he got up, smacked his lips, yawned and stretched as he walked out of Raph's room. He looked toward his right and saw the lights to his room were on, indicating that April was up and about. He walked in and saw that she was wrapping things in paper and putting them in boxes, which were strewn all over the room.

As she wrapped a vase, Mikey said, "Can't sleep either huh."

"I'm too excited to sleep," she replied happily, "I can't wait to have my own place again."

"I understand," said Mikey as he turned to face the direction of Raph's room, "I remember back when this used to be my room, when I wouldn't have to listen to my roommate SNORE LIKE A GOD DAMN CHAIN-SAW!"

Raph just kept snoring.

"Don't worry," said April, "I'll soon be out of here and you'll be back in your room before you know it." Mikey then noticed his stack of comic books was near April as she wrapped more items.

"Um April, what're you doing with my Silver Sentry comics?" he nervously asked.

"Oh I just needed something to wrap my stuff in," she replied, "and these were just lying around so I..."

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Mikey shrieked in horror.

"Calm down Mikey, I'm joking," April chuckled, "I know better than to mess with a guy's comics."

"Ha ha ha, real funny April," Mikey said sarcastically as he started to walk out, "Enjoy your packing." He then turned off the lights to his room, making it pitch black.

"Yep," April sighed, "Moving out looks pretty good."

Mikey then walked over to the entertainment center where Splinter and Leonardo were watching the news.

"_The police have apprehended two suspects_," said the news anchor, "_Meanwhile in other news_, _an unexplained wave of gang activity is sweeping through the boroughs of New York_. _How long before they knock on your door_? _We_'_ll have the full story when Channel 9 News returns_."

"Leo, Master Splinter are you two up?" Mikey asked.

"Shh!" the two went. Mikey then heard a noise.

"Sounds like Donny and Naruto are up too," he said as he walked over to the underwater passageway entrance. There he found Naruto and Donatello working on a winch. Don was welding the metal together while Naruto held it in place. Naruto saw Mikey come up from behind. Mikey then made a *shh*ing gesture to Naruto, who smiled and nodded his head.

Mikey then crept up quietly and firmly grapes Don while shouting, "BOO!"

"Gahh!" Don screamed in surprise while Naruto laughed.

"Rrr, Mikey: never sneak up on a turtle while he's welding," Don said with annoyance.

"Hey, love what you done with the place," said Mikey as he looked the machine.

"Yeah go ahead and make jokes Mikey," said Don, "But when I'm using this underwater access way to cruise the river in a submersible, you're gonna miss out on some fun."

"Unless you make yourself useful and help," said Naruto.

Mikey gave a fake yawn and said, "Suddenly I feel sleepy." Naruto and Don just both smacked him upside the head. Naruto then grabbed the SCUBA supplies and handed them to Mikey.

"This cross base will secure the access way and ensure its stability," Don explained as he held out a metal rod while Mikey put on the gear and the old-fashioned divers helmet.

"So you know what you're supposed to do right?" Naruto asked.

"Yep," Mikey said with annoyance as he took the rod and sealed the divers helmet, "I'm supposed to dive into cold river water when I should be in a warm cozy bed."

"Right," said Don and Naruto as they gave a thumbs-up and a smug grin as Mikey wrapped the cable around his waist and the air hose on top of the helmet. He then dived into the water and splashed his two brothers.

"Smart-ass," said Naruto as he shook the water out of his hair. The cable and air hose started to be pulled down as the winch turned while Mikey swam to the bottom. He then turned on a light attached to the helmet and swam toward the underwater support structure. Once there, he took out the rod and blowtorch and went to work. Suddenly there was a movement coming from the far left.

"Huh?" Mikey wondered as he turned his head and saw nothing. As he moved his light beam, an enormous crocodile swimming as if it were a human stopped in its path. The giant animal looked toward the source and growled.

"What in the hell?" Mikey gasped. The beast then swam towards Mikey, who wisely turned off his light and went for cover. The crocodile looked all over before deciding to search in a tunnel. Meanwhile, Mikey was hiding in the support structure.

'Remember what Master Splinter said,' he thought to himself, 'Fade into the surrounding.' The crocodile then spotted the air hose and saw where it went. It then bit the air hose in half. Water rapidly filled into Mikey's helmet.

He then took a deep breath and thought, 'Get a grip, get a grip.' He calmed himself down and stood absolutely still as the crocodile swam in front of the support structure and started to look for the lone turtle.

'Relax, slow down; fade into the surroundings,' Mikey thought to himself as he calmed down some more. Meanwhile in the lair the air bubbles started to surface rapidly.

"Uh Don," Naruto asked nervously, "What do you think this means?"

Don looked away from his laptop, saw the bubbles and responded in a mildly panic tone, "My guess is that he's drowning!" They both ran to the winch and started to pull Mikey up fast.

"Hang on Mikey!" Naruto exclaimed. Down below, the beast was just about to swipe its claws at Mikey, when Mikey was pulled up fast by the cable wrapped around his waist. Up on the surface, the winch wasted no time in bringing the turtle up as he broke the surface and quickly took off the helmet.

"Get the others," he coughed, "You guys aren't gonna believe this!"

**-Five Minutes Later- **

Raph, Leo, Naruto and Don stood in front of Mikey as the turtle started to explain his ordeal.

"So I was like 'Ohuhugh!', and it was like 'Grrrrr!' and I'm all 'Ehehhehh' and then it got all *snortsnort* and then it was all "ROAROARROAR-!" he explained as he waved his arms and made various facial expressions.

Raph just turned to Don and said, "Cuckoo."

"Crazy," Don agreed.

"Hold up guys," said Leo, "Raph, do you remember when you tangled with that albino croc years ago? Mike's croc could actually exist."

"It does exist! And it's all "Grrraaargh!" and *Snortsnort* and "rchahahah-!" Mikey protested.

"We should've seen it comin' bro. You're one rib short of a barbeque!" Raph remarked.

"Look I know what I saw! There's a huge, ugly reptile in the sewers, and for once it's not you, Raph!" Mikey retorted.

"Score 1 for Mikey," said Naruto.

"I'll prove it to you all; I'm goin' back down there and find that thing," Mikey said as he went to the pool.

"Wait," said Don as he unveiled something and showed Mikey a sleek oxygen tank and a SCUBA mask, "If you're serious, take this porpoise device. I made it to explore some of the underwater passage ways. It's got a built in camera and a transmitter; and I put in a two way radio in the mask. We'll be able to see and hear your mystery croc on my laptop, if it exists." Don then walked over to his laptop and linked it to the helmet.

As Mikey put on the equipment, he said (in a bad Steve Irwin voice impersonation), "Stay tuned guys as Mikey TV takes you on a croc hunt!" He then turned on the light mounted on the helmet and dove into the water as the other four gathered around Don and his laptop. They then saw that Mikey had quickly located the animal.

As he followed it he muttered, "The chase is on." The croc then went through a long tunnel that led upwards towards a different part of the sewers. As he broke the surface, he climbed out and walked on two legs though a self-made hole in a brick wall. Mikey quietly followed.

"_You guys seeing this_?"

"I take it back Mikey," said Raph, "You're not insane... well not completely."

Mikey then saw the crocodile step through another self-made hole in a brick wall and saw that the crocodile had made refuge in the heroes' old lair that was torn down by the mousers.

"Check it out guys, big dark and scaly is living in our old lair," he whispered. The croc then walked over towards a lab table that was partially obscured by a large piece of machinery. The animal then put on a white lab coat and some glasses as he picked up a piece of technology.

He then turned toward the large machine and said (in a male voice), "You were right my friend, the remaining component was exactly where you said. Now I can complete my task for you. And then you can aid me in completing mine as per our deal. I am so glad I made your acquaintance."

Mikey then stepped in a bit closer to see who the croc was talking to, but the animal then stepped (unknowingly) into Mikey's line of sight and made it difficult for him to see who he was talking to.

"I don't mind telling you," continued the crocodile, "I've had a lot of experience in repairing these units. Child's play really once you understand the basic principles."

"Well what do ya know, it's just a big crocodile version of Don," Mikey whispered.

"It is finished my friend, why don't you take it for a test drive?" the croc asked. Mikey then saw a robot Exo-suit.

"He's got an Exo-suit," he whispered, "I can't really see, but I think he's...talking to an Utrom."

"_An Utrom_!" the others exclaimed. But unfortunately their shouting created a whiny-feedback that echoed throughout the old lair.

The crocodile growled as he took off his glasses and said, "Intruder!"

"Okay, time to go," said Mikey as he started to run away and leap into the water with the crocodile right behind him.

"Stop!" the croc shouted as he leapt into the water. Meanwhile up ahead Mikey stopped and looked at the sand covered floor.

"We're on my home turf now, and if I remember right there should be an access hatch right here!" said Mikey as he waved his hands on the floor until he found a grate with a small opening. He tore it open and swam away just in time. Just then the croc tried to go after but found that he couldn't follow. He angrily snapped his jaws before swimming away.

**-A Different Part of the Sewers-**

Mikey surfaced from another pool entrance.

"Guys, are ya there?" he asked.

"_Mikey, where the hell are you_?" Naruto asked with a concerned urgent tone.

"_What's happinin'_?" Raph asked.

"I'm in the 39th Street run-off; it got a little hairy back there with my reptile pal, but I think I lost him," Mikey replied.

Suddenly (from out of nowhere) the crocodile quickly surfaced from the same pool and attacked Mikey. He then bit off the oxygen tank and threw Mikey to a wall where his shell made a severe dent in it. The croc then let out a loud roar. He then walked slowly over to Mikey, who was getting up, and backed him up against the wall.

"Uhh, nice crocodile; good crocodile," Mikey nervously/cowardly said as he cringed in fear. The croc then swung his tail, to which Mikey quickly ducked out of the way. The croc then swung some punches.

"Bad crocodile," said Mikey as he took off the SCUBA mask (it was damaged when the croc threw him) and took out his Nun-chucks, "Don't make me have to use these!"

The croc just roared.

"Okay, you asked for it!" Mikey exclaimed. The croc swung his tail again and again made Mikey smack his shell against a nearby wall that was fifty feet away.

"Look, I didn't mean you any harm," Mikey groaned as he dropped his weapons and stood up while his attacker slowly closed in.

The croc just roared, but then the pupils in his eyes turned from tiny slits to full and round.

"I am sorry," he said as he finally calmed down, "Sometimes I just get carried away." Just then Mikey's other four brothers came racing in on the sewer slider.

As they quickly got out, Raph twirled his Sais and said, "Look guys, a giant hand bag."

"Guys; whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa calm down, I got him to be happy," said Mikey as he stood between his brothers and the croc with his arms stretched out. Then he turned to the crocodile and said, "Sorry; sometimes we get a little carried away too. Truce?"

"I accept,"' said the croc with a small smile.

"All right Mikey, but if this thing bites your head off don't come crying to us," said Leo cautiously as Raph put away his Sais.

"Allow me to introduce Myself: I am Leatherhead.

"Leonardo."

"Naruto."

"Raphael."

"Donatello."

"Michelangelo."

"Come, it is so very drafty in these sewers," said Leatherhead, "Let us return to my temporary laboratory where we can speak in relative comfort."

The gang of five looked amongst each other as they followed him.

**-The Old Lair-**

Leatherhead led the others back.

"Ahh, there's no place like home," said Raph.

"My sentiments exactly," said Leatherhead. Don then saw the large machine.

"Whoa," he said with awe, "You're building a trans-mat?"

"You are familiar with the trans-mat?" Leatherhead asked, "Then you know of the Utroms."

"Actually," said Leo, "The Utroms and us go way back."

"Really? The Utroms are my family," said Leatherhead, "It is a long story; it begins when I was a little hatchling."

-_Flashback_-

A man put a small crocodile into the toilet and flushed.

"_I assume I began as an exotic pet_, _which for some cruel reason was cast into the sewers_."

Beneath the streets the croc dropped out of a pipe where he was picked up by an Utrom in an Exo-suit. The Utrom smiled at the tiny reptile.

"_Fortunately I was discovered not by humans_, _but by the Utroms who deemed me worthy of observation_."

Sometime later in an Utrom lab in the T.C.R.I. Building a canister of ooze fell and cracked open near the croc, who walked over it.

"_During the course of this observation_, _I was accidentally exposed to a mutagen the Utroms had created_."

The croc then stopped in its tracks as it started to grow rapidly. When it had finished growing, the Utroms approached it with fascination.

"_The mutagen not only changed my physical form, but greatly accelerated my intellectual development_. _When the Utroms discovered I was sentient_, _they adopted me and gave me a name_. _I was happy living with the Utroms_, _they taught me much_."

The croc was now helping them build the Utrom's trans-mat device that would eventually take them home.

"_Life was good until the humans discovered our base and tried to destroy it_. _My family barely escaped_."

On the night the National Guard stormed into the building, the door to the main entrance was blown away and the troops then fired their guns. In the shadows the croc silently slipped away into the sewers.

"_I was left behind_."

-_Flashback end_-

"But once I'm finished building this trans-mat, I will be able to rejoin my family once again," Leatherhead finished explaining. Just then, footsteps could be heard entering the old lair.

"Ah, my friend has returned," said Leatherhead as he addressed the entrance. Just then the identity of the figure in the Exo-suit was revealed.

"Gentlemen, allow me to introduce you to my good friend," said Leatherhead.

It was Baxter Stockman!

"Baxter Stockman!" the group of five exclaimed. Stockman (whose head isinside a protective jar that is encased in the abdominal cavity of the Utrom Exo-suit) was equally surprised.

"Hey Stockman, love the new look," Raph remarked.

"What's wrong, the spider thing not getting you into the ladies' pants?" Mikey mocked.

"Ha ha frickin' ha," Stockman replied as he walked over to Leatherhead, put a hand on a shoulder and said, "Leatherhead, do you recall the traitors I told you about? It was the four turtles and the blond whiskered human who sabotaged the T.C.R.I. Building, it was these freaks who destroyed their trans-mat and it was these damn freaks who made the Utroms leave!"

Leatherhead growled as he faced the group of five and removed his glasses.

"Them?" he asked.

"Yes, yes them," Stockman replied.

"Don't listen to him, he's telling you lies," Naruto retorted but Leatherhead would listen to none of it.

"Them?" he asked Stockman.

"These damn freaks are why I had you build 'you-know-what'," Stockman replied as he walked over to a box and picked it up, "And now we can put it to work." He then opened the lid and threw out a handheld cube, pyramid and sphere which transformed into a head torso and legs which all connected to form a humanoid robot with a turtle shell on its back.

"What in the hell is that?" Leo asked.

"I don't know, but it's probably not good," Don replied. The robot then bowed to them all as is beamed a light from its eyes and shone it on the group of five. Then it got into a fighting stance and gave the 'bring-it-on' hand wave.

"Allow me," said Don as he took out his Bo Staff and attacked the robot. The robot quickly formed its own staff and began to evenly exchange blows before grabbing Don's Bo Staff and punched and roundhouse kicked him into some debris before throwing him to the wall.

"Batter up!" Leo exclaimed as he took out his Katanas and charged at the robot, who formed its own blades. Once again the two opponents were evenly matched as small sparks emitted from their blades. Just then the robot caught Leo off guard as it picked him up and threw him into Don.

Raph wasted no time in leaping in. The robot, seeing what was about to happen, quickly formed its own Sais. Unlike the last two exchanges, the robot quickly finished the small skirmish by kicking Raph and pinning him to the wall.

Mikey then took out his Nun-Chucks and ran right at the robot, who formed its own Nun-Chucks. Mikey tried to be unpredictable as he swung his weapon, but the robot seemed to be able to quickly remedy the battle to tip toward its favor as it kneed Mikey hard in his stomach before kicking him away. Naruto then cracked his knuckles as he tried to perform some well-placed jabs, but the robot blocked them all. Then it tried to do the same thing to Naruto who blocked them all.

"It's no use," Naruto said as he and the robot exchanged blows, "This thing seems to be able to predict my moves before I even do them!" Just then he was kicked toward his brothers, who caught him.

"Somehow it programmed our fighting styles, and its processors are working faster than out reflexes," said Don as he took down Raph.

"So what do we do?!" Leo asked.

"Something unexpected," Don replied. Naruto then took Leo's Katanas.

"Hang on I'll give them back real quickly," he said. He then charged at the robot and sliced off an arm.

"Master Splinter always says we must train in every weapon form," said Leo as he grabbed Don's Bo Staff, "it's time to put in a little practice." The other three nodded as Don got the Sias, Raph got the Nun-Chucks and Mikey got to fight with his fists.

Leo then leapt in and knocked the robot away with the staff.

Don stabbed the robot with the Sais.

Raph was able to damage the robot's legs as he swung the Nun-Chucks.

And Mikey rapidly punched and kicked the robot into a scrap pile.

"Play time is over," said Raph as the five heroes faced Stockman.

"You're so right, I am done playing," Stockman retorted as he smiled evilly and picked up a slab of bricks and hurled it at the heroes knocking them away.

"I'll be happy to kill you all personally," he said as he picked up Mikey, "I can't count how many times you meddlesome freaks robbed me of my revenge when I worked for the Shredder; but this time, NOTHING will stop me!"

"The Shredder?" Leatherhead growled as he grabbed Stockman, "_**You**_ worked for the Shredder?! He was the Utroms most hated enemy! You weren't intent on helping me with the trans-mat, you _**USED ME**_!" His pupils then turned into slits as he growled and gave a loud roar.

Stockman just threw him aside, picked up a canister and said(as he headed for the exit), "Very well, you damn freaks can all burn in hell together! Believe me, I'm doing evolution a big favor!" He then made his escape by throwing the canister to the wall which made it explode and caused more of the lair to crumble.

"Leatherhead look out!" Naruto cried as the ceiling around the crocodile fell on him. Leatherhead just stood his ground and held up the ceiling.

"Go, hurry!" he shouted. The five then ran out of the lair, but Mikey stayed behind to try and make Leatherhead come with.

"Leatherhead, come with us!" he pleaded, "Forget about this place."

"No; if I do not have the trans-mat, if I cannot be with the Utrom, then I choose to die here."

"Leatherhead please!"

"Leave me, my friend."

"Mikey come on!" Naruto shouted.

"Michelangelo!" Leo shouted.

Mikey wiped the tears out of his eyes as he made his escape just as the lair came crashing down.

The others just stared at the dust cloud that had erupted.

"Poor Leatherhead," Naruto lamented.

"In a way, he was a lot like you; both abandoned, but both found by someone that cared," said Leo.

"But could you imagine being that alone?" Don asked.

"You know, things may get a little rough, but we always have each other," said Raph as they all started to walk away.

"Yeah, but do we have to be stuck with you?" Mikey jokingly asked with a smirk.

"Come here smart-ass."

*Smack*

"Ow!"

The others just chuckled.


	7. Chapter 7: City at War

As always: TMNT belongs to Nickelodeon and Mirage Studios and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release.

NMNT Season 2 Chapter 7: City at War

**-New York City: Night-**

Leonardo and Naruto were leaping from roof top to roof top, from billboard to billboard, and from street lamp to street lamp. As they came towards a billboard that had a target printed on it, Leo stopped and took out one Katana and stood there, narrowing his eyes. He then leapt into the air and did a spectacular front flip before sticking it into the target.

It landed so very close to the bulls-eye. Leo then put on a disappointed look as Nartuo landed a few feet away.

"Leo you don't have to do anything fancy," he said as he took out a kunai knife, threw it and stuck it dead center in the bulls-eye, "You just have to make sure the job gets done." He then joined Leo up on the billboard and removed his weapon.

Leo took out his Katana and said, "Master Splinter says that grace and form should flow together in beauty creating true power."

"Whatever; you know, you need to relax a little. How about a game of 'Follow the Leader'?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Since when did you become leader?" Leo asked with an inquisitive grin.

"Since right now!" Naruto exclaimed as he started to leap across the rooftops.

"Not for long!" Leo yelled happily as he leapt after Naruto. Once again the two brothers leapt from roof top to roof top. But suddenly their fun ended when they heard a tire squeal.

"You hear that?" Naruto asked as they both stopped in their tracks. Leo nodded and they went to investigate. They then peered over an alley as a group of mobsters met with some mysterious figures.

"Looks like some sort of deal is going on," Naruto whispered.

There were five mobsters, four had black suits and machine guns while the fifth (and apparent leader) wore a long purple trench-coat and a polka-dot tie.

"You got da stuff?" the leader asked.

"Do you have the payment?" a figure asked.

"Right here," the leader answered as he took out a silver briefcase and threw it to the figure. The figure caught it, opened it up and counted the money inside.

"Hey, you actually gonna count it? We ain't got all night!" the mobster leader protested.

The figure growled as he closed the briefcase. "This is only half of what we agreed," he said.

"You get da otha half of da money once we get da stuff," said the mobster leader.

The figure gently pushed the briefcase away before stepping out of the shadows, revealing himself to be one of the Shredder's elite ninja.

"You are not going to leave," said the elite as he took out a spear and commanded, "Foot Ninja, kill these worthless pieces of shit!" The Foot Ninja stood beside the elite at the ready. The  
mobsters slightly backed away.

"Kill us?! We got da machine guns pal, we're gonna kill you! Splatter the walls boys!" The mobsters then opened fire as the Foot Ninja attacked. Bullets soon started to spray everywhere.

One bullet narrowly hit Leo in his arm.

"Hey!" Leo exclaimed as he got out his Katanas. But before he could do anything, he was stopped by Naruto.

"What do you think you're doing? They're the bad guys."

"It's not right."

"Right or wrong, it's not our fight. Not yet, not now."

"I'm not too sure about that Naruto."

Just then police cars surrounded the fighting factions as a police helicopter shone a bright light on the group.

"This is the police; drop your weapons!"

"There you go, the police will handle it," said Narto as they both walked away.

"I don't know Naruto, I just don't know," Leo muttered.

**-Japan: In an unknown location, the training room-**

A young Japanese woman (who looked to be about twenty, she had black hair and green eyes) was punching and kicking a straw filled dummy. As she practiced her flying kicks, her communicator beeped. She then stopped to answer it.

"Report."

"_It is as we have feared Mistress Karai_, _the word on the street is that the Shredder has been killed_. _Several different factions are now fighting for territory_. _The city is at war_."

The woman, now known as Karai, turned to her two assistants that were in the room.

"Fuel the private jet, it is time to bring order to the chaos my way," she said as she kicked the dummy's head and tore it off.

**-The Lair-**

Leo tried to watch TV, but all he could flip to were news broadcasts.

"_These innocent victims in unprecedented gang activity_..."

"_Increased violence as blood is strewn everywhere_..."

"_If the posed curfew has failed to stem the tide of violence_..."

"_Several innocent bystanders were rushed to the hospital after they had been caught in the cross_-_fire of more gang violence_. _It_'_s the fifth_..."

"_Wave of gang activity that has spilled more blood than_..."

"_Victoria_, _your inability to recognize the truth when it hits you over the head never ceases to flabbergast me_. _This is obviously a gang war with a city wide scale with the factions vying for total control_."

"_Ivan your scare tactics amaze and amuse me simultaneously_. _This is no more than a few random clashes between gangs on a small scale turf war_. _You have once again proven yourself to be a complete and total dumb-ass_."

Leo frowned angrily as he turned off the TV. He sighed as he walked away from the entertainment center, took out his Katanas and stood in front of a target. He shut his eyes as he  
leapt in the air and struck the target.

His swords were nowhere near the bulls-eye.

Leo sighed again as he took out his Katanas.

"You are troubled my son," said Splinter as he made his presence known.

"I-I'm confused Master Splinter; I just hoped things would change once we finally got rid of the Shredder, you know for the better. But it's like everything just got worse," said Leo.

"Are you outta ya green gourd, we just did the city a favor," said Raphael as he joined in.

"But did we really? Naruto you saw what was going on up there, the city is at war; don't you feel a little responsible?" Leo asked.

"Well..." Naruto started to answer.

"No," Raph interrupted, "It's not our deal."

"It is! Even if we didn't mean for things to get worse, we did!" Leo argued with Raph.

Michelangelo and Donatello looked at each other with worry.

"Don't ask me to explain how, but it-it feels like our fault," Leo ranted on.

"I know what he means," said Mikey.

"Nobody asked you Mikey!" Raph retorted harshly/angrily.

"Leonardo," said Master Splinter, "if one shoulders the weight of the world, all one will accomplish is to be crushed under the world's weight."

"I don't understand sensei," Leo replied, "We set out to do something good and it got bad. The truth is we started it; how can we just walk away?"

Splinter sighed and said, "I do not wish to discuss this Leonardo. You must listen to me and let this go, it is too dangerous for you to get involved in this war going on up there. For now you must do nothing."

"I'm sorry master, but I can't do nothing. I can't!" Leo said as he walked out of the lair.

"Leonardo, Leonardo!" Splinter called out.

"Dude," said Mikey. Then he walked away.

"What an asshole," said Raph. He too then walked away.

"One big happy family," Don muttered. He then walked away.

Splinter shook his head in anger as he walked away.

Only Naruto remained as he crossed his arms and was in deep thought.

"Hmmm," he muttered.

**-New York City: Night- **

Leo stood atop a water tower.

"I don't get what Master Splinter's thinking on this one," he said, "Do nothing? Innocent people are being killed because of us. Because of me. I just wish I knew what the shell I was going to do."

He looked towards the distance and saw a most peculiar sight. There on the rooftops in front of him were multiple Foot Ninja and they were leaping from rooftop to rooftop towards a warehouse.

"Well, guess I'm going to have to find out," he muttered.

**-A few minutes later-**

Leo was one building away from the warehouse. He stopped so that he could observe what the Foot Ninja were up to. Currently an Elite stepped out of the warehouse and had the Foot Ninja shut the doors so that nothing could get in or out. They all then walked away.

"The Foot Elite, what were they doing here?" Leo muttered, "Must be something big."

He then leapt onto the glass rooftop of the warehouse and smashed a window. He then leapt inside and saw a group of mobsters all knocked out. But what was even worse was that they were all lying next to a time bomb, which showed they had exactly one minute left to live. Leo's eyes widened in shock as he hastily picked up the doomed individuals.

"Come on, I'm getting all you goons out of here," he said with urgency.

-00:50

"Ugh, what happened," groaned a mobster.

"Who are you?" another groaned.

Leo didn't answer as he ran towards the garbage chute and started to throw them all down.

-00:40

As the timer showed forty-seconds, Leo ran to the bomb and prepared to diffuse it. Sweat crossed his brow as he cautiously opened up the bomb to reveal the wires.

"Easy," he muttered as he took out a Katana and opened the box. Inside he saw jumbles of wires.

"Great."

-00:25

"Don't panic, Donny does this kind of stuff all the time." He then reached for a thick black wire.

"How hard can dismantling a bomb really be?" He then gave a quick jerk and snapped the wire.

-00:13

-00:12

-00:11

Then the timer stopped.

"Phew, see nothing to it."

Then the timer started to beep rapidly as it counted down.

-00:10

"Gah, this day just keeps getting better and better already!"

Leo then shut his eyes as he ran toward a window.

-00:00

***BOOOOOOOOOM!*  
**  
The bomb exploded just as Leo leapt out the window, where he felt a pair of arms catch him.

"I got you," said a voice as thy both landed in the river. The warehouse then exploded altogether. Wood and glass were either strewn everywhere or caught on fire from the intense heat. From a distance the Foot Elite and the Foot Ninja saw their handiwork.

"Mission accomplished," said the elite. And they all disappeared into the night thinking that the mobsters all died.

Back at the river near the docks where the warehouse once stood, two heads popped up from the water.

"*Cough, cough* That's twice I had to save you from falling."

"Naruto *Cough* What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you won't die finding the answer to your question," Naruto replied.

Just then sirens could be heard nearby.

"Come on, let's get out of here," said Naruto, and they both swam away from the burning warehouse.

**-The Lair-**

Mikey had laid out a map of the entire city of New York and and currently had a toy-robot, a ninja bobble-head figure and a yellow rubber bath-toy duck.

"This town ain't big enough for all of us," he said as he positioned the figures to face each other on the Hudson River and rolled some dice. He rolled a nine and moved the foot ninja up.

"I am Foot Ninja, you cannot stand against me! Muwha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" he said. Presently Don walked up beside Mikey.

"Uhh, you feeling okay there Mikey?" he asked.

"I'm figuring out what's going on with the gangs courtesy of table-top gaming," Mikey replied.

"See, this guy is the Foot," he said indicating the bobble-head, "They used to own the whole map. But with the Shredder dead, the others have started to grab for territory. Nearest what I can guess from the news reports, the Purple Dragons have made a power play and grabbed more territory and grabbed a bunch of territory."

He then made the rubber duck hit the bobble-head as it took the bobble-head's place on the map. Then he placed the bobble-head a little aways from the duck.

"The Foot Ninja are losing territory to the Mobsters and the Purple Dragons," he continued to explain as both made the robot and the duck hit the bobble-head.

"It's chaos," he said as he shook his head from side to side.

"Thank you for that concise and informative explanation," Don said with a semi-awkward tone. Mikey then went to eye-level as he looked at the toy-robot.

"The real question is: what are the Mobsters gonna do now that they're in third place?" Mikey asked.

**-A Secret Mafia Room-**

At that very moment, the head mobsters were pondering that very same question.

"This is an insult!" the polka-dot tie wearing mobster leader exclaimed, "We's gettin' left behind whilst the Purple (but he said it like 'Poiple') Dragons and da Foot is dividing up da city! We needs to take action, NOW!"

"But what more can we do?" another leader (who looked like Marlon Brando's The Godfather and was dressed in a tan suit and wore a tan fedora).

"We gotta do somthin'; my own momma, she's givin' me no respect," said another leader (who was dressed in a red suit and wore many gold chains and necklaces. Though he clearly, I think, doesn't even look like he's part of a mafia due to him having slick pony tailed blond hair and blue eyes).

"It's downright criminal," said another leader (who was dressed in a pinstripe suit).

"Enough whinin'," said the main mob boss as he entered the room (he was wearing a white suit and wore brass knuckles), "The new playa, the one who got us all the high tech fire power, guarantees that if we follow his battle plans we'll make the streets flow with their blood. Just so we're clear, I hate this new guy; but given the situation, we don't have a choice. Get ready to move, cuz' tonight the city will be ours!"

**-The City: Night-**

Across the roof tops the Foot Ninja and the Foot Elite leapt from roof top to roof top until they all reached a building that was barely holding itself together. Close by, Leo and Naruto followed them to the roof entrance (which was just a giant hole)

"Hey," Naruto whispered, "This is the building where you first met the Shredder."

"Now look at it," said Leo as he peered inside and saw an extensive amount of damage, "This is probably their only head-quarters. How the mighty have fallen."

"You ready?" Naruto asked as he took out some smoke bombs.

"Yep," said Leo as he took out his Katanas, "Just us against them."

"All of them?" a voice asked from behind.

Naruto and Leo quickly turned around and saw Don, Mikey and Raph standing behind them.

"Anyone would think you weren't happy to see us," said Mikey.

"What are you guys doing here?" Leo asked.

"Making sure we won't miss causing hell for these guys," said Don.

"We're like the Power Rangers, except without the power," said Mikey.

Just then they were surrounded by hundreds of Foot Ninja.

"And now the war's been brought to us," Raph said as they all readied their weapons.

The Foot Ninja then attacked as Naruto threw his smoke bombs and concealed the five's presence. The Foot Ninja now stood in place just waiting and wondering what would happen next. Suddenly a large group of them were quickly knocked down hard by Don's Bo Staff.

Leo then leapt into another group of ninjas and performed a series of light slashes followed by a barrage of kicks toward the edge of the roof top where he knocked them all down.

Meanwhile Mikey swung his Nun-Chucks around as he (while he knocked ninjas away) bantered, "Hey, we've met before haven't we; at the big fight at the Shredder's building. C'mon, you have to remember me, I knocked right on your ass!" Suddenly three ninjas leapt in the air and knocked him inside the building through the giant hole in the roof.

"Mikey," Naruto shouted as he threw two ninjas off the roof and leapt in to catch him.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," Mikey muttered and Naruto set him down.

"You had better be," said Naruto as they were surrounded by more ninjas, "Because we got company."

"Mikey and Naruto fell into the buildin'," said Raph as he kicked away two ninjas.

"We'd better stick together," said Leo as he blocked some ninjas wielding swords and knocked them away. The three turtles then decided to jump into the hole and join their brothers.

"Heads up," Don warned as the three made their entrance and knocked away more ninjas.

"Hey, a Bo Staff and a group of enemies; time to try out of my favorite movie stunts," Don said as he stuck his weapon through the floor and spun his entire body.

He failed miserably at knocking away the enemy.

"Don, this isn't the Matrix. Now let me teach you a lesson in reality," said Naruto as he formed a Rasengan and thrust it into and extremely large group of ninjas.

"RASENGAN!"

The ninjas were all thrown against the walls as they spun around and made an imprint.

"Class dismissed," said Naruto as the group of five battled the ninja. However, this time the insane numbers the Foot possess started to corner the five.

"Uh, you have a feelin' there seems to be an awful lot of these dudes?" Mikey asked.

At that very moment, a black unmarked van parked in front of the building.

"Alright," said the main mobster leader to a figure obscured by the shadows, "There's a whole army of Foot Ninja in there. Is this really gonna work against that many?"

"O ye of little faith," said the figure as he reveled himself to be Baxter Stockman (his head is now where the robot's head would be on the Utrom Exo-suit), "I have intimate knowledge of the Foot. They will have no way to deal the hell I'm about to unleash upon them."

Two mobsters opened the van's back door and from the darkness, a bright red light emitted as a humongous robot walked out and set its sights on a building wall. It then fired a giant laser blast which made a big enough hole for the robot to crawl through. As the ninja focused their attention towards the new threat, the five heroes went for cover.

"Cool," said Mikey and Don.

"Not cool you frickin' idiots," Naruto snapped as the robot fired more lasers. Leo then looked at the eye from where the red light shone from. He then narrowed his eyes as he rushed toward the machine, leaping into the air with both Katanas drawn and hit the eye dead center. Electrify cackled as he then leapt away. The robot then started to go haywire and fire its lasers blindly.

Back outside, the main mobster leader and Stockman were watching everything unfold.

"Hmm, time for 'Plan B'. It lacks the finesse on my robot but we really have no choice. It's a rather...bloody alternative," said Stockman.

"Bloody?" the main mobster leader asked with an evil smile.

"Yes sir," Stockman replied as he took out a hand-held device and pushed a button.

Inside the building, bombs that were planted there previously started to beep and explode as all the building's main support structures came crashing down. The whole building then started to shake and quake. Rubble then started to fall.

"I hope you're happy Leo," said Raph with a hint of anger, "I hope doing the right thing was _**all**_ worth it."

"Guys, get under here!" Naruto yelled out as he and two shadow clones stood underneath a steel beam.

"How's this gonna help?" Mikey asked as all five heroes stood underneath the beam.

"You'll see," said Naruto, "All I can promise is that we won't be buried alive."

Indeed, as the building completely fell to the ground, the rubble piled everywhere except where the heroes stood.

"Good thinking Naruto," said Leo, "this really saved our shells."

"This almost makes up for big brained Leo leading us straight into this massive shit storm," Raph remarked.

"Guys, can we please continue this discussion elsewhere?" a shadow-clone protested, "This thing is really heavy."

"Everybody get out now!" another shadow-clone exclaimed.

"Alright then, come on," said Leo as he led the group away from the building. Then the shadow-clones dispelled and let the beam drop. A little ways away the Foot Ninja and the Elite gathered and prepared to flee.

"Now then," said Donatello, "What the hell was up with that kamikaze robot?"

"A new player?" Naruto asked.

"Great, just what this town needs," said Raphael as he addressed Leonardo and argued with him, "If havin' em' drop a building on our head don't convince you to STAY OUTTA THIS, I don't know what will!"

"Since when do you run from a fight?" Leo retorted.

"First," Raph argued, "I ain't runnin', second it wasn't our fight to begin with."

"Yeah well guess what, it's our fight now dip shit!" Leo argued back.

"Who're you callin' dip shit, I ain't the one that's dragged us into this!" Raph argued.

Meanwhile the other three saw that the rubble in the building started to move.

"Uh, guys?" Don tried to interrupt. But the two turtles kept on arguing.

"Oh right, you're the level headed one who only fights for honor when it's convenient!" Leo yelled.

"Guys," said Michelangelo.

"You sayin' I got no honor?" Raph retorted.

Naruto just walked up to them, grabbed their heads and forcibly turned them towards the pile of rubble that now had a robotic arm sticking out.

"OW, WHAT?!" the two turtles yelled. Just then the robot that made the building collapse emerged from the rubble unscathed. It then started to wildly fire its lasers all over the immediate area. The group of five, as well as some of the Foot Ninja, got out their weapons. An Elite leapt in the air and slashed the robot, but it didn't slow down a bit. The robot then fired its lasers as the group of five leapt in the air and started to try and damage the robot in every conceivable way. But nothing worked. Not even when the Foot Ninja decided to help.

"The Foot is helpin' us, now you know this is gotta be wrong," said Raph.

"Once the robot is defeated, we will try to kill you five next," said an Elite.

"Now there's the Foot we know and loath," said Naruto.

Just then a bus full of people turned onto the street. As they did, both the driver's and the passenger's faces had looks of horror as the driver tried to avoid the fighting, but it was no use. The robot fired several lasers, severely damaging the bus. Luckily the driver managed to stop. He then opened the doors and everyone, including him, fled the scene as fast as they could. But then Leo heard a voice coming from the bus and immediately went to investigate.

"God somebody please help me!" shouted a man.

"Leo!" Raph shouted, "What the hell do you think you're doin'?"

"There's someone trapped inside," Leo replied as he cut the doors open some more and went inside. As he found the man trapped between some big bus ceiling pieces, the man looked up and saw the turtle.

"What are you?" he groaned.

"Just a figment of your imagination," Leo replied as he helped the man. Then slowly but surely they both got off the bus. Then Leo put him in an alley.

**-Up in the Skies above the Pacific Ocean-**

Karai's private jet screamed across the sky as it headed towards New York. Inside the plane, Karai stepped out of a changing room; she was now wearing her battle gear for the inevitable confrontation she would face. As she sat down, one of her assistants walked up to her with a laptop in his hand.

"Mistress Karai, one of our New York sources recovered the security camera from a warehouse that was...prematurely demolished," he said.

Karai then looked at the footage and saw Leo, Naruto, Raph, Don and Mikey all fighting the Foot Clan in the building.

"Interesting," she said, "Very interesting."

**-The Purple Dragon Fight-Club Warehouse-**

The Purple Dragons gathered around an arena as member stepped into the ring.

"Yo listen up Dragons, now that the Shredder is dead this is OUR moment! We can own this town!" he said as the spotlight was shone on him.

"YEEAAAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed the crowd.

"It's time to prove to the mob, the ninjas and all the ghetto gangster wannabes that this gang ain't a bunch of street punks!"

"I couldn't agree more Dragonface," boomed a voice from the rafters. The spot light then shone on the source and showed Hun with an evil smug on his face.

"Hun! We-we-we thought you were dead," said the man, now known as Dragonface. Hun then leapt down from the rafters and into the ring.

"Look, things have changed around here; _I_'_m_ in charge now. You can't come waltzing in like you own this place or somethin'," Dragonface said rather boldly.

Hun just picked him up by his neck and started to squeeze it but by bit.

"Oh but I do own this place Dragonface. Every piece of turf you rule, every dollar you stole, and every little piece of shit that has been handed to you owe to me and to the Shredder. And it is in his name that I vow to lead to the top of the _**GOD DAMN FOOD CHAIN**_!" Hun then let go of Dragonface's neck as he grabbed him by his torso and threw him into a wall, leaving a deep impression.

"Any other shitty objections?" Hun calmly asked. The crowd was completely silent.

"I didn't think so," said Hun.

**-The Battle-**

Back at the battle, the robot once again fired its lasers, but this time it was in very short bursts. The heroes then all decided to duck for cover. Don then looked around and saw a downed power line and a fire hydrant.

"Guys, I think I know how to stop the robot. I just need to get to those downed power lines," he said.

"Forget it," said Raph as he ran toward the abandoned bus, "I know how to stop this tin can."

"Raph wait, listen to me!" Leo shouted.

"Listenin' to you is what got us stuck in this shit storm in the first place," Raph retorted as he buckled up and started to drive the bus right toward the robot. The robot then turned around and fired a laser which hit the bus' fuel tank which started to leave a trail of diesel fuel. Raph just kept on driving. The robot then fired another laser that managed to flip the bus over and made it fly towards a wall.

"No!" Naruto shouted.

"Raph!" Leo shouted as he hurried over to the bus to free his brother from the wreckage.

"Raph are you all right bro?!" Leo shouted with worry.

"Yeah I think so," Raph calmly replied. The seatbelt manages to keep him in the driver's seat.

"Well you don't deserve to be," Leo said angrily, "That dumb-ass move of yours nearly killed you."

Just then the robot fired a small laser into the trail of fuel and started a fire.

"Oh, so it's okay when your mistakes blow-up in our faces," Raph remarked angrily as Leo freed him from the seat.

"Getting involved in the gang war was not a mistake."

"Right, this is a noble and heroic effort thank you Leonardo the street as so much safer now cuz' of you."

The fire started to get closer and closer.

"LEO, RAPH GET OUT OF THE BUS NOW!" Don shouted. The two turtles then stopped their arguing and ran away from the bus as fast as they could. The bus then exploded into tiny flaming fragments. Don then took the opportunity to prepare his trap.

As he let out some water, he shouted out, "Mikey, bring the robot over here!"

"You got it Donny, WAHOO!" Mikey exclaimed as he ran towards the robot. The robot just started to fire its lasers. Then slowly but surely, the robot's legs touched the water.

"That's it!" Don exclaimed as he dropped the electric wires and shocked the robot, effectively disabling it.

"All right we did it!" Mikey cheered as he high fived Naruto. But their happiness was cut short when the Foot Ninja turned their attention toward the five heroes.

"Kill them," an Elite commanded.

"Man, some of them can't even celebrate," Mikey said nervously. Then more Foot Ninja started to encircle the two.

"A lot of them don't know how to celebrate," said Naruto. The two brothers then looked at each other and nodded before running into an alley. The Foot then started to follow.

"Captain America, eat your heart out," said Naruto as he threw two trash can lids at the enemy before following Mikey up a fire-escape ladder.

Meanwhile Raph, Leo and Don saw what had took place.

"We gotta help them," said Raph. Suddenly the tree brothers were bombarded by more lasers. This time they came from two more robots.

Back in the unmarked black van, the mobster leader and Stockman were watching all the events that had unfolded.

"Ha ha ha; I gotta admit pal, when you deliver you damn well deliver!" the main mobster leader exclaimed happily, "Not only do we get to kill the Foot, but those five costumes freaks for good!"

"A happy coincidence, but one for which I'm fully prepared," Stockman replied. The main mobster leader took out a cell phone and made a call.

"Yo Weasel it's me, let the boys know we're smokin' the competition; and when I say smokin' I _mean_ smokin'," he said.

**-With Mikey and Naruto- **

The two brothers leapt from roof top to roof top with the ninja right behind them. Naruto then took out kunai knives and threw them right into the ninja's feet.

"Gahhh!" they all screamed.

"A little excessive don't ya think?" Mikey asked as he picked up a TV antenna and threw it at the group of ninjas.

"They'll live,"'Naruto replied as he threw more kunai knives. As they kept running, the two came across a clothes line. They then selected the biggest blankets they could find and hid in them. The Foot Ninja, not seeing where they went, jumped down to the alley below and continued their search elsewhere. On the clothes lines above, Naruto and Mikey poked their heads out.

"King sized bedding, a ninja's best friend," they both said.

**-JFK International-**

Karai's private jet finally landed. A stair ramp then drove up to the plane's door as it opened up. Karai and her two assistants, who were now dressed up in battle gear as well, stepped out onto the tarmac. A black car quickly stopped in front of them. As an assistant opened a door, his ear communicator beeped.

"Mistress Karai, I'm receiving word that the ones you seek have been sighted," he said.

"Then we must act quickly," said Karai as she stepped in, "Get in the car and let's go."

**-The 2****nd**** Time Around-**

The shop and apartment were now completely rebuilt. Any trace that was made in the battle had simply vanished. Inside, April (who was wearing her purple tank-top that exposed her midriff) was unpacking the last box as she looked around at her now refurbished store.

"Whew, the last box finally. If only Naruto could've helped me with those Shadow-clones of his, this place could've been done two weeks early," she sighed as she picked up a tea set, "Oh well, no use in complaining now."

She then turned around and-.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed as she jerked back in surprise and saw Naruto in front of her.

"Nice to see you too," he chuckled as he caught the tea set that was destined to break, "Did you miss me already?"

"Don't sneak up on me like that," she complained in with an annoyed look and tone.

"Hey April, I see you fixed up the place real good," said Mikey as he walked in.

"What're you two doing here?" April inquired.

"Just running from a bunch of Foot Ninja," Mikey answered.

April just waved her arms in a 'wait-wait-wait' gesture as she said, "Whoa-ho-ho! Michelangelo, you're telling me that you two ran into my shop, my new shop just after it was blown up by a bunch of Foot Ninja because you two are being chased by a bunch of _**Foot Ninja**_?!"

"No, we lost the Foot Ninja," said Naruto as he reached into his weapons pouch, pulled out the remote for the Battle Shell and punched in some coordinates, "We just needed a safe spot to call the Battle Shell."

"Oh," said April satisfied with the answer, "Well...good."

"Aren't you going to ask why,?" Naruto asked as he pushed the red button.

"No, because if I ask and you give an answer that makes me worry, I get worried. And when I get worried, I start to contemplate on the things I should've done on the last moment I saw you alive. And when I contemplate on those things, I start to act on instinct. And when I act on instinct, I do this," April replied as she set down the tea set, walked over to Naruto and gave a small (but a full three seconds long) kiss on the lips. Naruto's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he wrapped his arms to embrace her as she did the same and they deepened the kiss for another ten seconds.

Mikey whooped and cheered in an indoor voice for a bit (the two kissing individuals did not mind) as he said, "Naruto you are the man."

Just then the Battle Shell parked outside the front entrance.

"Be careful," said April as the two brothers got into the Battle Shell (Naruto is in the Driver's seat as usual).

"Don't worry I will, I promise," Naruto replied as he drove away to rescue Leo, Raph, and Don.

**-The Battle-**

Police choppers started to swarm in.

"What in the hell is going on down there?" a pilot asked as he saw the lasers fly.

"Whatever they are, we'll have to blow them all to hell," another pilot said.

At the same time, a S.W.A.T. car entered the immediate battle area.

A leader stepped out of a car and said, "I want this area secured now! Move into position on the roof top and bring out the heavy artillery!" The soldiers and the leader picked up their machine guns climbed the up the fire-escape ladder. But just as they arrived onto the roof top in record speed, they were ambushed by Hun and the Purple Dragons. Hun smiled evilly as he and his select gang members raised their machine guns, opened fire and shot the law enforcement to death. They then took position on the roof top.

Raph looked up to see what the commotion was all about.

"Uh-oh," he said as he alerted his two brothers, "Looks like the Purple Dragons are joinin' in. Leo if we die right here, I'm holding you responsible."

"Dragons," Hun ordered as he took out a rocket launcher, "Kill them all and let them know who we are!" The select gang members then opened fire. Hun then aimed and fired a rocket headed straight for the turtles.

"Look out," said Leo as they all jumped out of the way.

"Guys," said Don, "We're in way over our heads; we have to get out of here!"

"But how?" Raph asked. His answer came in the form of the Battle Shell being pulled up in front of the three brothers.

"Someone call for a miracle?" Naruto asked as Mikey opened a door.

"Alright!" the three exclaimed happily. Hun growled and fired another rocket, but this one failed to hit the Battle Shell as it sped away.

Hun then fired another rocket, but this time it was headed for one of the two laser firing robots. The gang members saw who he was aiming for and fired their machine guns. Both forms of fire power completely obliterated a robot.

In the unmarked black van, Stockman and the main mobster leader were still witnessing everything.

"What the hell is goin' on out there?!" The main mobster leader asked, "Your tin cans are gettin' crushed!"

"A _minor_ setback," Stockman said in an assuring tone, "Although a strategic retreat is in order."

The main mobster leader hastily agreed as he put on his seatbelt. Stockman then did the same as he started the van and drove away from the battle.

Hun saw the van and said, "Not this time you damn mafia." He then fired a rocket which made Stockman swerve into the last remaining robot.

"Well," he muttered milliseconds before impact, "I can't begin to describe how ironic this is." The robot, however, fired a laser and sent the van flying through the air a short distance before it finally landed upside down.

**-The Roof Tops: Sunrise- **

The five heroes gathered inside an emptied out water tower.

"Why're staying here?" Mikey asked.

"I couldn't risk leading anyone back to the lair. We can stay in here until we can figure out our next move," Leo replied.

"Next move?" Raph argued, "Like you mean going home and forgetting all this bull shit?"

"We have to do something," Leo retorted.

"Like what: putting more fuel on the fire. Listen to me, this ain't our fight."

"So whose fight is it? The people caught in the crossfire?"

"You can't save a whole city bro, but you can make it worse by tryin'."

"This is going to take a while," Mikey muttered to Naruto and Don who both nodded.

Meanwhile, one of Karai's assistants stealthily walked up to one of the towers legs, climbed it and put a small bomb that would destroy the floor.

"So we should just forget _Bushido_ and our entire code of honor," Leo argued.

"Where's the 'honor' stickin' your nose where it don't belong?" Raph argued back.

"Nobody asked you to come; nobody is forcing you to stay," Leo retorted.

"Back-off Leo I'm warnin' ya."

"Who needs a hot-head like you."

"Just say the word and I'm outta here."

Just then Naruto frantically looked all around as he said, "Guys shut-up I can hear something."

"What Naruto?" Don asked in alarm.

" *Shhh* Just listen," Naruto replied. Everyone was silent as they unanimously heard a faint beeping sound.

"RUN!" Mikey shouted as they all leapt out of the water tower just as it exploded briefly before it came crashing down. As they landed on the roof top, there in front of them were Karai's two assistants. She then joined them and took out one Katana.

"I believe we have a few matters to discuss," she said, "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Karai and I am here to restore order to the Foot."

"I got your 'order' right here lady," Raph said as he took out his Sais.

"Stand down Raph," Leo commanded.

"No, I'm sick of bein' everybody's punching bag and I'm sick of takin' orders from you!" Raph retorted.

"I said stand down Raph," Leo commanded in a firm tone. Raph just leapt at Karai.

(So much for not getting involved, what a hypocrite).

Karai leapt in the air, threw a weight attached to a chain and knocked Raph down in a flash. Raph groaned as laid there. Karai, who is still in the air, then readied her Katana to cut Raph into pieces when she was knocked away by an aluminum bat.

"Guys, I can believe you're havin' a barbecue and didn't invite me," Casey said as he made his presence known. (He is wearing his hockey mask).

"Casey," Raph groaned, "What're you doin' here?"

"Heard the explosion two buildings away, I just had to investigate," Casey replied. Casey then took one look at Karai and wolf-whistled. "Who's the babe?" he asked.

"The enemy,"'Naruto replied.

"Damn, why does evil have to be so sexy?" Casey complained.

Karai just swung her Katana again, but this time she was stopped by Leo, who had taken out his two Katanas. The two sword fighters held each other at bay, both pushing with their weapons waiting to see which one would relent. At last Leo won the little skirmish as he pushed her back. She quickly recovered as she leapt into battle again with her two assistants. Don and Mikey fought the shorter assistant while Casey and Raph fought the bigger assistant. Naruto, in the meantime, joined Leo and fought Karai alongside him.

Don and Mikey both swung their weapons at the assistant, but he nimbly dodged each strike. He then took the two turtles, slammed them into each other and threw them across the roof top floor.

Raph and Casey, meanwhile, were doing no better for the bigger assistant was just as fast as his smaller counterpart.

"Let me try somethin'," Casey said as he took out a hockey stick and yelled, "GOONGALA!" He swung the hockey in many different directions, but the bigger assistant knocked the sports equipment away. The assistant then tried to knock Casey away with hand to hand combat, but Casey was skilled enough to catch two punches. He was not skilled enough, however to block the kick that knocked him into Raph.

"Rrrrr, he's gotta have a weak spot," said Raph. The two then charged in together, only to have an answer in the form of being knocked away harder this time.

"Or not," Casey groaned.

Meanwhile, the fight with Karai was becoming intense as Leo swung his Katanas. But Karai met each strike blow by blow. She then kicked him away into Naruto, who caught him and fought Karain in hand to hand combat. Once again, Karai proved to be a challenging opponent as she met every punch, kick and jab that he made.

She then leapt away and threw the weight attached to a chain, which Naruto wrapped around his fist.

"Don't be willing to use something your opponents can use against you," he said as he quickly pulled her in. "Now take this!" he yelled head-butted her hard, "Force of 1,000 head-butts!"

As she recoiled from the blow, Naruto pulled he back in and punched her once in and extremely hard way while saying, "Next Force of 2,000 punches!"

Before she had a chance to react, Naruto leapt behind her and elbowed her in the back extremely hard while saying, "Finally Force of 3,000 elbow jabs!"

He then knocked her towards Leo and said, "Take it away Leo!" Leo nodded as he kicked her right next to the pile of rubble left by the water tower. Leo stood over her as she laid in defeat. He then put away his Katanas

Suddenly, she moved so fast that she knocked Leo to the ground, picked up her Katana and pinned him down with her foot while placing the blade near Leo's neck.

"Now I came here to discuss a matter with you and discuss it we shall," she said as he two assistants stood to her left and right side, "With or without your leader; it is your choice. Now drop your weapons!"

The four brothers and Casey hesitated. Raphael growled as he started to slowly advance on Karai. Naruto, however, held him back firmly.

"I said: drop your weapons," Karai warned as she inched her Katana closer to Leonardo's neck.

"Don't do me any favors Raph," Leo said with a tone that left no room for discussions.

Raph just growled some more.

Naruto then smirked and called out, "Attack Pattern Delta go now!"

Suddenly Karai and her assistants felt two kunai knives on each side of their necks as their blades were pressed in, threatening to break the skin.

"What is this magic?" Karai demanded to know since she felt the kunai knives, but did not see them or the people holding them. Naruto just snapped his fingers and revealed six shadow-clones who were each dispelling the Earth Style-Camouflage Jutsu that they had cast.

(In other words: they were all invisible up until Naruto snapped his fingers, which was the signal for the clones to reveal their presence).

"I'd like to call it 'Plan B'. We'll hear what you have to say, so long as my brother is not in danger. No offense, but we have a bad habit of fighting people who want to kill us," Naruto explained.

"If I had wanted to kill you, you would not be alive now," Karai replied calmly.

"Boss kind of figured that when you got up from one of his ultimate attacks," said a shadow-clone.

"Now let's talk," said Leo.

"Yeah, I wanna hear what the pretty ninja lady has to say," said Casey.

"As I've told you, my name is Karai and I command the Foot Clan in Japan," she started to explain, "I am here to restore order to the New York faction of the Foot. When you five killed the Shredder, you threw the city into chaos. We in Japan had hoped that all parties would destroy each other, like a snake which consumes itself, leaving the city once again under the Foot's control. But we did not expect the city to be consumed in the process. If the Foot is to control its New York operations, I will need your help."

"Lady, even if we wanted to, I don't see how we could help you," said Don, "This war is out of control and we're kind of in over our heads as it is."

"Yes I know," Karai replied, "but I have a plan to stop this war."

"Then why do you need us?" Leo asked.

"All plans must have their...contingencies," Karai replied. The four brothers and Casey huddled together.

"Well guys what do you think?" Naruto asked.

"I think she can swim her ass back to Japan," Raph bluntly replied.

"I think she's perfect; looks, brains _and_ she's a ninja," said Casey.

"What does she mean by 'contingencies'?" Michelangelo asked.

"She means we're 'Plan B'," Donatello replied.

The group then faced Karai as Naruto asked, "What's in it for us?"

"Three things," Karai replied, "One: you can save New York from being torn apart. Two: you can free your streets of the Purple Dragons and the Mob. And three: the Foot are bound by honor to never disturb you again; there will be no revenge for the death of the Shredder."

"Let Leo go and we'll think about it," said Naruto.

"Very well then," Karai said as she took her foot off Leo and put away her Katana. The (now) group of five plus Casey all huddled together.

"Listen, this is the chance we've been looking for," said Leo, "We can set things right. It may be a deal with the devil, but it's a devil we know; I say we play along for now."

"So it all boils down to this huh," said Don.

"Us working with the Foot, it sounds so crazy," said Naruto.

"I don't know Leo," Mikey said with cautious tone.

"Rrrr, I've heard enough; there's no way I'm teamin' up with little Miss Foot," Raph complained angrily.

"Raph listen to me, we all know that this thing is too big for us to fix," said Leo.

"Listenin' to you is what got us in this mess in the first place," Raph retorted angrily.

"We have to take this opportunity!" Leo argued.

"Oh, it that the _honorable_ thing to do?" Raph asked sarcastically. Then he walked away while saying, "You guys can be the Foot's little foot stools but not me. I'm outta here. You comin' Case?"

Casey pondered for a bit before answering. "Y'know Raph, I was always taught that no matter what you always fix your mistakes. I'm stayin'," he said.

"Whatever," said Raph as he leapt away. The group just sighed as they turned and faced Karai.

"Well?" she asked.

"We accept your offer of alliance," said Leo.

"But no funny stuff," said Mikey.

"Otherwise you'll have me to answer to," said Naruto.

"We never had much reason to trust the Foot before," said Don.

"The Foot has never had to ask for aid before," said Karai as she bowed down in gratitude, "Now let us begin, we haven't much time." Both parties then huddled together.

"Now listen carefully," Karai began to say.

**-Later that night-**

As a full moon shone its light over the city, one lone and menacing figure stood in its path and cast a shadow.

The Shredder had returned.

On the rooftops, the four elite guard gazed at the sight that was just one alley gap away. They all knelt down as their master's evil red pupiless eyes gazed right at them.

"Master?" an elite gasped.

"You're alive," another said.

"But how?" asked a third.

The Shredder chuckled. "That is of no importance," he boomed, "Follow me." And he leapt away fast.

"Our master has returned," said an elite as many Foot Ninja stepped out of the shadows and they all followed the Shredder across the roof tops.

Meanwhile down in the streets at the overturned unmarked black van (geez those two stayed in there all day?) Stockman punched through the van's ceiling.

"I'm alive, **ALIVE**! Once again I have made a fool of death," he exclaimed as he stepped out.

"I thought we were gonna sleep with the fishes for sure," said the main mob boss as he stepped out and adjusted his suit, "Now let's get back into the fight!" But just as they turned around, a most unsettling sight was right in front of them: Hun and his gang of Purple Dragons.

"How you doin' boys?" the main mob boss asked.

Hun just growled angrily.

Stockman gulped. "Hun," he simply said with a look of nervousness.

"Don't worry," the main mob boss muttered, "I'll make em' an offer they can't understand." Then he turned his attention to the Purple Dragons and said, "Gentlemen, let me begin by saying-what the hell?!" His unexpected outburst came from the result of looking up at the roof tops. Hun and the Purple Dragons looked in the general direction and gasped.

There once again standing in front of the full moon and casting a shadow was the Shredder.

"Oh no, the Shredder," Stockman said with worry, "I am royally screwed."

"Master," Hun gasped.

"Hun, I have work for you to do," said the Shredder. Then he leapt away fast.

"Purple Dragons, follow me," Hun commanded as he started to follow the Shredder.

As the gang walked away, Stockman exclaimed with joy, "They're leaving; we're going to live, WE'RE GOING TO LIVE!" Just then two cars screeched into view and pulled up in front of the two. A door in the first car opened and revealed a mob leader.

"Weasel," said the main mob boss as he got into the first car, "The Shredder's back. The guy just doesn't know when to stay dead. We're gonna own this city; now let's see if we can put this guy down for good!" And they all sped away and followed the Shredder while leaving Baxter Stockman behind.

"Well," he said to himself, "I deduce that it would now be wise to take advantage of my temporary window of opportunity and use it to hide myself." And he ran away into the night.

**-Oroku Saki's Headquarters: The Roof Top Japanese Garden-**

The Shredder leapt onto the roof top garden and entered through the now destroyed Pagoda entrance and into Oroku Saki's/the Shredder's throne/training room (where it is still destroyed and in disrepair). He then walked into the middle of the room and stopped in front of Leo, Naruto, Don, Mikey and Casey Jones.

"So?" Naruto inquired.

The Shredder chuckled. "They have all taken my bait and are following me here. They shall arrive within minutes," he said.

"They are in," he started to say as he removed his helmet and revealed himself to be Karai as she now spoke in her normal voice, "for a surprise."

"Nice voice-synth technology," said Don, "You sound just like the Shredder."

"Just hearing the Shredder's voice gives me the shivers," Mikey said as he shivered to prove his point.

"I don't understand how you can serve someone as evil and dishonorable as the Shredder," said Leo.

Karai frowned slightly as she replied, "You knew the Shredder only as a merciless enemy, but I knew another side of him."

-_Flashback_-

On a cold rainy night in a small city in Japan, Oroku Saki walked around in an umbrella. As he passed by a building, he heard movement inside. Curious, he pulled back a curtain that stood in place of a door and found a little girl huddled in the middle of the room. She seemed cold and hungry, but her expression, as she looked up towards Oroku Saki, was full of defiance and determination as if she was not afraid of dying.

"_It was he who discovered me many years ago in Japan after my parents had died_."

Oroku Saki just looked back as he offered her his hand. Hesitantly she took it. After a few moments had passed, Oroku Saki then led her away.

"_He took me into his home_."

Sometime had passed as Oroku Saki and Karai entered a training room. The man then began to perform a series of punches and the girl stood at his side and began to mimic the same moves. Together they trained in harmony.

"_He allowed me to train alongside him and thus I learned the art of ninjutsu_."

More time had passed, as Karai, who was now a young adult, knelt down in front of Oroku Saki. Oroku Saki then gave her a Katana.

"_I respected him and he trusted me_. _To me he was Oroku Saki_; _but he was more than my master_, _he became my father_."

As she accepted the weapon, she looked up at Oroku Saki who gave her a small smile.

-_Flashback end_-

"It was his destiny to find me," said Karai as she finished her story, "It became my duty to serve him, as it became your fate to slay him. But we are all servants of fate."

"I'm not so sure; Master Splinter says we a free to decide our own paths, that our lives are dictated by our choices," said Leo. Just then Karai's two assistants came in.

"They are here mistress," said the smaller assistant.

"Looks like your plan is working," said Don.

"So far," said Karai, "But one must always plan for the unexpected."

"That's why we're here," said Naruto.

"Yes; now conceal yourselves and let us see what fate awaits us," Karai commanded as the group of heroes all hid in the rafters. She then put on the helmet (now she will be known as the Shredder and be referred to as a 'he').

"Prepare yourselves," said the Shredder. Just then the Mob entered. The main Mob boss held a rocket launcher while the mob leader and other mobsters held machine guns.

"Steady boys," said the main mob boss. The Shredder then looked behind himself and saw Hun and the Purple Dragons enter; Hun was brandishing a rocket launcher while the other gang members brandished machine guns. Then to the Shredder's right, the Foot Ninja and the four Foot Elite Guard came leaping in through the windows.

As the heroes looked from above, Mikey muttered, "Y'know, this plan kinda stinks."

"What're we supposed to do again?" Casey asked.

"Well if Karai's plan works, nothing," Don answered.

"She'll get the Foot and Hun to wipe out the Mob. And then she'll get the Foot and the Dragons to stand down," Naruto explained.

"The war will be over," said Leo.

"That sounds good, but if her plan doesn't work?" Mikey asked.

"Then it's us against all of them," Naruto answered.

"Like I said, this plan kinda stinks," said Mikey.

"This war is at an end!" the Shredder boomed, "I have returned to resume control of the city!"

"Master Shredder, we thought you were dead," said an elite as the four bowed their heads, "We serve you always."

"Master, I remain your servant and as will the Purple Dragons," Hun said as he bowed down.

"Good," said the Shredder as he pointed his Katana toward the mafia, "I command you to rid me of this pestilence."

"Yo wait a minute," Dragonface protested, "This ain't right. We wanna take _over_ Shredder's turf not get it back for him."

"Traitor!" Hun exclaimed angrily, "You dare to defy me even after I pummeled your scrawny ass in the arena?!"

"Shredder," said the main mob boss, "We have a saying in our family…..but you'll never live to hear it!" the mob boss exclaimed, "FIRE!" And the mafia then opened fire while the mob boss fired the rocket launcher straight at the Shredder.

"Purple Dragons, take em' out!" Hun commanded, but Dragonface had other ideas.

"Screw Hun, every man for himself!" he exclaimed. And the Purple Dragons then opened fire. As the Shredder was now caught in the cross fire, the Foot Ninjas and Foot Elite Guard surrounded the Shredder and Karai's two assistants.

"Foot, protect your master!" shouted an elite.

Rockets flew and bullets whizzed as both the Mob and the Purple Dragons lost men. Hun growled angrily as he fired a rocket and made a wall collapse on three mob members. In retaliation, a mob member shot the machine gun firing hands on some Purple Dragon gang members.

"Yo Dragonface, take this!" Hun shouted as he fired a rocket right at Dragonface, who did the same. The resulting explosion and shock wave knocked everyone down. As the dust settled, the Foot were still standing tall, but both the Mob and the Purple Dragons suffered heavy losses; the gang members were either dead, bleeding to death or groaning as some of the injuries they had sustained while the mob was mainly dead.

"Looks like Karai's plan might work after all," Leo muttered.

"Hey, I almost forgot Shredder," said the main mob boss (who was almost dead and had blood dripping down his face) as he took out a cantaloupe sized grenade, "Here's a little present from Baxter Stockman. SEE YOU IN HELL!" And he pressed the top of the grenade and made it flash, then he threw it. As it landed at the Shredder's feet, it exploded and the force made him fly backwards and knock off his helmet (while incidentally taking out all of the Purple Dragons, except for Hun). Karai's ruse had now been exposed.

"Karai," Hun growled as her two assistants helped her up.

"To impersonate our master is sacrilege," an elite growled, "You dishonor him!" He then raised his double-edged sword and prepared to strike.

"Looks like it's time for 'Plan B'," said Leo. And they all leapt down and fought the Foot Ninjas and the Purple Dragons while Karai's assistants handled the elite. As Naruto took out a group of three ninjas, Hun fired a rocket which Naruto barely dodged.

Meanwhile Casey took on a group of ninjas who took out blow-guns and fired tranquilizer darts. Casey took out a bat and swatted them all away. Then he checked himself to make sure he wasn't hit.

"Wahoo!" he cheered before a ninja kicked him away. Pretty soon though, the fight was now a losing battle as everyone saw that they were now surrounded by a circle of Foot Ninja.

"Okay, we're out numbered, out weaponed and surrounded; what do we do now?!" Mikey panicked.

"We make peace with ourselves and prepare our bodies for death," Karai replied.

"Funny how you didn't mention that in the plan earlier," said Casey.

"Mistress, you must leave immediately," said an assistant.

"No, I will stay here and see this through to the end," Karai replied.

"The Shredder may have raised you Karai, but you're nothing like him," said Leo.

"How so?" Karai asked.

"You understand honor," Leo answered. Karai just gave a small smile.

"Hun, eliminate them all," said an elite, "and we will not forget your help when he elite control the city." Hun just narrowed his eyes as he smiled.

"That's the first thing I've heard since this stupid war that makes sense," said Hun as he aimed his rocket launcher at the group. Suddenly a shuriken flew through the air and lodged itself into Hun's weapon and made it short circuit. Hun then quickly threw it away as it exploded. Dust and smoke hung in the air. Suddenly, three ninja that stood in front of the trapped group were pulled away as blows landed. Once the blows stopped, they were thrown aside as from the smoke and dust, Raph stepped out.

"Hey guys, miss me?" he asked.

"Raph!" his four brothers all exclaimed. But there was no time to reminisce (well at least not yet) because the Foot started to attack again.

"Raph, I thought you were sitting this one out," Leo said as he beat down on a group of three Foot Ninjas.

"Well I calmed down, thought about it and realized I was being and idiot," Raph answered as he trifled with and elite wielding a spear before kicking him away.

"You did that all by yourself?" Mikey asked as he swung his Nun-Chucks and knocked down an elite wielding a trident.

"Well I kinda had a little help," Raph admitted as he roundhouse-kicked a group of three ninjas.

Just then from out of the smoke, Splinter leapt out and knocked down two elites with a simple two punch combo.

"My sons, I was worried we would be too late," he said as he punched a Foot Ninja in the groin.

"Nah, we had everything under control," said Naruto as he formed a Rasengan and hit five ninjas with it.

"Now let us finish this battle," Karai exclaimed as she fought the last elite, who was fighting with a double edged sword. All five brothers then attacked the elite altogether, which proved to be too much for the elite to handle. He was then knocked against a wooden beam as he dropped his weapon. Karai then walked over to the elite and took out a medallion with the Foot symbol on it.

"Do you not know this seal?" she asked.

The elite steadied himself as he answered, "Yes. It is the Shredder's seal, the seal of the Foot."

"Then you are honor bound to obey me, for I represent the Shredder," she said.

"We. Will. NOT," the elite protested.

Karai just narrowed her eyes and raised her Katana. The elite bowed his head in defeat and awaited the killing blow.

Karai then struck down.

The elite's hat then split in two.

Hun then took advantage of the momentary peace as he picked up a wooden beam and knocked Karai away. He then proceeded to do this several more times before finally stopping as he towered over her knocked down form.

"I wouldn't care if you were the Shredder's bastard child, I _**will never serve you**_!" he shouted. Just then he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around and saw Casey Jones wielding an aluminum bat.

"Didn't your mother ever teach ya to play nice around girls?" he asked as he quickly knocked Hun towards a giant hole in the wall that led to a hundred story drop. As Hun teetered over the edge trying to regain his balance, Casey took a running start and performed a flying kick.

"Aww crap," Hun muttered as he was kicked over the edge and fell over a hundred stories.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as it disappeared in the distance.

Casey then held out his hand and helped Karai up.

"Thank you," Karai simply said as she walked over to the elite she was talking to.

"Swear fealty to me, swear it!" she exclaimed as she pointed the sword toward the elite's heart.

"I...I swear it mistress," said the elite as he surrendered as he turned to the other three elite and the remaining ninja and said, "Bow to her." The other three elite and the remaining ninja did what they were told.

Karai then put away her Katana and walked over to Leo.

"Thank you, I am in your debt," she said, "I shall keep my promise, the vendetta is lifted; the Foot will not take revenge for the death of the Shredder."

"You are honorable Karai," said Leo, "I know you will keep your word."

"You stood with me to the last," Karai said as he two assistants stood on either side of her while the other four brothers, Splinter and Casey stood beside Leo, "All of you possess great strength and courage. I hope in the future when our paths cross we will not be enemies."

"Only fate can tell," said Leo.

"Regrettably fate is not the only master we must serve," Karai said as she and her two assistants walked over towards a hole in the wall, "Time has made fools of us, so I take my leave." And with that, she and her two assistants leapt away into the night.

"Well, let's get back to the lair guys, I'll drive," said Naruto as the entire group nodded and leapt out the window.

**-The Lair-  
**  
As the pod doors opened, Mikey was the first to run inside.

"Alright, home sweet home. Time to break out the DVD collection!" he happily exclaimed as Don, Raph, Naruto and Casey happily agreed as they all made a beeline towards the entertainment center.

Leo and Splinter then stepped out and walked calmly.

"Master Splinter, I'm sorry. I just had to do something and I-."

"It is alright Leonardo," Splinter wisely interrupted, "Sometimes you must follow your heart even if others tell you not to."

"Thank you master," said Leo. He then joined his brothers and Casey and shouted out, "Hey, how about a Back to the Future marathon?!"

Splinter smiled as he sighed, "Some things never change."

**And done, wow what an awesome story this is turning out to be. I really do enjoy doing this; as such nothing, not even college will slow me down.**

But now I ask a favor for the seventeen people who favorited this story and the eighteen people who are following this story; and that is:

Leave a review! I can't stand not knowing what got you to favorite/follow this in the first place; so please tell me! And if you can't tell me, than leave a review about this chapter anyway.

Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8: Rouge in the House

As always: TMNT belongs to Nickelodeon and Mirage Studios and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release.

NMNT Season 2 Chapter 8: Rouge in the House

**-A Secret Lair- **

It had been a month since the city was at war. And now everything was blanketed in a field of calm as the citizens lived their everyday lives.

Currently Karai was kneeling and meditating at a desk with a large Foot symbol hanging behind her. She opened her eyes as her two assistants walked in.

"All is ready Mistress, we are fully operational," said the bigger assistant.

"Excellent, you may leave me now," Karai simply said. The assistants bowed and exited.

To Karai's left a button flashed. She then pressed it and a hidden door opened up behind her. She then walked through and stepped in front of a large cylinder filled with orange fluid and worm-like creatures.

Also inside that cylinder was the red prisoner Utrom with a scar over his left eye! Somehow he had managed to survive the implosion of the T.C.R.I. Building.

"You summoned me master?" Karai asked as she bowed down.

"I did," said the Utrom as he opened his eyes, "The bio-cytes have done their job. My recuperation is finally at an end. At long last, the time has arrived for my resurrection."

The orange fluid from the cylinder then drained as a hover disk floated up and places itself underneath the Utrom. The glass then slid down as Karai grabbed the Utrom and placed him in Oroku Saki's body (which was already wearing the Shredder armor). The Utrom then pressed a button inside the suit and closed the chest cavity. Then the red eyes glowed and the fingers twitched.

"And so I stand before the world reborn!" the Shredder shouted loudly. He then walked over to Karai and said, "But we have little time to waste. The Utroms who hunted me and their accursed human guardians may have gone, but they will return in greater numbers. We must be ready." He then walked out of the hidden room.

Karai walked alongside him and said, "Unfortunately my lord we are not ready."

"What?" the Shredder asked incredulously.

"Many of your followers died in the futile war for control of New York," said Karai.

"Yes Karai but what we lack in numbers, we make up for in strength and loyalty," said a voice. The Shredder then looked towards the shadows as Hun revealed his presence.

"Master," Hun said as he bowed to the Shredder, "It's good to see you back in action; and if you would allow me, I'd like to show you what we've been working on." Hun than made a polite 'follow me' gesture as he led the Shredder away, with Karai following closely.

**-A Foot Laboratory- **

People who had wires sticking into their skulls were working busily as Hun, Shredder and Karai entered.

Hun walked up to a floating cylinder that contained light blue fluid as well as a brain that had an eye ball attached to it.

"First Master Shredder, I have a little welcome back present that I hope you will enjoy. May I _**reintroduce**_ you to Baxter Stockman who thought he was smart enough to hide from me," Hun said. The eye ball looked at the Shredder.

"This is Baxter Stockman?" the Shredder asked as he turned his attention to him and said, "Ha... you've lost weight."

"_Of course it me_!" Stockman said through a speaker (which would mean he's voicing his thoughts), "_Look around you_; _do you think this facility would have been possible without my genius_?! _These imbeciles working for you have the technological savvy of shit_!"

"And you've been very naughty Stockman, betraying me once too often. You should have quit while you were... a head, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha," the Shredder laughed.

"_Go ahead and laugh Shredder_; _if it wasn't for my knowledge_," Stockman started to gloat as Hun turned a knob attached to the cylinder container and muted him.

"One of the greatest benefits of having Baxter Stockman in this state," Hun said as he took out a remote of sorts, "Allow me to demonstrate how the good doctor was induced to hand over so much of his information." He then pressed a button and electrocuted the brain.

"_AAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH_!" Stockman screamed in pain. Karai just cringed at the sight.

"Master," she protested, "where is the honor here? This misery should be put at an end not prolong it."

"Do not presume to question me Karai," the Shredder replied, "Stockman is the perfect example of what happens to those who betray me. Is that clear?"

"Yes master," Hun answered as he shut off the electricity, "A perfect example. Now if I may show you your new army." Hun then led the group over to an assembly line where nine robots stood, some who were completed and some who weren't.

"These are our latest and most deadliest weapons of destruction," Hun explained, "The Foot Mechs. As you know, the Utrom Exo-Suits possess unimaginable strength and reflexes. These nine Foot Mechs are an advanced android technology based on the Exo-Suits and upgraded with weaponry. They will be completely under your control from this command center."

Hun then indicated a large screen with a keyboard that held many commands.

"Nine? Why only nine?" the Shredder asked.

"Well," Hun answered as he brought up an image of a computer chip of sorts, "These Foot Mechs are constructed around an Utrom bio-chip that is beyond our ability to create or replicate. We were only able to recover nine such bio-chips that the Utroms left behind in the T.C.R.I. Building before it imploded. But nine may be all we need. Nobody on Earth will have weapons like these. When finished, these two will be perfect reproductions of the President of the United States and the Prime Minister of England. I think you'll enjoy this last one master." Hun then unveiled the ninth robot, which turned out to be an exact replica of Splinter even though there was no fur attached yet.

The Shredder gasped as the robot as brought to life.

"Watch this," Hun said as a five inch thick plate of steel was lowered and put in front of the robot Splinter. The robot's eyes glowed red as it performed a series of punches and kicks. Within milliseconds the steel plate was torn to shreds.

"It is perfect," said Shredder as he looked at the evidence. Just then the laboratory shuddered a bit then stopped.

"We have arrived my lord," said Karai.

"Good," said the Shredder, "Let us test these Foot Mechs. Send this one out to hunt down the turtles and the whiskered human; find their hiding place and kill them once and for all!"

**-New York City Docks: Night-**

It turned out that the secret lair was nothing more than a cargo ship with a Foot symbol on it.

**-The Sewers-**

Engines roared as the five brothers drove around in what appeared to be modified snow mobiles.

"Wahoo!" Michelangelo happily exclaimed.

"Yeah ha ha ha!" Raphael laughed happily as he used the circular sewer wall and spun 360 degrees. Just then, his vehicle's light shone on a rather large object.

"What the hell?" he said as he slowed down and stopped in front of it.

"Hey Raph, what's with the hold up?" Mikey asked as he stopped beside Raph. He immediately saw why and said, "Whoa, a Triceraton?"

Indeed, there standing tall and proud was the triceratops alien. His uniform looked a bit beat up and his mask had a crack in it.

The other three brothers all slowed down and stopped in front of the Triceraton.

"It can't be," said Raph.

"A Triceraton here?" Leonardo asked as he got out his Katanas and stepped off his vehicle while the others did the same.

"You don't think it's an invasion do you?" Mikey asked.

The Triceraton groaned as he held his head and shouted, "Enemy sighted!"

The Triceraton then charged at the group and shouted, "Enemy engaged!" But he didn't attack the heroes; instead he attacked one of the vehicles. He threw it side to side, slammed it on the ground, hit it with his fists and everything possible to reduce the vehicle to scrap.

"Federation Robot!" he shouted.

"Uh, what the hell is going on here?" Mikey asked.

"Destroy with extreme prejudice!" the Triceraton shouted. He then stopped his assault as he took a breath and coughed violently. He knelt down in pain as the coughs echoed everywhere.

"It's the air," said Don as he pointed out the alien's helmet, "His breathing mask is cracked. He's breathing our air and it's affecting his brain. The Triceraton home-world has an atmosphere of Nitrogen and Sulfur remember? Our Oxygen must be making him delusional."

The Triceraton then stood at attention and addressed the group of five.

"Sirs Trooper: Zog, serial number XJ4, reporting for duty sirs!" said the Triceraton, now known as Zog, as he saluted the five. Everyone looked amongst themselves before putting away their weapons. Leo saluted back and Zog put his arm down.

"I think he thinks we're some kind of Triceraton Officers or somethin'," said Raph.

"What should we do?" Don asked.

"Anything that might keep him from ripping us from limb to limb," Mikey suggested.

Naruto walked up to Zog and said in a commanding tone, "At ease soldier; situation report."

"Must complete mission sir," Zog answered.

"And what mission is that soldier?" Naruto asked.

"Must capture Fugitoid at all costs sir," Zog answered.

-_Flashback_-

The Tele-Portal began to materialize the Turtles, Naruto, Professor Honeycutt, the three Ferderation Troops and the three Triceraton Soldiers in the Tele-Portal chamber in the T.C.R.I. Building.

"_My squad was pursuing target when we were caught in energy beam_. _Transported to coordinates unfamiliar to the soldier_."

"What is this madness?!" shouted a Triceraton soldier, "Where are the rest of our warriors?!" Then he noticed Professor Honeycutt and exclaimed, "The Fugitoid, seize it!"

"Oh dear!" exclaimed the professor.

"Fire!" said a Federation Trooper as he and his squad fired upon the Triceratons, who fired back in retaliation.

"_Engaged Federation forces also tracking Fugitoid_."

As the Triceratons took cover, one managed to leap a bit farther than he would have liked. He fell down into a hole and fell so far until he landed face first and very hard into the sewers.

"_And in heat of battle_, _became separated from my unit_."

The lone Triceraton groaned as he pushed himself up, shook his head from side to side and started to wander the endless maze of sewer tunnels and passage ways while holding his head.

"_Target not captured; unable to reconnect with squad_."

-_Flashback end_-

"And lost weapon sir," Zog finished explaining Ashe hung his head in shame and started to walk away, "Request permission to terminate self for disgraceful failure of mission sir."

"What-I mean-wait no!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran up to Zog, "The-uh-Fugitoid mission was a success, you are to be commended for your survival skills."

"Yes sir," Zog replied happily, "thank you sir." He then started to cough violently again. Don then walked over to the broken down vehicle and pulled out a small canister.

"This poor guy is breathing poison, maybe I can rig up a temporary breather from one of the nitrogen fuel enhancers on the Shell Sled," he said as he started to tinker with it. (And finally the modified snow mobiles have a name).

"Hold up," Raph protested, "Are you nutso? If horn head here gets a clear head, then he might realize we're the enemy and try to kill us."

"But we can't turn our backs to him," said Leo, "Not when he needs help."

"It's just so wrong," Don agreed as he finished making a makeshift mask. He then walked over to Zog.

"Here, let me hook you up big guy," he said as he adjusted the mask, "I don't know how much this'll help, but you should breathe a little easier now."

Zog then took in some much needed Nitrogen.

"Sir, thank you sir," he said gratefully.

Suddenly a voice cried out in pain.

"My sons, my sons!" Splinter groaned.

"Master Splinter!" Don exclaimed with worry, "Are you okay?"

"An intruder in our lair," Splinter groaned while showing that it pained him to even walk, "I was attacked; you must take me back, defend our home." He then fell into the water because he could not hold himself up.

"Master Splinter!" the five brothers cried. Leo and Don picked him up carefully.

"He's hurt pretty bad," said Don as he made a quick visual inspection.

"He's barely breathing," said Leo.

"And he's cold," said Naruto as he felt the rat.

"What do we do?" Mikey started to panic.

"We're going to do what we were told to do: go back and defend the lair," said Leo.

"I'm gonna beat the shell outta whoever did this to Master Splinter," Raph growled as he got back onto his Shell Sled.

"What about him?" Mikey asked as he referred to Zog, "We can't just leave him here."

"I'll bring him, now let's go," said Naruto. Mikey nodded as he got onto his Shell Sled. Meanwhile Don got onto his Shell Sled and Leo took Splinter onto his Shell Sled.

"Soldier, follow us," Naruto commanded.

"Yes sir!" Zog replied.

Everyone went as fast as their Shell Sleds could go (or in the case of Zog ran as fast as his legs could carry him, and let me tell you he runs pretty damn fast).

They all arrived at the lair's entrance in record time; but what they didn't expect was Splinter standing tall and proud and waiting for their arrival.

"What the-Master Splinter?" Leo asked as he looked from the injured one to the other one. Everyone was confused as they got off their Shell Sleds.

"Put him down now!" Splinter warned.

"Master Splinter what is this?" Leo asked hoping one would give him a believable answer.

**-The Foot Cargo Ship-**

The Shredder, Hun, and Baxter Stockman all looked at the monitor as Leo asked, "_What_'_s going on_?"

"_Now you_'_ve done it you muscle_-_bound thug_; _we can_'_t have_ _**two**_ _Master Splinters in the same place_!" Stockman said, pointing out the obvious, "_You_'_ve botched the whole thing_!"

"Back the hell off Stockman," Hun growled as he held up the handheld shock-inducing device. Stockman fell silent. Hun then told the scientist, "Try to get those freaks to attack the rat, accuse him of being an imposter."

The scientist did as he was told as he typed in a sentence for the robot Splinter to utter.

**-The Sewers-**

"That is what attacked me," Robo-Splinter groaned, "Destroy it."

"No my sons," said the real Splinter, "He is the imposter; you must believe me. Hold him down now!"

The heroes did not know who to believe.

**-The Foot Cargo Ship- **

"Bah, they will not be taken in by such an obvious ruse! Kill them now while you still have the element of surprise!" Shredder commanded Hun.

"Yes my lord; you heard Master Shredder, activate the Foot Mech's lethal protocol," said Hun.

**-The Sewers-**

Robo-Splinter's eyes glowed red as he quickly leapt off Leo's Shell Sled and kicked them all down. Splinter quickly retaliated and knocked the Robot away from the heroes. He then went toe to toe with the robot, but it was no use. The robot proved to be too much as he kicked Splinter towards a wall in a very hard manner and knocked away his cane. Now the heroes could not tell them apart.

"We got to help him," said Leo.

"But which one?" Raph asked.

**-The Foot Cargo Ship-**

"Hun, I am growing impatient," Shredder growled, "Finish them NOW!"

"Take it up to full force attack!" Hun shouted at the scientist.

**-The Sewers-**

Robo-Splinter punched a wall to demonstrate his strength. Moving fast, he punched Splinter so hard that he coughed up blood.

"Master Splinter!" Naruto cried. Robo-Splinter then advanced on the five heroes. They all ganged up on the robot, but he either threw them, kicked them or punched them out of commission.

"Ugh, here's an idea," Raph groaned as he pointed to Zog, who did not fight yet, "why don't we send in reinforcements?"

"Soldier, engage the enemy," Leo grained.

"Sir yes sir," Zog answered. He charged at Robo-Splinter and yelled, "For the Republic!" He then punched the Robo-Splinter so fast and so hard that electricity started to cackle around him. The robot then got up and exposed the part of his 'skin' that made up his face, which was now torn in half. Zog wasted no time in grabbing the robot and holding it in a very tight grip while he tore his body in two: the torso and the legs. He was about to smash the robot's head when Naruto stopped him.

"Stand down soldier," he said, "Mission accomplished."

"Definitely accomplished," Leo muttered as Don inspected the robot.

"What I wanna know is where did Robo-Splinter come from and who sent it?" Raph wondered.

"It does not matter," Splinter said with a tone that called for retaliation as he picked up his cane, "Whoever they are, I will not let them use my likeness to attack my family! We must strike back immediately!"

"Never seen him so steamed," Raph muttered to Naruto, "I'm kind of enjoyin' it actually."

"Hey look at this!" Don exclaimed as he pulled out something from the robot's innards, "A remote control module. If this Splinter was remote controlled, we can trace the signal. You guys stay with the robot, I'll be right back; I need some equipment from my lab." He then ran off into the lair.

**-The Foot Cargo Ship-**

The three villains and the scientist were now staring at a screen full of static.

"Hun," Shredder growled warningly.

"It looks like...uh...it might be a malfunction," Hun nervously replied.

"Find out what went wrong," Shredder commanded as he threatened Hun with his claws, "I want those damn freaks' pelts!"

**-The Sewers- **

"Voilà," said Don as he came back from the lair with his duffel bag and held up a device while he drove in with the Sewer Slider, "a direction finder, which seems to be pointing that way." He then got on his Shell Sled, prompting the others to do the same (Splinter got on Naruto's Sewer Sled). Meanwhile Naruto hopped in the Sewer Slider.

"New mission soldier," Naruto addressed Zog as he expanded the vehicle to accommodate the Triceraton, "Hop in."

"Sir yes sir," said Zog as he got in. Naruto then accelerated the vehicle.

**-The Foot Cargo Ship: Concealed Door Training Room- **

The Shredder and Hun stood in the training room that held the concealed door. Currently Shredder was pacing in front of Hun.

"The Splinter Foot Mech has gone dark master; the last signal indicates that they may have discovered the remote control module and have become aware of our presence."

"Good, let them come," said Shredder, "if they are foolish enough to try. It will give me great pleasure to squeeze the life out of them with my own hands! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

**-The New York Docks: Night-**

The five heroes plus Splinter and Zog lined up against a wall as Don continued to locate the signal. It pointed him towards the Foot Cargo Ship.

"This is it," he whispered, "the signals are coming from inside that freighter."

"So it was the Foot that sicced that Splinter robot on us," Raph whispered angrily.

"But Karai leads the Foot now and she gave us her word that the Foot would leave us alone," Leo whispered.

"I am sorry my son, but in this case we must believe what we see," Splinter whispered. They saw some Foot Ninja carry boxes away from the ship.

"Something tells me were going to be really, really outnumbered," Don whispered.

"Good thing we have something to even the odds," whispered Naruto.

"Boys, meet Zog," said Mikey, "The equalizer."

They all silently ran as close to the ship as they could without being caught. As they all hid behind a large wooden crate, Don pulled out some microphone headsets from his duffel bag.

"Here's the plan," said Leo as Don handed out the microphone headsets, "We'll sneak aboard the ship and see what we're up against."

"Ready for action sir," Zog said as he saluted the group of five plus Splinter.

"Soldier you'll have to be quiet, this is the recon part of the mission. We need stealth," said Leo.

"Yes sir," said Zog, "but stealth is not one of my strong points."

"No duh," Raph muttered to Leo.

"We obviously can't take him in there for recon," Leo continued, "Mikey, you stay here and watch Zog. Naruto, you stay here and watch Mikey."

"Hey," Mikey complained.

"Be ready to move; we'll contact you as soon as we know what the Foot are up to," said Leo as he motioned for Raph, Don and Splinter to follow him. The two groups were now split up.

**-Group 1 (Leo, Don, Raph, and Splinter)- **

Leo, Don, Raph and Splinter all hid behind another wooden crate as Foot Ninja walked past them. As soon as the coast was clear, the four all ran up the mooring line which tied the ship to the dock. Stealthily they leapt over the edge. In front of them were two Foot Ninja, one walking slightly behind the other. Raph ran up to the one walking behind, muffled his voice and pulled him away. His partner, sensing something strange, turned around only to receive a knock-out punch to the face courtesy of Leo. The two turtles pulled their enemies behind some obscure wooden crates. Leo then looked around and saw a vent.

"Looks like our way in," he said. They then pried the grate open, climbed inside and put the grate back in its place.

**-Inside the Foot Cargo Ship: Group 1-**

The group of four crawled a short distance in the vents before coming up on another that gave them an eagle eye view of the laboratory. There they saw the Shredder talking to some scientists, but they couldn't make out what they were saying.

"The Shredder?" Leo asked, "damn it not again."

"I see he still gets his suits from the hardware store," said Raph.

"Look," said Don as he pointed out the eight other Foot Mechs, "More robots."

"They are manufacturing deadly assassins," said Splinter, "they must be stopped; this facility must be completely and utterly destroyed."

"Guys here's the plan; Don, we need to blow this ship sky high," said Leo as he spoke to both the group and the microphone, "But to do that, we'll have to get the ship out in open waters and away from the city. Raph, Splinter and I will go to the bridge and get the ship moving. Naruto, you Mikey and Zog cast off the mooring lines then meet us up on the bridge. Don do you think you can sink it?"

"Hey if I can't figure out a way to sink a floating Foot lab sitting on top of thousands of gallons of diesel fuel, I might as well hang up my tool belt," replied Don. He then split away from the group to do his job.

**-The Foot Cargo Ship: Concealed Door Training Room-**

The Shredder entered the room only to find Karai, Hun and his four Elite guard all standing there. Karai then walked up to him and knelt.

"Master we have a security breech," she said, "We have found several of our guards knocked unconscious."

"Hun, take the elite and scour the ship," Shredder commanded, "if it is the turtles and the whiskered human, hold them; I wish to kill them myself!"

Hun and the elite bowed and did as they were commanded. The Shredder then noticed Karai's small look of worry.

"Is something the matter Karai?" he asked.

"No," she answered as she shook her head and bowed before facing him, "Nothing master; if you will excuse me, I will put the ship on full alert." She then walked away.

**-Group 2 (Naruto, Mikey and Zog)-**

Zog successfully pulled out a mooring that held the ship.

"Nice work," said Naruto.

"Now let's get the front mooring," said Mikey and they all ran towards the front of the ship. Unknowingly they were being followed by Foot Ninja.

**-Group 1 (minus Don)-**

The group of three reached the bridge with relative ease. They entered the room and found no one at the helm.

"Damn, all these buttons and not one of them says 'on'," Raph muttered as they walked up to the control panel.

Suddenly the lights were turned on.

Startled, the group looked around and saw Hun next to a switch.

"Welcome aboard freaks," he said with a dark and grim smile, "I'll be your cruise director for the trip and I'm happy to tell you you'll be experiencing pain, lots and lots of pain." Just then two windows were smashed in as the four Elite Guard leapt in and brandished their weapons. Leo and Raph took out their weapons while Splinter held up his cane.

"Uh Naruto," Leo said into the microphone headset, "now would be a good time for you and Mikey to bring in our friend, the secret weapon."

**-Group 2-**

"I hear you Leo, we just have a few problems to take care of," said Naruto as he clashed two Foot Ninja's heads together.

"How are you holding up soldier," he asked Zog.

Zog picked up a Foot Ninja and threw him at some crates while replying, "Very well sir!"

"That's good," said Michelangelo as he knocked down three ninjas with his Nun-Chucks and looked up, "because I think our odds just got worse." As he said this, more Ninja started to surround them.

**-Group 1-**

Up in the bridge, the group of three started to fight the elite. Raphael got punched are as he flew across the room into a control console. He then managed to counter act against a swing that was meant to cut him in half.

"Leo when you promised me an ocean voyage," he remarked as he kicked away the elite, "this isn't what I had in mind!"

"It looked so much nicer on the brochure!" Leonardo remarked back as he blocked two elites.

Meanwhile Splinter went up against an elite wielding an axe. The elite swung down, but the rat nimbly leapt out of the way and kicked him in the face before landing on a control console. The elite recovered and swung again, but again Splinter leapt out of the way only this time he was backed up against a wall. The elite swung again and Splinter managed to hold him off with his cane, but as he looked towards his left he saw the two elite Leo had held off (who were wielding a spear and a trident) come charging in. At the last moment, Leo leapt in and saved his master from certain death. He then jumped and executed a spin kick to their heads. However as quickly as thy both recovered, they did not move. Leo was puzzled until he felt a big pair of hands punch him across the room.

As he dodged the elite wielding the spear, he shouted out, "We got to get this damn boat out to sea! Donny, what's the 411?!"

**-With Don-**

Currently Donatello was in the belly of the ship rewiring circuitry.

"I've made it to the engine room," he said, "and I'm about to do some creative rewiring."

**-Group 1-**

Splinter then leapt away from his opponent to the main controls. He then pushed a lever in the up position and jammed his cane in the sliding space, ensuring that the engines would not be cut-off.

**-With Don-**

The purple headband wearing turtle notice the engines rumbling.

"Looks like we're getting underway," he said.

**-Group 2-**

The group of three had finished off the last of the Foot Ninja when Naruto noticed that the ship was moving away fast. Unfortunately it was still tied to a moor and the rope was rapidly becoming tauter.

"Mikey, Zog hurry up, the ship is sailing and we didn't get rid of the last mooring line!" he shouted. Just then the rope was tightened and the ship stopped suddenly.

**-Group 1-**

This caused the occupants to lurch forward due to the sudden stop in momentum. Raph groaned and saw that in the process his Sais had been knocked out of his hands; they were currently sitting next to an elite's pair of swords. Both opponents saw this and raced towards them seeing who could get there first. Luckily Raph got there first as he picked up his weapon and pointed it at the elite's neck.

"Never go one on one with a turtle," he taunted. Just then an elite swung his axe and tried to cut Raph down to size while retrieving the other elite's pair of swords.

"But I guess you guys knew that already," he muttered.

Meanwhile Splinter now faced off against Hun, who was wielding a chain. Without warning Hun whipped it at the rat who managed to dodge it. Splinter then gave the 'bring-it-on' hand sign. Hun just growled.

Meanwhile (man I tend to use this word a lot, but it's the only one that can make the transitions smoother) Leo fought two elites. "Naruto, the ship is still tied to the docks, what's happening?" he asked.

**-Group 2-**

"I'm about to cut the last rope now," Naruto answered as he took out a kunai knife. He grunted a bit as he cut through the thick rope and freed the ship.

"Mikey, Zog grab on!" he shouted as he started to climb the rope.

"You got it," Mikey replied.

"Sir yes sir," Zog replied. The two reptiles then ran towards the edge of the dock and leapt a fair distance before managing to grab onto the rope. They then started to climb and follow Naruto.

**-With Don-**

As Don finished his handy wiring work, he activated a timer wrapped around his wrist.

"There," he said, "In half an hour, this floating hulk is going to be lit up like the Fourth of July."

-30:00

-29:59

-29:58

-29:57

"Time to get to the others," he muttered. But as soon as he emerged from behind the machine he was sabotaging, he found a group of three armed Foot Ninjas waiting for him.

"Or maybe not," he said, "Uh Leo, I got a major problem here."

**-Group 1-**

"Tell me about it," Le replied as he and Raph worked side by side and fought the elite. Suddenly the group stopped fighting when they heard Hun chuckling evilly. There in his grasp was a wrapped up in chains Splinter. Leo and Raph gasped. Hun chuckled more as he pulled the chain tighter and made Splinter wiggle in pain.

"Hun, if you hurt even _**one**_ hair on Master Splinter, I'm gonna wish you'd never been born," Rpah growled.

"Big talk wise-ass," Hun replied, "Now put down your weapons before I make these chains crush the rat to death!"

"No my sons, do not give up your weapons," Splinter groaned. Leo and Raph shut their eyes in bitter defeat and turned their heads away.

"Master Splinter…I'm….sorry," Leo said as both he and Raph dropped their weapons.

"That's it," Hun said, "That's a good little ass monkey."

**-With Don-**

Don stealthily reached into a pocket on his duffel bag and pulled out one of Naruto's smoke bombs.

"Time to take a leaf out of Naruto's handbook," he muttered as he promptly threw it on the ground. Smoke billowed everywhere. Presently a series of clashes and grunts of pain could be heard. As the smoke started to dissipate, it revealed Don as the victor of the small skirmish.

"Don't bother getting up, I'll find my own way out," he said.

**-The Foot Cargo Ship Laboratory-**

Stockman busily worked as fast and efficiently as he could to the nine Foot Mechs. Just then the Shredder entered with Karai.

"Stockman! STOCKMAN!"

"_No need to shout_," Stockman answered.

"Stockman, I want this situation under control," the Shredder demanded, "I need more warriors; how soon can you have these Foot Mechs completed?"

"_Sorry Shredder_, _but cutting edge bio_-_tech genius takes time_," Stockman answered.

"Then allow me to give you a little motivation to accelerate the process," said The Shredder as he took out the hand-held device and shocked Stockman.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH_! _STOP IT_, _STOOOOOP_!" Stockman screamed.

"I'm waiting," said the Shredder as he stopped the shocks.

"_Alright_," said Stockman, "_There are four Foot Mechs which can function_; _they_'_re incomplete but they'll do the job_. _And we have the two world leader Foot Mechs_."

Just then a small beeping sound was heard as a holographic screen of Hun appeared in front of the Shredder.

"_Master_, _this is Hun_. _I have successfully captured two turtles and the rat_; _can I finish them_?"

"But master," Karai protested, "I promised them their lives, are we not honor-bound to keep that promise?"

"_**Honor**_-_**bound**_? Karai, you must learn that your duty to me is far more important than your honor," said the Shredder.

"I….I….I understand master," Karai replied.

"We shall see Karai, for **you** will be the one to slay them," said the Shredder.

"Yes…my lord," Karai answered as she left to do her duty.

**-Group 1-**

All three heroes knelt before Hun and the Shredder's Elite Guard as Karai entered the bridge.

"Hey Leo, it's your whore," Raph muttered as she shut the door behind her.

"Leonardo, I…I wish you had never come to this place," said Karai, "Now it has fallen upon me to kill you all."

"So much for your word of honor," said Leo.

"I…I am sorry," replied Karai, "But I must follow my master's orders." She then walked over to the three kneeling heroes and took her Katana.

"Face it Leo," said Raph, "She's as bad as the Shredder."

"I should've known better than to trust you Karai," said Leo. Karai just raised her sword and stayed silent; but before she could swing down, she was stopped by Hun.

"Wait, let's make this a little more interesting," he said as he retrieved Leo's Katanas and freed him, "Now show us what you got sword boy." He then handed Leo his weapon and stood back.

"Take her out, I _might_ let the rat go free," said Hun. Leo then faced Karai as she took out another Katana.

"I can't let you do the Shredder's dirty work Karai," he said.

"I am honor-bound to serve him," Karai replied as the two opponents started to encircle each other. Leo then took the initiative and attacked. The two sword wielders fought with a fierce but graceful intensity. Sparks flew, clangs rang and the killing intent was at an all-time high. Whether it was a swing of a sword or a sweep of a leg, the two fought with equal strength. Then the two entered into a lock and fiercely pushed on each other.

"If you serve the Shredder, then you have no honor," Leo groaned.

"You are wrong!" Karai exclaimed as she pushed Leo away before attacking again.

"I was taught that honor, _Bushido_, means everything to a true warrior!" said Leo. He then kicked her into a wall and managed to knock away one sword.

"Ugh," Karai groaned in pain.

"_I_ was raised to live by that code," he said as he put away his Katanas, "Can you do that? Can you live with honor? Show me, here's your chance" And he stood just two feet in front of her with his arms stretched out. Karai stood up, raised her Katana and swung at the turtle.

Her sword stopped just one centimeter above his head. She then dropped her sword and hung her head in shame.

"Ha! So the Shredder's bastard child doesn't have the guts to do her job," said Hun as he pushed her aside and cracked his knuckles, "Move over bitch, I'll show you how to get things done New York Style." Leo slowly back away as Hun advanced closer and closer. Hun chuckled evilly in response.

"Trust me, this is gonna hurt a hell of a lot more for you than it hurts me," he said as he backed Leo into a corner.

Suddenly the door to the bridge was blown away by Zog's fists. He then gave a guttural roar as he charged in and punched Hun so hard that he made an imprint on the wall that was on the other side. The elite guard then brandished their weapons and began to attack, however they were stopped short by Mikey, who kicked them all away.

"There's no need to fear, Michelangelo's here!" he exclaimed.

"Save it for when you're on patrol there Mikey," said Naruto as he entered.

"Mikey, Naruto!" Leo happily exclaimed. Just then Don leapt in through a window.

"Don!" Raph exclaimed as he and Splinter were freed by Naruto.

"Alright," Raph exclaimed as he grabbed his Sais, "I thought I was gonna sit this one out!" He threw them and pinned an elite to the wall while Don proceeded to hit him in the groin.

Meanwhile Hun faced off against Zog.

"Huh!" he grunted, "First a bunch of turtles and a whiskered freak, now I gotta deal with a big ugly dinosaur!" Hun then tried to punch Zog in the jaw, but the Triceraton easily caught his fist. But Hun acted fast and kicked Zog down as he ripped a support beam off the ship and threw it just as Zog came charging in. Zog groaned a bit as he hit the ground hard.

"Ha ha ha," Hun chuckled as Zog was trying to get back up. But as soon as Hun had gotten close enough, Zog dropped the ruse as he roared and picked Hun up by his waist. Hun's eyes bulged out of their sockets as he was spun around before being  
thrown off the ship.

"CRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPP!" he yelled as he hit the water.

At that very moment, with the last of the elite defeated, Karai stood in front of the heroes and hung her head in shame as she sheathed her Katanas.

"I have failed my master," she said sadly.

"It is alright," Splinter consoled her, "You could not do your duty because it went against your honor." Karai then looked at Leo, who smiled and nodded his head. Don then looked at his watch.

-5:16

-5:15

"Uh guys, we got five minutes before the ship blows itself to hell," he said.

"Then let's go," said Naruto. Then he turned to Zog and said, "Zog we're moving out."

"Sir yes sir," Zog replied and the group of heroes plus Splinter and the Triceraton exited the bridge and ran down a flight of stairs.

However when they reached the bottom and stepped out  
onto the boat deck near the bow, a horrific sight appeared before them. There stood the Shredder with the four Foot Mechs and the two world leader Foot Mechs.

"Well, well, well," he chuckled darkly, "quite a menagerie: a whiskered human, four turtles, a rat and a Triceraton if I'm not mistaken."

"Shredder; I should've known we'd meet again," said Leo.

"Yes, but it will be for the last time!" the Shredder declared egotistically. He then charged in with his group of robots and the five heroes each fought a Foot Mech (Zog teamed up with Naruto) while Splinter fought the Shredder.

Raph tangoed with a Foot Mech with a plasma cannon for a left arm. The robot just fired one blast and the resulting shockwave knocked Raph right into a crane. The Foot Mech walked up to the fallen turtle and fired its plasma cannon again. But this time the turtle was able to leap out of the way.

Meanwhile Don faced off against a robot with buzz saws on its left arm. As they clashed, the saws nearly touched his wooden staff.

"Watch the Bo Staff," he growled. But then he was knocked away with a spin kick. Don got up quickly and tried to hit the robot hard in its abdomen, but the robot caught his Bo Staff and took it while also kicking him away.

Meanwhile Splinter and Shredder circled each other.

"How many times must we do this rat?" the Shredder asked with an irritated tone as he swiped his claws while Splinter spun himself out of harm's way. The Shredder then kicked Splinter's jaw hard and made the rat skid across the floor. Splinter, thinking quickly, grabbed a pile of rope and quickly wrapped the Shredder in it. He struggled for a bit before using his strength and claws to tear himself free.

Meanwhile (again I apologize, there are so many jumps but very little action) Naruto and Zog faced off against a world leader Foot Mech. Zog just punched his whole arm through the top it's abdomen while Naruto obliterated his legs with a Rasengan. Zog then threw the robot's top half aside. However the top half was still alive and began to attack the two again.

"Federation scum," said Zog, "You will learn to bow don before the might of the Republic!" As he prepared to just squash the robot with his foot, the robot leapt onto his leg and began to beep. But before Naruto could do anything, he was knocked away (and subsequently preoccupied) by the second world leader Foot Mech. Naruto got up and quickly formed a Rasengan.

"Rasengan!" he yelled as he hit/obliterated the second robot. He then turned around to help Zog, only to see the first world robot explode itself. Zog flew up in the air and landed hard.

"Zog are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"I am sir," Zog replied as he got up like the explosion was nothing.

Meanwhile Leo went up against a Foot Mech wielding make-shif swords. Sparks flew as the robot swung hard while Leo defended himself. Leo then kicked the robot's head when he saw an opening, but the robot was too fast as he grabbed the turtle's leg and threw him side to side before throwing him aside. Leo quickly got up and attacked again.

Meanwhile Mikey fought a Foot Mech with no head. He waved a hand in front of the robot.

"Hello is there anybody there?" he asked. When he received no response, he swung his Nun-chucks around and said, "I'm talkin' to you." When he still received no response he hit the robot with a Nun-chuck and received a painful electric shock. As Mikey jumped back a bit he said, "Okay, so you can see me." Then an idea popped into his head as he noticed a cable dangling from a crane. He then slowly backed up to it while calling out in a sing-song voice, "Come and get me you stupid android."

The robot's body crackled with electricity as it slowly advanced towards Mikey.

"That's it," said Mikey, "follow Uncle Mikey." He then quickly grabbed onto the cable and swung himself around in order to knock the robot off the boat and into the water.

"Enjoy your trip, have a nice fall!" he yelled as he knocked the robot into the water.

Meanwhile with Raph, the robot fired multiple shots at the turtle, who was bobbing and weaving through the small explosions as he ran right at the robot. He managed to find an opening in the root's defenses and grab onto the plasma cannon arm. He then forcibly made the robot fire everywhere. One blast hit a robot that was about to attack Mikey.

Another blast headed toward a group of oil drums.

"Uh-oh," he muttered milliseconds before the blast hit.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

Barrel shrapnel flew everywhere as the ship lit up the night sky with its explosions. Everyone stopped fighting as the floor beneath their feet collapsed and they all fell to the laboratory below. But out of everyone who fell, only the Shredder landed gracefully. To add something even more ominous, fire now erupted everywhere. Splinter groaned as he pitifully picked himself off the ground; he could barely stand and without his cane to support him, he fell down at the Shredder's feet.

"Goodbye old foe," said the Shredder as he raised his clawed arm and prepared to swipe down.

Zog, seeing what was about to happen, picked himself up and charged in with all his might.

"GENERAL SPLINTER!" he yelled, surprising the Shredder who was quickly knocked towards a metal support beam.

"Federation scum!" he boomed as the Shredder quickly got up and was on the defensive as Zog matched the Shredder's strength with his punches, "You will pay for trying to kill my commanding officer!" He then picked up the Shredder, who struggled against his iron-clad grip, and roared loudly as he threw him into a pit/sea of flames.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"the Shredder screamed as he fell.

The Triceraton peered over his handy-work before rejoining the group.

Don, meanwhile, struggled as he pushed off a steel beam that had landed on top of him. As he picked himself up, he checked his watch.

-02:31

-02:30

-02:29

"Guys, we got two and a half minutes before this place is a thousand feet underwater!" he called out.

"_You small brained reptile_, _look what you've done to my lab_!"

Don turned around in surprise and saw Stockman (more specifically his brain and lone eyeball). He walked up to the scientist now trapped in a jar.

"Stockman is that you?" he asked incredulously, "Man you really let yourself go." Stockman just squished his brain and eyeball up against the glass, making Don freak out a bit.

Meanwhile, Leo decided to end his fight with the sword wielding robot. He leapt in the air and triple-slashed at the robot, effectively cutting off the head, torso, and legs.

Meanwhile Raph was still fighting with the Plasma Cannon Foot Mech. The two opponents circled each other, both waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Bring it on," Raph challenged.

The robot then prepared to fire a plasma blast when a giant fist tore open its abdomen. Before the robot could react, Zog tore it into pieces as it it was paper.

"Zog!" Raph exclaimed happily, "Nice timin' soldier!"

"Mission: Destroy Federation stronghold at all costs," said Zog as he wiped his hands together as if tearing apart robots was nothing.

"I like the way you think soldier," said Raph happily.

Meanwhile Naruto fought the Foot Mech Don had gone up against. The robot launched a large grappling claw which entrapped his arms. Worse still, the robot started to drag him in towards the buzz saws attached to its left arm. Naruto struggled against the claw's grip.

"I have no choice," he muttered, "Nine-Tailed Fox: Initial Stage," he growled as red chakra surrounded him. Next his eyes became crimson red with slit pupils, his hair became more wild looking, his canines elongated a little, his whiskered marks became more defined and his finger nails elongated. He then easily broke free of the claw's grip and swiftly destroyed the robot to prices with his bare fists. Then he closed his eyes and reverted back to his normal blue-eyed self.

Everyone then quickly regrouped as Don checked his watch.

-01:00

-00:59

"Oh no, we got less than a minute to get out of here," he said with worry. The five heroes plus Splinter and Zog made a beeline toward the giant exit above them. Suddenly the Shredder leapt up from the flames and stood in their path.

"Ha ha ha ha ha; this is the end for you all," he laughed with malice in his voice, "You will _**never**_ get off this ship alive!"

"This Federation shit-head is mine!" Zog exclaimed as he charged at the Shredder while the Shredder charged back. Once again the two exchanged blows. At first it seemed like the two were evenly matched, for both had caught, given and taken each other's punches and kicks. But it quickly became apparent that the fatigue was now catching up to the Triceraton for he was on the defensive.

"Oh no," said Raph noticing Zog's situation. But Zog wouldn't give up. He panted a bit as he picked up a large steel beam and knocked the Shrdder down on the ground (extremely hard I might add). He then slammed the steel beam several times and each time the Shredder grunted in pain; Zog slammed the beam down until the grunts subsided. He panted some more as he turned to face the group and threw the beam aside.

"VICTORY!" he shouted and he lifted his arms in the air to prove his point. Just then the Shredder got up.

"Zog look out!" Mikey shouted, but it was too late. The Shredder took one good swipe at Zog's back and made some deep cuts that penatrated all the way to the bone.

"Ugh," was all the sound Zog could utter as he fell down in pain and shut his eyes.

"Triceraton fool, all those who oppose me are fated to perish!" the Shredder boasted evilly/loudly, "Your kind should know that better than anyone!" However, as the Shredder slowly walked towards the five heroes and Splinter with his clawed glove at the ready, Zog's eyes flashed open. He then got up and walked toward the Shredder from behind.

"I have tolerated you damn freaks for far too long!"

Zog then took the opportunity and gripped the Shredder in a tight bone crushing bear hug. The Shredder struggled to break free.

"Sirs,"Zog said with a grave/ominous tone as he walked over to the pit/sea of flames, "Tell them Zog fought bravely, for his comrades, for the Republic and for victory." And with that the warrior leapt into the inferno, carrying Shredder with him.

"NO!" Naruto and Mikey cried.

"We hafta save him!" Raph cried. He then tried but Don held him back.

"It's too late," said Don, "He's gone."

"My sons, he has given us our lives," said Splinter, "We must not dishonor his brave sacrifice." The ship started to rumble a bit.

"Come on, let's go," said Leo and they all ran as fast as they could towards the exit. As they made it to the outside, Don exclaimed, "It's gonna blow any second!" The turtles and Splinter all dived in and began to swim as fast as they could while Naruto leapt off and ran on the water as fast as he could.

-00:08

-00:07

-00:06

-00:05

-00:04

-00:03

The six heroes were all a safe distance away as the turtles and the rat stopped to catch their breath (Naruto stood beside them).

-00:02

-00:01

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

More fire erupted as the ship was now torn apart by even more explosions. It then slowly started to sink into the Atlantic and disappear into its black icy waters.

**-New York City Docks: Still Night- **

Half an hour later, Naruto helped his adoptive swimming brothers and father up onto a wooden dock. They all then looked into the distance and found thick smoke still rising.

"You know," said Leo, "it was a real honor having Zog as one of us."

"He was a great warrior," Naruto sniffed sadly as both he and Mikey wiped small tears from their eyes. They all then bowed their heads for a moment before walking to the vehicles to head back to the lair.

**-Out on the Atlantic Ocean- **

A helicopter piloted by Karai hovered over the wreckage. Suddenly a gleam of silver flashed in the pich blackness of the water. Karai then shone a spotlight and saw the Shredder's clawed glove. She then lowered a cable with a loop tied at the end for him to grab onto. As he grabbed the cable, Karai slowly brought him up and flew away into the distance.

Back below in the water, Stockman's tube floated up.

"_Aha_! _Once again Baxter Stockman has cheated death_!" he proudly proclaimed. Then the current took him underwater.

**Man these pair of episodes are easily in my top ten simply because of Zog. Sure if he wasn't delusional he would've never have joined up with our heroes, but it was sad for him to die on an unfamiliar planet. Coming up there will be one more chapter before the finale and I think you know what's going to be coming up.**

So please leave a review. 


	9. Chapter 9: Daddy Issues

As always: TMNT belongs to Nickelodeon and Mirage Studios and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release.

NMNT Season 2 Chapter 9: Daddy Issues

**-The Lair-**

Michelangelo was giggling like a child on Christmas as he turned the page of the comic book he was reading aloud while he sat on the couch in the entertainment room (complete with individual voices and sound effects). Currently the pages he was reading were depicting a battle between a team of six costumed super heroes and some vicious looking tanks. The group of super heroes consisted of five men and one woman. One man (who had a thick plate of solid steel protruding from his forehead) wore a blue cowl and cape costume with a large silver letter 'S' stitched onto the abdomen; his name was Stainless Steve Steel. Another man (who was very short in stature) had a large blue glowing dome adorned on his head and was wearing a large trench coat; his name was Dr. Dome. A third man wore an elastic purple suit that enveloped his entire body (except for his face, the head part of the suit only covered his head while he had attached goggles over his eyes); his name was Joey Elastic. A fourth man wore an orange one-piece suit that had the letters 'Z' and 'L' stitched onto the abdomen, red gloves, red boots and a red hat with a red lightning bolt sticking out; his name was Zippy Lad.

(Zippy Lad? Really? I mean, I know 'Flash' 'Impulse' and 'Quicksilver' are taken but surely there must be SOME cool speedster names left.)

A fifth man who wore a red and black suit and had sharp, spiky, silver hair; his name was Metal head. The sixth red-haired woman member wore a purple suit just like Joey Elastic (however, unlike Joey Elastic her suit just went as far as her neck, instead she wore a small silver helmet); her name was Battling Bernice.

And together, these six made up the elite fighting force known as the Justice Force.

"General Genocide's Malevolence Mechanical Marauders are no match for the Justice Force," said Stainless Steve Steel as he deflected a laser beam with his plate of steel.

"I'll make quick work of these lumbering tin cans or my name isn't Zippy Lad!" Zippy Lad exclaimed as he ran around a tank and created a tornado that picked it up before dropping it on the ground and smashing it into pieces.

"You rusted ruffians should know better than to tangle with Joey Elastic and Metal Head," said Joey Elastic as he stretched around a tank's cannon and pulled it apart while Metal Head stabbed the rest of the tank into pieces with his hair.

Meanwhile, Battling Bernice was tearing apart and punching tanks left and right while she thought to herself (an inner monologue if you will), '_It feels so strange to be back on the team after being gone for so long_, _I just don't know if I can do this_.' She then looked over towards Stainless Steve Steel and thought, '_Stainless Steve still keeps me at a distance_. _He only ever sees me as Battling Bernice_, _but we could be so much more_.' She wiped away the few silent sad tears that had formed in her eyes and fell down her cheeks. She then looked over at Dr. Dome (who was currently controlling his blue headed domed robots to tear apart a tank) and thought, '_And even though Dr_. _Dome still has feelings for me_, _he would never forgive me if he knew my secret_.' As she punched away another tank, she saw a tank aim its cannon and charge up a big and powerful laser right at Stainless Steve Steel and Dr. Dome. Acting quickly, she rushed in to save them both.

"Steve, Dome, look out!" she screamed. The two heroes turned their heads and saw what was about to happen. Battling Bernice stood in front of both of them just as the tank fired its powerful laser blast.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Battling Bernice screamed as her entire body disintegrated into nothing.

"BERNICE!" Stainless Steve Steel cried out.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Dr. Dome.

Mikey then saw the "To be continued" banner in the bottom right hand corner of the last panel.

" 'To be continued'?!" he asked incredulously as he leapt off the couch and started to look for the next issue in the enormous pile of comic books he had amassed, "Damn, I just gotta know if Battling Bernice survived and does she end up with Stainless Steve or Dr. Dome?" He began to throw aside the insignificant comic books with one of them hitting Splinter who was meditating a few feet away behind the couch.

"Michelangelo," he groaned in annoyance as he dodged three more comic books before catching one, "A ninja's greatest strength is patience, and you are quickly trying mine."

"You don't understand sensei," Mikey said as he neared the bottom of his pile, saw his Shell Cell and started to dial numbers, "Now I'm gonna have to call every comic book shop in town to find that next issue!"

"_**I**_ am trying to meditate," Splinter replied as he shut his eyes, "To quiet my mind and call my spirit." His monologue was interrupted as his eyes jerked open in surprise when a loud motorcycle that was driven by Donatello sped into the lair (the motorcycle also has a side car attached). He then stopped in front of the rat.

"Isn't it great sensei? With all this downtime we have lately I've made Shell Cycles for all of us, want to try it out?" he asked with a smile.

"Another time perhaps," Splinter politely declined. Just then more noise could be heard as Raphael and Leonardo took their training spar into the center of the lair. Splinter slowly fumed in anger and in annoyance as his patience slowly thinned more and more.

"That's Justice Force issue # 137….No, 137!" Mikey shouted into the phone. The rat sighed in impatience as he stood up, took a deep breath and shouted, "**ENOUGH!**" All activity stopped dead in its tracks (though Mikey still held his Shell Cell up to his ear).

"For the next half-hour you will practice your ninja silence understood?" Splinter commanded. The four turtles nodded. Splinter then sighed in content as he sat back down in meditative position and closed his eyes. Just then the doors to the pod opened up and a loud blast of Japanese pop music entered the lair. Then Naruto entered the lair and revealed the fact that he was holding a boom box and jamming along to the beat.

"You won't believe how cheap I got these songs and the boom box!" he shouted. Just then Splinter threw his cane and, in perfect precision, hit the 'OFF' button.

"Ah Naruto," Splinter said with a strained smile (and a snarky/happy tone), "You are just in time; I believe it is your turn to suggest an activity you could do with your brothers."

"It is?" Naruto asked. Then he noticed Splinter narrow his eyes before hastily adding, "Oh yeah of course it is."

Splinter then nodded and said, "I think it would be good for all of you if you go into the city for a bit." Just then Mikey hung up his Shell Cell.

"Man, no one in this city has a copy of Justice Force #137," he complained.

"You're in luck; maybe we can try this comic book shop Casey told me about. I think he said it was called 'Steve's Comics'. Anyway, he told me if you want _any_ comic book, he'll have it," said Naruto, "It's all the way up into Northhampton."

His four brothers looked amongst each other as they smiled and shouted happily, "Road trip!"

**-Northhampton, Massachusetts, 2 hours later, Day-**

The five brothers all drove around in their Shell Cycles (Leo: Blue, Don: Purple, Raph: Red, Mikey: Orange, Naruto: Black) until they came upona small strip mall and it was there where they found the store (its sign read 'S Comics). Naruto and Mikey then took off the jackets they had put on and showed the fact that they had put on their superhero costumes. Naruto was Ninjor once again while Mikey was Turtle Titan once more (but instead of having the grappling hook, Mikey just brought his Nun-Chucks).

"You know your identities could still have been a secret if you both just wore the jackets and shades," said Leo.

"We know, but how could we not dress up for the occasion," Mikey proudly proclaimed.

"Besides," said Naruto pointing a blue finger towards a sign on the door, "We're in luck, you three can walk around normally because according to that sign it's costume day, we'll all blend in perfectly." The other three turtles shrugged as they removed their jackets and shades. As they entered the shop and walked around, the five saw a fair amount of costumed individuals.

One of them glanced over (he was wearing a Stainless Steve costume) and asked Raph, "So what are you supposed to be? Wait; don't tell me, you're supposed to be one of the Fantastic Terrapin Warrior Teens!" Raph just growled low in annoyance.

Meanwhile as Leo checked out a few comics, he was rudely interrupted by a small Silver Sentry action figure that buzzed/flew around his head. Leo then looked around and saw Don and Naruto having some fun at the controls.

"Hey Naruto," Don asked, "Can you spot some cash for me, brother to brother; I _have_ to get this." Naruto nodded as he partially removed his torso piece to reach inside for the wad of cash he carried with him. As he took out some cash and handed it to Don, he saw a midget (sorry if I'm not using the politically correct term and offending people) walk by with a huge stack of comics.

"How can he carry that many comic books?" he asked.

Meanwhile Mikey was up at the register talking to Steve, the owner of the comic book shop (appearance wise he was an old man with graying hair and a round belly).

"Sorry friend," said Steve, "Justice Force #137 doesn't exist."

"No way!" Mikey protested, "I just gotta know what happened to Battling Bernice!" Steve's face then showed a melancholic expression as he replied in a saddened tone, "She died."

"What?" Mikey asked, "How do you know?"

"I remember like it was yesterday," Steve replied, "She sacrificed herself to save Dr. Dome and Stainless Steve. The Justice Force disbanded shortly after that."

Mikey then turned his head to face Don, who had walked up to the register to pay for the flying toy, and muttered, "Boy, this guy takes this stuff seriously."

Just then two small red glowing domed robots entered the shop.

"What the," Naruto muttered, but before he could say anything more the windows were shattered as more small red glowing domed robots armed with various melee weapons.

"WAAAAAGGGHHHHH! MOMMMMMMYYYY!" screamed a customer. All the customers started to run out of the store in terror as the red domed robots started to march in and destroy everything. Leo, Raph, Don and Mikey took out their weapons while Naruto got into a fighting stance. Two robots activated their jet-rocket feet and flew at Don who swatted them down with his Bo Staff. Raph got himself surrounded by a small circle of robots as he smirked and performed a low leg-sweep and knocked them all away. Just then robots started to head toward the midget. Before they could cause harm, they were all kicked away by Naruto.

"Get out of here, we can take care of this," he said. Just then the midget gritted his teeth together and concentrated hard. Then electricity cackled around his eyes as he transformed himself into Metal Head, complete with the red and black suit and sharp, spiky, silver hair.

"Or….Not," said Naruto in both amazement and curiosity in response to what he just witnessed.

"Whoa," said Mikey, "You're Metal Head; but does that mean the Justice Force is real?" He then picked up a robot and threw it aside, only for it to hit Steve the comic book shop owner in his head.

***CLANG***

"Ow," Steve muttered as he rubbed the impact point, "Real as this steel saucer in my noggin." He then took off his toupée and revealed himself to be Stainless Steve Steel (albeit a balding Stainless Steve).

"*GASP* Then you're the real Stainless Steve Steel!" Mikey gasped in excitement.

"And those are real Domeoids," Stainless Steve replied as he leapt over the cashier counter, grabbed a Domeoid and hit it hard with his steel saucer cracking his back in the process.

"Ow, I think I strained something," he muttered as Mikey rushed to his side.

Meanwhile Metal Head grabbed a bunch of Domeoids with his hair and started to crush them to death. One Domeoid changed its hand into a taser gun and shocked the pint-sized superhero.

"GGAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he screamed before the shocks knocked him out for the count. Four Domeoids picked up the body and flew away with it as fast as they could.

"Metal Head, no!" Stainless Steve cried out. The three turtles, Turtle Titan, Ninjor and Stainless Steve then all ran outside only to see the Domeoids too high for them to knock down (or hit with Naruto's jutsu).

"Who could've done this?" Naruto asked.

"Only one fella I know has the brain power to run those Domeoids," Stainless Steve answered, "And it's ol' Doc Dome himself."

"But wasn't he part of the Justice Force too?" Mikey asked.

Stainless Steve shook his head and replied, "Doc Dome always blamed the rest of us for Battling Bernice's death. It was only a matter of time before his hatred turned to madness and revenge." He then took out a small round and yellow communicator (it also had a small red triangle with the letters 'J' and 'F' written in bright yellow) and pressed the top, making the JF letters light up.

"The Justice Force emergency signal?" Naruto asked.

"Been carrying this around for almost forty years," said Stainless Steve as he pocked the device, "I'd never thought I'd have to use it again."

**-Stainless Steve's Mansion-**

"I can't believe Dr. Dome would turn evil," said Mikey as the six heroes all stopped their Shell Cycles at the front porch (Stainless Steve was riding in Mikey's side car).

"You think you know a guy," said Naruto.

"Well you can't ignore the facts…um I'm sorry; in all this rush, I'd forgotten to ask what all of your names were," said Stainless Steve as he was helped out of the side car by Mikey.

"I'm Leonardo."

"I'm Donatello."

"I'm Raphael."

"I'm Michelangelo, but better known as Turtle Titan!"

"I'm Naruto, but better known as Ninjor!"

They all said.

"Charmed," said Stainless Steve, "Now what was I saying? Ah yes, you can't ignore the facts Michelangelo."

"You'd be amazed at what Mikey can ignore," Raph remarked. Mikey just gave Raph a dirty look. They all then walked towards the front door but found it was already open. Instantly the five main heroes were on alert.

"Uh Steve, you leave your door open?" Don asked. The superhero shook his head. Cautiously everyone stepped inside (the inside of the room they stepped into in particular was painted a light shade of golden yellow and on their left were stairs that led to the bed rooms while in front of them were stairs that led to a study filled with rows and rows of books ). Just then they heard the whir of a motor-powered wheelchair. Everyone looked towards the shadows as an older and already in costume Zippy Lad.

"Ah it's just some old dude," said Raph (with disappointment evident in his voice).

"Old?!" Zippy Lad asked incredulously. He then proceeded to prove the turtle wrong by rolling around in his wheel chair really fast and making Raph dizzy.

"Watch who you're calling old," said Zippy Lad.

"Awesome, it's Zippy Lad!" Mikey exclaimed.

"You're looking well Zip," said Stainless Steve.

"No I'm not, I'm a damn old fart just like you," Zippy Lad replied. Stainless Steve walked towards the middle of the main room and motioned for assistance. Leo and Don then came to his side as he said, "Help me down boys, I just need to stretch out is all." The two turtles then helped him lay down as he cracked his back.

"Did somebody say stretch?" asked a voice. The five heroes looked around and saw Joey Elastic, who was already in costume, stretch his neck out. The rest of his body stepped into the room as he retracted his neck, though he couldn't retract it all the way. Joey groaned a bit as he massaged his neck into place.

"What's the matter pops, not as elastic as you used to be?" Zippy Lad remarked.

"It'll retract eventually, it just takes a little longer than it used to," Joey replied.

"Are these guys awesome or what?" Naruto asked.

"It's like we're a part of history," said Mikey.

"Yeah ancient history," said Raph.

**-An Hour Later-**

Stainless Steve had changed into his superhero costume and sat down in a chair in the study while Zippy Lad quickly and lightly hit his hands on Steve's back, creating an instant massage chair; meanwhile Joey Elastic finally massaged his neck back into place.

"Ah, that's better," he said.

"Nothing like a quick massage to get the blood flowing and relax the muscles," said Zippy Lad.

"Thanks Zippy, I feel decades younger," said Stainless Steve. He then got up and stretched his arms.

"Now we need to figure out how to stop Doc Dome," he declared.

"I've been wondering," said Mikey, "Why did Battling Bernice quit the team for a year?"

"She never said, but I always suspected it had something to do with Doc Dome," Stainless Steve replied. Suddenly everyone heard a loud thump.

"Guys," said Leo as he listened intently and set down the book he was reading, "Something's on the roof." He then opened a window and pulled himself up onto the roof. He then drew his Katanas as he saw multiple Domeoids scale the roof and the surrounding chimneys. He was then joined by the rest of his brothers who had their weapons drawn.

"Here they come!" Naruto shouted.

"Let's kick some Domeoid ass," said Raph. He then leapt in the air and stabbed two with his Sais.

Mikey ran towards the Domeoids that weren't flying and spun his Nun-Chucks around, knocking down every single robot in his path.

Don took his Bo Staff and proceeded to ground the flying Domeoids.

Leo took on the Domeoids that brandished melee weapons; slicing and dicing and punching and kicking the small robots.

Naruto shouted, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" and made two more Ninjors. He then looked at the two clones who nodded in response as they all worked together in punching out their robotic abdomens and shattering their bodies.

Meanwhile, Domeoids started to storm the house from every direction. As some Domeoids marched up the stairs, Stainless Steve stood at the top knocking them away with his forehead.

"Now this is what I'm talking about, your massage did the trick Zippy," he said. At the bottom of the stairs Zippy Lad spun around and smashed some robots.

"Fastest hands in the west," he replied, "speaking of which." He then spun his hands around and instantly smashed any robot that flew at him. Suddenly two Domeoids grabbed his wheel chair and started to fly away with him.

"What the hell, let me down!" Zippy screamed.

"Zippy!" Joey Elastic cried out as he tried to stretch after him, but he ended up failing. Whjat was worse that as he laid on the ground, two Domeoids rolled him up as if he were carpet.

"Oh no," he muttered as the robots flew away with him.

"Zippy, Joey!" Stainless Steve cried out. Mikey noticed the two captured super heroes flying away.

"Damn it they're getting away!" he exclaimed.

"Not for long," said Don as he took out the turtle tracker locating device, "I planted turtle trackers on the old guys earlier, just in case."

Naruto spun around on a roof spire and kicked away two Domeoids. "So what're we waiting for?" he asked, "Let's roll."

**-Another Hour Later-**

The turtle tracker led them to a giant blue dome shaped building. Steve then looked at the device and silently indicated that they captured superheroes were inside. They found a hole in the fence that surrounded the building and went through it. Then they hid in a rather large bush and saw that the building was surrounded by multiple Domeoids.

"That's a hell of a big dome," Raph muttered.

"Dr. Dome's fortress," said Naruto.

"Look at all those Domeoids," said Leo.

"We're in luck, Doc Dome isn't controlling them right now," said Stainless Steve as he finished peering through some binoculars and handing them to Don, "See those flashing blips in their domes, that means they're in automated defense mode. They'll attack anything that moves that doesn't give off one of those signals."

"Then we'll just have to give off one of those signals," said Don with a smile on his face. He then took out his RC Silver Sentry and flew it over to a group of six Domeoids. He then aggravated them for a bit before leading them back towards the bush where they were all quickly ambushed.

**-Ten Minutes Later-**

The group of six stepped out of the bushes and formed a single file line as they made their way to the fortress.

"We look ridiculous," Raph muttered to Don in annoyance.

"We'll look even worse if we get our throats slit by a hundred Domeoids," said Don. Just then the door to the fortress opened and they all stepped inside.

**-Somewhere in the Fortress-**

A red haired woman watched the six enter a lit hall way via security cameras.

**-The Fortress' Main Chamber-**

The heroes then entered a rather large room that held pods that were bolted to the floor in a way that left them two feet above ground. One particular cluster of pods was in the middle of the chamber. Sure enough, as Stainless Steel walked over and wiped away some of the frost off of one viewing window, these pods held the captive superheroes. The pod that Steve checked out held Metal Head.

"Metal Head," he said as his voice started to show anger, "Doc Dome will pay dearly for what he's done."

"I don't know," said Naruto, "I've played enough video games where things aren't as they appear."

Stainless Steve just read his head back and, with tremendous force, shattered the viewing window on the pod partially freeing Metal Head (he was tied down in the pod). Suddenly, as Metal Head started to awake, the alarms started to go off and the entire fortress started to rumble and partially crumble (the fortress goes underground). Then there was a loud crash as a wall was knocked down by a giant domed robot.

"Frickin' cool," said Mikey in amazement as he saw who was at the controls, "Dr. Dome!"

Indeed, inside the giant dome of the giant robot was the ex-superhero and he was still the same height but he was now older and had graying hair.

"Stop being amazed," Naruto remarked as he smacked the back of Mikey's head.

"Surrender Stainless Steve, you and your wannabe gang of villains may have succeeded in kidnapping the other but you won't get Dr. Dome without a fight!"

"You dare accuse us of _your_ twisted scheme Dr. Dome?! This is your lab and these are your Domeoids!" Stainless Steve argued. Presently he was picked up by Dr. Dome as they started to speak face to face.

"Fine, if you won't admit your treachery then perhaps your captives will!" said Dr. Dome. He then made his giant robot smash the rest of the cluster of pods and partially freed Joey Elastic and Zippy Lad.

"Damn, I just had the most peculiar dream," said Joey Elastic.

"You're telling me," said Zippy Lad as he rubbed his eyes. He then looked up and gasped. "Dr. Dome, you traitor!" he accused.

"What?! No! You have it all wrong," said Dr. Dome as he made the robot point a finger at Stainless Steve, "He's the traitor; can't you see he's trying to frame me?!"

"That's impossible and you know it," Stainless Steve retorted, "Only you could've unleashed those Domeoids, they only respond to your telepathic commands!" He then freed himself while the others quickly freed the other captive heroes. Then the four members of the Justice Force gathered together and faced Dr. Dome with accusation written on their expressions.

"I haven't used the Domeoids in years; all that mental; control is giving me super migraines," Dr. Dome retorted as he rubbed his head, "And isn't it convenient that you were present for all the kidnappings yet you yourself were never kidnapped?"

"I've been wondering that myself Steve," said Joey Elastic.

"Now guys, you don't think that-."

"You could never hide your jealousy," Dr. Dome continued, interrupting Steve and backing him into a small shrine created for Battling Bernice, "You couldn't stand the fact that Battling Bernice loved me and not you!"

"Are you out of you damn mind?! Battling Bernice couldn't stand you!" Stainless Steve retorted, "She quit the team for a year just to get away from you!"

"Don't you ever say her name!" Dr. Dome yelled as he lifted one of the robot's legs and prepared to smash Stainless Steve.

"WAIT!" Mikey cried out, "You're supposed to be friends, teammates."

"Can you guys try to act like Justice Force members and try to figure out who's really behind all this?" Naruto asked as he joined Mikey.

"Very well," the two said. But as soon as Dr. Dome lowered his robot's leg to the ground, more Domeoids started to storm the chamber.

"Ah ha! See, the Domeoids only glow like that when he's mentally controlling them!" said Stainless Steve.

"Alright crystal ball, start talkin' before we all smash your tin can robot to pieces!" Raph shouted.

"But I'm telling you I'm not; if I _were_ controlling the Domeoids then _**my**_ domed head would be glowing red too!" said Dr. Dome.

"Then who's controlling them?" Leo asked.

"I am," said a woman's voice.

From out of the shadows, a woman who looked so much like Battling Bernice (tight fitting costume and all) stepped out.

"Battling Bernice?!" Dome and Steve cried out.

"Alive?" Dome asked.

"How is that possible?" Steve wondered.

"Nobody stays dead for very long in comic books," said Mikey.

"Except for Ben Parker and Gwen Stacy," said Naruto.

"Look closer Dome," said the woman as she walked over towards the giant robot, "What do you see?"

Dr. Dome then opened the robot's dome and climbed down to get a better look.

"I see the woman I loved," he answered with joy before noticing something strange, "and just as….young? Wait a minute; you should be as old as us. You're not Battling Bernice."

"That's because I'm not. I'm her daughter Amanda," said the woman, now known as Amanda, as she walked over towards the shrine.

"You're lying; I would've known if Bernice had a daughter," Dr. Dome protested.

"She didn't want anyone to know," said Amanda, "That's why she quit the team when she did. But _**you**_ pulled her back in, all of you. But now I will have my revenge on those who took my mother away from me!" Just then four arms grabbed Stainless Steve Steel, Zippy Lad, Metal Head and Joey Elastic.

"Let them go Amanda!" Naruto commanded. Amanda said nothing as she made the robot grab Leo and Raph and try to smash Mikey and Don.

"Guys!" Naruto shouted, "Let them go!"

"How are you able to control my robots?" Dr. Dome asked as he was held by two Domeoids.

"I thought you would have figured that out by now," said Amanda as she removed her small silver helmet and revealed a red glowing dome adorned on the top of her head, "Daddy."

Dr. Dome gasped in shock.

"That's right, I inherited all of your mental powers!" she proclaimed.

Naruto just winced behind his helmet and muttered, "Ugh, all the unfortunate implications and mental images are at full force here."

"I took control of your lab and your Domeoids and abducted your teammates knowing everyone would blame you for the kidnappings. Nothing would have been more satisfying to me that watching you all kill each other one by one," she continued, "But now I'll just have to kill you all myself." And she laughed loudly as she commanded all the Domeoids to attack the trapped individuals.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Justu!" Naruto shouted as he made fifty Ninjors who all started to fight off the robots.

"Do something!" Naruto commanded at Dr. Dome.

"I'll try," he replied as he shut his eyes, concentrated and made his dome glow, "Must regain control."

Soon all the robots stopped their attack, the giant robot released the turtles and the four arms let go of the superheroes. Amanda growled in both annoyance and anger.

"Oh no you don't," she said as her dome glowed. Dr. Dome fought for control, but ultimately failed as he fainted from exhaustion.

"Face it daddy," said Amanda, "You're old and weak." She then made the giant robot grab him. "Now die!" she shouted as the robots attacked the Domeoids attacked the five heroes and the four superheroes.

"Guys," said Don as he started to attack the robots, "Concentrate on Amanda, it's the only way we can shut these robots down."

"There's too many, we'll never reach her," said Raph as he attacked them too.

"No guys, split up and attack at the same time," said Mikey.

"Are you sure?" Leo asked.

"Yeah trust me," Mikey replied.

"Alright then, everybody split up!" Leo commanded. And they all did.

Leo started to slice and dice the Domeoids.

Don smacked them all with his staff.

Raph tore them apart with his Sais.

Mikey whacked them around with his Nun-Chucks.

Naruto and his fifty Ninjors all formed Rasengans and started to obliterate them.

Stainless Steve Steel bashed their heads in with his steel plate.

Zippy Lad zipped back and forth and side to side before running over them.

Joey Elastic grabbed hold of two steel beams and sling-shot himself across the chamber, hitting a lot of robots.

And Metal Head grew his silver hair and made it spikier as he took on the giant robot.

Amanda tried to attack them all, but too much was happening at once.

"It's…too...much," she said in a strained voice, "I…can't…control them all." The stress then became too much as the giant robot fell from Metal Head's attacks, still having Dr. Dome in its grip.

"NOOOOOOO!" she screamed as the robot smashed the shrine and pinned her to the ground by her legs. And thus the battle was over. Everywhere you looked there were smoldering piles of Domeoid wreckage. Amanda struggled to free herself. Dr. Dome then freed himself and walked over to his daughter.

"Here, let me help you daughter," he said as his dome glowed. The giant robot then picked itself up, unpinning Amanda's legs.

"Amanda, look at me," said Dr. Dome, "No one forced your mother back into the Justice Force, she chose this life and she chose this life to save others. But you still have one parent who is still very much alive and wants to be a part of your life." He then extended his arms and offered them to help her up. With a soft knowing look on her face she accepted the help. She then sobbed a bit as she hugged her father.

**-Much Later, Sunset-**

The five heroes got into their Shell Cycles, ready to go home after a busy day.

"I can't thank you fellas enough for your help," said Stainless Steve, "Things could've ended in tragedy, but it looks like everything will be okay."

"Thanks to these two," said Zippy Lad as he personally congratulated Naruto and Mikey (who were now out of costume).

"Why is it that the younger generation always thinks outside the box?" Joey Elastic asked.

"It's simple, I do it all the time," said Naruto.

"And I've rubbed off of him," said Mikey.

"Turtle Titan, Ninjor I have something I want to give you," said Stainless Steve. And the tossed them each a Justice Force emergency signal. The two brothers looked at them in awe.

"Does this mean?" Naruto asked with excitement trembling in his voice.

"Consider yourselves to be honorary Justice Force members," said Stainless Steve.

"ALRIGHT!" the two brother happily as they high fived each other and laughed with joy as they sped away home.

**-Some Weird Transition Later-**

It turns out that Mikey and Naruto had just read this entire chapter (in the lair) as a comic book, more specifically Justice Force Issue #137.

(Now this is what I call Inception, wouldn't you guys agree?)

"You said it dude," Mikey replied as he closed the comic and revealed a generic comic book cover group shot of all the Justice Force with Ninjor and Turtle Titan now part of the group.

"But that's what I call a satisfying ending," said Naruto.

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I didn't realize how busy of a month March was going to be for me. I already knew that I was going to Disney World for Spring break, but I usually do at least two chapters a month so I figured that I would get them done before hand. What I didn't realize was that I would be doing an extensive research paper that required all of my time and energy to be focused on that. At Disney World I could've worked on this chapter, but the hotel I was staying at (I did not stay at a Disney World Resort Hotel, I stayed at a hotel that was about a 10 minute drive from the park entrance) charged their wifi $25.00 for 24 hours. Call me a wimp for not paying it and staying up all night to write it, but that would've resulted in a grammatically incorrect story that would've been about two thousand words long.**

**Anyhoo, next chapter will be this season's finale so until then leave a review.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Battle Nexus Part 1

As always: TMNT belongs to Nickelodeon and Mirage Studios and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release.

NMNT Season 2 Chapter 10: The Battle Nexus Part 1

**-The Lair-**

Splinter was busily training hard against a wing chun dummy. He punched left, he punched right, and he punched in the front and kicked at the back. The turtles and Naruto, who were sitting crossed legged, watched in amazement for they had never seen their sensei train so furiously. With one mighty kick, Splinter shattered the dummy while making a piece of it fly into the punching bag, tearing it in half and emptying the sand that filled it. But the rat wasn't finished yet; he then leapt in the air and hit the bottom brick of a stack of bricks. As he leapt away, the crack from the small but deadly force of the impact traveled up until the bricks disintegrated into red sand.

"Whoa," the five brothers collectively uttered.

Splinter then bowed to his "opponent" and ended the training session. He picked up his wooden cane and walked over to his room, shutting the door. Inside, he packed a small cloth knapsack that held an apple, a piece of chalk, a scroll, and a small knife.

Back in the main chamber, at that very moment, the five brothers looked amongst each other.

"So what's up with Master Splinter?" Michelangelo asked as the brothers stood up.

"I think the real question is why was he working out so hard?" Naruto asked.

"He's been actin' whacko for a month now," said Raphael.

Just then the door to Splinter's room opened and the grey rat stepped out.

"My sons, I will be leaving you for a few days," he said, "While I am gone I want you to be extra cautious, so do not leave the lair until I return. Leonardo you are in charge, you keep an eye on the others." And with that he headed toward the exit.

"But where are you going sensei?" Donatello asked.

"Do not worry," Splinter assured them as he continued walking, "I will return soon." And with that, the main entrance to the lair closed.

"Again I pose the question, what's up with Master Splinter?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know," said Leonardo, "but don't you guys remember; he went away like this three years ago."

"Yeah but where?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe he's got a girlfriend," said Mikey.

"Well there's only one way to find out what Master Splinter's up to," said Raph, "we follow 'im."

"He said we're not supposed to leave the lair," said Leo.

"He also said you need to keep an eye on us," said Raph, "So you keep an eye on us, while we keep an eye on him." And the five brothers left, Leo just growling softly in annoyance.

**-New York City, Night-**

Splinter walked into an empty dead-end alley way unaware that he was being followed by his sons. He came upon the dead-end wall and a small puddle on the ground in front of it. He then took out the piece of chalk and drew some symbols. When he completed the symbols he stood back and started to chant in a low but loud enough voice for the others to hear. When he finished chanting, the puddle of water rose in the air and stuck itself on the wall. Then it shimmered and shone a brilliant white light as if it was a portal to another dimension. He then stepped through it and the portal turned back into a puddle.

"Okay, that was freaky," said Mikey. They all then walked up to the wall and inspected it.

"It's rock solid," said Mikey.

"Oh no really?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"Maybe there's a hidden door here or something," said Don.

"You know," said Leo, "The chanting sounded familiar; but the symbols, I've never seen them before."

"Maybe he gave us the slip," said Raph.

"Maybe, maybe not," said Don as he reached into his duffel bag, "Sensei did teach us where there's a will, and some UV lighting, there's always a way." He then pulled out the handheld lamp and turned it on. He then shone it on the spot where Splinter had drawn the symbols and like magic they re-appeared.

"Nice going Donny, now you got any chalk in your magic bag of tricks?" Leo asked.

**-Five Minutes Later-**

Naruto finished drawing the last symbol and gave Leo a thumbs up sign.

"Here goes nothing," said Leo as he started to chant. As he did, the symbols glowed and the puddle of water formed itself into another portal. Leo then finished chanting and opened his eyes.

"No way," he gasped as his and everyone else's eyes popped wide with wonder.

"Y'know," said Mikey nervously as he slowly turned around, "Maybe this isn't such a great idea after all." Raph just grabbed Mikey pushed him into the portal.

"Comin' guys?" he asked as he stepped through. Don and Leo just looked at each other before stepping through the portal.

"I got a bad feeling about this," said Naruto as he stepped through the portal. The portal then quickly turned itself back into a puddle.

**-In Another Dimension-**

A portal opened up in some woods a few feet above ground as all five heroes fell on top of one another.

"Ugh, now where are we?" Naruto groaned as everyone picked themselves up and walked around.

"Definitely not Earth," said Don as he looked around and saw a large city surrounded by a lake and a divided waterfall, "But if I had to guess I'd say we're in a world between worlds, between dimensions even; a nexus."

"Yeah, like some point of overlapping subspace commonality," Mikey suggested. All four of his brothers stared in amazement at him for making the rare once-in-a-lifetime smart statement.

"What?" Mikey asked, "Donny's not the _only_ turtle that watches Star Trek you know."

Suddenly another portal opened in front of them.

"Heads up guys, another one of those portals is openin'," said Raph as he took out his Sais. Just then five stick like aliens with cone shaped heads appeared. The other three turtles then readied their weapons.

"Hold on, maybe then mean us no harm," said Naruto.

The cone headed stick aliens then took out scythes.

"You were saying chakra boy?" Raph remarked. The aliens then charged and raised their scythes.

"We don't have time for this," Leo protested.

"I don't think we have a choice," said Don. The aliens then commenced their attack.

One alien swiped at Raph, who managed to get out of the way and ultimately learned how strong both the aliens and their weapons were as the attack he dodged managed to cut down several trees.

"Damn, those things are just a _little_ too sharp," Raph said nervously.

Don's opponent swung small strikes that he could easily deflect with his Bo Staff.

Leo, however, was not so lucky. With one swipe of the scythe, the alien he was fighting managed to spit his Katanas in half. "My Katanas!" Leo cried out.

Naruto decided to fight his opponent one on one using nothing but his fists, feet and wit. He then managed to execute a five-punch combo.

"Naruto's got the right idea," Raph exclaimed, "Get in close on these dick heads! HYYYAAAAAAAHH!" And he grabbed the alien's leg and swung it to the ground.

Mikey managed to grab his opponent's hand and threw him into some trees.

Don leapt in the air and swung down hard on his alien.

Leo then grabbed both of his alien's arms and went between the legs, flipping the alien over.

As the aliens just laid there on the ground, Leo went over to his broken Katana blades.

"Preliminary Group Match completed in 54.3 Quargons," said a voice. The five looked up and saw Gyoji coming down from the sky and waving a banner. After staking the banner in the ground, he announced, "The Gom-Tai are eliminated from the competition." The five Gom-Tai then stood up and lined up, facing the five opponents that had won while bowing slightly.

"Now if you Slontags will-."

"Slontags?" Don asked.

"Are you talkin' to us?" Raph asked. Just then behind the group of five another portal opened as five fairly large and green aliens jumped out.

"Wait a moment," said Gyoji, realizing something was amiss, "This is not correct. There has been some mistake; the Gom-Tai were supposed to fight the Slontags not you Earthers. In fact, the only Earther registered is Hamato Splinter."

"Hamato Splinter?" Raph asked.

"Master Splinter?" Mikey asked.

"Where is he?!" Leo demanded to know.

"This is not as it should be," said Gyoji as he turned his attention back to the two alien groups, "Now I must re-schedule the match between the Gom-Tai and the Slontags. Taking the Slontags and Gom-Tai with him through a water portal, Gyoji departed from the scene.

"What the hell was that all about?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know and I don't give one hell of a damn; the sooner we find Master Splinter, the sooner we can get out of this hellhole," said Raph. They all then started to walk up a hill (after Leo had found a giant, sturdy leaf to wrap his broken weapon in).

"Well at least Gyoji was familiar," said Don.

"All I remember about Gyoji is that he works for that bastard, the Ultimate Ninja," said Raph.

"I bet Master Splinter has the 411 on all this," said Mikey as they hopped on some stones to cross a small creek, "He seemed to know a whole lot more about what was goin' on with that Ultimate Ninja business than he was telling."

As the neared the crest of the hill, Raph started to say, "If I ever see that Ultimate Ninja I'm gonna….I'm gonna…what the shell!" There at the bottom of the hill, as the other four wanted to see what got Raph's attention, was Splinter fighting a yellow-bearded, ring-tailed, teal colored, four-armed giant.

"MASTER SPLINTER!" all five cried out.

"Hang on sensei!" Leo shouted as they all ran down the hill, "We're coming!"

Splinter, on the other hand, nimbly dodged his opponent's large fists as they all slammed down to squish him.

As the heroes came at the bottom of the hill, they were stopped by a domed force field. Gyoji then appeared before them.

"Battle Nexus rules clearly state that there can be no external; interference from contestants," he said.

Meanwhile the giant had picked up a rather large tree and started to swing it around. One swing managed to knock Splinter out of the air, slamming him hard onto the ground.

"Sensei!" Naruto cried out. The giant then towered over the rat and prepared to deliver the last blow. As he swung the tree down, Splinter leapt out of the way and used the momentary advantage of the tree now being parallel to the ground, running up it and making his way towards the giant. He then executed a four punch and four kick combo to the giant's torso and face. He then leapt back on the ground, took out his cane and gave the 'bring it on' sign. The giant was more than happy to comply as he charged and slammed two of his fists down. Splinter did a back-flip and launched himself off of a nearby tree, propelling him towards the giant. He then put both of his arms forward and clenched his fists as he knocked the giant down for the count.

The force field that was placed on the heroes was dropped and the five all ran to congratulate their master.

"Way to go!"

"Master Splinter!"

"Who was that guy?"

"How did you get into this fight?"

"Are you alright?"

They all cheered and asked at once. Splinter, however, was not particularly happy to see them as they all gathered around him.

"You were supposed to stay home not follow me here; Leonardo I am very disappointed," he chastised.

"I'm sorry sensei, but I just-."

"Don't blame Leo Master Splinter," said Raph, "I kinda….talked him into it." Just then Gyoji appeared with a banner.

"Victory for Hamato Splinter of Dimension 3rd Earth," he said, disappearing after staking the banner in the ground. Behind the group of six the giant picked himself up.

The five brothers got into protection mode as Leo commanded, "Protect Master Splinter!"

"No, no, no!" Splinter protested as he walked towards the giant, "D'Jinn is not an enemy." The giant, now known as D'Jinn, chuckled heartily as he knelt down and spoke to Splinter.

"Well fought comrade," he said, "I had such hopes of beating you."

"And you almost did old friend, it was a most valiant contest; domo arigato," said Splinter as he bowed in respect.

"You five should be honored to have one such as Splinter to be your sensei," said D'Jinn as he addressed the five heroes, "He is something of a legend here."

"He is?" Don asked.

"My God, you mean he hasn't told you?" D'Jinn asked.

"Well I only mentioned it in passing but-," Splinter started to say.

"Oh ho ho, this is rich," D'Jinn chuckled, "Too rich, ha ha ha. Please, allow me to tell you a story about your sensei."

"I would really rather you not bother old friend," Splinter hastily protested.

"It's no bother comrade," said D'Jinn, "Listen up young ones; down through the centuries, across the multiverse and throughout many worlds, the greatest warriors have always searched for the greatest challenges. And so it came to pass that this place was born; a nexus were beings from a multitude of different worlds could pit themselves against worthy challengers. The Battle Nexus Tournament, where a warrior could prove himself."

-_Flashback_-

In the town surrounded by the lake was an arena with a large pagoda in front of the divided waterfall. And in the arena, which was surrounded by water, there were eight fighters all battling each other.

"_To be one of the mightiest_, _most skilled martial artist of all creation_."

The fighters each brandished a different weapon, except for one and it was none other than Hamato Yoshi as he skillfully bobbed and weaved against his opponent's club.

"_Your sensei_'_s sensei was once a Battle Nexus champion_."

Sometime later, Yoshi was crowned in a Laurel wreath by Ultimate Daimyo.

"_And not long after that_, _your master entered the competitions as well_."

More time had passed as Splinter, who was now in his mutated growth form, fought valiantly against his opponents.

"_He surprised and impressed many with his courage_, _skill and honor_."

In the final round, Splinter went up against an enormous red green-eyed dragon that stood on its hind legs.

"_But his success led him to a final battle against one of the fiercest opponents_, _Drako_."

The dragon, now known as Drako, roared loudly in intimidation. Splinter, however would not back down. But as he leapt in the air Drako grabbed him with his tail and slammed him down left and right, making Splinter cough up blood. Drako then slammed him against the wall before slamming him on the ground one last time and releasing him. Drako smiled evilly when Splinter coughed up more blood as he struggled to get up. He then grabbed him with his tail again and threw him across the arena into the wall. A loud crack was heard as he fell back towards the ground. As he got up, with blood trickling down both sides of his mouth, he groaned in deep pain and clutched his left leg.

"_Poor Splinter_, _his leg was broken in the battle and it looked hopeless_."

The rat then stood up and hopped on one foot. Drako slowly advanced on Splinter, but was stopped by the appearance of Gyoji.

"_The match was halted and Splinter was given the chance to forfeit_. _But he would not_."

When Gyoji made the offer, Splinter shook his head from side to side indicating his decision. He then looked at the ground and saw some pieces of wood that had fallen from the arena wall. He grabbed two straight pieces, put them on his leg and strapped the pieces of wood on his leg with some bandages he had previously wrapped on his right hand. Drako was impatient.

"_He was allowed to splint his leg and continue the contest_."

Gyoji disappeared and the two opponents squared off again. Drako charged while Splinter nimbly leapt out of the way as he nimbly flipped himself towards Drako and started to punch and kick him. Drako could not keep up with the rat that was faster than him.

"_I swear as God as my witness that not even I believed it when Splinter managed to triumph over Drako_, _broken leg and all_."

With one mighty kick, Splinter felled him opponent and knocked him down for the count.

"_Truly he was the best of the best that day_."

-_Flash back interruption_-

"Splinter was the new champion of the Battle Nexus," said D'Jinn.

"Whoa," said the five as they all looked at Splinter, who was now in a kneeling position.

"Our sensei the greatest warrior of all the multiverse?" Leo asked in awe.

"It was nothing," Splinter said in a dismissing tone.

"Are you kidding me?" Mikey asked in disbelief, "This is like finding out our dad is Superman!"

"I only won the competition, that is all," Splinter again said in a dismissing tone.

"There is more to the story young ones, dark deeds were afoot that day," said D'Jinn.

-_Flashback Continuation_-

Later in the evening, after all the festivities, Splinter slightly limped his way through the lightly foggy streets as he prepared to go home. However, in the shadows a henchman covered from head to toe in a black suit crept out from his hiding place. Splinter stopped walking and looked/listened intently. Suddenly a noise was heard behind him; he turned around and saw the aforementioned henchman brandish a sword as he leapt in the air and prepared to strike down. Splinter just kicked him away. Suddenly another popped out of the shadows and threw some wrap-around weights that pinned Splinter's arms to his side. As a third came jumped in the air and struck down with his sword, Splinter moved slightly so that he could free himself. Just then he was surrounded by the three henchmen.

At the same time, a young white rabbit who was dressed in a blue ninja robe and wearing black pants and was carrying two buckets of water saw one of the black henchmen kick Splinter in his left leg. One henchman turned and saw the rabbit. The rabbit's eyes widened for a brief second before narrowing in determination. As the henchman attacked, the rabbit threw the bucket right at him. When he failed to hit a second attacking henchman with the second bucket of water, he just took the pole he used to carry them and used it a leverage while he kicked the second henchman away. Splinter and the rabbit then fought side by side until they were both grabbed by Drako (Splinter was grabbed with his tail while the rabbit was grabbed by his left hand).

"Damn rat," Drako growled, "You think yourself a champion?" He then slammed Splinter side to side twice.

"You think yourself my better?" Drako growled, "Think again." Suddenly Drako was blasted away with pink lasers by Ultimate Daimyo, who was wielding a staff that evidently fired the lasers. Ultimate Daimyo fired another pink laser and put Drako out of commission.

"_Splinter and the young rabbit samurai would have been killed had the Daimyo had not intervened_, _using his mystical war staff until Drako fled like the coward he is_."

Ultimate Daimyo then dispersed of all the henchmen and Drako with the staff.

-_Flashback End_-

"He has not been heard of since," D'Jinn finished.

"Wow," said Don, "It's all so cool!" Just then Gyoji appeared with Ultimate Daimyo and Ultimate Ninja.

"We are honored by your return sensei," said Daimyo, bowing in respect.

"It is I who am honored," Splinter replied, bowing back.

"I cannot tell you how good it is to see my friend in the ranks of gallant warriors," said Daimyo, "and now your sons are here to compete, this is truly a great day."

Splinter gave them an annoyed look as he replied, "They were supposed to stay at home."

Naruto cleared his throat in nervousness.

"Noble Daimyo, the five Earthers were not registered properly," said Gyoji, "however...they did win a match in the qualifying round."

"Excellent, then by my decree they shall be entered into the contest," said Daimyo, "If you deem it acceptable my friend."

The five brothers had hopeful looks on their faces.

Splinter just sighed. "I thought perhaps that they were not ready to compete," he said (the five now had looks of worry), "but...perhaps fate is showing an overprotective father that his sons are growing up. They may enter."

"ALRIGHT!" the five cheered happily.

Splinter then had an afterthought as he pointed to Naruto and said, "Naruto come with me, I wish to speak to you alone."

The four turtles then looked at their whiskered human brother, who shrugged his shoulders and said, "Sure."

The two then walked a ways away from the main group and into the forest. Splinter then stopped and faced Naruto.

"What do you want to talk about sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto," Splinter began, "I know you have trained in secret to master it, but do you remember the restrictions I had placed on you about using the Nine-Tailed Fox's power or, more specifically, the Tailed-Beast Mode?"

"That I should only use it when there is no other ways to escape and death is extremely imminent not only for me but for Leo, Raph, Don, Mikey and anyone else around me," said Naruto.

"Correct," said Splinter, "However, from now and until we return home, I am dropping those restraints."

"What?" Naruto asked in surprise.

Splinter smiled as he said, "Naruto, this tournament will have foes that are far stronger than the Shredder could ever dream of being. Therefore it would be unwise for you not to fight at your best. Now do you remember how to access the Tailed Beast Mode?"

"Yep,' said Naruto.

-_Flashback_-

"Naruto come here," Splinter called out to a fourteen-year-old Naruto who was walking on water with his hands, "Your sensei has something to teach you."

"What does the Pervy-Sage have to teach me this time?" Naruto asked as he leapt off the water and walked over to Splinter and Jiraiya (they are all near the edge of a forest by a creek, it's around Noon).

"Kid I wish you'd stop calling me that, I do have the option of not showing you any new jutsus," said the toad sage.

"Whatever, just teach me the new technique," Naruto replied.

"Spoiled brat, I think his brothers are becoming a bad influence on him," Jiraiya muttered to Splinter.

Splinter chuckled. "I believe it is the other way around," he said, "Though I must admit not even _my_ sensei got caught like that, not that he ever did such things."

"What is this, 'Pick on Jiraiya' Day?' Jiraiya mumbled before focusing his attention back to Naruto and becoming serious, "This technique I'm about to teach you will help you control Kurama's power fully without having to resort to emotional concentration. But unlike all the other techniques I've showed you, this one is one you will have to master by yourself. While I can show you the steps to help you, all the effort has to come from you 100%"

"So how many steps are there?" Naruto asked.

"There are two steps, with the second step being the goal," said Jiraiya as he held up his right index finger and said, "Step number 1: attaining and mastering Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. In this form, you have full access to Kurama's chakra. In order to attain it you will need to enter your subconscious, release the fox from the seal, pull the fox's chakra with your own and re-seal the seal."

"Alright, I got the hang of it so far," said Naruto.

Jiraiya nodded in approval as he held up his right index and middle fingers and said, "Step number 2: attaining and mastering the Tailed-Beast Mode. In this form, you will have full access to Kurama's power which is the goal of this two-step technique. In order to attain it you will have to meld the fox's chakra with your own. Trust me on the fact that even though it sounds easy enough, it really isn't."

"Alright, I think I got it," said Naruto, "I suppose this is why I had to become friends with Kurama, right?"

"Yep," said the toad sage, "Now obviously you will become faster and stronger than before, but as you train to fully master both of these forms, you will discover new abilities which can be useful in certain situations. But remember, with any powerful but dangerous jutsu there is always a risk. In this case, the risk here is that in any of these forms, but especially the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, if you forget to store away part of your chakra, you will die from using almost all of the fox's power because you won't have that emergency supply of your own chakra."

-_Flashback End_-

"It's how I got to meet my mother," said Naruto.

Splinter smiled as he replied, "Just make sure you do not over do it."

"Don't worry," said Naruto, "I won't."

"Good, then let us head back and regroup with the others," said Splinter as he and Naruto made their way out of the forest and re-joined the main group.

"What was the matter my friend?" Daimyo asked.

"It was nothing," said Splinter, "I just gave my son a pep talk."

"Well then," said Daimyo as he beckoned his son to step forward and kneel, "now that that's settled, I have an important point of honor that must be addressed by my son."

"What is this, some kind of trick?" Raph asked.

"No trick, I swear it," said Ultimate Ninja as he stood up and bowed to Splinter before kneeling again, "Honored sensei I know that when last we met I challenged Leonardo to a mortal duel. It was a rash act and I humbly apologize for my unwarranted acts upon your family. I beg your forgiveness."

"Look who's turned over a new leaf," Raph.

Splinter looked at Ultimate Ninja with the most serious expression.

"Your apology is most gracious," he finally said, "We accept." Leo then chose this moment to address his particular problem.

"I'm sorry sensei, but I don't think I can compete," he said as he walked up to the rat and presented the broken swords, "My Katanas, they are broken."

"Father," said Ultimate Ninja to Ultimate Daimyo, "We must help him."

"Of course," Daimyo agreed, "We have an exemplary palace sword smith." He then waved his staff and made Leo's swords carry themselves over to Gyoji.

"Fear not," said Daimyo, "Gyoji will see that your swords are repaired and brought to you."

"As you wish my lord," said Gyoji as he disappeared with the Katanas.

"Come," said Daimyo as he raised his staff, "The next stage of the tournament is about to begin." And he enveloped the entire group in a blue light as he transported them all.

**-The Arena-**

The group was transported to a small outdoor viewing deck that occupied the top floor of the pagoda. Down below in the arena the crowds cheered. Daimyo stepped forward and the crowed hushed themselves.

"Warriors, you have travelled through a multitude of diverse universes and now I bid you welcome to the Battle Nexus Tournament!" Daimyo boomed, "To those who have fallen in battle, I salute your bravery and courage. And to those who have passed the preliminary rounds, I say congratulations and brace yourselves for the combat to come for now is the time. Let the first round of the Battle Nexus **BEGIN**!" Fireworks then exploded high in the sky. Leo then looked at the crowd of qualifying warriors and saw a familiar triceratops alien.

"What the-Traximus?" he asked.

"Let me see," said Raph.

"Oh wow," said Don.

"Cool," said Mikey.

Naruto, however, noticed someone else; a very familiar double mask wearing, one eye showing, silver-grey haired Hidden Leaf Village ninja.

"Master Splinter look, it's Kakashi sensei!" Naruto exclaimed, "Man I haven't seen him in ages."

"I wonder how much stronger he has become," said Splinter wondered with a sly smile. Ultimate Ninja then walked over to the group of six.

"Please my friends, allow me to escort you to your next arena," he said and the five brothers walked with him.

**-The Pavilion of Past Champions-**

Ultimate Ninja walked them through a large room filled with many statues.

"As you see around you, this is the Pavilion of Past Champions, something of a hall of fame" he said as he stopped in front of two familiar statues, "Here are two statues that may interest you."

"Whoa," said Leo

"Awesome," said Don and Naruto.

"Frickin bad-ass," said Raph.

"I can't believe it, our sensei and his sensei have statues in the hall of fame," said Mikey.

"Come, we must go," said Ultimate Ninja.

As he and the others started to walk away, Leo stopped and said, "Guys, if you don't mind, I'd like to stay in here for a minute. I'll catch up in a bit."

"Remember Leo, don't touch anything," said Mikey in a joking manner.

"You break it you bought it Leo," said Raph, also in a joking manner.

"Just go on, I'll be right behind you," replied Leo. He then stood in front of the statues, closed his eyes and bowed in a slight meditative position to give his thanks.

Unknown to him, many henchmen covered in black from head to toe appeared from out of nowhere and prepared to kill the lone turtle.

_**-To Be Continued-**_

**Let me explain a couple of things here before I go any further; I did say that this chapter would be the finale, however I decided that since this story began as a multi-parter (even if it was only two parts) that it should end as a multi-parter. **

**Next, I did say that I would not adapt anymore characters from **_**Naruto**_** because it would be hard writing them into the story. However I am adapting Kakashi because: 1. His presence is a necessity. 2. So my inbox will be less cluttered from complaints about how this is not a true Naruto + TMNT cross-over because there is a lack of **_**Naruto**_** characters. And 3. Just to show and prove that it's hard adapting Kakashi or any other character from the **_**Naruto**_**-verse without compromising their character traits and the overall chapter. **

**Finally I hope this chapter will address the other clutter of complaints that are filling up my inbox about why Naruto can't just commit a Gary Stu and kill the Shredder (or any other major villains like Hun). If not then I will explain. This Naruto is different that his Canon counterpart; he has been trained to use chakra yes, but he has also been taught and raised by Splinter. He hasn't experienced loneliness because he was raised by a new and caring family that didn't care about what he held, the only thing he's experienced is loss because he never knew much about his parents other than their names and what they looked like (though when he did train to control the Nine-Tailed Fox's power, he did meet his mother and got both more knowledge about his parents and reconciliation). I know from the original Mirage comics that Splinter raised the turtles to take revenge for the death of Hamato Yoshi, but I can safely assume that 2k3 Splinter has never taught the turtles about revenge and killing in cold blood. So it can only be assumed that Splinter taught this to Naruto as well. Plus if Naruto kills the Shredder outright, then no more seasons can be adapted because most of the over arcing plots revolve around the Shredder in some form or another (except for maybe season 6's Fast Forward, but then Viral becomes Cyber-Shredder in season 7's Back to the Sewers). **

**Well then, I hope that you do like the fact that Naruto can go into the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode and the Tailed-Beast Mode, those two were something that I had been saving for this multi-parter. Please leave a review.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Battle Nexus Part 2

As always: TMNT belongs to Nickelodeon and Mirage Studios and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release.

NMNT Season 2 Chapter 11: The Battle Nexus Part 2

**-The Pagoda overlooking the Stadium-**

"Warriors seeking to become Battle Nexus Champions, prepare yourselves!" Ultimate Daimyo boomed. All the qualifying warriors, except for Traximus and Kakashi, cheered and roared. Behind the crowd of warriors stood Ultimate Ninja, Splinter, Naruto, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo who were observing the competition.

"Never imagined Traximus would compete here," said Raph.

"This place just gets wilder and wilder," said Mikey.

"Where is Leonardo, the tournament will start soon," Splinter wondered.

"Do not worry Splinter-Sensei," said Ultimate Ninja, "I am sure Leonardo will be along any moment now."

**-The Pavilion of Past Champions-**

As one assassin raised his cross-bow and fired, Leonardo opened his eyes and deflected the arrow. The assassins then fired more arrows with Leo managing to evade them all. Another managed to sneak up behind him and whack him with a metal pole, knocking the turtle into a rack of weapons. Leo quickly recovered and prepared to fight his sudden opponents, only to find that they weren't there.

"Okay," he said, "where did everybody go?" He then picked up a staff that held a blade at the end.

Suddenly a whip lashed out and grabbed his arm, but Leo didn't flinch as he yanked the whip, dragged out two henchmen and kicked them both in the crotch. Two then brandished serrated swords and attacked Leo together while a third kicked him to the wall hard. Leo groaned as he started to get up. Just then, a fourth henchman stepped out of the shadows and readied another crossbow.

Suddenly a white rabbit wearing a blue samurai garb, black pants and open-toed sandals leapt from out of nowhere and brandished his Katana while slicing through the crossbow.

"You fight without honor assassin," he said. The henchmen quickly scattered and scaled the walls as they disappeared into thin air. The rabbit then sheathed his Katana and walked over to Leo, offering a hand to help him up.

"Are you alright warrior?" he asked.

"Thanks for saving my shell," Leo replied as he got up.

"You are welcome kamma," said the rabbit.

'I'm Leonardo and I am at your debt."

"I am Miyamoto Usagi, a ronin and a competitor in the Battle Nexus Tournament. I was passing by when I saw you set upon by those dishonorable assassins."

"Lucky for me."

"Luck has very little to do with it, it is about skill and control of your energies. Your mind and your weapon must be as one or you will certainly perish."

"Yeah I know, my sensei is always telling me the same thing. Any other advice?"

"Yes, duck!"

Leo did and the rabbit, now known as Usagi, took out his katana and sliced a shuriken that was aimed at Leo's head. Just then more henchmen leapt down from the rafters and threw shuriken. Leo deflected them all with a shield and threw it hard at the group of henchmen.

"Who the hell are these guys?!" He asked. Usagi didn't answer, for he kicked away and cut some henchmen, making them bleed slightly. Leo then grabbed a pair of tonfa and bashed some henchman heads.

Usagi squared off against a henchman wielding a sword. The rabbit quickly knocked away the weapon and kicked the henchman into the wall.

Leo fought until he was kicked into the wall. As a henchman lifted a sword to slice the turtle in two, Leo performed a leg sweep and punched the henchman hard in the chest.

Usagi split kicked two more henchmen into the wall. They then decided they had done enough fighting on a losing battle, so they scurried away and climbed up the walls.

"They are gone," said Usagi, "but I doubt that this is the last we will see of them."

"Regardless, I once again thank you for your help," said Leo.

"Do not thank me yet warrior, fate may put us against each other in the tournament," said Usagi.

"I have to tell you Usagi-san," said Leo with a small smile, "the way you fight, I'd rather not go up against you in a fight."

"Heh, heh, heh, the feeling is mutual," Usagi chuckled as he too gave a small smile and bowed.

Just then Gyoji appeared. "Master Leonardo," he said as he presented Leo's Katanas, "your swords have been repaired. I trust you will find them worthy." Leo chuckled in appreciation and gratitude as he took his swords back.

"Thank you," he said as he bowed.

"You two must hurry," said Gyoji, "the next stage of the Battle Nexus Tournament is about to begin." The two sword fighters nodded and hurried to the arena.

**-The Arena-**

Leo and Usagi ran through the entrance and parted ways.

"Good luck Leonardo-san," said Usagi as he walked away.

"You too Usagi-san," said Leo as he walked away.

Usagi then joined up with a Rhino who was wearing a white robe and pants, had two swords strapped to the left side of his hip and had his horn sliced clean off (and was currently eating a bag of potato chips).

"Ahh, Gennosuke, I am surprised to see you here," said Usagi.

"Why is that?" asked the Rhino, now known as Gennosuke.

"I did not think you went into contests of honor," Usagi answered.

"Honor? Ha, ha, ha!" Gennosuke laughed loudly, "No, I'm not in it for honor, I'm in it for the money. Just between you and me, I've placed a huge wager on myself to win; I can let you in on the action if you want. It's a sweet deal and you could clean up."

"No thank you," Usagi smiled as he declined the offer politely and walked away, "But good luck or should I say good fortune with your wager. You will never change Gen-chan."

"Why would I? You don't change perfection," said Gennosuke.

"Oh I don't know about that, you're playing a fools game and you know it," said a voice. Gennosuke turned around and saw Kakashi who had his hands in his pockets and was standing around nonchalantly

"And what makes you say that?" Gennosuke asked.

"Oh just a hunch," said Kakashi as he looked across the arena and saw Leo join up with his brothers and Splinter.

As Leo joined them, Raph noticed and said, "Yo Leo, I thought you weren't gonna join us."

"What took you bro?" Don asked.

"I ran into trouble in the Pavilion of Past Champions, I got attacked," Leo answered.

"Attacked?! Are you alright?" Ultimate Ninja asked.

"I'll survive," Leo replied.

'This is terrible," said Ultimate Ninja, "I will look into the matter at once." He then bowed and left the arena. Splinter then looked at his sons.

"The time has come, be brave my sons but more importantly be careful," he said.

Just then Ultimate Daimyo rang a big gong with his staff.

"Let the contest **BEGIN**!" he exclaimed. Then he raised his staff and created a special arena that held eighteen spaces with each space holding two fighters (which means there are thirty-six fighters). This method effectively separated the brothers.

Mikey looked all over before seeing who his opponent would be. As he did ( he was fighting a rather tall alien that had large patches of purple fur and held a cutlass-like sword) he chuckled nervously and said, "Okay, looks like it's just you and me now."

"First Tier...**BEGIN**!" Daimyo shouted.

Immediately two sets of fighters charged in at each other and knocked one another down to the ground and hard. The four fighters then disappeared by means of being enveloped in blue light.

Mikey's opponent charged and swung his sword. The turtle leapt out of the way and landed on the otherwise of the small space. He then took out his nun-chucks. The alien then tried to take Mikey down, but the turtle just hit him with his nun-chucks and leapt out of the way.

"Hey fuzzy," he taunted, "what's say we call this a draw and I'll pay for the rest of your hair cut?" The alien just growled and swung his sword; Mikey just leapt out of the way.

"Where's your sense of humor?" Mikey asked. His question was answered when the alien's large foot kicked him in his torso making him fly across the small ring. The alien then swung his sword, but Mikey was quick to respond as he leapt out of the way. The alien turned around, only to receive five blows to the face before being kicked down. He was then enveloped in a blue light and disappeared.

Meanwhile, Splinter stood calmly as his rather large opponent brandished a spiky club. The alien swung the club, but no matter how hard he tried the rat just moved swiftly out of the way. The alien then raised his club again, but this time Splinter leapt in the air and knocked it away. He then performed a four-punch combo to the alien's face and a four-kick combo to the torso which sent the alien flying into a wall. The alien was then enveloped in a blue light and disappeared.

Meanwhile Raph went up against an alien that wielded sharp rings that could slice through a tree with ease. The turtle just took out his Sais and the two opponents circled each other waiting for someone to make the first move. The alien attacked first, striking fast with his rings. Raph managed to block the attacks before he too showed how much power he had in his attacks. The alien then leapt back and threw his rings until only two remained in his hands. Raph blocked all the rings that were aimed at his jugular and attacked again, this time trapping the ring by putting his Sai through the center of one ring.

"Say good night ring boy," he said as he punched the alien in the face, prompting the blue light to take him away.

Meanwhile Naruto turned to face his opponent: a grotesque hunch-back alien that had patches of green hair and wielded a claw on a chain.

Naruto just closed his eyes and breathed in through his nose. Then he jerked them open as he entered the Tailed Beast Mode; his entire appearance changed: there was a burning, glowing, golden aura making him appear as if he was on fire, his seal's numerous swirl patterns, which were located all over his body, opened out into complete dark circles, his eyes turned from ocean blue to scarlet red with his pupils becoming slit and his whisker markings became much thicker.

"Let's go wild," he said with a grin. The hunch-back alien swung his claw chain and threw it at Naruto with deadly accuracy, however just before the claw made contact Naruto disappeared into thin air and reappeared behind the alien.

"Hi," he simply said, startling the alien. The alien then sung a fist towards Naruto's face, but the blond hero disappeared again. He reappeared five feet away in front of the alien.

"Over here, I'll stand still this time," he said. Then alien then threw the claw again, but this time Naruto simply caught it. He then grinned as he quickly yanked the chain towards him, pulled the alien and punched him into the wall. The alien was enveloped in a blue light and disappeared.

Meanwhile Usagi faced off against an alien that was built like a centaur (except instead of it being two things at once, it was a single alien that walked on all fours, had red skin and it's torso had an enormous mouth, two arms and an eyeball for a head).

Usagi bowed to his opponent, who swung down his double-bladed sickle. Usagi acted fast as he took out a katana and blocked the blow. He then directed the weapon to strike the ground and leapt up in the air, preparing to slice down. Just then his opponent was enveloped in the blue light

Meanwhile Gennosuke charged at his opponent (who was an alien that brandished two back-handed swords) and took out one Katana and clashed against the alien's swords. Gennosuke then leapt in the air and took out his second Katana while slashing the alien's back, who cried out in pain before being enveloped in a blue light and disappearing.

Meanwhile Kakashi went up against an insectoid alien (who was wearing blue garb and pants and wooden Geta Sandals and had two legs sticking out its back). The one-eye showing ninja simply took out and orange book titled 'Make Out Paradise'.

"Aren't you going to attack me?' he asked. The alien gladly accepted his challenge, charged in, raised a clawed hand and swiped at the ninja who just went *Poof* and turned into a log that was sliced into three pieces. The alien then looked all around, wondering where the opponent was until a hand popped up from the ground and underneath where it stood. Kakashi then grabbed the alien by the ankle and forcefully dragged its body underground until only the head remained. Kakashi then poofed back to the surface and calmly walked up to the alien who was now trapped.

"You lose," the silver haired ninja simply said as he took out his orange book and watched the alien be enveloped in a blue light before disappearing.

Meanwhile Leo went up against an alien who had long giant claws. The alien attacked and Leo took out his Katanas and began to block the alien's strikes. He then leapt out of the way and high into the air where he executed a diving kick that sent the alien to the other wall on the other side of the small ring. He then was enveloped in a blue light and disappeared.

Meanwhile Traximus went up against an alien that was roughly his size and build. Both he and the alien swung their weapons, (Traximus has an axe and the alien has two swords) clashed and pushed against each other. Then Tracimus swung his tail and knocked the alien into the ground where he was promptly enveloped in a blue light and disappeared.

Meanwhile Don went up against an alien who also wielded a staff. The two exchanged fierce blows, neither side accepting defeat. Don then swung to hit the alien's head, only for the alien to duck down and knock him hard on his shell making hit the floor hard.

"Damn it," he muttered as he and his weapon were enveloped in a blue light.

**-The Pagoda-**

It turned out that the blue light had sent the losers to a room that had both excellent care and a large wide open exit that led to a ledge with a view of the arena.

Don flashed in. "What happened?" he asked.

"You have been defeated in the great tournament," said an aide as he walked up to the turtle and began to inspect his body.

"I don't believe it, I'm the first brother eliminated? The guys won't ever let me live this down," said Don. He then walked over to the ledge and saw all the fighters who had won. The small arenas were dropped and only eighteen fighters were left.

"Champions," Daimyo boomed, "I commend you on your victories thus far!"

A giant bubble then enveloped the eighteen fighters.

"And now prepare yourselves," he said, "the next round: Tier Two!"

**-The Pagoda: A Secret Room-**

Ultimate Ninja watched through a glowing transparent water-like looking glass as the eighteen fighters disappeared. Just then the henchmen who wore black climbed down from the ceiling and knelt before him.

"You have failed me," said Ultimate Ninja, not facing them, "Leonardo still lives."

"Forgive us your lordship," said a henchman, "we will not fail you again."

"Good," said Ultimate Ninja as he faced the henchmen, "because next time the price for failure will be your lives. The task ahead is very grave; I can afford no further plunders. Now prepare yourselves and be gone."

Then henchmen all crawled away. And a new figure who was wearing a cloak that concealed his body and face and was taller and larger than Ultimate Ninja stepped out of the shadows.

"Perhaps the death of Leonardo is premature my lord," said the figure, "should you not first secure the throne?"

"You dare question me?" Ultimate Ninja growled in a threatening tone, "do not forget your place counselor."

"Yes my lord, you know I am only trying to serve you and as your counselor I must advise patience," said the figure.

"More patience?! Bah, I have suffered enough in the name of patience. I have bowed before them, begged their forgiveness as my father wished; but now my time has come, I will take the throne from my father and I will become the Supreme Daimyo of the Battle Nexus and I will make the turtles, the blond whiskered human and their rat master pay for their insolence to me with their heads on a silver platter!" Ultimate Ninja retorted.

**-The Arena-**

"Tier Two...BEGIN!" Daimyo boomed. And once again multiple small arenas formed but this time Daimyo selected who would fight who:

Leonardo vs Usagi.

Michelangelo vs Splinter.

Traximus vs Raphael.

Naruto vs Kakashi.

Gennosuke vs a rather large and grotesque purple alien with many tentacles.

And many more. Then Daimyo rang the gong with his staff and the battles commenced.

Mikey was nervous as he faced his master and father.

"Umm Master Splinter, are you gonna kick my ass now?" he asked nervously. Splinter just subtly smiled as he looked up at the crowds that sat in the arena.

"Do you hear the crowd my son?" he asked.

"Do I," said Mikey rather happily and excitedly, "it's been pretty cool fighting like this: out in the open, having everybody love us for it."

"Yes, this year it is your competition not mine," said Splinter as he knelt down on both knees and shut his eyes, "when my sons fight with honor, they honor their master." Just then Gyoji appeared and turned to face Mikey.

"You must deliver a finishing blow to end the match," he said. Mikey solemnly took out a nun-chuck and walked over to his father.

"Master Splinter...I...I, thanks sensei," he said as he simply and lightly tapped the rat with one end of the nun-chuck. And with that, Splinter was enveloped in a blue light.

**-The Pagoda-**

Splinter then flashed in next to where Ultimate Daimyo sat. He then knelt next to him.

"Ah Splinter-san," said Daimyo, "I see the master of ninjutsu lost to the father in you."

"Yes I suppose so," said Splinter as he smiled, "it is just that if my sons can win then I do not wish to stand in their way."

"It is a shame though," said Daimyo, "I would have liked to see you fight Kakashi in the final round, it would have been a most grand spectacle to witness."

"Perhaps," said Splinter.

**-The Pagoda: A Secret Room- **

Ultimate Ninja wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to a servant.

**-The Arena-**

Raph took out his Sais. "I'm kinda sad that I have to be da one to knock ya outta the tournament Traximus, he said.

"I think perhaps you're mistaken Raphael," said the Triceraton as he slowly advanced towards the turtle, "I feel sorry to have to be the one to you out of the tournament." And he swung his ax, which Raph dodged. He then tried to kick Traximus away only to be knocked away by the butt end of the ax.

"Stay down little one," said Traximus as Raph groaned, "or you may get hurt." Raph just quickly got up.

"Thanks for the advice Trax but you'd better take it yourself!" he exclaimed as he rushed in. Taximus just swung his ax again, to which Raph quickly leapt out of the way.

"You're gonna have to be quicker than dat dino boy," he said. Once again the triceraton hit Raph with the butt end of the ax, sending him crashing into the wall. Raph growled as he quickly recovered and rushed in again. He managed to duck down when Traximus swung his ax, but he didn't manage to dodge the triceraton's tail swing. As Raph flew across the small stadium, he threw his Sais hoping to stab Traximus; the triceratops alien managed to side step away from the trown weapons. Raph then tried to tackle the well-known gladiator, but Traximus rolled on his back and kicked the turtle away. He then quickly ran up to Raph and put him in a choke-hold. The mutant turtle relentlessly tried to struggle free, but Traximus made sure not to let go.

"You have been a worthy opponent Raphael, this is a battle I won't soon forget," he said.

"Yeah," Raph grunted, "I guarantee you won't." He then managed to grab hold of Traximus and threw him to the ground. Raph then leapt high in the air and positioned himself for a pile-driver wrestling move. But before he could deliver the finishing blow, Traximus was enveloped in a blue light.

Meanwhile Naruto and Kakashi just stood across from each other.

"Never thought I'd end up facing you sensei," said Naruto.

"The feeling is mutual Naruto," said Kakashi.

"Are you going to read your dumb book this time?"

"No because I have a feeling that I'll have to take this fight seriously."

"So do you want to do this with or without ninjutsu?"

Kakashi thought for a bit before saying, "Anything that is equally powerful or more powerful than the Rasengan is prohibited."

"Fair enough, but I prohibit the use of the Sharingan."

"Alright then...begin." And Kakashi poofed out of existence. Naruto immediately leapt high into the air just as a hand popped out from underneath. Quickly Naruto threw some kunai knives at a random part of the wall of the small arena forcing Kakashi to quickly come out of hiding and deflect then all with a kunai knife of his own. He then looked up and saw that Naruto wasn't in the air. He then blocked a kick aimed at his face and a punch aimed at his torso. The two then leapt away from each other. Naruto then threw multiple shurikens, all were dodged by Kakashi. Naruto then smirked, closed both of his fists and ensnared Kakashi in ninja wire.

"Gotcha, it it was such a quick fight I'm almost disappointed," said Naruto.

"Don't be so hasty," said Kakashi as he tried to cut the wire with his kunai, only to realize that he could.

"What the hell?!"

"I thought you might do that, so I enhanced my wire with chakra; there's no way you'll be able to cut through that," said Naruto as he pulled the silver haired ninja in, "now I just need to deal the finishing blow!" But as his fist made contact, Kakashi poofed into a log.

"Huh?" Sensing danger, he ducked down to dodge a large shuriken and stood his ground as he blocked a kick from Kakashi. The two then leapt away from each other again.

"I told you not to be so hasty."

"Heh, nice job with the substitutions."

"Thanks, you've grown up quite a bit Naruto haven't you?"

"Are you kidding me, I'm shaking with excitement at just being here."

"Then let's see how much you've grown," said Kakashi as he took out two silver bells, "if you can successfully subdue me and take the bells then I'll give you the victory." He then tied the bells to his pants. Naruto nodded in agreement as he quickly threw five kunai in a verticals line, each one higher than the other. This forced Kakashi to leap high in the air only to be knocked down by a shadow clone of Naruto. The shadow clone then threw a kunai knife at Naruto who caught it just as Kakashi, who was falling fast but managed to land on his feet, threw two kunai knives to dispel the clone.

"You're going to have to do a lot better than that," said Kakashi.

"I know," said Naruto as he held the kunai knife in his left palm, made it go *Poof* and revealed it to be the 'Make Out Paradise' (Kakashi's eye widened in mixture of fear and alarm), "So let's make a deal, give me the bells or the book burns."

"You wouldn't!"

"Would I? Then let me show you that I can and will." And he opened the book and flipped to a random page. He then pinched a corner, applied pressure and started to pull back (indicating he was about to tear a page out).

"No don't, it's the last First Edition left in the world!"

The page was on the verge of breaking. Naruto had a smug smile while Kakashi fought an internal battle on what to do. He then quickly made a decision.

"Damn it all, you win! Just please stop!" And he untied the bells from his pants and threw them at Naruto, who caught them and chuckled a bit.

"Ha, ha, ha, I got you good," the blond ninja snickered, "this isn't even the real thing, it's just an ordinary notebook." And the orange book poofed into a small spiral notebook.

Kakashi sighed as he hung his head and muttered (while he checked his right pocket and found the orange book safe and sound), "Hoisted by my own love for these books." He then knelt down on both knees and said, "Just punch me in my arm and it'll count as the finishing blow." Naruto nodded and walked over to hand back the bells. Then he lightly punched Kakashi in the arm and triggered the blue light to take him away.

Meanwhile Leo and Usagi circled each other with their Katanas drawn.

"It's just like you said Usagi-san, we have to fight each other," said Leo.

"Fate often has a dry sense of humor," Usagi replied, "Now let us fight as friends and may the best swordsman win!" They both then rushed at each other and leapt in the air, swinging their swords and making sparks fly.

**-The Pagoda-**

"You should be proud to have raised such fine warriors," said Daimyo, "and sons."

"Yes I am proud," Splinter replied, "Though they can be a little too willful at times."

"If only fathers could make their sons understand we are only trying to protect them from their own inexperience."

"I know exactly what you mean old friend. But tell me, there is something familiar about this samurai my son Leonardo faces."

"He should look very familiar to you; he is the same young samurai in training that came to your aid when Drako ambushed you some years ago. He is already a ronin at such a tender age, but his sword arm is skilled far beyond his years."

Just then the servant that Ultimate Ninja sent arrived and wordlessly handed the piece of paper to Daimyo. Daimyo looked at its contents.

"Excuse me, I must attend to a small matter," he said as he got up from his kneeling position, "Will you join me later when this bout is over?"

"It would be my honor Daimyo," said Splinter as he got up and bowed in politeness.

**-The Arena-**

Leo and Usagi still clashed swords, neither one giving up.

**-The Pagoda-**

On the topmost floor, Ultimate Ninja peered out of a very large open window.

"My Lord I strongly advise against this rash course of action," said the figure in the cloak.

"Your counsel has been heard and overruled," Ultime Ninja retorted, "Now keep silent; I command it."

"Yes my Daimyo," said the figure.

"And so," said Ultimate Ninja as he took out a long dart blower and removed his mask so he could blow it, "It is time for Leonardo to suffer for his past effrontery." He then loaded the dart blower and aimed. He then took a deep breath and blew. The dart, which was filled with poison, flew through the air fast.

**-The Arena-**

Leo and Usagi's duel was a beautiful but deadly dance of saber strikes, leg sweeps and flying fists. They then entered into a saber lock and pushed against each other. At that very moment, the dart hit Leo in his left shoulder. Leo leapt back in surprise and tried to see what had hit him. But before he could, the poison's effects rapidly started to affect him. He dropped his Katanas as he tried to hurry over to Usagi to hastily tell what had happened.

"U…sa..gi," he uttered, "I….I…" But it was no use, the rabbit had a shocked expression as the opponent he had called friend collapsed right in front of him. He wasn't the only one, the crowd gasped in horror.

**-The Pagoda-**

"Leonardo, NO!" Splinter cried out.

**-**_**To Be Continued**_**- **

**Another thing that has come up in my inbox as of more recently is the fact of the unfortunate implications that come up with Naruto being together with April. About three-quarters of you readers either like it or just personally don't care enough to bring up complaints, but then there is that one-quarter of you readers that have something to complain to me. Guys this is fan fiction; anything and everything can happen if I really wanted to write it that way, which thankfully I'm not going to (well not that much anyway). However if I **_**really**_** have to get technical about it then fine: At the beginning of this series April is a recently fresh-out-of-college 23 year-old girl that has already landed a job with Baxter Stockman and by season 7's Back to the Sewer she is a 27 year-old (though I will make her 26 when the gang returns from the future) woman who can hold her own in a mildly serious battle, meaning she can't fight a thousand Foot Ninja at once. Naruto at the beginning of the series is a 15 year-old boy that has lived in the sewers for all of his life (except when he went back home to train how to use chakra) and by season 7's Back to the Sewer he will be a 21 year-old that will eventually propose and marry April. So there, she will only be five years older than him by the end of the series. As much as I do love Casey and April being together, the man also slowly could not hold his own in a fight by himself by then end of the series (that I will change as evident by the 'City at War' chapter). **

**Now that I'm done taking a side (which I shouldn't have to do, but I have no choice), I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope I used Kakashi effectively in here. If not then don't worry there's two more chapters to go where I can use him to the fullest extent, provided that it doesn't compromise the overall story. **

**Please leave a review.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Battle Nexus Part 3

As always: TMNT belongs to Nickelodeon and Mirage Studios and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release.

NMNT Season 2 Chapter 12: The Battle Nexus Part 3

**-The Pagoda-**

Donatello saw what had happened and cried out, "No, LEO!"

**-The Arena-**

Usagi just stood there, unsure of what to do next. "Leonardo-san," he said as he sheathed his Katanas. Just then Gyoji appeared.

"Warrior, what has happened?" he asked.

"Something is terribly wrong," Usagi replied as he turned over Leonardo's body so he could listen to his chest.

"His breathing is shallow," he said.

"This warrior will require a healer at once," said Gyoji, "the match will be nullified pending a thorough investigation."

"Very well, but I insist you let me accompany him to the healers pavilion," said Usagi as he picked up Leo's body and hung an arm over his shoulder to prop him up.

Just then Don leapt in (from a very high point from the Pagoda but hey he's leapt down higher) with a protective scowl on his face.

"And I insist you get your damn paws off my brother," he said very bluntly.

"Please," Usagi protested, "I only wish to help Leonardo."

"Don," Leo groaned, "it's….all…right."

"Come, the healer awaits," said Gyoji as he transported the three away from the arena.

**-The Pagoda-**

"They will be an example," said Ultimate Ninja as he peered out of the large open window alongside the figure on the cloak, "All shall fear me as Master of the Multiverse." And they both walked away.

**-The Healers Pavilion-**

The three warriors plus Gyoji all flashed in a very oriental room with many plants, Japanese and Chinese style lanterns, scrolls, floor mats and pillows. Presently a man with pointy ears wearing a mask that was more expressive than Gyoji's (and was also wearing a single, long blue robe) appeared before them.

"Wise and beloved master healer an honored warrior has need of your gifts," said Gyoji as he presented Leo.

"Bring him to me," said the master healer, "quickly." In a hurried but calm manner, Usagi and Don laid Leo down on a floor mat. The master healer then kneeled down next to him and began chanting. Soon the master healer's body was enveloped in a light, transparent purple aura.

"What's with the Vulcan mind meld?" Don asked (obviously making a Star Trek reference).

"Vulcan mind meld?" Usagi asked in a confused manner.

"What is the healer doing to Leo?" Don asked more clearly, putting emphasis on all the words.

"Oh, he is merging with your brother's spirit in order to determine the exact nature of his malady," Usagi replied. Just then Splinter walked in.

"My son," he said with worry present in his tone, "oh my son; what has happened here?" The master healer stopped his chant and got up.

"He has been poisoned," he said, "but the source of the toxin eludes me." Just then Ultimate Ninja walked in and gasped at the news.

"Leonardo poisoned? What damn fiend would do such a thing? Rest assured Splinter-sensei I will personally get to the bottom of this atrocity," he said.

"Stay with your brother Donatello, I will return shortly," said Splinter as he walked away in a hurried fashion, "I must speak with the Daimyo."

**-The Pagoda: The Daimyo's Throne Room-**

Ultimate Daimyo sat in his chair, waiting for the thing that needed his presence.

"What is keeping my son," he wondered, "His message said that this was an urgent matter."

Suddenly a chain lashed out of the shadows, wrapped itself around the Daimyo's war staff and pulled it away.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he demanded to know. His question was wordlessly answered as the henchmen clad in black leapt down from above.

"Guards!" Daimyo shouted, but it was no use for no one came. The henchmen all drew their weapons.

**-The Pagoda: Outside-**

Gyoji sat in the spot where Daimyo rang the gong.

"The following warriors will advance to the final rounds of competition," he boomed, "Ia of Dimension Gridleyetts, Zat of Dimension Zemittyouno, Raphael of Dimension Third Earth, Gennosuke of Dimension Second Earth, Naruto of Dimension Third Earth, Cluh of Dimension Levram, Michelangelo of Dimension Third Earth, Dicegrad of Dimenson Ibrick. The eight finalists are to meet at the Pyramid Base Arena in exactly one megaqargon." And he disappeared.

**-The Arena-**

The three brothers met up with each other (Naruto dropped the Tailed Beast Mode form).

"How long is a megaqargon?" Raphael asked.

"Long enough to see me dominate the finals bro, high three!" Michelangelo exclaimed as he held up both of his hands for his brothers to clap, which they did.

"Leo and Donny must be kickin' themselves for not making da cut," said Raph.

"But of course I would never be so unsportsmanlike to rub it in their faces," said Mikey in a faux sportsmanlike tone while wearing a smug smile on his face.

"I would," said Raph.

"Ha, ha, me too," Mikey chuckled, "c'mon let's go find them." As the three started to walk out of the arena, Naruto suddenly stopped in his tracks prompting his two brothers to stop and ask what was the matter.

"Yo Naruto, what's with the hold up?" Raph asked.

"You OK bro?" Mikey asked.

"Uh actually guys," Naruto started to say, "as much fun as I've had so far, I'm going to drop out."

"What?" the two turtles asked incredulously.

"It's not that I'm afraid to lose," Naruto explained, "but there's just something I can't shake off. Listen, I'll go look for Don and Leo, you two just have fun."

"Whatever you say dude," said Mikey.

"You're your own boss," said Raph and the three brothers parted ways.

**-The Pagoda-**

Splinter walked through the hallway leading up to the door to Ultimate Daimyo's throne room when he noticed the guards were slumped over. Upon closer inspection, he gasped when he saw that their throats had been slit.

"Daimyo," he gasped as he broke through the door and found Ultimate Daimyo bruised and bleeding as he lay on the floor surrounded by the henchmen clad in black. One henchman turned at the noise made by the door and saw the rat. This prompted him and the others to break and leap out of a nearby window. Splinter had no time to dwell on not capturing them, for he had rushed over to Daimyo's side.

"Splinter...Splinter," Daimyo groaned.

"Do not try to speak old friend," Splinter said with fear on his face, "I will seek help." Just then more guards arrived.

"You there, step away from the Daimyo!" One commanded.

"Now!" said another. Splinter did as they commanded. Two guards then held him firmly by his shoulders.

"We have the intruder my lord," said a third just as Ultimate Ninja entered the room.

"Wait!" Splinter protested (his eyes widening with a mixture of fear and alarm), "you misunderstand!"

"Father, NO!" Ultimate Ninja gasped as he knelt by his side, "Take him to the healers pavilion at once!" He then stood up and faced Splinter. "My father trusted you vermin," he growled, "he called you friend and you betray him thus?"

As Daimyo was picked up and started to be carried away, he groaned, pointed a hand towards Splinter and groaned, "Splinter."

"See how he points to the assassin?" said Ultimate Ninja, "throw this damn rat into the dungeon!" And Splinter was carried away to meet a different fate.

**-The Healers Pavilion-**

Usagi and Don knelt next to while the master healer knelt in front of a table. Just then the guards came in carrying Daimyo.

"Master healer you are needed at once, the Daimyo has just been attacked," said a guard. The master healer nodded as he led them into a big room adjacent to the main chamber.

"Wait, what about Leo?" Don protested. But they didn't answer, preferring to shut the door to separate the two rooms. Don just sighed. "What can I do," he asked himself, "I'm an engineer not a doctor."

Just then Usagi made a move to touch Leo's shoulder but Don stopped him.

"Don't even think about touching him!" he warned.

"Please, I only wish to examine your brother," said Usagi as he removed his Katanas and picked up a lantern, "I mean no harm."

Don's protective look of anger softened a bit.

"Go ahead, but I'll be watching," he said.

"If you would be so kind as to hold this for me, like so," said Usagi as he held the lamp over Leo. Don did and Usagi turned Leo onto his side. He then took out a crystal prism of sorts and held it under a beam of light. The light then transformed into a rainbow and he began to search Leo's upper back and neck area.

"Now then, let's see here," he said as he shone the rainbow. Suddenly, as he shone it over Leo's left shoulder.

"This is interesting," he said.

"What is?" Don asked.

"It is the entrance point of a dissolving poison dart," said Usagi as he took out a small bag and opened it up, revealing a couple of herbs, "a rarely used weapon nearly impossible to detect, even by a trained healer. Now that we have located the source of the toxin, I have some medicine that might help, with your permission."

Don nodded his head. Usagi then put the herbs on the point of impact.

"All we can do now is wait," he said.

**-The Town near the Final Arena-**

"Make way, Battle Nexus finalist comin' through!" Mikey yelled as he made his way through the crowds with Raph walking behind him.

"That's right, feast your eyes on Mikey the Magnificent!" Mikey yelled as they walked through a small outdoor vending/market place, "defeater of the greatest warriors in all creation!" Raph just hit him on the back of the head.

"Would you shut your damn mouth already?" Raph said in annoyance. Just then they were stopped by Gennosuke, who called them from the shadow of a tarp hung over a cart.

"*PSSST*," he said, "hey turtles, care to place a wager on me for the next round? I'm the odds on favor at 3-1."

"Oh hell no, beat it you damn rhino and go find some other jackass," said Raph and he walked away.

Mikey, however walked up to Gennosuke and asked, "Hey uh, what are the odds on me?"

"The long shot? Ha! 200-1," said Gennosuke.

"200-1?! Long shot?! Moi?!" Mikey asked in insulted disbelief until it dawned on him, "Whoa, I gotta get in on that action." He then ran to catch up with Raph (who didn't walk to far).

"Hey Raph, c'mon break me off some bank," said Mikey.

"Forget it bro," said Raph as he turned to face Gennosuke and said, "and you can stick your own horn up someone's ass!" And they both walked away.

"Humph, your loss reptile," said Gennosuke as he too walked away.

"Hey, hey, hey, what were you thinking?" Mikey protested, "200-1, we could clean up!"

"Lose your shell more likely," Raph replied.

Mikey had a look of annoyance as he stood in front of Raph and stopped him in his tracks. "Hey, you don't think I'm a contender, you think I'm a bum, a light-weight, a loser?!" He paused for a response. "You can stop me anytime now," he said.

"I will when I disagree with ya now come on," said Raph as he started to walk away again.

"Right," said Mikey as he walked backwards and in front of Raph, "we wouldn't want the crowds to miss my Battle Nexus triumph! Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee! Who be the turtle? The turtle be me!" Presently he knocked into a cart carrying thick soup the crashed and spilled all over a small yellow bearded purple and teal alien. The alien became angry and began to mutter in his native language (which surprisingly was not English).

"Sounds like the universal language for 'I'm gonna kick your ass' to me," said Raph.

"Yeah," said Mikey as he turned his attention to the small alien, "well if you weren't such a puny little shrimp, I'd show you how a real Battle Nexus Champion fights."

Just then the alien grew in size and now towered over the orange headband wearing turtle.

**-The Pagoda: The Dungeons- **

Splinter sat in his cell in a kneeling position with his eyes closed. Just then Ultimate Ninja walked up to the bars.

"How can one remain so calm in the face of such serious charges?" he asked.

"I would never bring harm to the Daimyo, as you should know," Splinter replied without opening his eyes.

"All too well, for it was I who ordered the attack on my father," said Ultimate Ninja.

Splinter gasped as he opened his eyes in surprise.

"Oh yes," Ultimate Ninja continued as the figure in the cloak walked up behind him, "even as we speak your friend the Daimyo lies in the Healers Pavilion not long for this world. And your son Leonardo lies there as well, poisoned by my hand. My father forced me to how down before you and your sons, now you will bow down before me for I am the Daimyo now!" And he took out the mystical war staff to emphasize his point.

"You will never earn that title, you know nothing of honor!" Splinter growled angrily."

"Honor?" said the figure in the cloak (Splinter gasped again for he recognized the voice) "this has nothing to do with honor you damn little rat-ling. This has to do with power, power and **VENGEANCE**!" And he tore his cloak apart and revealed himself to be none-other than Drako.

"Drako," gasped Splinter.

"Yes. I'm pleased you remember me, how's the leg?" Drako asked.

Splinter just growled in defiance to Drako's intimidation tactics.

**-The Market Outside the Final Arena-**

Mikey slightly coward in the wake of his new enemy.

"Heh, heh, do you know that where I come from, puny little shrimp is actually a term of endearment?" he chuckled nervously, "My brothers call me that all the time, isn't that right Raph you puny little shrimp?"

"If you're askin' for help than you're shit outta luck with me Mikey," Raph replied. Just then Gyoji appeared.

"Attend, attend: the final stage of the Battle Nexus Tournament is about to begin!" he shouted. And he transported all the fighters to the arena.

**-The Final Arena-**

"Welcome noble warriors to the final stage of the Battle Nexus Tournament," he said as all the competitors gathered at the entrance to the arena. He then made a humongous grey slab of a fighting area (and in the middle a square arena divided into four sections) appear in the arena.

He then made a large, blue and opaque orb of water and said, "Before we begin, all match-ups will be determined by random lottery. However, due to a forfeit by another contestant, we are left with an uneven number of combatants. Therefore the odd warrior will automatically advance to the next level."

"You're in luck Mikey," said Raph as they all stuck their hands inside the orb and pulled out a dagger with a colored ribbon tied to it, "warriors don't get any odder than you."

A pair of aliens drew daggers with purple ribbons, prompting them to be transported inside the square.

Mikey looked at his dagger that had a yellow ribbon and saw that the hulking purple and teal alien had drawn the same dagger. Thinking fast, he went up to the nearest alien and shook hands with him.

"Good luck pal and may the best warrior win," he said. As he pulled away, he took out the new dagger he had just acquired which had a green ribbon.

"Ha, ha," he chuckled silently as the two were transported to a section of the square, "suckers. The hand is quicker than the eye." Raph then held up his dagger in front of Mikey's face and revealed it to have a green ribbon.

"I am so going to enjoy this," he said with a sadistic smile, "we're talkin' a life time's worth of get backs here."

Mikey gulped in nervousness.

Gennosuke then pulled out his hand and saw a dagger with a red ribbon in his palm.

"Yes, I advance to the semi-finals," he said as he walked over to Mikey and Raph, "You should've bet on me while you had the chance fools."

Mikey protested to Gyoji, "Wait I changed my mind, I wanna fight the purple guy." Gyoji just transported the two turtles to a section of the square arena.

Mikey looked at his surroundings and said, "You wouldn't consider forfeiting like Master Splinter or Naruto would you?"

Raph said nothing as he quickly took out his Sais and attacked his brother. He leapt in the air and stabbed straight down, Mikey just rolling out of the way.

"I'll take that as a no," said Mikey. The two then strategically encircled each other waiting for the other to make a move. Raph rushed in first, but Mikey hopped out of the way and kicked him to the wall. The crowd cheered loudly.

"Hear that crowd bro? That's me they're cheerin' for!" Mikey exclaimed happily. Raph just growled in annoyance.

"That's right," Mikey continued to showboat, "me, not you but me. Not you but me. Not you but me!" Raph growled angrily and yelled as in irritation as he leapt in the air and performed a flying kick, only to be fouled when Mikey ducked down at the last second. Raph just fell flat on his face.

"Now you're just gettin' sloppy," Mikey taunted.

"Will. You. Shut. The. Hell. Up!" Raph said as he attacked swinging his Sais, emphasizing each word with an angry swing.

"Why?" Mikey taunted (Raph was now seething in angry annoyance), "does my talking bother you?" Raph took another swing but missed.

"Am I distracting you somehow?"

Raph swung again and again, but each miss made him more angry and more sloppy with his fighting techniques.

"Am I making you lose your focus?"

More missed swigs were thrown.

"Am I messing up your concentration? Finally getting on your nerves perhaps?"

Raph took in deep breaths to calm himself down, kneeling on both knees.

"Or maybe," Mikey tauntingly suggested, "you're just a teensy bit worried that I might actually beat you."

That sentence alone broke the straw on Raph's back. He became so enraged that he began to chase Mikey around the small arena, only for Mikey to make him run into a wall. Raph groaned a bit as he held his head to dull the lump that was forming. Just then he was enveloped in a blue light.

**-The Pagoda-**

And transported to the room for contestants that have lost.

"Aww damn it, I don't believe it," he said in an incredulous tone, "Mikey actually beat me." Then another fact dawned on him as he started to become hysterical. "He's in the final four and I'm out. What if...what if...WHAT IF MIKEY ACTUALLY WINS?! What if he becomes the Battle Nexus Champion? He'll never let me be able to live it down and I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO LIVE WITH MYSELF!"

"Defeat is a harsh mistress my friend," said Traximus as he calmed Raph down.

"Traximus?" said Raph, realizing who it was.

"Care to join me for a liquid protein supplement?" Traximus asked.

**-A Lounge in the Pagoda-**

A waiter brought them two drinks.

"This one is on me Raphael," said Traximus, "I never got the chance to properly thank you and your brothers."

"For what?" Raph asked.

"My freedom. Back at the arena in the Triceraton home world, the ruckus you and your brothers created allowed me and my compatriots to escape."

"That Triceraton gladiator home world was a hell of a messed up place huh?"

"I'm afraid things have gone far worse; the Federation and the Triceraton Republic have escalated their senseless war to ungodly proportions. Many have perished in this senseless conflict, I have come here mainly hoping to find recruits to help me overthrow the Triceraton Republic and the Prime Leader's corrupt regime. Although it seems that not even the Battle Nexus is immune to corruption; I hear word of an attempt on the Daimyo's life by some cowardly assassin rat."

Raph, who was drinking the protein shake, spit out some of it as he heard the news.

"Did you say rat?!" he coughed.

"Goes by the name of 'shard' or 'sliver'," said Traxinus.

"Or Splinter?" Raph asked, "dat's my sensei and he's definitely no assassin. What else have ya heard?"

"Only he was caught in the act and imprisoned in the palace dungeon," said Traximus.

"No way! It's gotta be a frame up," said Raph as he prepared to leave in a hurry, "I'm gonna bust him out right now!" He was held back by Traximus.

"Raphael, that is a rash, foolhardy and extremely dangerous act; count me in," said Traximus with a smile.

"Count me in as well," said a voice. The two turned around and saw Kakashi step out of the shadows. "If what Naruto told me was true," he continued, "then I can show you the quickest way to your sensei."

**-The Healers Pavilion- **

The master healer was busy performing chants on the Daimyo. Outside on the main chamber, two guards guarded the entrance into the second room. Just then smoke bombs were thrown in. They exploded and billowed black smoke everywhere. The two guards were instantly on alert and held their swords at the ready. But as the guards breathed it in, the quickly found out that it was a powerful knockout as they breathed in the stuff. In the second room, the master healer breathed in some of the gas and was promptly knocked out.

Just then two henchmen clad in black leapt down from the ceiling and walked up to the door leading into the second room. One stopped to pick up Leo's Katanas.

"What are you doing?" his partner asked, "our orders were to kill the Daimyo."

"And so we shall," said the second, "but we will make it look as if the turtle creature finished the work his master started." And he threw one to his partner. They then opened the door, walked over to where Ultimate Daimyo laid and prepared to strike down.

But as they did, they were stopped by Usagi.

But before they could react, they were whacked in the head by Don courtesy of his Bo Staff.

"Be alert Donatello-san, I have encountered these assassins before and they are extremely skilled and dangerous," said Usagi. As if on cue, the henchmen quickly recovered and brandished weapons: a serrated sword and a spear head attached to a chain. The two dived the chain whipped at them.

"You can say that again," said Don as he worked on one henchman.

"Very well they are extremely skilled and dangerous," said Usagi as he fought the second henchman.

Don then knocked his opponent through the door. However, as he stepped out to follow through with the attack, he saw that the henchman was nowhere to be found. Suddenly the chain his opponent wielded came down from the ceiling and snatched up his Bo Staff. Then the henchman leapt down and tried to punch Don, who managed to dodge but the henchman wasn't through. He threw his chain at the turtle and tried to stab him. Don, while dodging said chain, picked up a random jar full of black powder and threw the contents at the henchman's face. The henchman tried to shield his eyes, but in the process managed to wrap his chain on his body. Don then punched him across the room. Suddenly Usagi was tossed out of the room he was fighting in. Don then rushed in to save Daimyo.

He managed to grab Usagi's katana (which was embedded in the henchman's sword hilt) and growled, "I believe this belongs to my friend Usagi."

The henchman managed to kick him away, Don freed Usagi's Katana, and prepared to kill Daimyo only to be stopped by Usagi who had picked up Don's Bo Staff. He then knocked the henchman in the head and torso before kicking him away.

"And I believe this belongs to my friend Donatello," he said. The two then gave their weapons back to their respective owners. Don then leapt in and attacked the henchman, who managed to recover and began to block Don's strikes.

"Why did you try to kill the Daimyo and who are you working for?!" he demanded to know, but then henchman would not talk. Just then the second henchman leapt in to double-team against Don, only to be stopped by Usagi. The rabbit then managed to break the chain in half, inadvertently giving the henchman another weapon. He then wrapped Usagi in them but Usagi used his body to quickly and rapidly pull the henchman in and give him a hard head butt before tossing him around the room and into a self.

"Easy Usagi,"'said Don,"we can't get information from them if their out cold."

"My apologies Donatello-san," said Usagi as he unrapped himself.

Just then the henchman Don was fighting managed to knock him away and used the brief window of opportunity to kill Ultimate Daimyo. Usagi would have none of that as he leapt in the air with his Katanas and stop him again. He then managed to maneuver his swords to throw away the serrated sword. Don the leapt in and pinned the henchman to the floor with his Bo Staff.

"Now tell us who you serve assassin,"'Usagi demanded, "or feel the wrath of my blade." The henchman just narrowed his red, pupiless eyes.

"Uh Usagi, do you get the feeling that he knows something we don't?" Don asked with a hint of nervousness. Usagi looked behind and saw multiple henchmen arrive as back up.

"Donatello," he said as he turned around and the henchmen started to come in drones, "I get the feeling we're in for the fight for our lives."

**-**_**To Be Continued**_**-**

**Alright, another chapter down and so fast too. Sorry if you feel like there was an extreme lack of Naruto's presence but it was a necessity. Next chapter will be this season's finale (for real this time).**

So please leave a review.


	13. Chapter 13: The Battle Nexus Part 4

As always: TMNT belongs to Nickelodeon and Mirage Studios and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release.

NMNT Season 2 Chapter 13: The Battle Nexus Part 4

**-The Healers Pavilion-**

Usagi and Donatello prepared to face-off against the horde of henchmen clad in black, some of whom brandished their own weapons.

"We must protect the Daimyo," said Usagi as he readied his two Katanas.

"And if we can't?" Don asked as he readied his Bo Staff.

"Then we shall die with honor," Usagi replied.

"Did you have to use the 'D' word?" Don asked.

Just then the henchmen leapt from the ceiling to the ground, with two striking down on the two heroes. Then Don was kicked away, effectively separating the two as they were attacked by groups of five.

As a henchman struck his sword to kill Usagi, the rabbit then took out his second Katana to even the odds. He then blocked the incoming sword and roundhouse kicked the henchman away. Slashes were thrown, clangs rang and sparks flew as he elegantly defended himself.

Meanwhile Don was knocking away henchmen left and right with his Bo Staff. As he paused to check and see how Usagi was doing, he gasped a bit at the sheer amount of henchmen the rabbit was fighting. Thinking quickly, he picked up a mat with his staff and threw it.

"Usagi, think fast!" he yelled. Usagi then ducked down as the mat knocked away all of the henchmen in one sweep.

Just then, Leonardo stared to groan a bit.

"Leo?" Don asked with a bit of happiness. Just then a henchman leapt down from the ceiling, landing behind the purple eye-mask wearing turtle. As he prepared to strike, he was knocked away by a yellow and orange blur.

Meanwhile Usagi, who hadn't noticed the blur, quickly got up from his position as he saw multiple henchmen drop down from the ceiling and run into the room that held Ultimate Daimyo.

"The Daimyo," he cried out. He tried to stop them but was stopped himself by the arrival of two more henchmen.

**-The Final Arena-**

Ultimate Ninja and Gyoji stood on a high platform as Ultimate Ninja addressed both the crowds and the final four.

"Friends, warriors and noble creatures, it is a sad office that I must perform; the healers say that my father, our revered Daimyo, will not live," he said.

The crowds gave a loud sympathetic cry.

"But we must continue the Battle Nexus Tournament, it is what my father would have wanted" he continued, "it is with a heavy heart that I assume his place and his duties. We have our final four combatants hoping to compete to become the Battle Nexus Champion. And so I say: In honor of my father, let the Battle Nexus Tournament proceed!"

The crowds then cheered wildly.

"Gyoji," he said facing the floating referee, "I must attend to affairs of state; continue the contest."

"Yes young master," Gyoji replied as he gave a polite bow of acknowledgement. He then disappeared and reappeared in front of the final four.

"Step through the portal, fate will pair you randomly, fight well and with honor," he said as he made a watery portal. Gennosuke stepped through first, then the gigantic purple and teal alien and then an alien who wielded a trident. Michelangelo then cautiously stepped up to the portal.

"Well, I made it this far. Here goes nothin'," he said as he finally stepped through.

**-The Square Arena-**

Mikey found himself in the square arena again, but this time there were no walls separating the four fighters. Mikey looked and saw he was fighting the alien wielding the trident. The turtle then took out his nun-chucks, spun them around fast and rushed in. The alien rushed in as well and struck down with the trident. The two then clashed with their weapons.

Meanwhile Gennosuke took out one Katana and rushed in at the hulking purple alien. The alien then raised his spear and their weapons clashed, sending out small sparks.

**-Inside the Pagoda- **

Ultimate Ninja walked towards the throne room. As he turned a corner into the hallway that led up to the throne room doors, which were unguarded, he was stopped and pushed back a couple of feet away gently by Drako.

"My lord," said Drako, "a moment. All is going according to plan; I think now would be a good moment to fulfill your promise and give me your father's war staff." He then pushed Ultimate Ninja back some more in intimidation.

"Patience Drako, patience," said Ultimate Ninja in a reassuring manner, "the staff is in a safe place and I will give it to you when all is done and I'm officially declared Daimyo." As he started to walk away he was stopped by three kunai knives that hit the ground only centimeters away from his foot.

"What the hell?!" Ultimate Ninja exclaimed as he leapt back.

"Sorry but I couldn't wait to spoil your fun," said a voice. Ultimate Ninja's eyes widened as Naruto (who is a shadow clone) leapt out of the shadows.

A disapproving sigh came from the walls as Kakashi (who is also a shadow clone) dropped his disguise and said, "Didn't Splinter teach you how to control your rush-like actions?" he asked.

"Yeah, but Leo taught me to strike at the most opportune moment," Naruto replied as he addressed Ultimate Ninja, "We finally caught you in the act, boss knew you lied as soon as you begged for forgiveness."

"Be careful what you say Naruto, we are shadow clones," Kakashi warned.

Ultimate Ninja growled as he commanded, "Drako, assist me!"

"Yes your lordship," Drako replied as he took on Kakashi while Naruto went after Ultimate Ninja.

**-The Healers Pavilion-**

As henchmen swarmed in and surrounded Ultimate Daimyo, one prepared to strike down with a serrated sword.

Suddenly the orange and yellow blur rushed in and kicked him away while yelling, "Oh no you don't!"

The blur then stopped and stood in front of Daimyo, revealing himself to be Naruto (who was in his Tailed Beast Mode and had a serious look on his face). A henchmen then swung down his sword on Naruto, who blocked it with just one finger on his right hand. The other henchmen swarmed in and struck down with their swords but were, again, blocked by Naruto with his one finger. He then quickly swiped all of the swords out of their hands and punched and kicked them (one after another and all in a row) into the walls of the room. Just then more henchmen leapt with swinging chains. Naruto just stood his ground as he gave the 'Bring it on' hand wave. The henchmen were more than happy to comply as they all swung their heavy chains and threw them at Naruto, who disappeared in a flash.

"Up here," he called from above (he was standing up on the ceiling and sticking to it by putting chakra at his feet). The henchmen then leapt up and threw their chains again, only for him to disappear again.

"Looking for me?" he asked as he stood on the ground.

The henchmen leapt off of the ceiling and threw their chains again and again he disappeared. As the henchmen landed they looked all over to see where he would appear again.

"Too slow!"

The henchmen looked behind them, but it was too late. Naruto rushed at them at an impossible speed and hit them with a ball of spinning chakra 2X the size of a regular Rasengan.

As the henchmen all collectively hit the wall at the same time, Naruto dropped out of the Tailed Beast Mode, looked to his left and saw Usagi and Don staring in amazement.

"My word, you took down these assassins in the blink of an eye," said Usagi.

"Naruto, I knew you were always a bit stronger than the rest of us but I never imagined you could be this badass," said Don.

"Don't thank me yet," said Naruto as the two stepped inside to join him in protecting Daimyo, "I sensed more coming this way and I could only keep that form up for a couple of seconds because I made a shadow clone and rushed to get over here. But I'm not out of this fight yet."

As if on cue, more henchmen dropped in from the ceiling.

(Man, I know I said that there were a horde of these guys, but how many henchmen clad in black does Drako have?)

"Let's dance," said Naruto as they all attacked at once. Naruto fought in hand to hand combat, Don did the same but added his staff in the mix while Usagi fought with his two Katanas. The henchmen then secretly split up the group as they all fought as individuals again, but this time the heroes had an easier time knocking down henchmen.

Though they were separate, Naruto and Don managed to knock a couple of henchmen into each other.

Usagi in particular was fighting tremendously as he skillfully dodged each strike meant to kill him while roundhouse kicking them in their faces. But as he spun to the left to avoid a spear jab, he was suddenly caught in a chain thrown by an unseen henchman. The chain wrapped him around a wooden support beam. As a henchman prepared to strike, Don and Naruto, who saw what was about to happen, both shouted, "NO!"

Usagi shut his eyes and anticipated the final blow.

What he heard (a clang) made him open his eyes and what he saw made him gasp. There in front and boldly defending him from harm was Leo. The blue eye-mask turtle then kicked the henchman away and into a wall.

"Glad you are feeling better Leonardo-san," said Usagi.

"Maybe not better but at least I'm breathing," Leo replied as he freed Usagi while Don and Naruto took care of the remaining henchmen.

"Now let us help your brothers in finishing these foes," said Usagi. Leo nodded and they both leapt into the air and performed a flying kick right into the heads of a couple of henchmen.

"Looks like you're the one saving us this time eh Leo," said Naruto as he flipped over some henchmen's bodies forward, over his shoulder and into a wooden support beam.

"Trust me," Leo replied as he slashed at some henchmen as well, "this is a repayment for all the other times I've been saved by you guys."

The remaining henchmen, what little there were, decided to retreat from the battle they were losing.

**-The Square Arena-**

The four fighters fought like they had never fought before; each of them poured out every bit of strength they had in them.

Mikey's opponent swung her trident, making some very close calls for the turtle as he ducked and rolled out of the way as fast as he could. But the female alien wouldn't relent; she then leapt in the air and struck down, only to hit concrete as Mikey side stepped her. She then quickly pulled it out and tried to stab him with it.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm in too deep?" he asked himself as he bobbed, weaved and leapt out of the way, "I just hope it's not six feet deep." The female alien then leap in the air and tried to strike down again only to, again, meet the concrete.

Meanwhile Gennosuke was having a tough time with his opponent, who was swinging, striking and clashing the spear as hard as his purple and teal body allowed. Gennosuke then took out his second Katana, but this did little to improve his situation.

"I wonder if it's too late to change my bets and put it all on this guy," he muttered with worry. As if to prove his point, the alien tried to punch the rhino, but ended up hitting the wall of the square arena instead as Gennosuke leapt out of the way.

"Look," said Gennosuke as he tried to reason with the alien, "you're obviously a marginally intelligent warrior."

The alien swung another punch to which Gennosuke dodged.

"I stand to rake in serious cash," the rhino continued.

The alien swung his spear down and Gennosuke blocked it. They then started to push off one another as they walked around the arena.

"If I win, I can cut you in for 20%," said Gennosuke.

The alien didn't respond.

"60/40?"

The alien still didn't respond.

"50/50?"

"Tell you what," said the alien (who can now inexplicably speak English), "I'll cut you in 50/50: top half and bottom half or maybe left half and right half."

"There's no need to be such a damn jerk about it," said Gennosuke.

The alien just quickly pulled his spear away and, because they were in close quarters, delivered the killing blow just as Gennosuke was enveloped in a blue light.

Meanwhile Mikey still had trouble with his opponent, who never gave him a moments rest as she swung her trident in hopes to deliver the killing blow.

"Oh no you don't," said Mikey as he wrapped a nun-chuck around the trident and pulled it away. Taking the short window of opportunity, he spun on his shell and knocked her to the ground. He then quickly got up and delivered the killing blow that triggered the blue light to envelop her.

The crowds went absolutely wild.

"That's right, I am the greatest. I came, I saw and I kicked ass!" said Mikey (partially quoting Julius Caesar). His speech was interrupted when he saw who his final opponent would be.

"You gotta be frickin' kidding me," he said as the purple/teal and bearded alien towered over him, "I have to fight the big ugly as hell purple guy?" Gyoji then appeared before them.

"Come, it is time," he said and he transported them away.

**-The First Arena-  
**  
They then appeared back in the first arena only this time it was a fairly large stone floor surrounded by water and torches.

"The final two contestants in the Battle Nexus Tournament," Gyoji announced, "Cluh of Dimension Levram (and finally this guy gets a name and a face to go with it) and Michelangelo of Dimension Third Earth!"

The crowds cheered as loudly as they could.

**-The Pagoda: Hallway outside the throne room-**

The two shadow clones fought valiantly while giving their respective opponents a hard time. Surprisingly very little jutsus were used for the clones did not want to do very much collateral damage. Instead they fought using taijutsu and ninja weaponry.

Naruto threw a punch, only for Ultimate Ninja to catch it but the orange robed ninja thought fast as he grabbed Ultimate Ninja by the arm and threw him over his shoulder. Ultimate Ninja quickly recovered and started to throw punches, jabs and kicks. One fist made contact as he sent the orange ninja across the room. But Naruto managed to get a hold of himself in mid-flight as he contorted his entire body right-side up as he landed while kneeling. He then rushed in and gave Ultimate Ninja an elbow jab to his abdomen (making his opponent go, "*Gack* *cough*!") while quickly flipping his bent arm upward to deliver a back-handed punch to his face. Ultimate Ninja groaned in pain as he growled and threw blinding powder in Naruto's eyes, only for the ninja to simply blow it away before it even made contact. Naruto then threw multiple shurikens, which were all dodged nimbly by Ultimate Ninja. Naruto then smirked as he crossed his arms and closed his fists as he effectively ensnared Ultimate Ninja in ninja wire. Naruto then pulled him in fast, spun him around quickly (there was enough room to do this) and sent him crashing through the doors of the throne room.

Meanwhile Kakashi gave Drako a run for his money as he executed quick and hard jabs all over the dragon's thick red scaly skin. Drako growled in both pain and annoyance as he swung his tail to knock Kakashi off his feet while he grabbed the shadow clone and prepared to crush him. However Kakashi managed to free an arm as he quickly pulled out a kunai knife and stabbed Drako's hand, making the dragon shout in pain as he let the silver-haired ninja go. But Drako would not go down easy as he performed a series of roundhouse kicks and punches, one of which was caught by Kakashi as he bent it to make Drako react to the pain. He then leapt behind Drako, grabbed him by his tail, swung him around (he is strong enough to do this feat plus there was room to do it) and tried to throw him through the gaping hole where the doors in the throne room used to be, only to miss and have the dragon go crashing through the wall.

Drako groaned a bit, but as he opened his eyes he saw that next to the chair was the war staff.

"My lord my patience with you has ended," he said as he got up and reached for the war staff, "now to fulfill my destiny."

At that very moment, Ultimate Ninja (who was seemingly unconscious) quickly got up, freed himself of the ninja wire and rushed over to the war staff, grabbing it just as Drako was about to.

(The two didn't notice the two shadow clones enter the room, though they stayed by the main entrance)

"What?!" Drako exclaimed.

"Ah Drako, I knew you would betray me," said Ultimate Ninja with a smug tone, "truthfully I was hoping for this to happen earlier but it makes no difference; I just wanted to see the look on your face as you failed to achieve your plans. Now you will pay for your treason with your life!"

"Don't you love it when the teamed up bad guys betray each other?" Naruto whispered quietly to Kakashi.

"I guess that means it's our cue to get out of here," Kakashi replied and they both dispelled themselves.

**-The Dungeons: Outside the building-**

Kakashi, Raphael, and Traximus carefully made their way towards the tower like building that housed the dungeons. As they came to a corner, Raph peered around it and saw some guards at the entrance.

"So where's your shortcut?" Raph asked, "there's only one way in and it's guarded."

"How good are you two at climbing?" Kakashi asked.

"What's dat got to do with anythin'?" Raph asked.

Kakashi simply pointed a finger above his head; Raph looked up and saw he was pointing at a window.

"Because we're going to break in," the silver haired ninja simply replied. He then started to climb the wall, while Raph and Traximus followed suit. And about a minute later they reached the window.

Kakashi then halted the other two (who were behind him) as he stuck to the wall using chakra while he pulled down his mask and did some hand signs before saying, "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu."

An enormous fire ball was spat out as it made a decent sized hole through the window, leaving it barely untouched. All three heroes then made their way inside.

"So what now?" Raph asked.

"The easy part," said Kakashi as he put his mask back on and faced Raph, "more than likely, he's being held down below. Now let's move it and fast." And they all made their way to the dungeons below.

_**-The Dungeons Below- **_

There were two guards posted outside Splinter's cell and each looked as if they were not going to move.

Suddenly (from out of nowhere) light, white and fluffy feathers started to drop from thin air.

"What in the world? What the heck is going on?" the first guard asked.

"I don't know, but I feel like taking a nap," said the second.

"Yeah so do I, I guess the rat isn't going anywhere so why not," said the first. And at that particular moment, the two then shut their eyes and leaned against the spears they were holding.

**-The Dungeons Below: Reality-**

The two guards laid on their backs as their bodies hit the floor while Kakashi finished performing his Genjutsu.

"They'll be alright," said Kakashi in a reassuring tone, "they'll just be asleep until someone touches them."

Raph nodded as they all ran up to Splinter's cell.

"Master Splinter!" Raph cried out. Splinter ran up to meet him while saying, "Raphael, my son!"

Traximus then walked up to the cell bars. "Allow me," he said. He then grabbed two bars and with a mighty pull, he was able to pry open the bars wide enough for the rat to step through.

"Kakashi, it is good to see you," said Splinter.

"Likewise," Kakashi replied.

"Master Splinter what the hell is goin' on around here?" Raph demanded to know.

"I will explain on the way," said Splinter as he started to run (the others followed), "but now we must hurry. We must get to Daimyo and Leonardo."

**-The Pagoda Throne Room with Drako and Ultimate Ninja-**

"Now **DIE**!" Ultimate Ninja yelled as he raised the war staff and prepared to blow Drako to smithereens. The staff then started to cackle with blue energy, but then he noticed something peculiar.

"The war staff," he said, "it fights me?!" Then blue lasers started to fly everywhere, but Drako was not in immediate danger as he chuckled evilly.

"You always were an impudent little brat," he said as he charged in and rammed Ultimate Ninja with his head, making him drop the war staff. Drako made sure not to miss this opportunity as he quickly picked up the staff.

"It's a damn shame really, you should've spent more time learning how to _**use**_ the war staff," he gloated, "_**I**_, on the other hand, have spent years of my life studying its ways _**and**_ its immense power!" And he fired several blue lasers, which were all dodged by Ultimate Ninja as he retreated; Drako chuckled evilly as he slowly advanced on him.

**-The Arena-**

"Now begin your battle!" Gyoji shouted as he disappeared.

The two opponents then circled each other.

"Get ready for pain little turtle," said Cluh, "Lots and lots of pain."

"Has anybody ever told you that purple looks good on you?" Mikey nervously asked as he took out his nun-chucks, "it just screams 'Rage'."

"I'm going to crush you turtle boy!" And Cluh started to wildly swing his spear which Mikey narrowly dodged. The alien then slammed his fist but missed Mikey and instead hit the arena, making it crack.

But before they could continue their fight, they were interrupted by the arrival of Ultimate Ninja, who broke his way out of a pair of doors high in the Pagoda and leapt out and onto the arena, followed by Drako who was hot in pursuit as he fired more blue lasers and landed on the arena as well.

"So do you still believe yourself to be Daimyo of the Battle Nexus?" Drako smugly asked as he prepared to fire another laser, "then allow me to dissuade you of that notion once and for all!"

"Drako you goddamn fool, that war staff is my birth right!" Ultimate Ninja retorted.

Just then Gyoji appeared.

"Hold the contest! Battle Nexus rules clearly state..."

But before he could finish his sentence, he was blasted aside by Drako.

"Silence you damn apparition," he growled, "now anyone else have any more damn rules they would like to state.

Meanwhile high in the Pagoda Naruto, Leo, Don, Raph, Usagi and Kakashi stepped out while Splinter and Traximus helped bring in Ultimate Daimyo (who wasn't wearing his golden mask this time).

"You must be strong Daimyo," said Splinter, "there is an urgent matter which needs your attention!"

Daimyo then looked towards the arena and gasped.

"Drako has returned?" he asked; then he noticed something else, "The war staff; in his hands, it must not be!"

"Why?" Raph asked.

"The war staff focuses power from the heart," Daimyo explained as Drako fired off several more blue lasers at Ultimate Ninja (who dodged them, but in the process his mask fell off), "if true evil uses it, there's no telling what hellish horrors it might unleash. We must stop him!"

He then clapped his hands together and uttered a chant which made a transparent bubble transport them all to the center of the arena.

"Drako, stop!" Ultimate Daimyo commanded.

Just then the war staff started to cackle with red energy.

"What in the hell is happening?!" Drako exclaimed in alarm as his arm was forced to hold straight in front of him.

"No, Drako!" Daimyo protested, but it was too late. The war staff then created a red swirling vortex as it seemed to tear the sky in two.

"What the hell is that?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"With his evil heart, Drako has torn a rift between the worlds," Daimyo explained as his eyes widened in alarm, "a multi-dimensional wound that will destroy all it touches!"

Just then the war staff freed itself from Drako's clawed hands and, as if an invisible force came into being, set itself a good distance away from everyone.

"The war staff," said Ultimate Ninja as he ran towards it, "I must have it!"

"Not on your damn life!" Drako exclaimed as he ran towards it.

The four brothers (Mikey was next to his opponent and didn't know what to do) plus Usagi, Kakashi and Traximus all quickly ran towards the war staff.

They all leapt for it at the same time causing them to crash into each other and for the war staff to be pushed away from them. The war staff then started to wobble uncontrollably.

"The staff!" Raph exclaimed as he leapt in the air and pinned it down with his Sai. At that very moment, the vortex started to pull him in. Raph flew in the air and hung on to his weapon in fear of being pulled in all the way. The others then started to feel the same effect.

Mikey then quickly struck the floor with his nun-chucks and deeply embedded an end into the ground. Cluh was then pulled in, but Mikey used the other nun-chuck to wrap the end of it onto the alien's foot.

Traximus then embedded his ax and shouted, "My friends, grab onto me!" They then formed a daisy chain which consisted of (in order) Traximus, Naruto, Gyoji, Kakashi, Don, Usagi, Leo and Ultimate Ninja. Drako then grabbed onto Ultimate Ninja.

Raph then reached for the war staff and threw it to Splinter while shouting, "Master Splinter, catch!"

Splinter then caught it and handed it over to Daimyo while saying, "Here my friend, hurry!"

"Yes!" Daimyo replied with urgency, "I must close the rift immediately!"

Meanwhile Ultimate Ninja desperately tried to kick Drako off of him, but the dragon would not release his foot.

"Damn you! You will not get rid of me that easily!" Drako shouted.

"You goddamn fool, you'll kill us both!" Ultimate Ninja protested. Unfortunately for both enemies, Leo was starting to lose his grip on Ultimate Ninja.

"Stop fighting!" he protested, "You're slipping!"

"Drako, I hope you burn and rot in hell!" Ultimate Ninja shouted, "where you GODDAMN BELONG!"

Just as he finished his sentence, Leo lost his grip.

"DAMN YOUUUUUUUUUUU!" Drako shouted as they both disappeared behind the blinding light the vortex created.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Leo shouted.

"My son, NO!" Daimyo exclaimed. When he realized it was hopeless, he hung his head in despair.

"Daimyo," Splinter said with urgency, "You must act now!"

Ultimate Daimyo then had a look of determination as he replied, "Yes." He then raised the war staff (which now cackled with blue energy) and fired into the vortex and slowly but surely it closed.

But when it did close, all those hanging in the air immediately dropped down; they all then landed on the ground with a grunt.

With Mikey and Cluh however, Mikey landed on his feet while Cluh landed on his butt. As Cluh shook his head from side to side to clear himself of the disorienting ordeal, Mikey struggled to get his nun-chuck free from the ground. Mikey strained and strained but as Cluh got up, he staggered and swayed from side to side. Just when he was about to reorient himself, Mikey freed his nun-chuck and hit the alien on the head, effectively knocking him down for the count.

Mikey, not knowing what had happened, turned to face his opponent and said, "Yo ugly, do ya think we're supposed to fight now?" He then saw his opponent on the ground.

"Uh, yo?" he asked before realizing what he must have done and continued with a simple, "oops."

Gyoji then walked next to the turtle and announced to the crowd, "Since I was unable to officially halt the match, what has transpired here will not be counted as a penalty; which means that the winner of the Battle Nexus Tournament is Michelangelo of Dimension Third Earth!"

The crowd cheered and Mikey had a look of disbelief.

**-High on the Pagoda on a presentation platform- **

He still had the look of disbelief as Ultimate Daimyo crowned him in a laurel wreath. (And standing behind him was Kakashi, Usagi, Naruto, Leo, Don, Raph and Splinter).

"Michelangelo of Dimension Third Earth, I hereby crown you: Battle Nexus Champion!" he boomed as he handed Mikey a crystal trophy that symbolized the final three battles he had partaken in with a gold coin adorning the top of the three stage pyramid.

As Splinter walked over to talk to Daimyo, Mikey chuckled with glee as he held the trophy over his head.

"I can't believe I actually won!" he exclaimed happily as Leo patted his shoulder in congratulations while Don and Naruto stood to his left and right respectively.

"That makes two of us," Raph muttered.

Splinter then reached Daimyo, who had a saddened expression on his face.

"I know my son was rash and foolish, but I mourn his passing," he said.

"Perhaps he is not completely dead," said Splinter in a hopeful tone, "the multi-verse holds many mysteries. There is always hope."

"Perhaps; but come, gather your sons, I must let you go home," said Daimyo.

Meanwhile with the main group of heroes, Naruto turned to Kakashi.

"It was good seeing you Kakashi-sensei," said Naruto.

"It was nice seeing you too Naruto, and I must thank yu and your brothers," Kakashi replied.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because you have all made me a secretly rich man; but trust me, the money will be put to good use," Kakashi replied as he walked away to collect his winnings, meeting up with Gennosuke who was going to give away his losses.

"Not a word," he said in a semi-threatening tone. Kakashi just gave his signature eye smile.

Meanwhile with the main group Leo turned and faced Usagi.

"It was an honor battling alongside you and your brothers Leonardo," said Usagi as he bowed slightly to Leo, "I hope that someday our paths will cross again."

"It is I who am honored Usagi," Leo replied as he bowed back, "you saved my life."

Just then Splinter and Daimyo walked over to the five brothers.

"Farewell and good battle to you all," said Ultimate Daimyo as Splinter joined his sons. Daimyo then pointed his staff at them and transported them all home in a brilliant flash of blue light.

"Farewell my friend, love with honor," he whispered.

**-The Lair-**

In another flash of blue light, all six were successfully home.

"We're home," said Leo.

"Wow," said Don.

"It's almost like it never happened," said Naruto.

"Oh it happened, and I have the sweet-ass trophy to prove it," said Mikey as he held the trophy slightly in front of the others and started to showboat, "Check it out; see what it says? 'Battle Nexus Champion' which is me: the greatest warrior of the trans-dimensional multi-verse, which is me!"

"You only won on a technicality," Raph said in annoyance.

"Umm technically, I whooped your ass in one of the bouts, _**remember**_?" Mikey taunted.

Raph just playfully growled in annoyance as he plowed Mikey to the ground and sat on him, while the other four brothers joined in and made a dog pile (Mikey was shouting various protests).

Splinter just smiled. "Yes," he said to himself, "it is good to be home."

**And that, dear readers, concludes this season of NMNT. I got to be honest, this was a really wild ride and it was a blast writing these chapters. Plus I was more diligent in getting these out as often as I could.**

But now I have to tell you some slight bad news; I'm about to graduate high school in about a week and while I can guarantee that I'll be writing diligently over the summer, I cannot avoid the inevitable life that comes with being in college. And like every writer here knows, this means real life will be slowly creeping in as I try to get a foothold and create a balance between my hobby and my future. And writing these stories is no easy feat, especially with the third and fourth seasons which are arguably the darkest and most complex of the 2003 franchise.

But there is good news, I know which of the episodes I'm already going to adapt for both of those seasons (more or less, I still have to watch them) because, as I've stated before, these stories will contain the episodes that have the most significance to the overall plot and I don't particularly like writing filler episodes and I try to avoid them as much as possible.

Now as a special request I'd like to ask all the readers (and guest reviewers) who have reviewed/favorited/followed this story two very simple questions and that is:

Why did you review/favorite/follow this story?

Will you continue to do so?

Please answer in the reviews.

NEXT TIME: With the fates of the Shredder, Karai, Hun and Baxter Stockman left unknown and hanging in the air, what adventures and tragedies will await our heroes? TUNE IN NEXT TIME IN:

NMNT SEASON 3


End file.
